Naruto : Return of the Shinobi
by Anime-Freak2k5
Summary: Naruto leaves the hidden leaf village....now after 10 years he has return. What secrets does he posses and what enemies will he bring along. Chapter 40 is up. And Nouhatsu the Puppet Master has return.
1. Protoluge

Authors Note: This is AnimeFreak sorry I haven't written for awhile. I'm always busy. Challenging people on starcraft (Computer Game) and playing to much DDR (Dance Dance Revolutions. oh the disclaimer I don't own Naruto and this is my first fic on it.

Title: The Return of the Shinobi

Protoluge:

The Hidden Leaf Village is now peaceful and safe from any harm from Orochimaru.

But yet something going tp happening.

"Well, see you guys... I... guess...I'm leaving now," spoke a smiling Naruto.

"Man... do you really have to go..."replied the sage ninja Jiraiya, while scratching his head.

Naruto just nodded his head while showing his goofy grin across his face then a certain pink haired girl spoke up, "What about the dream you have of being hokage... isn't it what you wanted."

At this the blonde smiled and simply turn to the girl, "Hokage is my dream but in order to do that, I must grasp it with my hands..." he began while looking at the people around him. "I must leave...Sakura" replied the young blonde as he continued to smile.

Sakura smiled back as she sighed as well, 'I wonder why Naruto's doing this she thought'

Then all of a sudden Tsunade the 5th Hokage spoke up. "I guess this is it Naruto... we'll all missed you..." she began while her eyes soften as she looks deeply into the the blondes blue-green eyes.

"I'll be back, I promised" replied the blonde ninja who showed a thumbs up. Iruka and Kakashi just smiled at Naruto.

"You Better come back we haven't decided who's the strongest" yelled Sasuke who was sitting on a rock

Naruto spoke on a cocky tone, "When I come back ..." they both put there arms up and shook each others hands.

Sasuke grin, "...will have a battle to see who's the strongest" began the Uchiha who just grin at the blonde as it was already sun down.

"...That I will promise you" finish the blonde as he smirked at the Uchiha. As he slowly steps away from Sasuke he turns around to face the others. "See you guys I'm heading to the east...everyone take care." As he said that he slowly pick up his bag and took a few steps before stopping, he shifted his head to the right to take a small glance at the others then shifts to the left to see Sasuke wants more. "Take care of Sakura" he exclaimed at this the Uchiha simply nodded.

"Oh and Tsunade... " stated the blonde

"YOU IDIOT it's 5th hokage ,"yelled Jiraiya who was practically annoyed on how Naruto is disrespectful.

"You're like....a big sister I never had" spoke the Chunnin Ninja who ignored ther perverted sennins remarkeds. Tsunade was shock then chuckled to her self "Yes and your like a little brother I used to have."

"See ya" yelled Naruto showing a piece sign. "There he goes," spoke Iruka.

Kakashi only nodded at this as he continued to read his latest addition to his come come paradise. 'Naruto...you will find your talents as you embarked in this journey...' thought the gray haired ninja as he flipped a page. "Your probably the most gifted..."

As the sun set the young blonde ninja, the holder of the demon fox that lays within him is now leaving the leaf villages where he grew and live as a ninja.

Isunade watch Naruto form a distance and spoke to herself. 'Dawaki, Dan there is someone who has inherited your Dreams and it's that boy his name is...'

"NARUTO"


	2. Ch1:TheLittleGirl & the ruthless killer

Hey this is Anime Freak yeah yeah I don't own Naruto but some characters I do own. And there will be some kenshin in it...Oh please review to see if the stories alright.

Title: The Return of the Shinobi

Chapter: 1 The Little Girl and the ruthless killer

**10 years later...**

There a young man walking inside a deep green forest which was full life, he look to be around 22 years old he had blond hair but a bit bushy, and his face showed life he was quite handsome and also was wearing a headband which has a symbol of the hidden leaf village. He was also wearing a brown cloak that cover until his feet were showing. Under the cloak he was wearing an orange outfit.

"Man it's so peaceful out here... It's been already 10 years... maybe it's time for me go back," replied the young blond who grin to himself while stretching in the air.

So he started walking in another direction heading to where the hidden village

Was but he didn't seem to notice that he was being followed by someone...

So the young man kept walking until he reaches an open field where there were fewer trees and short grasses everywhere with a couple rocks and boulders scattered around.

"Touchy" spoke the Blonde while starching his head.

Then he heard a soft voice, and turns to the direction only to see a young girl around 8 years old. She has long pink hair but tied in a pig's tail. She was

Wearing a blue gi and has bright blue eyes.

"Dear brother please rest in piece... I'm doing fine but I don't have any place to go...but don't worry I'll find one soon...promise" Spoke the young girl why'll wiping her tears.

The blonde ninja felt his heart soften and went over to the little girl.,

"Hello...there... why are you crying," ask the young man.

"Huh...Hi...my brother was killed and now I have no place to stay...this is his grave." replied the little girl who started to cry.

The young blonde bend down until he was her height and wipe the tears away "Don't cry ... what's your name," he spoke in a gentle voice.

She began to sniff and said, "My name is Kohana Sagara."

"That's a nice name...it means little flower doesn't it," said the young man with a smile. Kohana just smiled and shock her head with excitement.

Then a thought occurred to him, 'Interesting where did I heard that name before...well I can't seem to recall...'

"What's your name?" asked the pink haired girl who broke the man's thoughts.

"Oh...My name is Uzumaki Naruto" spoke the ninja who was absentminded for a bit

"Hello Naruto," smiled the pink haired girl.

'She looks like Sakura' he thought to himself.

"What's wrong," she asks wondering what the man was thinking.

"Huh...oh nothing....you remind me of someone," he replied while patting her on the head.

"Oh okay", kohana giggled.

Naruto smiled at the cheerful girl then something caught his attention then his eyes narrowed.

"Kohana hide behind those rocks someone's here" he whispered in a calm voice she quickly did what she was told.

Naruto stood up and waited to see what happens, scanning the area then a sound of ruffled bushes was heard behind him. A long chain came out of no where with tremendous speed it was heading straight for his back. As the chain was getting ready to hit Naruto but it missed, it look like it hit him but it didn't. Naruto was now an inch farther than the chain. But the impact of the chain sends a boulder crashing.

"So you're the one that was following me throughout the forest," Replied Naruto facing the guy with the chain.

The stranger had black spike hair with a scar on each cheek; he was very masculine and was large .On his right arm he is holding a talon connected to the chain, while the other hand was spinning the chain in circle.

"Hah... so the stories are true... you dodge my attack like it was nothing," replied the stranger.

"What do you want with me," Naruto spoke in a harshed tone.

"The name's Takuyomo, all I want is your death to add to my collection like I did to thats girls brother." laugh the man.

Kohana began to cry," Why......" "

"So it was you... now I will take the girls revenge," replied Naruto in a calm but angry voice who just stood there.

"Hahaha... prepare yourself...Leaf Shinobi" as Takuyomo said that he threw his chain at Naruto but he quickly dodge it but the impact shattered more rocks.

"I see were your going your heading to the right," yelled Takuyomo as he was getting ready to throw his talon but before he can throw his it a voice spoke up.

"You saw wrong" it was Naruto on the left side. Takuyomo was shock then turn around," HOW DID YOU GET THERE" he yelled.

"What you saw was only my after image," replied the Grinning blonde.

Takuyomo became furious. "Dodge this you fool" he yelled and threw his chain even faster than before.

As it was getting ready to hit the ninja, Naruto took out two kunai's, with one on each hand as he did this, he dodge the attack from the angry man. At the same moment Naruto cut the chains like it was nothing with his kunai's.

"What he cut my chains," shouted the shock man. Then the Ninja leap forward elbowing the man in his chest knocking him of the ground.

"Sorry about that" smiled the young blonde. As he said this the man got up and was ready to throw his talon but it wasn't in his hands.

"Looking for these," exclaimed Naruto. While taking the talons out from under his cloak

"How did you..." Takuyomo was to shock to finish his sentence.

"Please don't kill me, I'm sorry, I was force by Shinsenkani..." Squealed the man who was now on the ground bowing in forgiveness

"The Shinsenkani... Why" replied Naruto. 'The Shinsenkani ... could Tenchi be behind this it couldn't be.' He mentally spoke to himself.

"Yes it's true", exclaimed the man, as Naruto was staring off into space.

Takuyomo yelled, "Now I got you" and chains came out from his sleeves and wrap him around.

Naruto's left arm and the other chain was wrapping around blondes neck and his right wrist.

"What chain weights" replied Naruto.

"Hah...If you didn't put your right wrist up you could have choked to death..."as Takuyomo said that he smirked.

"I have cut off your god damn speed... I may be Slow but I got power." He threw Naruto to the other side hitting the ground hard.

'Damn' Naruto spoke to himself cuffing up a couple of blood. And then again he was thrown but with harder force.

"No Mr. Naruto don't give up" cried the little girl who came out from hiding behind the boulders.

Takuyomo stop tossing around the ninja and started walking up to him. As he towered over the blonde his body looks life less he then kicks his head.

"Hah....you know what I never finish answering your question, now since

I've killed you I'll tell you ...you see a former shinsenkami sent me......I was

Hired to kill you...Even if I would tell you the persons name I wouldn't" he said and kick the blonde's head once again.

"That little girl's brother he was the forth assistant master of Shinsenkani...

Ido Sagara...." spoke the man who was now starting to laugh. "He was a hard guy to kill I wouldn't have won if it weren't for someone's help"

"No you monster you killed my brother," cried Kohana.

She performed a jutsu and Chakra flowed around her body and she did some hand movements.

"Hurricane No Jutsu" she yelled and sent a typhoon force wind attack to the man but the attack was strong but it didn't affect him.

"Ha ... wind attacks can't hurt me." he yelled.

"Oh man....." Kohana said in a disappointment tone.

"Maybe I can" shouted a voice.

"What" screamed the man? "How are you alive" he exclaimed.

Naruto was already on his feet. "So you where paid to kill me and killing Ido was a big mistake." he replied.

'He took those hits on purpose just to get answers' Takuyomo thought to himself while slowing moving back.

"Your okay Mr. Naruto" screamed the girl with excitement.

"Of course" Naruto just did his famous grin.

"Now you die" Takuyomo yelled and threw Naruto to a nearby boulder (The Chains are still connected to him) but as Naruto came close to the boulder he hit if a huge impact.

"Another one bites the dust" smiled the evil man then a sound was heard from behind him, all of a sudden he spat out blood.

"What's going on" he choked. As the dust cleared there was no trace of the ninja.

"Impossible... shit just when I go paid....."Takuyomo cough up more blood and collapsed on the ground with a large shuriken sticking out from his back. There you see a blonde standing a few yards from the dead man.

'How can Ido lose to such a nobody...? I wonder what really happen' the young blonde thought to himself.

Kohana then ran to Naruto and hug him. "Mr.Naruto are you okay," she spoke in a cute voice.

"I'm fine...wasn't that attack you use the 'Hurricane No Jutsu'...Isn't that your brother's special move" he said why'll hugging her back.

She looks up and yelled "Yup" who was smiling uncontrollable

Naruto just smiled. "Hey Kohana...what do you say you come with me back to my village where I train as a ninja when I was younger." he replied with a smile.

"Really I can........YAY THANK YOU" she yelled who hugged him even more.

"Let's go shall we" he spoke up and Naruto just did his famous grin while the pink haired little girl just smiled once more.

'Don't Worry Ido I'll take care of your sister for you... I see a great potential in her...' Naruto thought to himself

To Be Continued:

Yeah I know some parts have RK in it. But I wanted to try it out probably in a few chapters then there on I'm gonna go original...so yeah


	3. Ch2:The New Pupil! Return of the Wolf!

Hey this is Anime Freak and this is the 2nd chapter to the story. Please review

to see if the stories alright. Or I need to add some stuff.

Titled: Return of the Shinobi

Chapter 2: The New Pupil! Return of the Wolf!

There stood a man dress in black , hiding in the dark shadows, he had silver hair but his face was cover by a mask. His eyes were cold red like the eyes of a wolf ready to kill his prey. On his right arm were 10 inch claws that cover his hand, he carried a Japanese sword on his left arm.

"So Takuyomo was defeated by him" spoke the stranger in calmed voice who sliced a tree in half with only one strike.

'Why does a former Shinsenkani want me do this for him' the man whispered to himself.

**Flashback**

"You want me to kill Saikyou who was my sworn enemy during the war," spoke the man while holding a cigar in his right hand.

The other man smiled he had brown hair and bags under his eyes and he was wearing a thick coat around him. "Well, Yes I want to test Naruto-kun's capacity...I'll even pay you double" the man smiled cheerfully even though he looks tired because of the bags under his eyes.

The man put the cigar in his mouth and turn around, "You know... we were enemies and I don't seem why I should be hired for this... I can't just kill you now...but that wouldn't be fun I'm right." Exclaimed the man who began walking.

"Yes you are right" the mans eyes narrowed and show murderous intension.

**Flashback Over**

"No matter I'll handle him personally" he said while his eyes turn to the lifeless body of Takuyomo who was laying there with a large suriken on his back.

"Soon your death shall be mine" yelled the man who only laugh after words.

There were two people walking down the forest trail one was a yellowed haired ninja and the other was a young girl with pink hair.

"Haaaachhuuuuuu", squealed Naruto as he was wiping his nose.

"Bless you", yelled the young girl.

"Thank You" said Naruto.

'If I sneeze that loud then someone really wants to kill me' Naruto mentally spoke to himself.

"So Mr.Naruto... how did you know my brother and what's a Shinsenkani..."the little pink hair asks.

The young blonde look down at the girl and said, "The Shinsenkani is a group of ninjas that fought for 'Peace and a sense of justice' he began "Your brother was name IDO SAGARA the fourth assistant master of Shinsenkani.. he was known to invent a new jutsu called 'Hurricane No Jutsu' it is a type of wind attack that uses the atmosphere to created a typhoon... pending on their chakra......like the one you demonstrated back there." Naruto just smiled.

"Oh OKAY" yelled the girl. Naruto looked at the young girl.

"Now its my turn to ask you a question", ask Naruto while patting the pink haired pig-tail little girl. "Okay" she replied with a smile.

"Who taught you how to do the Hurricane No Jutsu... it's really hard to master," the blonde spoke up.

She thought for a moment then said, "Ummmmnn....No one I guess I just so my brother did it so I tired to copy it... but it wasn't that strong."

Narutos eyes shot right open "You just did by only watching," excalimed the ninja why'll looking up ahead. "

Yup" that's her only reply.

'By only watching ... does she posses the Sharingan ... how' he mentally thought to himself.

**Flashback**

There stood a man his hair was black and was wearing a white gi. He took out a sword and swung it in the air at that moment his eyes became red with swirls or pupil.

"Hey Ido...where did you get that sharingan... I thought there were two sirvivors" ask a certain young blonde.

"I am a half breed..." began the man stood up and put his sword back in its shealth. "My mother was a Uchiha who was married to a wind ninja...she wanted to live life without trouble until she got sick and pass away right after my little sister was born..." he finish.

Naruto scratch his head and said , "I... See..." who was trying to catch the all of the logic.

Ido just smiled and said , "Why won't we head back and I'll cock something"

Naruto smiled , "Man your food's the best Ido"

**Flashback Over**

As he kept walking he only heard his foot steps so he stop and turn around. There he see's Kohana with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong", Naruto asked.

"I still don't have a place to stay," she replied in a sad tone.

Naruto just smiled and walked to her and said, "How about this" Kohana then received a puzzled look.

"I have seen a great potential in you... you would be a great ninja someday if you were taught properly." exclaimed Naruto.

Kohana ask ,"I can be a great ninja like my brother".

Naruto nobbed and bent down until he was her height.

"So would you let me teach you the Art of Ninjutsu?"

Kohana smiled and yelled," Thank You". Naruto just grin.

"Remember to address me as Sensei or Sensei Naruto...either one doesn't matter." spoke the blonde ninja.

"Yes Sensai," Kohana said excitedly. "Okay then lets go.................we'll be in the leaf village soon. Kohana just nobbed.

There 4 shinobi's from the Mist-Village surrounding a particular person.

" We were sent to take you down, Ookami by order of Mizukage," spoke one of the mist-ninjas.

"Is that so... do you think you four will stop me.. I am the Wolf of the Mist" said the man wearing a mask.

'By judging these four...there merely chuunin's why did Mizukage sent them no matter' he spoke to himself.

"Prepare yourself Ookami," yelled another mist-ninja spoke up.

The sliver haired man just smiled and went into fighting position. His left leg up front and his right leg space apart then faces his claws horizontally and using his left arm and hand as a guide. The shinobi's didn't recognized this fighting stance.

"Come on... don't tell me you don't know this," spoke the Wolf with a smirking sound coming from under his mask.

"We don't care" yelled one of the mist- ninjas and started performing one of there jutsu taught back in the mist village.

"**Flying Water Needles, Special Jutsu**." Shouted the first mist ninja, needles of water went straight for the Wolf of the mist.

"Very well...Hirazuki Claws"

One of the ninjas was shocked of hearing the word Hirazuki. Ookami charged with incredible speed leaving him a trail of dust the Needles were canceled by the attack.

"One down" as he said that Ookami slashed thought the shinobi's chest with his claw leaving blood and flesh everywhere.

The shinobi's were too shocked to move. Ookami then took out his sword.

"I thought you guys were good...I guess this is what I'm expecting out of Mist-Chuunin's," spoke the man.

"Shut up" yelled one of the shinbi's who threw a couple of Shruikan's that can't be seen by the naked eye. But Ookami dodge it like it was nothing then quickly slice the torso of the shinobi that attack him. Then he quickly sliced off the other shinobi's head and blood gush out from the ninja.

"Three down... "spoke the man.

The last shinobi tried to runaway But Ookami took to the trees jumping from one to another the ninja quickly tried to hide behind a tree.

"What kind of monster is he" he quietly spoke to himself.

Then all of sudden claws came down from the tree and grab the shinobi's head.

"AAAaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed the mist ninjas. "Who said, I'm a monster ...The one you call Zabuza he's a monster... but I'm the Devil." with that he crush the shinobi's head like it was nothing.

"This was quite a warm up...But I got bigger fish to fry", he laughs and disappears into the shadows.

**Later...**

As Naruto and Kohana walking deeper into the woods they saw a sight that was horrible. There ninja's who were disembodied. Kohana didn't like the sight she saw and hugged Narutos right leg covering her face with his cloak.

"Its okay Kohana... " ,he ushered her while putting his hand on her back.

'These are ... Chuunin Hunter-nin's from the mist village... why would they be all the way out here....'Naruto mentally spoke to himself.

"Something's up...these guys were train to kill but I guess they were hunted... lets go Kohana." So the two left heading to the hidden leaf village.

'Who could have done this...If they sent Chuunin level Hunter-nin's ... Why not the Jounin-Hunters... I wonder' these were Naruto's last thoughts.

(this special team of Ninjas are assigned the job of finding and destroying the bodies of Missing-nins, i.e. Ninjas who have deserted their village, taking with them some of it's precious secrets. I decided to put the hunter-nins in levels..lol)

To be continued:


	4. Ch3:Return to Kohana Village! Surprises

Here's Chapter 3 , I hope all you enjoy this. And I don't own Naruto but I wish I did

Titled: Return of the Shinobi

Chapter 3: Return to Kohana Village! Surprises A Wait!

"Sensei" called the girl.

"Yes", he replied.

"What happen to those poor people back there.", she asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know what happen to them," Naruto Replied.

Kohana started getting scared, "What if it's a monster that killed them," she said in a frighten voice.

Naruto look down, 'she really does look like Sakura', he mentally spoke to himself.

"Don't worry I'm here to protect you since you are my student after all... now cheer up where almost to the leaf village," he spoked.

Kohana smiled cheerfully and nob.

As they continued there walking down the same path through the forest. Kohana was looking around turning her head to look at the view of her surroundings. She saw buds of roses, scent of sakura trees. Then she looks up to her sensei. And something caught her attentionn it's his headband that has a symbol. Then a question popped from her head.

"Uuummmmmmnn...Sensei, When do I get to where those cool headbands...does it come in different colors I hope there's yellow, blue ..wait I like pink is there pink." she asked with enthusiasm

Naruto only chuckled and said, "Not until your ready and nope there's no pink...the only Color we have is black."

"Oh man.."Kohana just frown and cross her arms.

Then all of a sudden Naruto stop walking. "Sensei, why did you stop," she asked.

Naruto turned around with his famous grin. "Can you see the big gate over there," he asked her.

"Um yeah", she replied.

"Where here," he spoked.

"We really are", she replied.

Naruto just smiled then all of a sudden there was an explosion inside the village.

"What the", Naruto yelled.

"Lets go Kohana we must check the village." he told her. Kohana nobbed with determination so the two left.

"What the hell is going on here", yelled one of the leaf shinobi's. As other houses collapsed on top of each other. Explosion eruptive from the opening of the village to the middle.

"Don't worry students as your teachers well do everything to protect all you

even the cost of our lives," spoke a ninja in a calmly matter. It was Iruka. Nothing much has change except his hair grew down to his ass.

Then there was a Ninja with silver hair and one of his eyes were covered. His age did not show, he was helping women and children off to safety.

Then all of a sudden a voice yelled, "Kakashi, where's Sakura I can't find her," It was Sasuke ,he was now tall and quite handsome his bangs fall across his face.

"Hey kid...I can't find her", spoke a man he to has sliver hair but wild, facing in every direction , his body is so masculine but one thing is ,he has a beard.

"Why not Jiraiya ,"yelled Sasuke.

The dust started to clear. There were a group of 6 people standing there laughing was heard from the group.

"Who the hell are you guys", yelled the angry man.

The six strangers were wearing all black. There was a guy who has muscles on top of musles , one was a short guy ,and the other was so huge.

"We are the koi-Senshi... our leader has sent us to test the Kohana Village.

Then all of a sudden a voice cried out "HELP , someone help ... Kakashi ensei...Sasuke...Iruka-Sensei...anybody help....I've broken my leg." It was a a sound of a female's voice.

"Sakura", spoke Kakashi.

As the dust cleared it was her near a bunch of rubble.

"There she is", yelled Jiraiya.

One of the Koi-Senshi Spoke, "What a cute girl... kill her." Signaling one of his teammates to kill her.

He steps forward and introduces himself. "My name is Blunt-ko" He has hair tied In tree pony tails , his eyes are black. Then he turn's to Sakura.

"Sorry babe...duty calls", he spoke in calm voice. He took out his sword and dashes straight at her.

"SAKURA NO", yelled Sasuke. Sakura didn't do anything she was in fear. Tears started flowing down her cheeks. As the sword was getting ready to slice her in two.

Something happen..she was gone and dark-nins attack slice a whole house in half.

"Where did she go", he yelled.

"What's going on here", asked Jiraiya. Then soon enough the 5th hokage came followed by other shinobi's.

"Who are these guys", she asked.

"Where did the girl go" yelled the leader of the group.

"She's here with me", spoke a stranger with blonde hair while holding Sakura in his arms.

"Who the hell are you," yelled one of the members.

"Just a simple stranger passing by." he replied

"Who is he...he seems so familiar", asked Sasuke.

'It can't be .....has he really comeback' The 5th hoakge mentally spoke to herself.

"That guy he looks exactly like the 4th hokage..."replied Jiraiya.

Then all of a sudden a little voice spoke up, "Sensei Naruto...how come your so fast and your not even tired." ,said the little girl who was out of breath.

Everyone was shock of hearing the name Naruto.

"Sorry about that Kohana ..." assuring her with a grin.

"Yeah well tell me before you do that turbo speed stuff" She replied in a cute voice who was now walking up to her sensei.

"Hey don't frown..it's not good for you", Naruto just smiled. Kohana just crossed her arms with a "Hmpt".

"Naruto is that really you", asked the girl with a faint voice while still in his arms.

"Yup, It's me Sakura,"he replied with a smile.

"NARUTO.....IS THAT REALLY YOU,"yelled Jiraiya who was so excited that his voice can be heard by everyone.

You could here whispers that he has return. One of the members yelled , "It's him..."

"So you came back to your village", spoke the short ninja.

"Naruto...who are the koi-Senshi" asked Kakashi who just appeared right next to the blonde.

Naruto turned around and handed Sakura to Sasuke, "Take care of Sakura." Sasuke just nobbed.

Then he turns around and look's straight ahead at the six people , Kakashi was waiting for an answer.

"The Koi- Senshi...there a group of elite Ninja's there soul purpose is to be the strongest clan. Unlike us....they use the power of darkness...they have no honor , where ever they are they leave a trail Blood down there path to prove that their the strongest...they are the dark warrior's.", Exclaimed Naruto in a calm voice.

Jiraiya then spoke up., "How do you know them. "

"Because I fought them in the past",replied Naruto.

"I'm going to take them down,",yelled Jiraiya. The blonde stuck his arm out to stop the sage ninja from running.

"No I'll take care of them.",he said in low tone.

"Sensei...I want to help," the little pink-haired girl asked.

Naruto just moved his head left and right. "Stay with this man ... he'll protect you.",exclaimed the ninja. Kohana just nobbed and listen to his teacher.

Naruto step up and spoke, "Hey are you guys ready to dance cause I am." All the six dark-nins were silent.

'Let's see what Naruto can do',Sasuke spoke to himself ,Sakura Was just Nervous. "I Blunt-ko will take your life."said the ponytail head man.

And dash forward with all his might. Then slash down with powerful force , Naruto's eyes shot open.

'There a forward slash ... Now break it's stance' he mentally spoke to himself and took out a kunai and turn it upside down showing the bottom of the weapon and thrust's it forward under the safe guard of the upcoming sword , canceling the attack.

"Impossible...he caught the guy off balanced", replied one of the shinobi's.

Blunt-ko lost his balance. 'There he left his chest open' Naruto spoke to himself and leaps forward and turns the kunai around his hand and stabs the guy on the left side Of his chest aiming for one of his vital points

"Ahhhhhhhhh...shit...he really is good", spoke Blunt-ko then collapsed on the ground like nothing happen.

"Naruto has improve a lot since the last time he was here", Spoke Kakashi in happy tone.

The 5th hokage was impress. 'He took That man less than a second' ,she replied.

"My turn", yelled a man. He step's forward and says his name "My name is Bone", the man replied.

He was so masculine had muscle's on top of muscles , he has had no shirt so his body has stripes like a tiger and has red hair.

"Prepare yourself SHINOBI.....I will crush you with this."

He was spinning a wrecking ball connected with a chain. He threws the ball at Naruto. But dodge it but the attack destroyed a nearby house. Then Naruto threw a couple shuriken's at the man. As the shurikens hit him nothing happen. There wasn't any blood at all.

"Hahahahaha...you fool I can make my body as hard as steel",he laugh then quickly got his wrecking ball back.

Naruto just grin.

"Why you smiling runt,"he spoke in Harsed tone.

"Because not all is steal."Naruto smiled.

"What the hell is Naruto talking About.",yelled Jiraiya. "I should help that... guys body is hard as steal."

Kakashi ushered the sage ninja to stop. "Let's see what Naruto can do" spoke the copy ninja.

"I'll make you eat your words", yelled the angry dark-nin. As he was getting ready to throw his attack at that the moment Naruto yelled, "There" and threw 2 'No handle Kunai'

(a type of kunai that is designed mainly for throwing. With a small circle on the end it can be hooked by the finger and thrown accurately but it has no handle of which can be held.)

Hitting the eye's of Bone, blinding him at the same moment he lost his grip and threw his wrecking ball upwards.

"Ahhh ...my eye's I can't see,"as he said that he wrecking ball came down curshing the muscle man.

"Damn you Shinobi...the stories are true" .yelled one of the remaing members. "We will be back", said another and the remaining members disappeared without a trace.

Everyone was surprised of how Naruto planned his attack.

"Sensei, sensei...you won. Can you teach me to do that." ,she yelled while running to Naruto and hugging him around his waist.

Naruto hugged her back and said, "Not until your ready to do some basic stuff."

"Naruto we have a long talk..and who the hell is this girl." ,asked Jiraiya.

"Her...well she's my student" ,Naruto replied with a grin.

To be Continued.

I hope Ch3 is all right. I know it has a lot of action.I just want Naruto to

make a big entrance.


	5. Ch 4:Back home! Many Questions’!

Here's chapter four. Sorry I didn't update. My internet was missed up and I had

to fix it up so enjoy. Oh and I don't own naruto wish I did.

Titled: Return of the Shinobi

Chapter 4: Back home! Many Questions'!

"Your Student", yelled Jiraiya who slam his sake on the tabled "What the Hell." ,exclaimed the Sage Ninja.

Naruto just nobbed with a grin.

"Sensei who's the guy with the hairy face," asked kohana in a cute voice who was pointing at him and who was sitting with Naruto. "

After hearing this most of the shinobi's chuckled to themselves after hearing the little Child complemented the sage ninja.

Jiraiya slammed the sake again he looked kind of dizzy and yelled, "You little Rascal".

"Jiraiya stop shouting." ,spoke the 5th Hokage The sage ninja just grunted.

"What a cute little girl...what's your name" asked the 5th Hokage.

"My name is Kohana Sagara.", she answers in a cute tone.

"Aww... it mean's little flower," replied The 5th Hoakge.

"Yeah it does, that's what Sensei told me," exclaimed the cheerful girl. Naruto looked down smiled at the girl.

"Wow Naruto I'm very impress you handled those guys very easily." she asked.

"Well it's not a problem when you analysis the situation," he replied in calm voice.

'Analysis the situation ... he got quicker than I expected' ,The 5th mentally spoke to herself.

"So Naruto what have you been doing these pass 10 years", exclaimed Kakashi who was reading his favorite book.

"Nothing much", replied Naruto while looking around the room. Nothing caught his attention. 'Should I tell him what I have been doing this pass 10 years..no I shouldn't' he mentally said.

"Oh really Naruto , nine month's after you left .. a ninja revolution started happening." spoke the sage ninja who was drinking his sake. Then puts the glass done and spoke up again. "It was called The Kami Revolution, but lucky for us we didn't get involved but two villages were involve, they were... "

"The Mist Village of the wave country and the Earth Village of the Stone Country." replied Naruto while drinking a glass of water.

"So you know about this war don't you" exclaimed the sage ninja.

"Yes! the Kami Revolution is a war that consist of Samurai's, Ninja's, almost everyone. A group called the Meji Clan started the war. It lasted for 5 years." replied the blonde.

Everyone was impressed of the how Naruto knew about the war.

"How do you now about the war Sensei," asked the pink-haired girl. Naruto sighed and said, "Because I was caught in the middle of it".

"Oh" that was her only response the blonde just patted her on the back. Kakashi looked up and said, "The war ended shortly...but with a help of ninja."

Naruto just stayed quiet.

"Rumor's say that it was a young man that helped end the war. He had blonde hair, he was wearing a ninja head protector but no one can described the symbol..."Kakashi finished and turn the page on his manga.

"They called him 'Saikyou the Shinobi' or the strongest shinobi", excalimed Jiraiya.

"Were you there Naruto." ,asked the 5th there was a huge sweat drop behind the blonde.

"I was there but if it wasn't for him I would have been killed." replied Naruto.

"Many said he was the ghost of the 4th."Jiraiya Replied.

The 5th saw how tensed Naruto was so she helped him out. "Well Naruto it was nice seeing you again. How about you take Kohana and show her around the village." she told him.

"Hey that's not a bad idea...let's go Kohana," exclaimed Naruto who was grinning.

"Okay Sensei," they both stand up and exit out the door.

"See you guy's later" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah you too" replied Jiraiya who was drinking his sake.

"By old hairy man" yelled the little girl who giggled ran after her sensei The sage just spitted out his sake. "Darn that little girl." he spoke. The 5th just chuckled and Kakashi just continued reading his manga.

Later...

We see two people walking around Konoha Village one was short girl with pink hair and the other was a tall man with blonde hair.

"Kohana....this is the place were I group from.", he told the little girl.

"Wow it's such a nice place", she replied and continued walking around then something caught her attention.

"Sensei", she said while pulling on his cloak.

"What is it." ,he asks looking at the girl. She continued to look forward then points at something."

Whats that." she asked again then Naruto looked up and a smiled came across his face.

"That's the Hokage Memorial...it's where the leader's of the village is remembered by ..from right to left is the first Hokage he is the founder of the village." he spoke.

Kohana just nobbed.

"Then the 2nd, followed by the 3rd and 4th. The recent one is the 5th hokage." He finish. "Oh okay" she spoke in a calmed voice.

"Now let's continued our tour", he told her.

**Later...**

"Class dismissed," yelled a man who was whipping the chalk board.

"See you sir" yelled one his students.

"Yeah whatever" he spoke in a boring tone.

"Your still the same as always's Iruka" spoke a voice.

Iruka stiffen a bit after hearing a familiar voice that he thought he could have never hear for a long time. He put the eraser down and turn to the direction of the voice.

"Naruto is that you", he asked while blinking a few times.

The blonde ninja step forward to face Iruka they look to be almost the same exact height.

"It's been awhile hasn't it" he exclaimed.

"Yeah will Naruto it has isn't" he replied. Then Iruka's eyes caught something.

"So who is this little girl" he asked.

"She's my student", he answered in a cool voice.

"What your student? Why?", Iruka asked who was shock of learning that Naruto is now a teacher.

"Well she kind of posses an ability similar to kakashi and Sasuske. Irukas eyes grew wide. "You can't be talking about..."he exclaimed. Naruto nobbed.

"Hey Iruka who's the cute blonde."yelled a young sweet voice.

It was a young lady around Naruto's age then a young man who was also Naruto's age came by with his hands tuck in his pockets.

"Hello Ino ..Shikamaru" the blonde spoke in calm voice with a grin.

Ino became silent for a while scanning the young man in front of her taking her eyes up and down until...

"NARUTO IS THAT YOU" screamed the blonde girl who exploded with enthusiasm

"Yup... hey I didn't know I was cute." he replied.

"I was just joking... And plus I didn't know it was you." she exclaimed and punches Naruto on the chest real hard but for some reason the blonde ninha didn't feel a thing.

"Hey Naruto" spoke the other young man but sounded less excited but look for lazy.

"You haven't change a bit...except that cool Mustache," Naruto grin and slap

Shikamaru in the back.

"Owww..not so hard." He yelled as Naruto was talking with Shikamaru.

Ino walk to Iruka and turn her attention to a certain person.

"Who's the little girl" asked Ino.

"She's Naruto's student" replied Iruka while shrugging.

Ino was surprise of hearing what came out of Iruka's mouth.

"Naruto's has a student..."she whispered to heself

Iruka turned to the blonde ninja. "Hey Naruto you want to have Ramen it's been a while", he asked

"Sure why not I haven't eaten with anyone for the pass 5 years." he replied while rubbing his stomach and licking his lips at the thought of the different varieties of Ramen he can eat.

"Well then here's your chance", exclaimed Iruka who was checking his wallet and help up 2 coupins saying 'Buy 2 get 1 free'

Naruto's eyes gleamed with excitement and pleasure while everyone in the room sweat drop except for a certain little girl.

"Hey Ino what do you say you watch Kohana for me for awhile." he asked her.

"Sure thing I'll watch her for you." she replied then with a thought , "Hey Naruto where is she..." light blonde haired ninja ask.

Then scribbled sounds could be heard it was Kohana drawing on the chalk board with flowers and hearts everywhere.

Iruka was dumbfounded of all the hard work he had in erasing the board. Naruto chuckled to himself and walked towards his student followed by Ino.

"Kohana this is Yamanaka Ino she'll watch over you...I'll be gone for a while Sensei has a little something he has to take care of" she asked her.

"But Sensei how long are you gonna be gone" she asked in a cute voice.

"Don't worry I'll be back ... promised" ,Naruto told her and patted her on the head.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei hurry and clean this board so that we can go and eat some **RAMEN," **exclaimed Naruto who was once again licking his lips and rubbing his stomach.

"Ha ha ha..Naruto your still the same" replied Iruka and patted the blonde ninja on the back and said , "If you really want that Ramen why won't you help me"

Iruka grimace at the sight of Naruto moaning.

"Those two are still the same..." she said then turn to the little pink haired girl. "So your ready to explore the village?" Ino ask

"Yup" ,Yelled Kohana

Ino took her hand and walked out the door then she yelled out loud .

"YOU TOO SHIKAMARU"

"Geez...out of all the people I'm stuck with her..." that was all Shikamaru said and walk out the door lazily.

To Be Continued:


	6. Ch 5: A talk out of the Past!

Hey this is Anime Freak.I finally posted Chapter 5.

Oh the disclamered I don't own Naruto.

Title: Return of the Shinobi

Chapter: 5 A talked out of the Past!

"Man it's been awhile Iruka", said Naruto who has sipping the soup from the ramen bowl.

"Yeah" he too was sipping the soup.

They were both eating in the ramen restaurant.

Naruto stop eating for awhile and ask , "Hey wheres Konohamaru"

Iruka smiled and said , "Oh ... well he's on an important business mission with Ibiki to Wind Country they won't be back for a couple of months" answered the Narutos former teacher.

"That's good to here" replied the blonde and went back into eating his ramen.

"So Naruto Tell me...does she posses the Sharingan", asked Iruka. The blonde suck the noodle and said, "Yup." and continued eating.

"She reminds you of Sakura doesn't she." ,exclaimed Iruka , who was sipping more of the noodle then turn to the blonde ninja.

"Yeah she does...HEY! why asking me question's when I can ask you",remark Naruto.

Iruka chuckled.

"So..." ,exclaimed Naruto while getting more ramen. "What have you been doing."

"Well the usual stuff... helping students , teaching punks a lesson...you know the routine", replied Iruka who also ate more Ramen.

Naruto grin. "Same as always." and sipped more soup from the ramen.

**Meanwhile**

"So your name is Kohana..that's so sweat.", told Ino

"Yup", she replied.

Ino turn to Shikamaru "Isn't that right", she asked him

"Whatever" replied Shikamaru.

"So tell me Kohana how did you meet up with Naruto" ,she asked her while sitting down on some benches.

The little girl sat down too and said, "Sensei found me since I didn't had any other place to stay ...but Sensei is the Greatest", she yelled.

Ino look down and ask , "Why".

"He stop this one guy from killing him...he was amazing, and the bad man was strong and breaks blouders with his chain", exclaimed Kohana with excitement.

While putting her fist in the air and pretended to do what Naruto did.

"When I grow up I want to be like my Sensei Naruto" she finish.

"How strong was this guy that your Sensei beat" ,asked Shikamaru who was leaning next to a tree.

"Really strong and really mean but Sensei easily beat him without even sweating." Replied the girl.

"Oh yeah he keeps calling Sensei 'Shinobi' for some reason."

"Hey Ino do you think we should go and drop her to Naruto", asked Shikamaru.

"Your right...let's go Kohana", she replied and hold her hands.

They both got up and left. 'I wonder' Shikamaru spoke to himself.

"Hey Naruto stop eating your gonna make me broke", yelled Naruto's first sensei.

"Sorry" he said and started sipping more soup.

"Hello Iruka is Naruto-kun here" ,asked a young girl who was Naruto's age. Her hair was up to her shoulders and was wearing what other female shinobi's wear. She was quite nervous.

"Oh hello Hinata he's here alright look" ,exclaimed Iruka and point's at the

hungry blonde. As Naruto stop eating for awhile. He turn his head and spoke "Hello Hinata it's been long" he said and drank more of the ramen soup.

"Your helpless Naruto." ,spoke Iruka. Hinata just chuckled to herself.

**Mean while...**

"So this is the Hidden Leaf Village or should I say home of the Shinobi", grinned a man.

His eye's were narrowed and he had silver hair. His other hand was wearing gloves and the other wasn't. He was wearing all black. But he was carrying a box behind him. He walk around.

"I wonder where everybody went to...In this side of the town there should be someone here", he asked himself.

"I'll wait here", spoke a voice.

"Shikamaru just follow me so I can drop Kohana", yelled the light blonde haired girl.

"Why should I go" he replied lazily.

"Perfect", the man spoke to himself and walk up to the three.

"Hello" he began ,"Do you know where I can find Uzumaki Naruto" spoke the man in a very cheerful voice.

"Who are you" asked blonde girl. "My name is Kaikatsu ( mean's Cheerful) . I'm an old friend of his, I came her to give him something." He replied.

"What you got there on that box of yours", Shikamaru asked. "Oh this", he said.

And took it off and set it on the ground. "This is a medicine chest. I came here to see if he needs anything." He said.

Shikamaru walk up to him and said, "You know you have really narrow eyes"

"Oh I was born having this sorry about that", he replied.

"Then why do you have blisters on your hands", yelled Shikamaru and grab the mans left hand. The man grin.

"So it's true what they say about you." He said.

Ino and Kohana moved back.

"About what" Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Your Nara Shikamaru a Genius Fighter of the leaf village.

"So what" yelled Ino.

"You guys are friend's of 'Saikyou the Shinobi'" replied the man.

"What are you talking about." Spoke Shikamaru.

"He's just a legend we don't know him.", yelled Ino. Kohana was just hiding behind her leg.

"I can't believe that fool didn't tell you yet" grin the man as he took out his Japanese sword from his back with his left arm.

"Tell us what" yelled the young girl.

Shikamru was quiet. 'Can it be' he said to himself.

"The one you called Uzumaki Naruto he's 'Saikyou the Shinobi'" spoke the man.

"Or should I say the strongest shinobi" ,he finish

"What do you have proof with" yelled Shikamaru. 'Who was trying to intimidate the stranger.

The man went into a fighting stance. His right leg up front and his left leg back apart. And his left arm went into an horizontal Stance while the blade was face down. And his right arm was upforward guiding the sword.

"That's the Hirazuki stance." ,yelled Shikamaru.

"I'm very surprise of your knowledge...It is an hirazuki stance but this is another version of it ,GATOTSU". As the man said that he dash forward with extreame speed leaving a trail of dust.

"Get out of there" ,yelled Ino who seems to be frighten but it was no use Shikamaru was in a trance he couldn't move.

The attack struck Shikamaru on his left shoulder but the man keeping pushing in until they went through a nearby house, breaking the wall's like nothing.

The man's sword broke but the other piece was still embedded into Shikamaru's shoulder.

"AAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.." ,Shikamaru screamed but at that moment he lost his consciousness cause the pain was so sever he couldn't take it. Soon later a pool of blood began to form around the ground near his left shoulder.

"What the hell did you do that for", yelled Ino who was running into the house with tears flowing down her face.

"I just wanted to leave a gift for the Shinobi... The wound's I gave him are not fatal but severe I should say put your tears away and treat him" as he said that he threw his broken sword on the ground turn around and took out a cigar.

As the man walked out of the house He turn and said, "Oh yeah I forgot ." he said and place the medicine chest near the opening of the house in which he had created.

"This should refreshed his memories," grin the man as he blew in the air

All of a sudden a couple of Shinobi's came. "Time for me to leave" as he said that he was Gone in a blink.

"Wow Naruto it was nice of you for saving Sakura like that." ,exclaimed Hinata.

"Well it's no big deal" replied Naruto with a grin.

Then something happen he had a a feeling something wasn't right. As he look around then then turn to his former sensei.

"Iruka something's not right", he told his old sensei.

"Huh" he only replied.

"Something's happen ... I smell blood .. near here" he said and stood up quickly.

"What's wrong Naruto", asked Hinata.

"There's no time", he spoke up.

They saw a couple of shinobi's running with fast pace.

"Let's go Hinata .. Iruka" He said. Everyone just nobbed and quickly left

**Later...**

"Don't worry Ino he'll be alright" ushered 5th hokage while tendering Shikamru's wounds.

Then Jiraiya and Kakashi showed up followed by Iruka and Hinata.

"So some dude Came by and attack Shikamaru?" ask the silver haired sage ninja.

"I think Naruto know's something" ,said Ino is a quiet Voice. Hinata just comforted her while Kohana hug her.

"Well then let's ask" ,replied Kakashi.As they where about to walk up to the blonde but Hinata stop them.

She shyly spoke up. "I saw Naruto-kun... he...he... looks like he want's to be alone right now".

Jiraiya just put his hands up and shrugged while Kakashi turn his attention to the Shikamaru who was being treated.

"This is the same Medicine box he use 5 years ago." While looking at the broken sword. "And this is a Japanese sword... and by the power that was displayed by the hole on the wall and this sword, he used the 'left handed forward thrust techinque'... this is a sword technique" he whispered to himself.

'His name was koriyu Ookami also known as the wolf of the mist' he mentally spoke to himself.

"What kind of power do you think it was." ,spoke a voice. There was a young man leaning near a wall he wore a blue shirt and had black hair, it was Sasuske.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "An evil and destructive power which was taught to only to swordman's but this guy was a shinobi from the mist village."

The blonde stood up from his spot and threw the broken sword to a near by wall and it got stuck by the tip. Naruto took out his right arm which was gathering lots of charka.

'That jutsu...' replied the Uchiha. As he watch Naruto's right hand swirls of charka flow around it until it made a ball.

As the charka was gathered to create a ball shape like made of energy. Naruto dash at the sword which it was embedded.

"**RASENGAN" ,**yelled the young blonde who thrust his arm at the sword as it connected there was a huge explosion. As the dust cleared there was a huge hole on the wall nothing was left not even that Japanese sword.

"What the hell...Naruto take easy...", exclaimed Jiraiya who only put his arms at his waist.

Kakashi turn around and whispered to himself, "His eyes are filled with anger...Someone has return...I'm I right Naruto..." as he watch Naruto breathing uneasily.

'How does Naruto know about this.....I wonder , even his skill has gotten much stronger than before' Sasuske mentally spoke to himself then turn his attention to the Shikamaru.

"I will stop him for good ... never again", replied Naruto with a grin. And threw his left fist in the air.

To Be Continued:

I hope it's okay.I know that the next chapter will have lot's action.


	7. Ch 6: The Wolf Vs The Shinobi!

Well here's chapter 6...I hope you guys enjoy it. Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

And Kenshin.

Titled: Return of the Shinibi

Chapter 6: The Wolf Vs. The Shinobi!

The sun shine upon the Hidden Leaf Village then a young pink - haired girl was wondering around she look to be around 22. "Ummm...excuse me", asked the pink-haired girl.

"Yes what is it Sakura-chan" said a middle age man spoke up why'll carrying a box of crates.

"Have you seen Naruto" ,she asked again.

"Oh the young lad he's up there" ,spoke the man who points at the monument.

"Thank's Mr.Kajaru", she thanked the man.

"Hey no prob." He replied and went back to work.

Sakura then look up and question herself , "Why there..." then quickly ran off.

There was a particular young man sitting on top of the Hokage Monument where the leaders of the past stood his cloak flapping by the cause of the wind. His eyes are clear as the sky showing full of hope his hair was also waving around.

'So Naruto what are you going to do' spoke an old voice and place his hand right on Naruto's left shoulder but it seem to be transparent but Naruto stayed silent.

'The Past has resurface again hasn't it' the voice spoke again.

Naruto place his right hand on top of the transparent old hand. The blonde just sigh and turn to the image right next him.

"Yes the past is coming back...but I don't really know what to do" he said in disappointed tone.

"Naruto you become even more powerful than even me .... " ,the image began.

"But.." Naruto replied with a sour face.

"I want you to use your skills not to kill but to protect other's that are weaker than you are...Naruto promise me".

Naruto look down from the Monument then turn to the image. "Yeah, Yeah I promise 3rd" , he said with a wide grin on his face and while leaning back on a stone.

The 3rd smiled down at the young lad. "Good ... I think a friend of yours is coming"

"Who is coming" ,he said while jerking his head up.

"A cute one" replied the ghost of the 3rd then winked at him.

Naruto seem lost he look at Naruto while shaking his head then look back at him and said , "Good luck with the battle today". At that moment the figure of the third disappeared.

Naruto turn back to look at shaping of the clouds. "He's still rubbing on my

back even when his dead". As he said that he sighted

"Hey Naruto", yelled a cheerful girl who was climbing up the monument

The blonde turn and smile, "Hey Sakura how's your leg", he asked.

She sat down next to Naruto and said with a smile, "Its better now thanks to the 5th."

Naruto chuckled 'So this is what the 3rd told me about' he mentally spoke to himself.

"Thank's Naruto for saving my life," she said and blush a little while hugging her knee.

"Hey no problem ... your lucky that I was able drop by", he said in a calm voice.

"I heard you have a pupil and it's a little girl, Why?" She asked him while looking at his face. 'Wow Naruto got cuter .. what am I saying' she mentally slap herself.

Naruto thought for a bit and began ,"Well as I was going to return home. I found her all alone no place to stay. And then she showed me a jutsu and she posses an ability that she doesn't know she has", he finish.

Then he turn to Sakura. "I made her my student I want her to become stronger than me." He said with a grin.

'Stronger than him what does he mean'. Sakura mentally spoke to herself.

"Well it's time to get down", exclaimed the blonde and stood up. Sakura tried to stand up but her leg was letting down.

"Here let me help you", remarked Naruto and stuck out his hand. Sakura took his

hand and he help her up.

"Thanks", she said with a smile.

"Hey no prob...I can see that your leg is still healing so be careful where you walk." Exclaimed Naruto

Yeah don't worry" she replied. 'Naruto gotten stronger' she mentally spoke to herself.

"Shall me go", Naruto told her. She only nobbed and left.

**Meanwhile.**

"I guess I have to find him today myself" a man replied. He was on top of a rock. He had Silver hair and Narrow eyes his clothes were black. He then look at his right hand.

"You have destroyed my right hand .. making it no longer hold a weapon." He spoke in a angry harsh tone. Then he took out a mask and put it on. "But I'm still the Wolf of the Mist." As he said that he disappeared.

As Naruto and Sakura were walking they saw Ino lonely on the swing.

"Hey Ino", Sakura Spoke up.

"Hey guy's" she said while putting on a fake smile

"How's Shikamaru", Naruto asked knowing that Ino was still sad.

"He's doing fine." Replied Ino who was staring at the ground.

All of a sudden there was yelling and screaming outside the gate of the village.

"What was that", asked Sakura. Ino was Speechless.

Naruto narrowed his eyes' and said, "Sakura stay here with Ino . I'm going to check it out." As he said that he was gone.

"Hey Ino lets follow him" asked Sakura who was very nervous about this.

Ino stood up and nobbed and they were gone.

**Later..**

"Why did you kill them" spoke a harshed tone. There were bodies of shinobi's lying lifeless then there was a man sitting on a rock he was drinking sake.

"I left one alive." Replied the silver haired man who drank once more.

"What", the blonde replied. Then he turn around there was a person. Leaning on a tree. "No Sasuske", yelled Naruto and ran up to him.

"Damn...Naruto sorry that I was injured this bad..he snuck up behind me while coming back from our mission and at that time I've lost a lot of chakra from stopping two S class criminals and took he me out first.", he exclaimed then he falls unconscious .

"Don't worry Sasuke", Naruto replied.

"Aaachu" a squealed sound was heard from the bushes.

Naruto sighed. "You can come out Sakura...you too Ino" ,he exclaimed.

"Hi Naruto" both of them replied while smiling sheepishly and coming out from the bushes.

"Take care of Sasuke...he needs both of you right now.", he said. so both of them quickly went over to Sasuke.

"Naruto ...win", Sasuske spoke in a confident voice but at the same time losing his breath

Sakura was furouis on what happen to Sasuske. "NARUTO TRASH HIM" ,she yelled.

"Don't worry I will" he said in a confident tone.

"Soooo..your ready to face me." The silver haired man spoke and threw his sake away and stood up.

"Saikyou The Shinobi is it" the man grin.

"The Wolf of the Mist", Naruto replied who was staring down his opponent

"Naruto is Saikyou" Sakura said in a shock tone.

'Becareful Naruto' Ino spoke to herself.

The man put's on his mask and yells "Prepare yourself Saikyou" and lunges forward.

"Come" Naruto spoke up and dashes forward.

Naruto uses the 'Shadow Clone no Jutsu' and there's 5 of him and all of them yell **"Naruto Rendan**" but the attack misses the wolf.

The wolf just moved in a flow that leave's after images.

"You've gotten weaker...Saikyou" as the wolf said that a slash was deliver on the back of Naruto.

"Damn he's faster than before." The blonde spoke to himself.

"What's wrong Saikyou...your not as tough the 10 years we fought." the wolf spoke.

"Just getting started" he replied with a grin.

"Oh really" as he said that Naruto got slash on his left shoulder, blood gush a little soon after Naruto was now on the ground.

"You can't even see me hit you", the wolf began. "Or is it you don't want to kill me ... if you can't kill me then you'll die." He finish while is red blood eyes waited for the young blonde to respond.

"Come on Naruto" yelled Sakura.

Naruto stood up and turn to the man with his head down.

"I really don't care what you think... You can say what you want. I have no intention of killing anyone." As Naruto said that he lunges forward with all his might with a dagger in his hand.

"He's gotten faster all of a sudden" the man spoke to himself and strikes Naruto with his claws. But the Naruto seemed to vanish as The Wolf attack him.

"What the hell" he spoke up.

"Over here", the voice spoke up.

The Wolf turn and his face was hit by one of Naruto's attacks.

"uuhhhh" the man said.

"Got you ,Ookami" But Naruto was kicked on his side and landed near a tree.

As Ookami stood up something happen. His mask was split in half. "So you manage to cut my mask.

Ino yelled "It was you who attack Shikamaru."

"Yes it was I" he replied. 'But everytime I hurt the Shinobi..he get's stronger and faster' he mentally spoke to himself while a smile.

"No... Naruto" yelled Sakura as she was going to help him out someone grab her

hand. "What.." she exclaimed.

It was Kakashi, "No this is his fight" he said while letting go of her hand.

"First Shikamaru and then Sasuske... I will fight for them." ,exclaimed the blonde while looking at the ground.

"Cut the small talk and fight me." yelled the man then Naruto look up his eyes are red blood with determination

"Finally, a fighter worth for fighting... Now we'll see which one of us is the best." Exclaimed The Wolf who smiled at the way Naruto reached.

He took out his Japanese sword and went into a fighting stance. His left arm went into a horizontal stance. His right leg upfront and his left leg back. And his right arm was used to guide the sword.

"We shall see" said Naruto. "I will no longer hold back." He began.

Then dashes forward with extreame speed.

"Now die", he yelled. And attack him with a 'Gatotsu' Naruto seemed to disappeared. And the attack destroyed the tree.

"Where he go", he replied while searching in front of him.

There was Naruto in the air flipping around and landing on his feet. "What's wrong Scared to fight back." Yelled the wolf.

Naruto was still looking down and he said "No". Then the claws on the wolf were all cut in half. 'How did he' the wolf mentally spoke to himself.

"That's it" the man yelled and attack's with the Gatotsu. Naruto just stood there.

"There" he spoke to himself. The attack pierce through Naruto's cloak but it was just a distraction. Out of no where Naruto was behind his enemy and attack him with a kick to his side sending him flying to a nearby rock.

"Why did my attack miss" ,yelled the angry man who was holding the rock for support.

Then a voice spoke up, "It's a hirazuki technique use back in the days of the samurai's...it's Use to kill your opponent with one blow. But the Gatotsu is the same but much stronger. But you missed because a ninja's speed is much faster than it."

Everyone turn to see 'Shikamuru' standing there. With the help of Hinata giving him support.

"Shikamaru is right... You're using Gatotsu, a technique which can kill anyone in a single blow. But you already used that technique...STAND UP! I know you've waited this long to fight me." Replied Naruto.

"I will kill you" yelled Ookami. Then Naruto went to a stance. "You can try...I may just kill you first" replied the Shinobi.

Naruto's eyes were red blood and his voice seemed harsh. Naruto took out four kunai's on each hand and a kunai on his mouth and he crosses his arms while holding the weapon's.

"What's that", asked Hinata. "

The technique that gave Naruto the name 'Saikyou the Shinobi'..." replied Kakashi while lifting up his head protector so that his left sharingan eye can see.

"Prepare to die" yelled the man. Who dashes forward with his final attack.

"**Gatotsu** at Full Power" ,he yelled

The attack miss Naruto.

"Imposible"yelled the man. Naruto was so fast that when you blink he was gone.

'I'll use Tenchi's technique' the blonde whispered to himself.

"Now **'Kunai Kuzu Ryuu Sen'** As Naruto said that the man was down in a second.

Blood was flowing everywhere around the wolf. While a kunai was stuck on his right eye. "He use the attack that game him the name" he exclaimed as spatted out more blood and falls down. Lifeless.

"What happen", asked Sakura. "The 'Kunai Kuzu Ryuu Sen' is the special move that Saikyou the Shinobi use. The tech........"as Kakashi was getting ready tell them. He was interrupted .

"The technique hits the nine vital points of the body all at once making it hard to block...it takes only a few seconds kill an opponent..this attack was never been defeat once"replied The Blonde.

Then he turn's his companions. Naruto's eyes were back the way they were...calm and full of hope.

'My emotions almost took over...Have I become week...Damn it ...this sucks' Naruto made a sour face at the same time sighed.

"I guess I have to tell you guys everything now ...huh" ,he said while thinking a way how to explain them later.

Everyone smiled. "You sure do", Kakashi said and everyone chuckled.

Naruto Just grin and said. "Rest in Peace The Wolf of the Mist."

Then Naruto look at the other's and sighed 'Tenchi it was your technique that gave me the name' he whispered while taking a final glance of the body that once stood Naruto's nemesis during the days of war. 'I wonder what you are up two these days' he finish.

Meanwhile...

There sat a man who was sitting on top of a small rock with a camp fire set up in front of him. He was wearing like a purplish blackish gi , his hair was black that spikes up straight , and he was wearing a white headband at the same time he has a tooth pick in his mouth.

"It'll be a long day today, I'm still at the Water Country," he said while spitting out the tooth pick. "

"Hmmnnn...I heard that Naruto finally arrive to his home village." He then glance to the left.

"It's just a few miles from here" he exclaimed.

Then he look back down at the camp fire and took a fish with a stick on it and bit it. "Hmmnn...this is good..." he began. "But...there is some disturbances at the Stone Country about the dead coming back to life..." he finish while taking another bite of his food.

"This sound's like...Yakuza Shichiro," he question himself while looking at the sky.

"Well Naruto I guess...I have to visit you some other time...Shichiro-san is up something"

To Be Continued"

I hope the chapters okay.


	8. Ch 7: Assassination Plan!

Here's Chapter 7 Everyone. I hope all you will enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer. I

don't own Naruto.

Title: Return of the Shinobi

Chapter 7: Assassination Plan!

"Let me get this straight...after the Kami Revolution you wonder 5 years for a particular person...why," exclaimed Kakashi. "Well to tell you guys the truth ...this Particular person help me ...after 5 years I've decided to visit him" replied Naruto who was eating ramen in Kakashi's apartment?

As he stop for a while Naruto began , "But I was unsuccessful in finding him so I decided to return" he finish with a grin and continued eating more.

"Can't believe out of all the people your 'Saikyou the Shinobi'". Remarked

Sakura while looking at Naruto who sipped more ramen she only sighed.

"Your still the same old Naruto we know" she replied with a cheerful smile.

"I guess". As he said that he ate more ramen.

'I wonder what really happen to Naruto ... 10 years ago' Kakashi mentally spoke to himself. "Naruto how the hell did you get that fast", asked Shikamaru.

"Oh... I trained in the Art of Taijutsu of course... but in a rather harsh way I suppose...", replied the blonde who finish the whole bowl of Ramen.

"Taijutsu...I didn't even know your capable of it" exclaimed Ino.

"What do you mean a bit harsh..." question Kakashi who open his book of Come Come Paradise.

Naruto got more ramen and ate some more. "Well...there's a first but I would prefer Lee's way ... well I'd be hard to exclaim ", he said. And stuff his face with more ramen.

Ino look at her watch and jump up. "Let's go Shikamaru", Ino spoke up

"You need to get your rest....Hinata would you help with this bastard". She exclaimed. Hinata nobbed.

"Ah man..just my luck," Shikamaru replied lazily , so the three of them left.

"I gotta go check on Sasuske...wanna come Naruto." She asked and blush a little.

As Naruto finish the last ramen he spoke up, "I can't I gotta do some errands and then I'll visit Sasuske".

"Fine", she replied and storm out of the room angrily.

"What did I do" Naruto asked himself while scratching his head.

"Naruto you still gotta learn about woman" exclaimed, Kakashi who only sighed and turn the page of his book.

Naruto stood up and said, "Thanks's for the ramen Kakashi..." and walk's out the door.

"I don't know why but he hasn't changed... maybe a little." Exclaimed

Kakashi while look at the empty bowls in front of him.

"Geez... he still loves his ramen that I can't understand," he spoke in a cheerful voice.

Meanwhile...Somewhere...

"I want all four of you to take out the leaf Ninja" ,spoke a man who was sitting on a chair but the room was dark. And then there were four figures kneeling down all were wearing hats but it was to dark to even see there faces.

One of them spoke up, "We will take out 'Saikyou'"

Another spoke while holding a sword, "The Strongest Shinobi will fall."

"Then Go", the man yelled. As he said that the 4 figures disappeared into the shadows.

Back to Kohona Village...

"HELLO Sensei where have you been all day yesterday?." asked a particular pink haired girl.

Who ran up to the blonde and hug him ,Naruto hug her back. "I had some business to take care of." "

Oh OKAY" she said while looking up at her sensei with a smile.

Naruto turn to the 5th and said, "Did she cause any trouble for you".

"The 5th shook her head from left to right.

"No she was a good girl...And Naruto she's reminds me of Sakura" ,she said with a grin.

"What do you mean by that" he replied.

"Maybe that's why you want to train her" the 5th exclaimed then a little voice spoke up. "Sensei who is this Sakura is she your girlfriend" ask the little girl.

"WHAT...no she is not my girlfriend," replied Naruto who was blushing.

The little girl turn to the 5th and said, "Can I see this Sakura is she my Sensei's Boyfriend" asked the little girl with a cute tone.

The 5th nobbed and "Come I'll show You".

The Hokage took her hand. "Oh yeah...Kohana tomorrow we start training" Kohana turn her head around. "Yay thanks's Sensei you're the greatest." As she said that the 2 were gone.

"Maybe I should take a walk out side the village.", he said.

Soon later 4 figures land on a tree. "He must be here" one spoke up then Disappeared again.

"What was that", said a young man. He was tall and looks to be around his 20's

His hair was braided back. His eyes were clear as the sky.

"Someone better not be sneaking behind me" he said. Then he uses the **Byakugan** looking at his surroundings.

"There's nothing here but 3 birds and...NARUTO", he said. "Why the hell is Naruto here." he exclaimed.

"Man it's good be back in the forest." exclaimed the blonde who was stretching a bit.

He here's a few ruffles from a tree a couple of leaves fall's from one of the trees. Naruto just scratch his head and grin.

"I guess I'm not alone after all", he quietly spoke to himself and continued walking into the forest.

"After this little walk I should visit.." ,Naruto began. But he was cut off by large Shiruken who was heading his way. But he just side step's away from the attack.

"Sorry in interrupting you", said a man. He was wearing a ninja mask but at the same time wearing a hat. But he was wearing dark ninja clothes that look's similar to shinobi's clothes. He then stick's out his hand and catches his large Shiruken.

"Why are you here" ,Naruto asked the ninja.

Another voice spoke up. "Our purpose is to kill you...Saikyou the Shinobi".

Naruto look to his side there was another ninja sitting on top of a rock. He too was Wearing the same clothes as the other. But he was holding a rigged sword.

Then a chain pop out from one of the trees. It was aiming for Narutos's head. But he tilted his head to the right and the chain missed and destroyed a nearby tree that was behind Naruto.

"Yes our job is to kill you", yelled a man who jumped down from the tree. And getting his chain back. He too was wearing the same clothes as the others.

"What's going on here who are these guys", replied a young man in a quiet voice.

Who was watching them behind a nearby bush with his **Byakugan** he saw a kunai coming with extreme speed aiming for Naruto's head.

The blonde caught the kunai with 2 fingers without even looking. 'How did he know it was coming?' the man mentally question himself while still remaining hidden.

Another pop down the tree. "Saikyou the Shinobi we will take your like prepare for your demised."

"What Naruto is Saikyou" ,replied the man and gritted his teeth.

Neji thought to himself , 'Why...am...I...angry about Naruto ...being ...Saikyou...I am the leader of 4th division squad of the Anbu...Why" he asked himself who only gritted his teeth more as he continued watching Naruto.

"Come", exclaimed Naruto.

The battle started. .

One of the ninja's threw kunai's at Naruto around 50 at the most but Naruto simply dodge it all but one of it caught Naruto on his right shoulder. Blood

seep through his Shirt. 'Damn can't believe I got hit', the blonde mentally spoke to himself.

Then another ninja snuck up behind Naruto. 'How he get behind me' ,Naruto mentally Spoke to himself.

The ninja slash down with his sword but Naruto took out the kunai That was stuck on his shoulder and use it to counter the attack and make the ninja Lost its balance.

Then all of a sudden two large shurikens came flying at Naruto. He dodges the first but ended up getting a scratch on his left wrist the second tried to hit Naruto but he disappeared.

"You can't escape that easily", yelled a voice. A chain came out of no where and hit Naruto hard on the stomach and landed near a tree.

"Darn these guy's are good", he whispered to himself while looking up ahead. Naruto stood up and wipe the blood off his lip. "Ready for round 2" he said with a grin.

One them spoke up , "This time you'll die for sure" and quickly disappeared with tremendous speed.

So then they resume fighting once again. Naruto jumped forward to one of the ninja's.

The ninja just threw 50 Kunai's all at once at Naruto but as the attack hit Naruto his image flicker it became transparent.

Now there were two Naruto's. One was behind the ninja and held him in a lock. The other Naruto quickly made a **"RASENGAN**" and hitting the man dead on. Leaving the first ninja a whole in his chest and collapsing on the ground.

"Just now I saw Naruto's Chakra flow with tremendous power...how" ,replied the young man who was still watching' the battle. "His technique is fierce as ever" he remarked.

Two large shirukens came flying at Naruto again. 'That won't work on me anymore" as he said that Naruto dodge the first and caught the second one and threw it with even greater speed hitting the ninja with full force sending him flying to a nearby rock the force send a great explosion.

"He's got faster all of a sudden", the man replied while still watching the battle.

On of the ninja's tried to slash Naruto but the blonde saw it coming and took out three 'No Handle Kunai' aiming for his shoulder, chest, and his forehead all at once. The ninja was down in a second.

Then all of a sudden chain's wrap around Naruto's right arm where it was bleeding from The first attack. "Ahhhh.....darn." he exclaimed.

"You can't escape from me." the last ninja remarked.

"Will see" replied Naruto and pulled the chain forward with all his might. The ninja went straight to Naruto with a short sword on his other hand. Then at the same moment Naruto used his right leg to kick up the sword of the last ninja. Then block the attack but cut the sword in half and slash through the ninja slicing him in half ,blood seemed flew everywhere.

Naruto was on the ground breathing slowly. "Damn my arm still hurt's" ,he said then he heard a sound coming from the bushes.

"Someone was watching me...who" as he said that he quickly got up and nearly fell , "Woah... whats happening...Why I'm I a bit drowsy" he question himself.

**Meanwhile in Kohona Village... **

"So Naruto is 'Saikyou the Shonobi'...I don't have a grudge against him but...I will defeat Naruto" ,said the young man who was walking.

"Neji were have you been," yelled a young girl who had pony tails who was wearing a long pants and wearing a pink sleeveless shirt.

"Sorry Tenten-chan "he replied while ushering her that he was fine.

"Well..." she began "I've been looking for you we have a meeting in the Anbu hall divison 4 and 7 are to report immediately" ,she said in a angry tone while putting her hands in her waist. 'He's been acting strange for some reason' she mentally spoke to herself.

Neji sighted and listen to Tenten even though he was the leader of the 4th anbu squad.

**Later...**

"Hey Sasuske how you feeling." asked the blonde who walked in the room.

"I'm doing fine Naruto",replied Sasuske.

"Geez..Naruto how long did it take you to come here" yelled Sakura who seems annoyed for some reason.

"I'm sorry something happen" he exclaimed while trying to cover up his right arm so he wouldn't worry anyone.

"Naruto what happen to your wrist" exclaimed Sasuske who's attention turn to the blonde.

"Someone tried to kill me", replied the young man who just made a sour face.

"WHAT", Sakura yelled quickly grab his hand to see if he's okay.

"It's Okay Sakura it's just a scratch" he said blushing.

"Are you sure," she said looking at him with worried ness

Naruto nobbed then he felt pain on his right shoulder. "Ahhh.." While holding the pain with other hand.

"NARUTO" both of them yelled.

'I'm losing it...damn those kunai's are poi...' before he was about to finish he fell on the floor.

"So Naruto lives'" spoke a figure voice was calm and he didn't really care who was sitting down his. On the chair he had long white hair died in a knob while sipping his red wine.

"This is getting very entertaining." he laughs then throw's this wine to the other side of the room.

To BE Continued:


	9. Ch 8:Training Begin's! Hidden Skill Show...

Sorry for not posting ... I couldn't use the internet for a couple of day's.

Here's Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy.

Discalmer: I don't own Naruto.

Title: Return of the Shinobi

Chapter 8: Training Begin's! Hidden Skill Shown!

There was a young man laying on a bed. He open his eyes to see the sun shine upon him.

"What happen", asked the young blonde as he stood up. He saw Sakura sitting on a chair sound asleep.

"Finally your up", a voice spoke up. "Iruka..." the blonde said. "Why is Sakura here", he asked him.

"She...was...worried about you Naruto-kun so ss all of us" ,the young voice spoke up next to Iruka.

"Hinata..." he said while looking at her with a smile then turn's his attention to the sleeping beauty.

"She was here every since you feel unconscious." he replied.

Naruto was looking at Sakura. 'Thank You' he said to himself. Then turn to Iruka.

"Why was I unconscious?" asked Naruto.

Then a voice spoke up. "Sensei, sensei your alright." a little girl spoke in excitement. "Hello Kohana" he replied and hug his student.

"You were unconscious because there was a kind of drug put on your right shoulder." A another voice spoke up.

"Tusnade I mean 5th .....What kind of drug.." he asked again.

"A kind of paralysis type of drug that attacks your nervous system causing you to lose your balance." She said.

'Those kunai's.... I was lucky it didn't happen during the battle' he quietly spoke to himself.

All eye's were on Naruto until a voice spoke up.

"Sensei is that girl sleeping on the chair your girlfriend" the little pink-hair girl asked.

Naruto flush and said , "No she's not Kohana..who told you that" Kohana pointed at the 5th and said, "The hokage said she was your girlfriend..I want her to be your girlfriend she's really pretty."

The 5th hokage just laugh out loud including Iruka who was chuckling. Hinata was blushing and walk to her and patted little Kohana on the head who smiled cheerfully.

"Why is everyone laughing." A voice spoke up it was Sakura who seems to be awake.

"Nothing", Naruto said. Kohana jumped into the arms of Sakura , "Hello" she yelled.

"Hello Kohana" ,Sakura replied.

"Well Kohana I guess it's time for training lets go" he ushered the little girl.

"Okay", she replied and hug Sakura , then hugged Hinata who seem to carry her in the air and putting her back in the ground then kiss the Hokage on the cheek.

"Bye Bye" she waved and ran outside

"Bye Bye!" ,Sakura said.

"Bye Kohana!", said the 5th.

Iruka just wave and said, "What a cute kid." Hinata only giggled.

**Later...**

"Ok Kohana I'll teach you the first few basic stuff of Ninjustu!" exclaimed Naruto who was trying to sound smart.

Kohana just nobbed and was sittng in Indian style.

"The first skill I'll teach you is a transformation skilled called 'Henge No Jutsu'." He said.

"What is a 'Henge No Jutsu' she asked while looking lost.

"Henge No Jutsu gives oneself the appearence of another person this is a common Skill." ,Naruto replied while looking down at his student.

"Do you think she'll learn that in a day," it was Sasuske who said that. He was sitting in a bench while crossing his leg's and arms' spread apart

"You'll be surprise" he replied and turn to his pupil.

"Now Watch Kohana" as he said that he did a hand movement and turn to Sasuske. then turn back to his regular self.

"Now you try", he said.

"Okay Sensei I'll try my best", she replied.

She did the hand movement's that her sensei showed her. 'HENGE NO JUTSU' she yelled. And turn to Sasuske.

"I'll be darn," Sasuske said while whisling.

"Very good Kohana that was perfect." ,replied Naruto.

"Thank You Sensei" ,she said while jumping in the air.

'Geez that kid is sure like Naruto always active' Sasuke scolded.

'Let's see here..she posses the **sharingan**." , he mentally spoke to himself.

"Okay Kohana this lesson is going to be different" exclaimed the young blonde who had an Idea.Kohana just Listen.

"Okay" he began he walk up to his student and handed her two kunai's. "The lesson here is how to aim...you see that apple tree behind that man." ,he ask her. she nobbed.

"I want you to get an apple down." ,exclaimed Naruto who was impress about the way he handled his lesson.

The Uchiha was watching the two people looking at his direction. "What the hell is Naruto babbling about" Sasuke asked to himself. "And why is that girl ... taking out a kunai?" he pondered.

"Here goes", she yelled and throws the kunai but her aimed was way off and the kunai went passed Sasuke cutting off pieces of his hair.

Sasuke turn and saw a kunai stuck on someone's back It was Rock Lee on the ground trying to reach for the kunai.

"WHAT THE HELL..."he yelled and turn to see Kohana ready to throw another kunai.

"SORRY ABOUT THAT SASUKE", yelled Naruto from the other side hiding behind a rock.

"Naruto that kid almost killed me" he exclaimed in a shocking tone.

"She's practicing on her aiming" ushered Naruto who was still behind the rock.

Kohana threw another kunai but even faster than before.

Sasuke's eyes grew big and duck down.

The kunai nearly missed him but she was able to get an apple down. "Yay" she yelled "I did it sensei" she said with excitement.

"Good job", he replied and patted her on the head.

Naruto walked next to Sasuke and pick up the apple and bit it.

"Man this apple Is good." He exclaimed and walk over to the lying jounin.

"Hey there Lee...let me help you" as Naruto said that he bend down and took out the kunai that was stuck on Rock Lee's back.

Lee turn to his back and look up to see a smiling blonde. "Naruto-Kun..." he got up and turn his head left and right , "Are we attack" he asked in enthusiasm.

"No...Lee...well my student was practicing on her aiming well yeah..." , he apologize.

"Oh well then I have nothing to worry about," as Lee said that he stood up and started stretching then a beeping sound was heard.

Lee look down at his watch and said ,"Sorry Naruto-kun...I'm in a hurry..." as he said that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

The young blonde took another bite of his apple and stood up once again then turn to his student. "Okay now for the next listen." He smiled.

**Later...**

"Naruto I'm going to get you for this," Sasuke spoke in a harshed tone there was an apple on top of his head.

"Don't worry yourself" he said and turn to his student.

"Okay Kohana I'll teach you something important after this if you manage to hit that apple off of Mr.Sasuke's head." He told his little student.

"Okay" she was getting ready to throw it.

"WAIT", yelled Naruto as he hid behind a rock and showed a thumb sign

"Go ahead." He yelled behind the rock. Then Kohana resumed position.

Sasuke was sweating badly. Naruto 'I'm going to get you' he mentally spoke to himself.

"Here I go." Yelled Kohana and threw the kunai as hard as she can.

Sasuske closed his eyes then he heard something hit the ground as he open his eyes and look under him it was an apple that use to be on his head which is now laying on the ground.

"Good job Kohana...now on the next lesson." yelled a voice.

Kohana just jumped up and down excitedly while running around her sensei.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and patted him on the back. "That wasn't that bad." the blonde just grin.

Sasuke was breathing hard, "That wasn't that bad you say" he turn to Naruto and pounded him on the head.

"I'm not helping you in this training...I came here to watch", he replied and walk back to the bench.

Naruto just scratch his head then turn back to his student "Okay Kohana this lesson will be hard so pay attention" ,he began.

Kohana nobbed quietly her eyes full of determination.

"This skill will be very hard but you will not master this in one day it will take a few months depending on your performance." He said.

"Learning this may help you acquire the speed you need and knowing the opponents weakness and when to strike.", he said. Kohana just nobbed.

'Let's see If I'm able to remember what Tenchi told me...oh yeah there you go,' the blonde mentally spoke to himself then looks back as his student

"Okay I'll explaimed the nine vital points of the body." Naruto explained.

Sasuke was now listening not taking off his eyes off of Naruto.

"The top of the head, the left and right shoulders, the left and right arms, the left and right sides of the waist, the groin, and the chest...these are the nine vital point's of the body". He finish.

"Now I'll show a demonstration..."he said as he turn to the Uchiha

"Sasuke I need your help just this once.", he asked him. He just nobbed and walk to the two.

"Okay Kohana let's review, you hit these vital point's and are focus to hit one at a time.", replied Naruto.

Kohana just listen with excitement. "For this one I will not use kunai's" he said.

"Sasuke try not to move if you do you will be in pain for a couple of weeks" exclaimed Naruto in a calm voice.

"Yeah, yeah...", he replied and stood there.

"Now pay attention Kohana" he said to the little girl.

'With her Sharingan she will see this move very clear', he mentally spoke to himself and put tighten his fist.

'I got to see what kind of technique this is' he whispered to himself then his became **"SHARINGAN"**

"Now here I go I called this **'Kunai Kuzu Ryuu Sen'"** as he said that.

Naruto dashed with incredible, Sasuke was shock , there were nine flashes heading straight for him.

As the flashes pass Sasuske, the blonde landed with ease behind the Uchiha and stood up.

**"'Kunai Kuzu Ryuu Sen'** is an attack that hits all nine vital point's at the same time." He began. And Turn to both Sasuke and Kohana.

"If I were to use kunai's the opponent would be down in less than a second."

'Naruto was right as he demonstrated the attack I saw all nine strikes at the same time' Sasuske mentally spoke to himself.

"This technique was used and created by the strongest and most powerful of all swordsmenship called The **"HITEN"' **he began while putting his arm's on his head.

'I wonder how Tenchi know about that Hiten stuff thingy...oh well...I'll ask him when I see him ...that is if I ever" he made a sour face then turn to the two that was standing.

"Only those who posses the Byakugan or the Sharingan can see the attack coming." Naruto finish.

Sasuke was shock to here what Naruto just said and then turn to the child 'Does she posses the **Sharingan** as well' he asked to himself.

Naruto walk up to his student and said, "Kohana describe the attack you just saw.", he asked with a grin.

"I saw nine strikes all once....and that was so cool sensei" she yelled while throwing her arms in the air with excitement.

"So you do posses the Sharingan" he replied. "I guess so" she replied not really knowing what a sharingan is.

"Today's lesson is over tomorrow we start in the morning okay" Naruto patted her head.

"Okay" she said with a cheerful smile.

"But how do you like one of my coolest move it's one of the slickest", Naruto said while doing a pose.

"When can I learn it..." she ask in excitement.

"Well I'm not sure but I'll decide when your ready...hehe" replied the blonde

"Naruto you demonstrated a skill and yet you still show it off... your still the same as back then", Sasuke just walk away.

"Sasuke that's why I chose her to be my student" ,he told him.

Sasuske just stop. "You use that attack to see for sure that she does have the Sharingan...I'm I right" Sasuke replied then turn to the blonde. "Man Naruto you could have just told me" ,he said.

Naruto just scratch his head and said, "Sorry about that ...hehehe".

"Whatever" he said and walk away.

"Sensei I'm hungry." Kohana whined her stomach growling

"Okay let's eat" replied the blonde.

To Be Continued.


	10. Ch 9:The Duel! Hyuga Vs Uzumaki!

Titled: Return of the Shinobi  
  
Chapter 9: The Duel! Hyuga Vs Uzumaki!  
  
(**Flashback)**  
  
"Ahhhhhh...."yelled the blonde.

Now there were twoNaruto's. one was behind the ninja and held him in a lock. The real Naruto releases his **'Rasengan' l**eaving the first ninja a whole in his chest who collapsed on the ground.  
  
"That technique of his is getting devastating...and that moment his chakra exploded.,"replied the young man who was still watching' the battle.  
  
**(Flash back over).............................**  
  
"Naruto" ,spoke a man in calm voice who quickly stood up and grip his hand tight.. "I Hyuga Neji will defeat 'Saikyou' and become the strongest shinobi".  
  
As he said that, he smiled and put on his anbu mask and his white hood over his head then walk out the Hyuga house.

"What is wrong with Neji," ask a shy girl who was hiding behind the wall's while watching the young Hyuga walk away.

Then a voice spoke up "The darkness within Neji is resurfacing after hearing that Naruto is Saikyou"

The shy girl turn around and whispered , "Father...what will happen,"

The man smiled and said , "Hinata don't worry...Naruto will bring back Neji like he did before"

**Meanwhile**

"So Kohana what do want to eat", asked the blonde who was walking with Kohana and Sasuke.

The young girl was thinking. "How bout that ramen u always eat....is that good". she asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"IS THAT GOOD", he yelled.

He looked down at his pupil. "It's the best food in the world" he said while waving his hands in the air.

"WOW" , Kohana yelled with enthusiasm , "If u say so...Let's go eat some" she spoke while licking her lips.  
  
Sasuke had a sweat drop. "Shut up Naruto you and your craving for ramen".

"What" he exclaimed. Sasuke just laugh out loud "Now your turning your pupil into yourself ," he finish

Both Naruto and Kohana look lost on what Sasuke said while looking

"Naruto there you are" yelled a voice. 

"Hey whats up Shikamaru" ,he exclaimed who was looking at the man who was injured.  
  
"What happen" Sasuke asked with a look of determination.

"AHhhhh.....Neji is looking for you ..he...want's to take the name Saikyou from you... Naruto" ,replied Shikamaru who was bruised up and was holding his arm.  
  
"So you manage tell him Shikamaru", yelled a man who was sitting near a bench.

He was wearing a white coat with a hood over his head while wearing a mask while his hands are on his lap.

"Neji" ,both Sasuke and Shikamaru both yelled. 

The Hyuga look up at the two but was very quiet.  
  
Naruto just walked up front and said, "What's wrong with you Neji" ,Naruto look worried, 'Something isn't right here...his eyes they've change some how...can't be...has it turn to Neji as well' he mentally spoke to himself.  
  
Neji just stood up and walk a little forward a sinster grin was form under that mask of his.

"Naruto I finally know who you are," ,he said while pointing at the blonde. Naruto wasn't surprise but he scolded to himself then all of a sudden Kakashi showed up followed by Jiraiya.  
  
"Hey Naruto what's going on here" ,asked Kakashi.  
  
"KAKASHI STOP THEM FROM FIGHTING" ,yelled a young voice

It was Hinata follow behind by Sakura and Ino.

"Hmmnnnnn...." The mirror ninja only replied then look his eyes at both Neji and Naruto.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS HINATA" he yelled while looking straight at Naruto without taking his eyes of him. "This doesn't concern you...It's between me and him" he finish.

"Only if Tenten where here right now", she whispered to herself while looking down at the ground.

After hearing Hinata spoke Neji took out his mask and threw it too the ground. "Tenten is on a mission with Gai-sensei and Lee...So there's no one stopping me..." he calmly spoke out loud.

Hinata continued to stared at the ground while Sakura and Ino stayed close to her. "Don't worry Hinata...Naruto will bring back the Neji we know" ushered the pink haired ninja.

"Yeah...Naruto will do it..." replied Ino who wink at the shy Hyuga.

"I do not wish to fight you" exclaimed Naruto who saw Neji's eyes twitch from his words. 

"Naruto listen up..Neji is different some how." Shikamaru explained.

The young blonde turn to face him. "His pride is gone...all he want is to be the strongest after he heard about you." ,the Shikamaru .  
  
"I see" the blonde just replied.  
  
"I will defeat you Naruto,.. yesterday I saw you fighting four specific ninja's who were to take your life...and you defeated them...at the same time hurting your right shoulder." He said with a smile.  
  
"What" Sakura yelled out loud.

"Isn't that right 'SAIKYOU THE SHONOBI'" he spoke out loud with a smile.

Jiraiya was freaking out except for the others that already knew. "What Naruto is Saikyou". Yelled the silver haired man.  
  
"Naruto becareful" ,exclaimed Sakura who was worried along with Ino and Hinata.  
"

Let us begin Naruto" ,yelled Neji.

"Then come" Naruto replied.  
  
Both men leap at each other punch and kicks everywhere. 'I see Naruto's every move' he said to himself.  
  
Naruto tired to punch but was blocked by his right arm then switch to a fighting position hitting Naruto with a kick on his chest then flipping up hitting Naruto's jaw.  
  
Naruto regain his balance after Neji kick him. "Damn ... I almost forgot that he has the Byakugan." He quietly spoke to himself. but Neji just grin.

Naruto charged again. But this time faster than before. Naruto's punch connected to Neji's chest. But something when wrong

"Shit...I forgot about his..." yelled Naruto  
  
At the exact moment he expels a large amount of Chakra from all the Chakra Holes of his body with that Chakra he nullifies Naruto's attack and making his body spin like a top, he pushes the blonde's technique back at him with equal force which sends Naruto crashing to the ground.

"**Kaiten"** whispered the young Hyuga after he stop spinning.  
  
"It's the best you can do 'Saikyou' ,he replied.

"Kakashi...do something" ,yelled Sakura who was looking at the fight.  
  
"I can't do anything...this is not our fight anymore." ,replied Kakashi who simply put up his head protector to reveal his Sharingan.  
  
'Come on Naruto beat him,' Sakura said to herself.

"Wake up Naruto" spoke Neji who took out three shruikens and threw it really fast at Naruto.

"Watch out Sensei," yelled a very familiar voice ,as the shuriken hit Naruto his body became transparent.

"What the hell", yelled Neji. he look around searching for Naruto he shot his eyes open once again to activate his **'Byakugan'**

"There...." he yelled as he turn around to hit Naruto again but his attack went through the blonde.  
  
"Over here" ,yelled Naruto who did a sweep kick knocking Neji on the ground but Neji quickly got up and back flip a few yards from the attacking blonde.  
  
"How did Naruto do that" asked. Ino everyone became curious.  
  
"This skilled that I use is called **'Sansouken'** or 'One Pattern... a fake, where the attacker moves so fast that an after-image is left behind." Exclaimed Naruto in a calm voice. "During my travel's this was taught to me" he finish.

"I don't give a damn that on what you learn" ;yelled Neji and went to his gentle fist stance."This fight isn't finish" ,yet smirked the man.

"Your right let us continue" replied the Naruto. 'So now his serious...going to his Gentle fist eh?' as Naruto spoke to himself he dash forward.  
  
They were at it again. Dodging eath other moves. 'Naruto has gotten faster all of a sudden' As Naruto missed his punch Neji dodge it and hit two pressure point's at Naruto's legs causing Naruto to stumble a bit.

"Damn...I became careless...He aim for the pressure points under my legs..." Naruto yelled at himself for being careless.

"Naruto your under the range of my vision once again," exclaimed Neji who simple close his eyes.

"Damn it..."yelled Naruto as Neji charged at the blonde with tremendous speed rivaling that of Lee's speed "Now **'Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou'** he said and started striking Naruto's Chakra holes

"Two Strikes" he began.  
  
"No" yelled Sakura who was became very nervous

"Four Strikes , eight strikes," he spoke once again and continued striking.

Hinata close her eyes from the sight of Neji's ultimate technique

"Sixteen Strikes , thirty two Strikes," he exclaimed as Naruto was helpless again the attack. 'Damn it...this part is going to hurt the most," the young blonde whispered.

"And finially...Sixty Four Strikes" and hitting Naruto all out sending him once again crashing to the ground.  
  
"Sorry about that Naruto I've hit all of your tenketsu in your body leaving you completely incapable of using your Chakra." Replied the man who smiled and said , "But since I know you , you would practically still stand..."  
  
Naruto just got stood up from the ground with a smirk on his face while looking down.  
  
"What's so funny" remarked Neji. "Why is Naruto smiling"asked Jiraiya. 'Show me Naruto...your capacity' whispered Kakashi. The 5th stayed quiet analyzing the scene.  
  
"You may cancel my charka and you may have the byakugan but still I will win" Naruto spoke in his goofy tone.

"We'll see about that" yelled Neji as the hyuga was getting ready to attack Naruto but the blonde disappeared once again.  
  
"Not that.......where the hell are Naruto." He yelled. Then a voice yelled from above. "Up here" it was Naruto under the sun.  
  
He took out a kunai and said, "**Solar Eclipsed No Jutsu** ". Then there was a flash of light, the bright light had engulfed and blinded the anbu Hyuga  
"I can't see..... what have you done to my eyes" ,he yelled and a angry tone.  
  
"I see...a technique that reflects the sun by putting chakra in his kunai...very interesting" exclaimed Kakashi who was enjoying the fight.  
  
Everyone was amaze on what Naruto had done. "You rely to much on your Byakugan that you almost forgot your other senses.....NOW I WILL END THIS BATTLE" Exclaimed Naruto with determination in his voice.  
  
He took out two kunai's and yelled. "Kunai Kuzu ryu sen" and disappeared from his spot and reappeared from the back and executed his attack from behind  
  
"Hey Kakashi why is Naruto holding 2 kunai's instead of nine smaller one's." asked Ino. Everyone turn to the mirror ninja. "That's the other variation that Naruto told me a while ago of the Kunai Kuzu Ryu Sen.....going at highspeed's ... aiming for the back of the opponents....meaning there blindspot" he answered her.  
  
"I see...they wouldn't react in time even if they where to sense or hear the attack" ,replied Sasuke who only smirked  
  
Nine flashes went straight at Neji. It was a speed of light that you see Naruto , like a blur.  
  
"Naruto do it," yelled Sakura. "Please Naruto bring back the Neji we know" ,yelled Hinata.  
  
Naruto's eyes shot right open. Word's ringing in his ear. 'Sakura...Hinata' he said to himself , "I will bring back Neji with this technique" he thought to himself.. As the attack hit Neji dead on. The technique penetrated and hit Neji so hard he was yelling in pain.  
  
"What...his speed decreased a bit" Spoke Kakashi in a surprise tone.  
  
Now the attack was completed. Neji was on the his knees'. Some parts of his clothes were ripped from Naruto's attack. "I lost to Saikyou the Shinobi".  
  
"Naruto stood up and said , "I left that name a long time ago now I'm just Uzumaki Naruto."  
  
"An I am Hyuga Neji of the leaf village" then he collapsed on the ground. 'Naruto...by getting hit with that attack I now understand... you brought me back from the darkness that once consumed...' he thought to himself and smiled then losing his consciousness.  
  
"Naruto you killed him." ,yelled both Ino and Sakura. Naruto just grin and said, "Nope he's still here".  
  
They were dumbfounded. "Naruto decresed his speed at the last moment ...to lessen the force"replied Kakashi.who took out his his favorite book

'Naruto is really Saikyou the Shinobi...What secrets and knowledge does he posses' ,replied the 5th. She walk up to Naruto and kissed him in the forehead.  
  
"You change you know that" ,she said with a grin 

"Yup",replied Naruto.

"SENSEI CAN WE PLEASE EAT NOW" yelled her student. "Okay okay let's go...ramen here we come."  
  
To Be Continued


	11. Ch 10: Appearance! Enemy Revealed! Part ...

Hey this is the Anime_Freak I am sorry I didn't upload any new chapters cause my phone broke for while. So heres the latest installment to the story I hope all of you like it. I'll try to be as original.  
  
Discalmer I don't own Naruto but wish I did.  
  
Titled: Return of the Shinobi  
  
Chapter 10: Appearance! Enemy Revealed! Part 1  
  
"So Naruto who taught you that skill" asked Sasuke. Who was sitting in a corner of the 5th's Hokage's place.  
  
"Well it was taught to me by a person..he was a master of the art of taijutsu...so I asked him to teach me the technique which is called 'Sansouken' meaning One Pattern.", Exclaimed Naruto who ate more Ramen.  
  
"Was it easy or hard to learn.", asked Shikamaru who was bored as hell. "Was it hard to learn Sensei" the little girl spoke up in a cute tone.  
  
*Flashback* "How long do I have to wear this...aarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr", replied a young Naruto.  
  
Who was wearing no shirt showing scratches around his upper body. He was hooked up with chains of rocks weighting 100 pounds on both his legs and arms and one on his back. He was walking inch after inch.  
  
A rock flew and hit his head. "Shut the hell up boy...." yelled a voice "Hey what was that for", exclaimed Naruto with bump on his head.  
  
"If you want to learn this technique you must move with those rocks as your normal speed was before you put on those rocks." replied the man.  
  
He had a cigar on his mouth and wearing a headband who was sitting Indian style next to a camp fired and a bottle of sake beside him. He had brown hair and was wearing a white bandages while on the outside he was wearing a black gi.  
  
"Man that'll take forever" whined the young Naruto. Another rock hit his head. "Stop complaining you fool", yelled the man who drank a bottle of sake.  
  
"I'll show you" yelled Naruto.  
  
"HEY SHUP UP BOY IM DRINKING SAKE HERE" yelled the angry man.  
  
*Flashback Over*  
  
"Ummmnnnnnn....Well it was kind of hard" replied Naruto who had a sweat drop down his head.  
  
"Whatever you say Naruto", spoke the sliver haired ninja. Who stand up followed by Sasuke.  
  
"Hey where are you guys going" asked Naruto.  
  
"Me and Sasuke are sent in a mission to take care of stuff we'll be gone for a couple of hours." Exclaimed Kakashi. Both walk out the door.  
  
"Hey Naruto you should see Neji" told Sakura.  
  
"Maybe I will" he said and turn to look at his young pupil. "Kohana after I return will have a few lessons today"  
  
Kohana just nobbed. "Be good to auntie Sakara"exclaimed Naruto who walk out the door.  
  
"What the get back here Naruto......" yelled Sakura who threw a bowl of ramen to Naruto's head. But barely hit him. 'That was close' he mentally spoke to himself.  
  
"There he goes....." Those are the last words from Shikmaru.  
  
'I wonder why Neji's eyes are cold blooded with power I wonder......'Naruto spoke to himself. While walking. Then a voice spoke up.  
  
"Hello Mr.Naruto" it was a young boy who look to be 8 years old. He was wearing a headband with black spiky hair while wearing a blue jacket and dark pants.  
  
'He looks like Kohana's age' he mentally spoke to himself.  
  
"Hey Kid", replied Naruto who walked up to the young boy and bended down to his height.  
  
"Well I ever be a Hokage" he asked in a worried tone. The blonde just smiled and said, "Remember to always follow your dream no matter what, believing on yourself can make things happen" exclaimed Naruto.  
  
The young boy just smiled. But they were unaware that someone was watching them. "Uzumaki........Na.ru..to" spoke a voice in a quiet tone.  
  
"Okay thank you..bye Mr.Naruto" said the young boy who wave and walk away.  
  
Naruto stood up and said, "Hey kid what's your name."  
  
"The name's Jeero" the boy replied then walk off.  
  
Naruto smiled to himself and left in a flash.  
  
All of a sudden the tree tops of the leaves moved. There was a dark figured standing in front of the boy. As the boy was going to scream. Both the dark figure and the boy disappeared with out a trace.  
  
At the Ninja Hospital  
  
"So is he ...Hinata"asked Naruto who just walk in the door. Hinata just smiled and said. "He'll be find Naruto"  
  
Naruto just spoke in a clam voice, "That's good to here" Hinata turn and looked at Naruto but she was hesitant to talk.  
  
"Ummnnn....Naruto why did Neji change like that he became more aggressive." She asked him.  
  
Naruto stayed silent for a moment looking at Neji who was sound asleep.  
  
"He was in obsession for power to become greater" he began. Then he turn and look at Hinata. "His eyes showed powers of the Dark-nin...but I manage to stop it from happening." Naruto finished his words in calm voice.  
  
Hinata was relieved then asked a question , "Has it ever happen to you Naruto"  
  
Naruto was shock on what Hinata just said.  
  
*Flashback* "Grrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....." yelled a young Naruto who was in rage. His eyes were fiery red.  
  
"What the hell" yelled one of the enemy shonibi's. There look to be around 14. With a blink Naruto was gone.  
  
Seven Shinobi's were killed least than a sec. then a voice yelled out from a field of fires.  
  
"NARUTO stop this..."yelled a man. His hair was straight up while wearing a purple bandana. He was also a wearing a purple gi. "Naruto don't become a Dark-nin"  
  
"Ten....chi", replied Naruto who was being consumed by the dark powers of Ninjutsu.  
  
"I will end this and bring you back.......Kunai Kuzu ryu sen" yelled the man. Then there was a flash of bright light.  
  
*Flashback over*  
  
"I almost became a dark-nin ..." he said and smile at Hinata. Hinata just nobbed.  
  
"I'll be leaving now..Hinata.."he said and walk out the door. Hinata just stayed silent.  
  
'And I will no longer be consumed by the darkness' he mentally spoke to himself before he left.  
  
Later.... As Naruto was walking back he saw a crowd in a nearby tree where he was before.  
  
"What happen here", he asked himself. Then he saw something carved on the tree trunk.  
  
'I have the Child.... Shinobi'  
  
"What the hell it can't be..." then something caught his eye a arrow tried to hit Naruto but he caught.  
  
It was a message. Naruto read it and yelled, "Damn.. 4 minutes" as he said that he disappear with lighting speed.  
  
In the forest.  
  
There was a man in a dark uniform sitting under a tree. He has pure black hair that goes down up to his cheek. He was wearing a head protector with a symbol on it. The symbol look to be a cresent moon in 90 degrees going down. But was wearing a ninja mask only showing his red dark ninja eyes.  
  
Then a stick crack. The stranger then spoke up without looking up or turning his head. "Took you this long... Uzumaki"  
  
The young blonde walk forward and said, "Where's the kid"  
  
The stranger pointed upward and said, "If you don't defeat me the child dies" as he said that the he stood up.  
  
There stood a child on top of the tree unconscious covered by silk made of charka hanging there like a cocoon.  
  
"Tell me what's going on here", exclaimed Naruto who was very frustrated.  
  
The man just chuckled and looks up revealing his eyes.  
  
'What the hell his eyes can he be a dark-nin' he mentally spoke to himself.  
  
"If your wondering I am a dark-nin sent by the leader of the Koi-Senshi.you might have heard of him." He began then took out large doll from his back and said, "His name is Mi...zu...ki"  
  
Those words shock Naruto. "It can't be Mizuki I thought he was exiled", Naruto yelled.  
  
"You thought wrong...he manage to escape with the kage bunshin technique..then was able to reach the far out reaches from this plain" replied the stranger.  
  
"Who are you and tell me more about Mizuki" asked the young blonde.  
  
"I will not tell you unless you manage to defeat me...oh by the way my name is Nouhatsu the Ninja of Puppets" as he said that another large doll pop out of no where.  
  
"Those are Karasu's" exclaimed Naruto. Nouhatsu controlled the first doll with blinding speed. Naruto dodge it.  
  
The first doll looks to have 2 feet long ass nails. The other doll look the same but had no armaments on it.  
  
'How is he controlling two karasu's at the same time.he doesn't have that much Chakra' the blonde mentally spoke to himself.  
  
"Second doll kunai spit" remark Nouhatsu who controlled the second doll who spat out around 10 kunai's.  
  
Naruto quickly dodge it and step forward and took out a couple of shurikens and threw to the doll that spat out the kunai's. Then as the shurikens was about to hit the second puppet doll.  
  
Sand pop out of no where and shield the doll.  
  
"What's going on here that's the Suna Bunshin" replied Naruto.  
  
Nouhatsu just chuckled and said, "I have another puppet right behind you"  
  
Naruto quickly turn and said, "How are you able to do this"  
  
"Your right it was the Suna Bunshin...my third puppet is made in the sands of the sand village." The dark-nin began. "And it's body is made of 70 percent sand" he finish.  
  
'This is getting harder than I thought' Naruto mentally spoke to himself.  
  
Meanwhile... "Sasuke have you seen Naruto" asked the pink haired girl. "Nope I just arrive"he replied.  
  
Sakura left and started looking for Naruto. As she was walking she saw a letter in the ground. She open it and read it.  
  
-Message-  
  
'Uzumaki Naruto I have the child meet me in 45 minutes in the large forest if you don't the child dies and more will perished.'  
  
"WHAT" yelled Sakura.  
  
In the forest the battle rages on attack after attack.  
  
'Damn now he has more karasu's ... how the hell can he control all those' Naruto mentally spoke to himself.  
  
"You can't win Uzumaki....I don't care if you are Saikyou , it's just a name given to you.." he exclaimed.  
  
One of the doll's attack with blinding speed with his claws wide open...then another jump from tree to tree throwing kunai's everywhere.  
  
The attack of the first doll slash Naruto on the back but he manage to block the second attack and swipe's kick knocking down the doll.  
  
Then he dodges more of the kunai's. Naruto just did back flips invading the kunai's Then landing. 'How many Kunai's does it have' the young blonde ask himself as he dodge another.  
  
"Give up you can't win against 8 karasu's" exclaimed the Man. Then Naruto disappeared.  
  
Then reappear's behind Nouhatsu. "If I can't beat the puppets one by one then I'll go straight for the source." Exclaimed Naruto who attack the dark- nin from behind.  
  
"You think so", he replied. As Naruto was going to strike something happen he was knock off balance by a blast of fire and was sent flying to a nearby tree.  
  
"What the..." Replied the young blonde in a questioning tone. His right arm was hit the hardest. Then look up. And something caught his eyes. One of the puppet's perform a jutsu.  
  
"What the 'Katon Housenka' spoke Naruto in a shock tone.  
  
"Yes or should I say 'Mythical Fire Flower' of the hidden leaf village." Replied the man.  
  
"Remember your now the only ninja with extreamely advance skills..I too poses.", he said. And all of his puppets appeared behind him waiting for his order.  
  
"Remember you were called Saikyou the Shinobi" he began. "But don't forget your not the only one cause I was called The Ninja of Puppets master in the dark arts of using Karasu's to its true potential." He finished.  
  
Naruto stood up while holding his right arm. "I will spare you for now " as Nouhatsu said that he snap his finger the silk of chakra around the kidnapped boy was gone and the boy falls down from the tree and landing quite hard and wakes up a little from the fall.  
  
"Tell me why....ahhh...why did you release the kid," asked Naruto in a serious tone. He was still injured from the burned on his arm.  
  
"You couldn't save this child so I will let him go" he turn around. And snap his fingers again. And his puppets disappear leaving only one left laying on the ground. He turn's to look at Naruto.  
  
'His left eye isn't red anymore but blue why' Naruto asked himself.  
  
"Uzumaki...I will return in two days at this same spot..I'm giving you time to prepared so be there" he said and continued. "If you manage not to show up then children will perish in the leaf village."  
  
"Wait" yelled Naruto. Then all of a sudden the Dark-nin threw a couple of kunai's at Naruto hitting both of his thighs and one on his burn shoulder. The rest of the weapons missed.  
  
"I'll be waiting" as he said that the dark-nin disappeared into the trees with his Karasu.  
  
Naruto just collapsed on the ground who became unconscious. "Mr. Naruto wake up" ,yelled a boy.  
  
To Be Continued: 


	12. Ch 11:Appearance! Enemy Revealed! Part 2

Hey this is Anime_Freak and this is the second installment of the Ninja of Puppets. I hope u all enjoy and disclamer I don't own naruto but wish I did.  
  
Titled: Return of the Shinobi  
  
Chapter 11: Appearance! Enemy Revealed! Part 2  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Uzumaki...I will return in two days at this same spot..I'm giving you time to prepared so be there" he said and continued. "If you manage not to show up then children will perish in the leaf village."  
  
"Wait" yelled Naruto. Then all of a sudden the Dark-nin threw a couple of kunai's at Naruto hitting both of his thighs and one on his burn shoulder. The rest of the weapons missed.  
  
"I'll be waiting" as he said that the dark-nin disappeared into the trees with his Karasu.  
  
Naruto just collapsed on the ground who was unconscious. "Mr Naruto wake up" ,yelled a boy.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Naruto..Naruto where are you." Yelled a pink haired girl. As she said that she heard a young voice cried out. She continued to follow the sound then came to a stop.  
  
"Are you all right Jeero" asked Sakura who check to see the boy is alright.  
  
"I'm fine what about Naruto", he replied.  
  
At the Ninja Hospital -------------------------- "So how is Naruto doing" asked Sakura who was quite Nervous.  
  
"He'll be fine but his right shoulder got hit the hardest." said the 5th and turn to look at Naruto. "His Shoulder got a second degree burn........"she finish.  
  
There stood Naruto on the bed sleeping peacefully with bandages wrap around him.  
  
Then a young voice cried out "Sensei please wake up" it was Kohana then turn to look at Sakura. Then kohana's eyes started to get watery and then she cried and hugged Sakura.  
  
"There , there Kohana" said Sakura who patted her backed.  
  
"So who did this to Naruto" spoke an unknown voice.  
  
The 5th and Sakura turn to see Sasuke leaning on the side of the wall with his arm cross.  
  
'He's becoming more like Kakashi' the 5th mentally spoke to herself.  
  
'Sakura stayed silent. Then a little voice spoke up.  
  
"I kind of know what happen". Exclaimed the little boy.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"Where am I" spoke the voice of Naruto.  
  
Then a voice yelled out. "Hey Naruto are you going to lay there the whole day or what"  
  
"Ms. Kagayaki" replied Naruto in a quiet tone.  
  
She looks around 29 years old. She has long white hair with strands of blue. She has light blue eyes. She was wearing a white gi and in the inside she was wearing blue.  
  
"Come on Naruto you said you wanted to learn the 'Sou Ki Dan'",she replied with a smile.  
  
There stood a young version of Naruto standing up. "But it's hard to control it", he exclaimed.  
  
(Sou Ki Dan: Form's a energy bomb in your hand made up of chakra then you can control the bomb with your thoughts and hand movements.)  
  
"You must be one with yourself and use your Chakra as part of you and then what ever you say you can make it go which direction you want" replied the young lady.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Nouhatsu was it wise to let your target get away" spoke a man in long white hair drinking wine but his face was covered by the shadow of the room.  
  
"I want to defeat him with 100 percent power of my Karasu's" he said while looking at the ground with out even moving a inch.  
  
The man smiled and sip a little of his wine and said, "As you wish 'The Ninja of Puppets'  
  
Back at the Ninja Hospital (lol)  
  
"So that's what really happen" spoke Sasuke in a serious tone.  
  
"This Nouhatsu I have heard of him" spoke the 5th. Then turn to look out the window. "HE was known as 'The Ninja of Puppets' normally known as the Puppet Master." She said and look at the others. "He has the ability to use over 20 Karasu's at once and he was part of the Massacre at the battle of Mount Hiei" she finish.  
  
"So how come he's after Naruto" asked Sakura who spoke in a soft tone.  
  
'But I didn't tell them everything' the young boy spoke mentally to himself.  
  
"Um Sakaru Can I go outside", he asked. "Sure and take Kohana with you" she exclaimed.  
  
Outside... There was Kohana sitting Indian style on the grass. And the young boy name Jeero who was laying on the grass next to Kohana.  
  
"Hey Kohana you know ..... I didn't tell everything" he said.  
  
"What do you mean" she asked.  
  
"The truth..."he said and stood up and turn to look at her.  
  
"Mr. Naruto has to fight this guy by tomorrow and if he doesn't all the kid's in Leaf village will die." He finish.  
  
"Sensei is still asleep how can he fight this guy" asked Kohana in a cute tone.  
  
"Easy" said Jeero he stood up and put his fist in the air. "We'll look for this guy and will fight him and beat the crap out of him" he said with excitement.  
  
"If were gonna fight him tomorrow should we train or something." She asked.  
  
"Well then let's begin the training" he exclaimed.  
  
Training.....  
  
Both Kohana and Jeero were fighting each other. Punch after punch and kick after kick.  
  
Kohana punch Jeero but side's step and move's behind kohana. He tried to punch Kohana on the back. She block it with shoulder then slips away from the attack and hit's Jeero on the gut with her left fist.  
  
"Man your pretty tough Kohana" he exclaimed with a smile. "Yeah you too" she replied. And they both continued there training.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
"Uzumaki will be here soon" spoke the man who was sitting near a tree. "Hmmnn" something caught his eye as a Kunai seem to pass over his head. And then another Kunai hit the tree.  
  
It was Naruto, he took a step forward and said, "I have come as I promise."  
  
Nouhatsu just stayed quiet and stood up dusting his outfit. "Silly tricks don't work on me" he exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean " yelled Naruto. Who was sweating badly.  
  
"Lets just say a bunch of kids think they can beat me,"he said with a smile. "Henge No Jutsu isn't it"  
  
"WHAT" yelled Naruto. The transformation has wore off. There stood two kids. Jeero on the bottom and kohana on top of him.  
  
Jeero looks up at Kohana, "See that you had to missed", he told. "Oh yeah it's not my fault you can't do the 'Henge NO Jutsu'" she yelled Back.  
  
She jump down from Jeero. "So where is Naruto" the man asked.  
  
"He's not here and we'll be your opponent" yelled the boy who was doing a pose. Kohana just got a sweat drop.  
  
The man just chuckled and said, "Your pretty confident.....let's see if you can hit me" he said.  
  
Kohana just got in position and took out a couple of kunai's and threw it as hard as she can. But the dark-nin just stayed there. The Kunai's just miss him it wasn't even close.  
  
"Ahh man" she yelled. Then out of nowhere a bird fell from a tree then a rabbit pop out from the bushes with a kunai in it's forehead. Then it fell on the ground lifeless.  
  
Everyone had a sweat drop. "It's that the best you can do little girl" said the man who only chuckled with amusement.  
  
"Nope that;s just a warm up", she said. Kohana then turn to Jeero and wink at him. "Ready" she exclaimed. Jeero just grin and nobbed his head.  
  
"One" said Kohana who went into fighting position.  
  
"Two" exclaimed Jeero who also went into fighting position.  
  
"Three" both of them yelled at the same and dash forward at Nouhatsu.  
  
*Dream*  
  
"That's it Naruto you got it" yelled the woman.  
  
Naruto was concentration all of his chakra into a ball.  
  
"Remember Naruto it's the same as the Rasengan" she exclaimed  
  
Then Naruto eyes shot open after hearing the word Rasengan. 'It's the same' He said to himself.  
  
"Now Sou Ki Dan" yelled Naruto who sent the chakra ball into the air then now he was able to to control with his thoughts and hand movements.  
  
Naruto shifts his hands up and down making the ball move in vertical direction then followed by a horizontal control aiming for a boulder. As the ball hit the rock it explode with so much power it was earth shattering.  
  
*Dream Over*  
  
Then Naruto's eyes shot wide open and he then stood's up holding his head.  
  
"Were am I" he exclaimed. "Oh your awake Naruto"spoke a voice.  
  
"Hi Sakura where's Kohana and that boy Jeero"he asked but in a low tone. He was still tired.  
  
"I don't know they said they went to do something"she said thinking about Jeero and Kohana. Then a thought came across here and she giggled.  
  
"How long was I asleep" he asked. Then another voice spoke up it was the 5th hokage.  
  
"You've been sleeping for two says now." She replied.  
  
Naruto got worried. "Did Jeero say anything about meeting with some in two days"  
  
"To tell you the truth he told us about what happen to you but didn't say anything about meeting someone". Sakura replied. Who was sitting in a near by tree.  
  
"WHAT........it can't be" exclaimed Naruto he stood up but fell down back. Sakura ran to him and said,"But your still weak".  
  
"I must look for them..there fighting the Ninja of Puppets".he said.  
  
Forest.......  
  
"Man not another doll," yelled Kohana. Who was holding more kunai's in her hand.  
  
The man just chuckled. Now there were 5 karasu's. All of a sudden one of the puppets dash straight for Jeero and punches him in the jaw knocking behind Kohana.  
  
"You two can't defeat me......give...up" he said.  
  
The boy stood up and wipe the blood off his lip and said, "Me and Kohana we'll never give up." As he said that a Karasu was in front of him who raises it's leg and kick's down.  
  
Jeero puts his arms out above his head in a cross and catches the attack. "What" yelled the dark-nin.  
  
Jeero just smirked and break's the leg of the giant doll. "Why you little brat" remarked the dark-nin.  
  
The boy just smirked, "Bunshin No Jutsu" now there are now three Jeero's and he dashes forward.  
  
"You think that technique can help you.....Kurasu doll number 2" he began and points at the boy. "Katon Housenka" as he said that. The doll perform a jutsu and shoots multiple targets at the boy but the fireball  
  
(Katon Housenka: A Jutsu which fires several balls of fire from the mouth at ones target.)  
  
"A trick" exclaimed the dark-nin as he said that a dozen of kunai's came out of no where taking the Karasu's head off and the rest of it's body.  
  
There was a girl who just landing on the ground while holding more kunai's with a smile.  
  
"You didn't forget me did you" spoke the girl with a cute tone. "And me too" yelled another voice who kick through a body of karasu.  
  
'How did he get there' he said turning his head to find the boy attack his puppet.  
  
"We took out a couple of your stupid doll's" grin the boy who was proud.  
  
Nouhatsu just chuckled with himself. "You think so......boy." he then turn around and walk slowly back away then turn his head showing his dark red eyes. "It's just the beginning" as he said that he snap his finger a dozen of karasu's appeared from no where. Coming out from trees , bushes , rocks, and even emerging form the ground and the air.  
  
Both Kohana and Jeero became very nervous and walk close to eachother facing there backs.  
  
"Your surrounded I didn't plan in killing little kids today but your time is up" as he said that. All the doll's plunge in a full out attack.  
  
Jeero close his eyes and Kohana just yelled, "Sensei." Then an explosion was mad.  
  
"Something isn't right here." He asked himself. As the dust cleared there was no one no bodies.  
  
"Looking for them" a voice yelled out. Nouhatsu just spoke without turning his head.  
  
"What took you Uzumaki", he remark. 'How did that Naruto rescued the two brats I didn't even see him or sense him' he mentally spoke to himself.  
  
"Just a little couple of problems." The blonde replied.  
  
"WOW where okay Kohana" he said while laying on the grass out of breath Kohana just nobbed with relief.  
  
"Let us begin the battle," exclaimed Naruto. He did a couple of hand movement's and yells out. 'Kage Bunshin No Justu' now there where 5 Naruto's.  
  
The two kids were amazed. "Them Come Leaf Ninja" remarked Nouhatsu who sent his puppets to take Naruto down.  
  
The first puppet threw three large shirukan at one of the Naruto's. 'Dodge left then right , then up' The Naruto clone spoke to itself. 'Now catch the shiruken' Naruto then caught the Shiruken under him flips in the air turing his body and throwing it behind him where another puppet was slicing it's torso in half.  
  
"Now" yelled the real Naruto who was gathering chakra in his palms.  
  
'What the hell is he doing' Nouhatsu spoke to himself. The two kids were stun on watching the battle. But Jeero had star's in his eyes and Kohana was speechless.  
  
As Naruto got the chakra he wanted. Nouhatsu was becoming to be more impatient. "I'll bring you death Uzumaki" he called all the dolls together.  
  
"Numer's 6 and 8 perform jutsu's 'Katon Karyuu Endan'  
  
(Fire Type; Fire Dragon Flame Blast meaning 'Katon Karyuu Endan'- This jutsu sends a huge ball of fire, shaped as a dragon, from the users mouth)  
  
The attack of the Fire Dragon Flame Blast tried to engulf Naruto but he dodge it by jumping straight up. As Naruto was in the air he made a grin.  
  
"Now this ends" he yelled. Now the chakra in Naruto's hand's turn to a ball and he threw it with exteame speed downwards at the Karasu's.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU WON" Nouhatsu yelled. "Kurasu's full power 'Katon Karyuu Endan' he yelled. He transferred most of his chakra into all of his doll's. Unleashing a massive force of power.  
  
"Don't forget Uzumaki I'm the Master of Karasu's" he yelled.  
  
"Well not any more" yelled Naruto from above.  
  
The chakra ball came crashing down with extreame speed. It went through the Katon Karyuu Endan.  
  
"Impossible" spoke the dark-nin.  
  
"Sou Ki Dan explosive now" yelled Naruto who gripped his hand tight.  
  
The ball explode with tremendous power destroying everything. As the light cleared and the dust becoming to move away.  
  
There was a crater in the middle where once the doll's stood there.  
  
"Uzumaki I will not be defeated just yet."he stood up holding his left arm and his ninja mask was removed because of the explosion.  
  
"Sorry this ends now..."as he said that the shadow clones were right behind Naruto.  
  
The first two kick on the left and right sides of the dark-nin then another clone elbows the chest then another uppercut's him in the air. While in the air the real Naruto knock's the dark-nin with a massive attack sending straight back to the ground.  
  
As Naruto landed the other clones disappeared. Naruto turn to the kids and asked, "Hey you too okay"  
  
"Yup" replied Jeero. "Sensei what do you call that attack that you did just now."Kohana asked with excitement.  
  
"That's one of my favorite all-time moves the 'Uzumaki Naruto Combo'" he replied with a grin.  
  
*Flashback* "I did it" he said in a soft tone who was out of breath. Then clapping was heard.  
  
"Very good Naruto" the woman was please and just giggled.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Kagayaki for teaching me this new jutsu to me."he said with a grin.  
  
"You'll welcome Naruto and to tell you the truth you're the only one that I ever taught the technique to." She replied with a giggled.  
  
"I will not let you down"Naruto spoke in a proud voice. "You won't" exclaimed the woman who patted Naruto on the head.  
  
"If you ever need anything come visit me" exclaimed Ms. Kagayaki. *Flashback Over*  
  
'Will thank you later Ms. Kagayaki' he mentally spoke to himself.  
  
"Hey Naruto you here", yelled a feminine voice.  
  
To Be Continued: 


	13. Ch 12:End of the Puppet The Story

Author Note: Sorry for the long awaited chapter. I've been busy and I haven't had the time to finish. Well, heres Chapter 12 finally , and I hope its not that bad. Disclamer: Don't Own Naruto wish i did.  
  
Chapter 12: End of the Puppet...The Story  
  
"Hey Naruto you here", yelled a feminine voice.  
  
The young blonde turned around with a little grin in his face. "Hey Sakura.how you doing".  
  
"Naruto where have you been your still injured" yelled Sakura who was very worried. Then something caught her eye she saw the kids and the ninja of puppets, Nouhatsu who was laying on the ground motionless.  
  
"What happen here" she ask with wonder. "I just de." Naruto began but was cut off by the sound of two kids running. "Mr.Naruto defeated the Puppet guy" said Jeero who was very excited.  
  
"YEAH, You could have seen Sensei in action" said Kohana who was hugging Sakura. "Oh Really", she began and looked up at Naruto. "You have a lot of explaining to do" she finish.  
  
Naruto nobbed and walk over to the ninja who was breathing uneasily , "So tell me about Mizuki." Ask Naruto who looked down with pity.  
  
"Uzu...maki , You are truly a great ninja that you, uhhh are." he began and turn his head to the other direction which showed a white flower. "Mizuki has claim vengeance upon the hidden leaf village and he form his own clan the Koi-Senshi which included ninjas that have become a dark-nin, consumed."  
  
He lifted his arm and took the flower off the ground, "What beauty it has doesn't" he said and look at Naruto.  
  
Naruto nobbed and listen patiently. "Mizuki wasn't consumed by the darkness.he somehow manage to controlled it, that I do not no." he said and drop the flower.  
  
Nouhatsu faces his head up in the sky ,"Do you still want to be called Saikyou? He ask.  
  
With a smile, "No you can call me Naruto" he began. "I left that name a long time ago"  
  
"Yes, I see, nicknames are only what others call you.uhhhhhhh.well Naruto" he said.  
  
"From this day fourth we shall be rival's" he said. Then his body became lifeless.  
  
"What does he mean rival's isn't he dead" asked Jeero who was acting a bit cocky.  
  
'No, he's still very much alive.but Nouhatsu has change' Naruto spoke mentally to himself and smile.  
  
Somewhere..  
  
"I thank you Uzumaki you have help me a lot" he said in a out of breathe tone. He was holding his left arm but his eyes are no longer blood red but dark blue. He whistle and then out of nowhere two karusas were on his side.  
  
"Take me home" as he said that he fell unconcious and the two dolls took him away.  
  
....... "Kugutsu no Jutsu" asked Sakura.  
  
Naruto was shocked then he turn around to face her. "Yes...Nouhatsu used it" he began then whistled. "What a guy he still has enough chakra to do this"  
  
"So Naruto explain" remark Sakura who folded her arms.  
  
"Hehehe....I'll explain on the way back" he grin.  
  
And so the group headed back. 'I wonder what really happen to Nouhatsu, why did he join them...i wonder.' Naruto mentally spoke to himself. But they didn't notice that someone was watching over them  
  
There stood a mysterious figure who was hiding in the shadows. "So the great Nouhatsu has failed...how" but then the man grin.  
  
"Heh...I guess its my turn...for I am Kage Suno the Ninja of Dark Shadows" As he said that he sunk under the shadows and disappeared like nothing happen.  
  
---------------  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Nouhatsu come here" yelled a man. A young boy around 10 walk up to the man. "Yes Sensei"  
  
"Its snowing outside and its cold and very beautiful outside" said the man with a smile. "Yes it is" replied the young boy.  
  
"Nouhatsu this was the day where i found you as a baby and took you in" he began. "The first time I glance at your little body...u were from an advance bloodline."  
  
'He is originally from the Hidden Leaf Village' the Sensei mentally spoke to himself.  
  
He paused for a moment and said "That is why I will train you to become a great Shinobi and one day you will take my place as the Master in the arts of puppets."  
  
"One day I will become a master...do you really think so Sensei" said the boy. "Yes and my time will end"  
  
..........  
  
"Karasu's Now Fire Type; Dragon Fire Skill (Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu)" yelled a young man. 7 puppets perfrom the jutsus and unleash a devastating fire. Burning alive bandits.  
  
Only at the age 13 he can control over 10 Karasu's at once. Now at the ate 15 he can control Karasu's and have them perform jutsu's. His skills has dramaticly improve. ..........  
  
"Nouhatsu come here" spoke a man who was out of breathe and is laying on a bed. "Yes Sensei" he said in a sad tone."This is my time to go" he said and made a small smile.  
  
"No Sensei not yet please..." cried the teen. "Now you are the master that will carry on the legacy of the Master of Puppets like I once had" then at his last breathe "Make me proud."  
  
"I will make you proud" he was holding his Sensei's hand. "Now I am The Master of the Puppets"  
  
............  
  
3 years has pass and the Nouhatsu has change later....... he was consumed by the darkness. Then the Massacre of Mount Hiei has Begun.  
  
"Karasu's shed blood to these undifined fools who think they can change the world." The blood has been spilled and deaths of thousands of Shonobi's has been done.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ahh....what ...I had a flashback" spoke the ninja. He was holding his head showing his blue eyes. "Sensei I have been lead to my beliefs and thats when I got consumed I am very sorry Sensei.".  
  
Then Nouhatsu suddenly stood up from his bed. "Since I have failed ... its Kage Suno's turn" as he said that he frowned. "Not good...I must to tell Uzumaki"  
  
Meanwhile.. "So thats what really happen Naruto" remark Sasuske. "Yups" and Naruto continued to eat more Ramen.  
  
"KOHANA AND JEERO...I can't believe you guys ran off to fight that man...do you know who he is" yelled Sakura who was very angry.  
  
"WERE SORRY" they both put on sad faces.  
  
"Come on Sakura you gotta give them credit" replied Naruto.  
  
"Ok just this once i'll let you two off" yelled Sakura who was putting her hands in her waist.  
  
"YAY" they both scream.  
  
Somewhere a stranger is walking into the village. "Heh...I haven't been in this Village for over 22 years" he began ."I guess the fun will start soon...heh, here i come" he finish.  
  
To be Continued: 


	14. Ch 13:Naruto's Training, GO Kohana Go Je...

Author Note: Sorry for the long awaited chapter guys. Chapter 13 has finally been finish. Thanxs for the reviews and the first few chapers are somewhat Kenshin just trying something out hehe...but heres the chapter.   
  
Disclamer: I don't own Naruto , Wish I did.  
  
Chapter 13:Naruto's training, Go Kohana!Go Jeero!  
  
Somewhere a stranger is walking into the village of the leaf. He has short black hair, both his pants and shirt are both black as well. His eyes are crimson red that shows a gleam of terror. But he has a symbol carved on both his left and right arms.  
  
"Heh...I haven't been in this Village for over 22 years" he began ."I guess the fun will start soon...heh, here i come" he finish and began walking around.  
  
Somewhere...  
  
"Good Morning you two" yelled out a particular blond. Who seems to be very cheerful.  
  
"Good Morning Sensei" replied Kohana who was rubbing her eyes.   
  
Jeero just grunted and said "Why 6:30 in the morning" he yawned.  
  
Naruto just chuckled and said "Well today were going to be training and..."  
  
Jeero stood up after he heard the word training and yelled "REALLY WOW" then something else caught his attention "And what..."  
  
"Hehe...You should be lucky that your going to be my second apprentice" he exclamied while winking.  
  
"YES" yelled the young boy how was jumping in the air.  
  
"Yay...Now i won't be alone" remarked Kohana who just simply simled.  
  
Jeero just chuckled and gave kohana a high five and said "Hey teammate"  
  
"Well Now thats said and done where going to begin our training" exclamied Naruto who cut both his students. "Now listen carefully..." he began. "This will be a 2 on 1 battle and I will test your performace from there and to see your mistakes in your skills to be improve"  
  
Both Kohana and Jeero nobbed and went into a fighting stance.   
  
'Jeero's showing his goofy grin again...and Kohana seems to be determined...heh these two remind me when I use to be younger.' the blonde spoke to himself. Naruto just smiled and said "Begin"  
  
Jeero dash forward while doing a hand symbol and yelled out  
  
**"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**  
  
And now there are three Jeero's heading straight for Naruto.   
  
"Using the bunshin and charging like that at me...its so reckless" he said.  
  
At that same moment that Jeero use the bunshin no jutsu ,Kohana took out 10 kunai's , five on each hand and threw it throught the bunshins.  
  
As Naruto was getting ready to strike ,the Bunshin seem to dissappeared and what surprised him was Kunai's.   
  
"Kunai's hiding behind the Bunshin" he remarked. The blonde then took out two kunai's one in each hand. And block all of the Kunai's with it. "That was a surprise..." he said but he was cut off by a voice.  
  
"Hey sensei" yelled a little voice.   
  
Naruto look down and saw Jeero right under him. 'So that was a diversion' he spoke to himself. Then something caught his attention 'Chakra on his legs.' which shock Naruto.  
  
Jeero grinned and yelled **"Leaf Style, Spinning Konoha Vertical kick**"   
  
Jeero kicked upward with both his legs and spin dramatically with his body. The flow of Chakra seem to cover his legs like a drill. "Nice Try" Yelled Naruto who grab both his legs and threw him across. Jeero simply landed but at the same time turning the ground in to rubble by his attack.  
  
"Hey How did you do that" asked the young boy.   
  
Naruto just smiled and said "I put chakra on my hands to help hold your attack and at that momement I threw you and the result shows that you turn the ground ur standing on into gravel."  
  
Jeero yelled out "Kohana lets go" and charge again. Kohana nobbed and charge as well.  
  
"Lets see what they can do" replied Naruto.   
  
Jeero tried connecting with a flying kick then turing his body into a airborne roundhouse kick. But Naruto seem to blocked it. At that Jeero turn it into a quick Sweep Kick which Naruto also avoided.  
  
Then Kohana seem to flip over her sensei, while she did that she threw dozens of Kunai's. 'How does she have all those kunai's...reminds me of Tenten...sheesh.' he spoke to himself and he jsut dogde the weapons.   
  
As Kohana landed, her back facing her blonde Sensei she quickly did back hand sprins then switch into a backflip then kick her sensei in the air. Naruto blocked it by crossing his arms together. Then push her off by returning the force of her attack.   
  
Jeero appeared behind Naruto and tried to punch him. But he quickly duck down grab Jeero's arms and threw him towards Kohana.  
  
"WHAAaaa..." Yelled the young boy who was flying straight to Kohana.  
  
But Kohana just performed some hand symbols and yelled ,  
  
**"HURRICANE NO JUTSU"**  
  
The wind attack slow down Jeero from hitting her. Kohana excalimed, "My turn" and threw Jeero to the other side with her attack.  
  
Naruto sweet drop "I thought she help him" he whispered.  
  
"Here I come Sensei" spoke Kohana. She delivered a punch and a kick then tried uppercutting by it all seem to be block. "You got some nice moves" as he said that he kick Kohana on the gut sending her soaring.  
  
Kohana recovered by doing a cartwheel and back hand spring to regain her balanced.  
  
"Man Sensei's super tough" she frown in a cute way.  
  
Jeero quickly stood up and yelled "Hey Sensei check this out" he grin and perform hand seals.  
  
"That sequence of hand seals...so he can already use that" Naruto spoke to himself.  
  
Jeero took a deep breath and yelled , "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu"  
**  
Then he shot out small fireballs heading straight for his sensei.  
  
As the attack hit Naruto there was a explosion. "Heh that showed Him" He just grinned.  
  
A voice spoke out behind the boy. "Hehe...**Suiton: Kassoro, Mizu Suberidai No Jutsu**" (Water element: Runaway , Water slide)  
  
"What the ..." Jeero was cut off by getting hit by a small river sending him 10 feet away from his sensei.  
  
There stood Naruto with his hands on his waist "Your always so cocky" he sighed.  
  
"Ouch... I got a headache already" complained Jeero who was frowing.   
  
As Naruto was about to complement Jeero about his effort something caught his attention. Five shurikens headed straight for Naruto but it seem to turn around him.  
  
"Whats going on here...these shurikens are going being control" he said while looking around him trying to avoid the shurikens. He caught one then all of sudden the shurikens tied him around a nearby tree. "What these have strings...this is the Uchiha clan's secret move that can only be use with the Sharingan. The triple shuriken windblade" he spoke in a surprise tone as he look up.  
  
He couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Kohana with the strings attacted to her hands and her eyes where different it was Sharingan.  
  
"Triple Shuriken Windblade...success" she smiled. Then she tied the strings to a nearby tree and perform a sequence of handseal.  
  
"I knew It this is the follow up to Sasuke's Triple Shuriken Windblade Technique...she must of seem him use it." he began "Heh...the blood of the Uchiha runs down her vains as well.  
  
"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"** She yelled and she unleashed a flamethrower throught the five strings. At the attack hit Naruto a loud explosion was yelled. There was a big crater where Naruto once stood.   
  
"Did I get Him" she spoke to herself and her eyes when back to normal. She took a deep breathe and collapsed and fell to the ground.  
  
Naruto appeared next to Kohana and looked down. 'As I suspected she couldn't control the attack and she use too much chakra' he grin to himself.   
  
He pick up Kohana and put her over his shoulders. "Heh ..shes sound asleep already." he spoke up. Naruto then turn to Jeero.  
  
"Well thats enough for today Jeero you did very good" complemented his sensei.  
  
Jeero just stood up and made his goofy grin and his hand on his back of his head. "Hehehe..."  
  
------  
  
In the late night of Kohana in the forest.  
  
"Who are you" yelled one of the Leaf ninja's   
  
"Well my name is Kage Suno the Ninja of Dark Shadows and I came here for a vist."  
  
He put his hands forward and said, **"Kagemane no Jutsu".** The three leaf ninja's frooze. "Your lucky I won't kill you but just to erase your memory on what happen in tonight.  
  
Kage Suno just open his eyes and the three leaf ninja's screamed then collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Pathetic..." He said then heard a foot step behind him.   
  
"So...your Kage Suno" then someone came out of the bushes with a dog next to him.  
  
He was wearing a mask and he was wearing a coat with his bushy hair.He was also wearing a green , white coat cloak over the coat. And next to him was A white dog which has grown a bit.  
  
Kage Suno quickly turn around and said, "Aww...by the way you dress you must be the great hunter-nin of the leaf.   
"The one that has stop and captured over 100 missing nins" he replied.  
  
**"KIBA THE HUNTER"**

How's the chapter. I wanted to use some Naruto characters to make the story long and very interesting. I hope u all enjoyed. Next Chapter is The Hunter Vs. The Shadow :)


	15. Ch14: The Hunter Vs The Shadow

Hey guys chapter 14 is now finish. And it took me awhile to finish...lol. But yeah and thanx for the reviews and Yeah the first chapters seem to be rush a little. But now heres the chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kenshin.  
  
Chapter 14: The Hunter Vs. The Shadow  
  
Kage Suno quickly turn around and said, "Aww...by the way you dress you must be the great hunter-nin of the leaf.  
  
"The one that has stop and captured over 100 missing nins" he replied.  
  
**"KIBA THE HUNTER"  
**  
Kiba just lifted his mask over his head and just smirk. "Heh...so scum like you know who I am" he spoke in a cocky tone. "Isn't that right Akamaru" he told his companion. Akamaru just bark out loud.  
  
"Your not the one I'm after" ,Exlaimed Kage Suno who was pointing at Kiba.  
  
Kiba just growled and said ,"So Your after Naruto eh?" Then he looked up. "Heh...what do you guys want with him this time" he finish while smirking to himself.  
  
"Do you want to die as well" spoke the dark ninja who just stared at Kiba.  
  
Kiba just grunted and went into his fighting stance including Akamaru who was also getting ready. "Not in your life time bud" replied the hunter-nin.  
  
"So you wish to fight me even when your in a disadvantaged" he grinned and when into his fighting stance. "The Shadows are my greatest aspect" he finished.  
  
"Well...I don't mind the odds cause you can't keep up with my speed" he replied.  
  
Kage Suno's eyes shot open "So he's behind me already" and block kiba's punch. As Kage Suno block his attack he could feel the power behind Kiba's blow. He frowned , "His strength is amazing...he would give me a bit of problem" with that he sunk under the shadows leaving Kiba off balanced and bewildering.  
  
"What the hell" exclaimed Kiba who was frowning. "He...he disappeared into the shadows what a unusual technigue." he spoke to himself.  
  
Akamaru barked at his master. Kiba nobbed and jump, as he did that Kage Suno throw dozens of Kunai's at Kiba where he use to be standing.  
  
"Thanks Akamaru" yelled Kiba as he landed on the ground.  
  
"Hey you ...Kage Suno what a nice technique you have there." Yelled Kiba as he was sniffing the air and turn his head to a near by tree.  
  
The dark ninja came out of the tree's shadow and stood there. "Heh you can still find me even when you can't see me...your nose is highly sensitive than others" he explained.  
  
"Heh...I'll show you this technique" he replied and turn to his dog and shouted. "Akamaru, **Douteki Saitentei** now" Akamaru then charges at the enemy.  
  
"**Shadow bind technique**" replied the dark ninja as he stuck out his hand. The shadow tried to catch Akamaru but at that instant he jump in the air and started spinning while pissing in the air.  
  
"What kind of technique is this..." yelled the dark shadow ninja who was covering his face from the attack.  
  
As Akamaru landed on the ground Kiba spoke up, "This attack is to use to track down our opponents by using our sent"  
  
Kage Suno just became more angry and said, "Heh...then allow me why they call me the 'Ninja of Shadows'. He stuck out both of his hands and perform some hand seals then the shadows grew longer and adapting to the trees.  
  
"What is he up too," Kiba question himself. Then he saw Kage Suno took out a shuriken.  
  
Kage Suno threw the Kunai under him and said , "**Demonic Wall Shadows Technique** begin"  
  
Then he perform another hand seal , "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin**" he yelled out.  
  
"Whats that noise..." Kiba began then look at his dog. "Akamaru becareful" he yelled.  
  
Then all of sudden thousands of Shurikens came out of the shadows. A couple of Shurikens manage to scratch Kiba's left arm and his right leg. Akamaru was able to dodge everything so far.  
  
"What did you do" asked Kiba as he began dodging more.  
  
"Heh...The technique I use is called **Demonic Wall Shadows** it's a technique that can transfer me or anything to the other side with a shadow , allowing me to move fast." He began. "But yet I use this other technique the '**Shuriken Kage Bunshin'** and combined them both you get a cycle , a endless loop of Shurikens coming from all directions." He finish.  
  
"Gah...shit" Kiba gasp as he got struck once more.  
  
Kiba smirked and said "Try this on for size" he did some hand seals and said in a quite tone, "Akamaru follow up with the beast clone technique" as he said that his companion nobbed.  
  
"Well then ... "**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**" he yelled.  
  
"What is that hunter-nin up too" exclaimed Kage Suno who was surprised to see Kiba dig under the ground.  
  
"RAaahhhhh ..." yelled Kiba who tears up a solid of wall of dirt and rock and then he placed it all over him to cover his entire body.  
  
"Impossible" yelled the dark ninja who was very surprise. All the shuriken's where stuck on its track by the wall that Kiba created.  
  
Then Kage Suno felt a small earthquake under him , "What the..." he began but he was cut off by two hands emerging form under the ground and grab both of the dark ninja's legs. "This is **Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu**" the dark ninja finish.  
  
"Now Akamaru" yelled Kiba from underground.  
  
Akamaru charged forward then transformed into Kiba then delivered a punch to the dark ninja's face.  
  
"Not bad" exclaimed Kage Suno. "You forgot one thing" he yelled. And stuck out both of his hands. "**Kagemane no Jutsu**" he said. And now Akamaru froze in his tracks.  
  
"Akamaru NO.." yelled Kiba.  
  
"Oh yes..." as he said that Kage Suno turn in a dark black shadow and stunk back down in a shadow.  
  
Kiba not feeling anything anymore submerge from the ground.  
  
"Damn it...this guy ain't any ordinary ninja...he shows techniques that I haven't even seen before." Spoke Kiba who was knelling down.  
  
He turn his head to the other direction and said , "Let go of Akamaru..."  
  
Kage Suno appeared once again with his hands cross and said , "Do you value your companions life" he grin and peformed a hand seal.  
  
"He's gonna use **Kage Bunshin**" whispered Kiba.  
  
And now there are three Kage Sunos now. The other two sank under the shadows and appear between Akamaru how was still in Clone form. From a distance of a good 10 feet.  
  
"Heh...maybe I should use one of your villages techniques that I was taught by." he spoke out loud.  
  
This shock Kiba , 'He knows our techniques' he spoke to himself then turn Akamaru then back to Kage Suno.  
  
"WHAT THAT TECHNIQUE" yelled Kiba then he turn and ran to Akamaru.  
  
The dark-nin just said ,"Heh too late... "**Katon: Karyuu Endan**"  
  
As he said that the other two clones did the same thing and attack Akamaru. Three dragon flames went straight for Akamaru.  
  
With his astonishing speed Kiba manage to cover his body over Akamaru And received the attack head on.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." screamed Kiba  
  
Then an explosion was made.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Thanks Kakashi for dropping by since Sasuke's busy for the moment" spoke the blond ninja. Who was looking at Kohana who was sleeping peacefully in her bed.  
  
"No problem and what you have told me she used the sharingan at the last minute..." he began.  
  
"Yeah and since you know more about the Sharingan more than I do I figured you would help me since Sasuke is always...." As Naruto was about to finish speaking a loud explosion was heard.  
  
"What was that..." yelled Naruto  
  
"I don't know but we better go," he said and Kakashi disappeared without a trace.  
  
Nartuo looked at Kohana and said , "You'll become my successor next to Jeero of course." With that he left with a grin.  
  
"Sensei" spoke the little girl who was still sleeping.  
  
How's the chapter. And I wonder what's going to happen to Kiba and what will Naruto do about it...hehe Next Chapter – Uninvited Guest. 


	16. Ch15: Uninvited Guest

Hey guys chapter 15 is now finish. And it took me awhile to finish...lol. Ive been busy for awhile doing errands and such...but yeah and thanx for the reviews and Yeah the first chapters seem to be rush a little and I'll try to fix it up a bit.. But now heres the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kenshin.

**Chapter 15: Uninvited Guest**

"Yeah and since you know more about the Sharingan more than I do I figured you would help me since Sasuke is always...." As Naruto was about to finish speaking a loud explosion was heard.  
  
"What was that..." yelled Naruto  
  
"I don't know but we better go," he said and Kakashi disappeared without a trace.  
  
Nartuo looked at Kohana and said , "You'll become my successor next to Jeero of course." With that he left with a grin.  
  
"Sensei" spoke the little girl who was still sleeping.

**Mean while...**

"Heh heh...so much for the great Hunter of the leaf..." he said then narrowed his eyes to the left.

"...Shit...I made too much of a disturbance I guess I have to keep a low profile for now..." As he said that he sunk into the shadows and disappeared without a trace.

As Naruto and Kakashi arrived they couldn't believe what they saw a huge crator with a radius of only 30 feet.

There were already a couple of Anbu teams searching the areas and a group of Medical Ninja's surveying inside the crator.

"Be careful" yelled one of the medics who was ordering the other two medical ninjas who was carrying someone in a stretcher.

Naruto took a glance at the body in the stretcher , 'What it couldn't be...' he ran to the group and yell , "WHAT HAPPEN TO KIBA"

One of the medic's said , "We are uncertain"

A voice spoke up , "What is his condition..."

"Kakashi-sama" spoke one of the medic, the other replied with a sad look on his face. "Kiba has both second degree burns on his left arm and right leg and has fractured his right ribs.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan**" exclaimed Naruto who was looking at kiba's lifeless body who was being carried out.

Kakashi nobbed and said , "Yes...but no one out side the village should know this technique except for Itachi..."

Naruto glanced to the right looking at Akamaru who was being treated with care.

"...It wasn't Itachi...his been inactive for quite some time" he began then turn to look at Kakashi. "It must be one of Koi-senshi" he finished

Kakashi replied , "Hmmmmnnn...very interesting...we should keep our guard up...I'll go report this to the 5th hokage" he said and face the young blonde "Ja...you should go back and rest up a bit" as he finish the silver haired ninja disappeared.

"I wonder who they sent this time" as the blonde said that he disappeared.

**Meanwhile...**

As Naruto reach his house and open the door , he stop for a second. 'Hmmmnn...someones inside' he mentally spoke to himself.

As he entered and close the door behind him and walked into the bedroom of his students. As he peeked open the door and open it slightly with a smile he said

"So what brings you here at this time of night".

There stood a man looking out the window and said , "I have something to tell you Uzumaki.."

Naruto took a near by chair and sat down while looking at his student resting peacefully under the gaze of the moonlight.

"So what's on your mind Nouhatsu.."ask the blonde haired ninja.

"Sorry for dropping by so suddenly and I was afraid I was too late to warn you about the next dark-nin that Mizuki sent" he spoke loud but in a soft voice carefully not waking the little girl that was sleeping.

"So who is he and how does he know our Konoha's fire techniques." excalimed Naruto who was questioning the puppet master.

Nouhatsu turned around to face him.

"He was once a leaf ninja a long time ago...he was a spy for the Stone Ninja...." he began.

"A traitor has return.." replied Naruto who just close his eyes.

"...the thing about him is that he has a unique blood line limit that thought to vanish a long time ago..." Nouhatsu exclaimed.

"What kind of blood line limit..." ask Naruto.

"...the ability to control shadows when ever ... where ever...it is said that this limit was once part of the Nara Clan...but the limit disappeared shortly after 30 years ago." he finished.

" Have you seen how this blood line limit works..." ask the blonde.

Nouhatsu just shook his head saying , "No...i haven't seen it ... but i heard stories...about his limit.

Naruto kept quiet and waited for the Puppet ninja to tell him.

Nouhatsu lean on the wall and said , "He can hide under any shadow...teleport between shadows...and the worse thing is he can engulfed you in an enternal darkness...killing you without even seeing yourself die..."

"How about the Kaiten" he asked.

"Ahh...yes...he used to be part of the anbu squad...which his partners are all Uchiha's" replied the puppet master.

Naruto became shock after hearing this.

The blonde cross his legs and put his hands over his head, "Damn this is a pain in the ass..." he spoke to himself.

Nouhatsu turn to the window and said , "Tomorrow night he will come...not after you ...but your successors..."

"After... my...successors..." he spoke to himself while his eyes are close.

"Jeero...and...Kohana" he whispered and open his eyes to ask the ninja but as he look he was already gone.

He stood up and went over to his pupil then he his face became sour , "Geez ...why can't they ever leave me alone..." but the expression on his face change as he look at his sleeping student who was turning around in her sleep.

Naruto showed eyes of determination and happiness in his eyes a smile creeped over his face.

**Meanwhile....**

"So someones after Naruto again...huh...Kakashi...." replied the 5th hokage. Who was trying to finish her paper work.

"Yes...but the strange thing is that this person seems to be in this village...before..." excalimed Kakashi.

"Are you sure" replied the 5th

The copy ninja only nobbed. The 5th was thinking hard...about this former leaf ninja of Konoha.'

"Using a fire technique of such a high level that injured even Kiba' she mentally spoke to herself. While closing her eyes a thought occured

"Can't be... he was exiled..." she whispered softly , narrowing her eyes.

Kakashi was watching the 5th hokages expression change , "I wonder..."

**Later in the dark night of Kohona...**

"...shit...tomorrows the day where the fun begins...Nouhatsu was useless... I guess its time for me to finish this" he said while drinking a bottle of Saki.

He stood up after taking a huge gulp out of the bottle and threw it to the Memorial Stone which it shattered into a million pieces. The memorial stone has all the names of the Ninja's that persished a long time ago.

His eyes shows the eyes of a true killer, eyes that pierce like a needle. He frowned and said , "You exiled me...30 years ago...Isn't that right Hokage-sama..."

"Now your gone...too bad I wasn't able to see your funeral" he said in a sad tone

While touching the memorial carefully "Heh...I wonder...how this years generation can deal with me, " he said with a sinister grin.

He looks up at the dark sky which was showing a quarter of a moon. "Tomorrow is a full moon....hehe...death is itching"

To Be Continued:

Next Chaper : The Exiled Ninja, Names Nara Suno


	17. Ch16:The Exiled Ninja, Names Nara Suno

Hey guys chapter 16 is now finish. And it took me awhile to finish...lol. Ive been busy for awhile doing errands and such...but yeah and thanx for the reviews and Yeah the first chapters seem to be rush a little and I'll try to fix it up a bit.. But now heres the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kenshin.

**Chapter 16: The Exiled Ninja, Names Nara Suno**

------------

There sat four people sitting in a room where there was only a few candles lit around. One of them was wearing a head band and had brownish hair while wearing a blue-ish purple gi. Another one was sitting near the wall with his arms over his sword while holding a cup of saki. The other one has brunette hair with bags under his eyes who look to be very tired but at the same time cheery who was wearing a coat around him. And last but not least there was a young teen look to be around 17 with blonde hair who was wearing a head protector with a leaf symbol.

"Hey Saikyou the revolutions almost over, " spoke a man who was wearing a white head band but his hair seem to defy gravity. He smiled waiting for the ninja to respond.

"Hey , hey , Tenchi...don't call me that.." spoke the annoyed Ninja who was eatting a cup of noodles. 'I wish i had ramen' he mentally spoke to himself and continued eating.

"Uzumaki...What will you do when the revolution is over..." spoke up another voice.

The young blonde turn his head to the left to see the man in the corner of the wall while holding his sword.

"Well I'll be wandering for the next five years, thanking a few people here and there," replied the blonde ninja with a wide grin.

"I see..." replied the man.

"What about you Ido.."ask Naruto.

"After the war...I... Ido Uchiha Sagara will no longer fight but live life to the fullest," he said in a calm voice. "By the name of my sword Mamuro I shall never fight again."

Tenchi smiled and Naruto spoke up , "Hehe...thats really cool, atonement,"

"Naruto-Kun," spoke another voice.

"Oh...Yakuza-sensei" questioned the young blonde.

The man stood up and said , "Now , now...don't call me sensei..." he began with a cheerful smile."I will be leaving tomorrow right before the revolution ends..." he spoke in a soft tone.

...........

"SENSEI...WAKE UP" yelled a young energetic girl.

Naruto woke up by the yelling of his young pupil and fell off his chair.

"Hey calm down kohana..Its only 7 am.." he exclaimed.

"Uh huh..." she replied while shaking her head. "Nope sensei its already 9 am..hehe" she replied with a giggled and ran outside the door.

Naruto stood up and smaked himself a wake. "Geez..." he whispered.

He quickly went and pick up the chair and close the windows. "Yakuza...sensei," he began. "I wondered why you left before the revolution ended." he finish

**In the streets of Konoha...**

"Hey you two what would like for lunch.." he ask both his students. While searching a good place to eat.

Jeero and Kohana both ran in front of Naruto and yelled , "BARBEQUE"

"Hai hai, bbq it is", he replied with a smile.

As they where entering a bbq restaurant someone seem to collided with Naruto hitting his shoulder with his.

"Oh im terribly sorry," spoke the man who was nobbing and waving.

Naruto just waved his hand in the air , "hehe its fine don't worry about it" he replied.

Then the man's eyes seem to narrow a bit , "My apoligies..." then quickly left.

'Strange..his eyes..' he mentally spoke to himself. ' I better ask Kakashi a favor'

Naruto's thoughts broke when he heard his two young students drag him in the restaurant. As they disappeared inside...The man that collided with Naruto spoke in a harsh tone.

"Heh...tonight.." his eyes seem to glitter red under the bright sun. "But for now im gonna go down memory lane.." he finish.

And began walking around the village.

**Flashback**

There stood a young teen who looks to be 18 years old with a sword on his back and two symbols on both of his right and left arms.

"Hey Suno...we got a mission don't forget," yelled the commander of the squad.

"Yes sir" he replied and put on his anbu mask and turn to see his fellow teammates

One was a girl wearing a mask with black hair who is not quite tall maybe about 5'2". Next to her was a big guy maybe about 6'7 he too was wearing a mask. Then someone stood in front of them he was around Suno's height like 6'4".

"Suno...lets go we have no time to waste..." he spoke in a powerfull voice.

"Hehe...but commander...We have no hurry...." he said in a sarcastic voice while waving his hand.

"Whats gotten into you all of a sudden...Nara-san" yelled the girl.

The commander of the group took out his mask and threw it behiind him. He looks like Itachi but more taller and more leaner but his hair was much shorter.

"Suno...tell me...you plan on killing us...remember your the last of the bloodline limits of the favorable Nara clan and we wish not for it to disappear." exclaimed the commander.

"Suno what in the world are you thinking" replied the bigger man.

"I plan to escape this flithy place...its too soft for me to become even greater." he spoke out loud.

"Power is it..." replied the mask less Uchiha who was gripping his hands then shot open his eyes and became sharingan.

The girl tried to put his hand over her commander but spoke up , "Nina...keep your guard up" then he face her, this isn't the Nara you no longer know.

Her face show signs of bitterness and nobbed.

"Shall we fight.." spoke the renegade anbu.

"Nina go report this to Hokage-sama , he will sent reinforcements and tell him to send Orochomaru-sama as well" the commander spoke to her. Nina nobbed and left in a flash.

"Gurazshi...you shall be my back up" he finish. The big brute only nobbed.

Suno leaped back a few yards and did kage bunshin then started performing handseals.

"Gurazhi...formation now..." he yelled to his teammate and did the same hand seals in the same sequence.

**"KAITEN: KARYUU ENDEN"** yelled both the Uchiha's and the renegade anbu

As the dragon fire techniques collided it created a huge explosion with such tremondous force. Half of the forest they were in was gone.

"Gurazshi..kept your guard" he said while doing a few back flips but there seems to be no responds. As the smoke cleared Gurazshi was empaled by the sword of the Suno.

"GURAZSHI" yelled the commander who's eyes were filled with anger.

"Before i....go...down..." said the giant uchiha while coughing out blood. "You won't be able to hold ... a ...sword ever again." as he finish he grab the hands of the ninja who empaled him. "And did some hand symbols.

**"KAITEN: SEVERED DRAGONS TECHNIQUE" **yelled the Uchiha and burn both of the ninjas hands at the same time burning himself to death.

The commander watching the scene and tears seem to roll down his face after losing his ally that was with him from the very start, "Gurazshi..." he whispered.

Out of the flames came out was Nara Suno who was out of breath, "I may can never hold a sword ever again but I can still use my ninjutsu. Then did a couple of hand seals.

"Then he spoke Zensho you may be one of the most powerful Uchiha's in Konoha..." but can your sharringan help you out of this jutsu of mine. The remaining Uchiha went into a fighting stance.

**"Ninpou: Darkness over Light" **ask he said that sun seem to disappeared and engulfed Zensho, towering with shadows and merging so that no light can't penerated.

"What the hell," he yelled.

Then out of no where he was struck by Kunai's but he evaded it thanks to his Sharingan. Later more and more of kunai's seem to appeared. The Uchiha was being struck by the back of his legs and his back.

"I told you you can't penetrate my technique," he exclaimed.

"Sorry...Nina...I guess i won't be able to see you after this, " he whispered and stood up.

"Lets play a game," the uchiha said and did some hand seals.

**"Ninpou: Hidden Mist no Jutsu" **he yelled. Then the whole area seem to be covered by thick layers of mist.

"What are you planning to do commander..." remarked the other ninja.

"You'll find out.." he replied and the mist seem to get thicker and thicker. He close his eyes and concentrated. " You may trap my eye sight but you can't trap my hearing" he yelled. And shot his eyes open with his sharingan then disappeared without a trace.

"What the hell..." exclaimed Suno who was being caught off guard by the mist.

All of a sudden two hands grab the shadow ninja then the Uchiha formed handseals by using the hand of his opponent and his own.

"So your trying to kill us both," spoke the immobiled ninja.

"Well this is the only way to stop you," remarekd the Uchiha then he said

"Ninpou: Double Snake Assassin....." before he was about to finish his sentence blood came out from his mouth.

"Heh...I made Kage bunshins and you fell for my trap...you were too slow.."exclaimed the man. The kage bunshins who was stabbing the Uchiha's back constantly.

After for 5 mins of battle..the fog disappeared and.the uchiha was thought to be dead. "Your very presistant.. commander...now you'll die now..." he said before he can lay the final blow. Feathers seem to appeared out of no where then the shadow technique disappeared.

"My technique how..."replied. There stood Orochomaru who look to be like in his 20's with a couple of Anbu's behind him.

"Nara Suno...what is the meaning of this.." spoke the silent ninja.

Nara Suno push the body of the dying ninja and his two kage bunshins disappeared.

"Commander Zensho..." replied Orochomaru who look at the dying man. "Anbu's tend the Commander..." he said then turn to Suno and spoke up , "And you Suno...you will come with me to see the 3rd.." as he said that Suno was on the ground uncounsious.

"Merely a simple blow to the back..." he began.

"Orochomaru-sama tell Nina that I won't see her when i get there...."he manage to spoke out then at that he close his eyes and died with a smile.

"We are in a great lost to be having losing you..." he spoke in a sad tone.

Later that afternoon...

There stood the 3rd hokage who was anouncing the punishment of the Nara Suno. "Naru Suno is now declared disbanded" he said , " You shall never return to this villiage again...if you do I will sent the best hunter-nins of the leaf that kill you.. I here by delcared you exiled." the 3rd finish.

"Heh...I'll be back you know that 3rd..." he said in a cocky tone.

"Well I am very ashamed of you Suno...Your the last of blood line limits of the Nara clan and you use it for your own idiotlistic ideals..." he responded in a strong yet sad tone.

"So I'm ...I... 3rd...so Im ...I."

**Flashback ended.**

There stood a man looking at a house that is 25 feet away from the window.

"Well...judging by the moon it's nearly 8 pm...heh..." he said while looking at the sky.

"Heh..it was fun remembering the times I had with this pitiful village...haha" he spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Well now here I come...Nara Suno has return to the villiage to pay some debts...hahaha"

To Be Continued:

Chapter 17: Confrontation between 2 leaf nin's

Hehehe..sorry for making this a flashback chappie...i wanted things to makes sense so i can put all the characters and stories together. Well next chapter theres gonna be quite alot of action. Hehe..enjoy


	18. Ch17:Confrontation between 2 leaf nin's

Hey guys chapter 17 is now finish. And it took me awhile to finish...lol. Ive been busy for awhile doing errands and such...but yeah and thanx for the reviews

and Yeah the first chapters seem to be rush a little and I'll try to fix it up a bit...So hows the chapter so far on the Kage-SUno saga well its almost done

and I hope you enjoy it. Well heres the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kenshin.

**Chapter 17: Confrontation between 2 leaf nin's**

"Heh..it was fun remembering the times I had with this pitiful village...haha" he spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Well now here I come...Nara Suno has return to the villiage to pay some debts...hahaha" he spoke out loud and continued walking to the house with his hands tuck in his pockets before he reach the window he suddenly vanish.

In the house in one of the bedrooms laid a girl who was sleeping comfortably on her own bed. Then in the corner of the room it was extremely dark. In a matter of minutes someone walk right through the shadows and walk towards the bed with his hands still tuck in his pockets.

"Well, Isn't she cute," smiled the man who look down at the sleeping girl. Half of his body was cover by the shadows.

He stuck out his right arm in the air and said ," Sorry kid, orders are orders ,"he whispered. "**Shadow Neck bind no jutsu" **spoke the man. Then a shadow like hand came from under the bed and made its way up to the girls neck gently grabbing her.

"Now die," he yelled but as the shadow hand twisted her neck something strange happen the girl seem to turn into a puff of smoke.

"What is going on here...this was **Kage Bunshin **combine with **Henge no jutsu**..." he remarked while scanning the bed.

"That was exactly what you thought...isn't that right Kage-Suno" a voice spoke out behind him.

Kagu Suno put down his arm and turn his head slightly to the left to take a glimpse of Naruto who was kneeling on the door way.

"Uzumaki Naruto...we finally meet in person," the shadow ninja spoke out while putting his hand back in his pocket.

"So your looking for my successors am I right" Naruto spoke in a calm voice.

"Who would ever guess it...Nouhatsu told you , eh?.."he began then turn his head to the window where there stood another Naruto who was folding his arms. "Kage bunshin...again" exclaimed the man who simply narrowed his eyes.

Naruto was silent then stood up from kneeling from the door and said , "Heh...you can't find them now ...and by any chance you got me..the main course..." he finish with a grin.

"How so...unforuantely i will kill you then Nouhatsu then your pupils.." smirked the shadow ninja.

"Don't be sure of it" replied Naruto who only smirked

"Then let us begin" remarked Kage-Suno who cock his head to he right

**Meanwhile...**

"Hai hai, Thank you Sakura and Hinata for coming over and help me watch the kids ," spoke the copy ninja.

"Well no problem kakashi since your not really good with kids," smiled the cheerful Sakura. Hinata nodded at Kakashi and continued to play with Kohana.

Kakashi just had a sweet drop down his head and remembered the little favor that Naruto ask him.

Flashback

"Hey Kakashi-sensei would you do me a little favor" ask the hyperactive teen who put his arm over his old sensei.

"Huh, why..."question the copy ninja who seems puzzled.

"Well you see...that Kage-Suno guy who's gonna pay me a little visit tonight and..." spoke Naruto who was doing his goofy grin while patting Kakashi in the back. "Sooo..i decided to keep my students with you since thats Kage-Sunos real target..." he finish while nudging kakashi.

"Fine , fine , fine...drop your students by..." replied kakashi who just sighed and wave his hands in the air.

"HEY ALRIGHT...thanks Kakashi sensei.." yelled Naruto who smacked Kakashi on the back who dropped his latest volume of Come Come Paradise.

Flashback over

"Well since..." before Kakashi can finish his sentence something caught his attention. checking inside his bag his latest volume of Come Come Paradise was missing.

Then by the corner of his eye he saw a certain little kid reading it. "Hey Old-Man Kakashi...What kind of book is this..." yelled the little kid.

"Why you little... no one touches my stuff...Jeero"yelled the copy ninja then turn to Sakura

"Sakura help me get that book..." screamed the jounin.

Sakura simply giggled.

**Back to the house..**

Kage-Suno smiled and threw a kunai to the left then it vanish.

Naruto eyes went wide open when he got cut from behind. Grabbing his left arm from the attack.

"I wonder..."spoke the young blonde with a smirk he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Heh...another Kage-Bunshin..." ask the shadow ninja who turn around to find two

Narutos leaping at him then quickly vanish. "His speed is truely remarkably..." spoke the Kage-Suno.

Then all of a sudden Kage-suno was stab in the back with a kunai with Naruto right behind him with a smirk ," Heh...I see...Kage-Bunshin..." remark the young blonde to find the shadow ninja turn into a puff of smoke.

Naruto move his head from the side dodging a punch from the shadow ninja. The blonde brought up his right arm and continued to block the dark-nins assault. As Naruto sweep kick Kage-Suno causing him to lose his balance as he was about to land on the floor he went right through it.

"What the hell," whispered the young ninja who wasn't surprise. 'Nouhatsu told me about this' he mentally spoke to himself.

"So this is one of your techniques, using the surrounding shadows to transport you from place to place," spoke one of Narutos clones.

"Percisely..."replied a voice.

All the Naruto's look up to see the shadow ninja appeared from the ceiling upside down while folding his arms but only showing half of his body.

The ninja stuck out both his arms in the air and said , **"Shadow Capture no Jutsu".**

Then all of a sudden the three blonde ninja's where caught.

'Damn this guys techniques surpass even that of Shikamura's', Naruto mentally spoke to himself while trying to move his legs and arms.

"Heh..Its no uss...Uzumaki Naruto.." replied the man and sunk back in the ceiling and came out of the ground standing a couple of feet from Naruto.

"My blood line limit gives me this much of an ability to control others shadows..."he exclaimed in a sinister grin.

Kage-Suno walk up to one of the Clones and punch him in the stomach. "Haha...well is that the best you got..." he hissed the dark-nin.

"heh...nope just getting started," replied the grinning Naruto then two clones started glowing bright.

Kage-Suno covered his eyes and said, "This is..."

"**KAGE BUNSHIN EXPLOSION NO JUTSU" **Naruto yelled out loud.

Then all of a sudden the bedroom they where in explosive with tremendous force.

Outside in the open field landed the blonde ninja who seem to be unscathed by the attack he just pulled.

"That was very surprising you just did back there...Uzumaki Naruto," spoke the man

Naruto turn his head to the direction of the voice to see Kage-Suno landing on the ground not far from him.

"Not bad..show me why you were called Saikyou..." yelled the man who only lick his lips from the intensity he was receiving.

Suno was watching Naruto get on his feet then he just vanish like nothing then a knee connected to his face sending him crashing to the ground.

"Tsh...this is the kind of battle I always wanted..." he said while spitting out blood then licking it off his lip.

The shadow ninja stood up and created kage bunshin's now there are three of him.

"What is his plan..." the blonde spoke to himself crouching into a fighting position only to see the ninja perfrom some seal sequences.

"That order of seals.." exclaimed Naruto

**"Kaiton: Karyuu Endan", **yelled the three shadow ninjas

"Damn It...I wish there was at least a puddle of water and perform a water barrier," he yelled at himself and brace the impact of the attack.

Another explosion was made creating another crator. The shadow ninja narrowed his eyes to the left and said you manage to evade it.

There stood Naruto shirtless but still unscratched by the attack that the shadow ninja just pulled but he was out of breathe.

"The attack was strong..but it barely hurt me...but im out out of breathe pushing that massive force with my chakra." he whispered to himself.

The shadow ninja perform the same technique again**. "Kaiton:Karyuu Endan" **

Ask Naruto was about to evade the technique again he couldn't move "What the" he yelled then he looked down. There stood Kage Suno.

"What a third clone," yelled Naruto.

Ask the attack was coming back to him again with another full force attack.

"Damn...I'll survive this but its gonna be leaving me sore for a week," spoke the blonde.

As the attack was getting closer to hit Naruto a voice shout out

"Puppets 2 and 3 perform , "**Suiton: Suijinheki"**

Then a water barrier surrounded the blonde ninja stopping the fire attack from ever hitting its target.

As the attack cleared there stood two puppets and someone infront of him.

"Uzumaki...you can't die yet...he still has to deal with me.." spoke the man in a calm voice who simply narrowed his eyes.

Kage-Suno grinned ,"Well if it isn't..."

"Nouhatsu..." yelled Naruto

To Be Continued: Nouhatsu Return's, Kage Suno's Blood Line

Well hows the chapter, I wanted to include Nouhatsu and see him fight for someone besides himself since he no longer is a Dark-nin and Kage-Suno's true abilities will be unfold next chapter. HEHE :P


	19. Ch18:Konoha Allies,Kage Suno's Blood Lin...

Hey guys chapter 18 is now finish. And it took me awhile to finish...lol. Ive been busy for awhile doing errands and such...but yeah and thanx for the reviews and Yeah the first chapters seem to be rush a little and I'll try to fix it up a bit...So hows the chapter so far on the Kage-SUno saga well its almost done and I hope you enjoy it. Well heres the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kenshin.

**Chapter 18:Konoha Allies, Kage Suno's Blood Line**

"Uzumaki...you can't die just yet...he still has to deal with me..." spoke the man in a calm voice who simply narrowed his eyes.

Kage-Suno grinned ,"Well if it isn't..."

"Nouhatsu..." yelled Naruto who seem to be free from the **Kagemane no Jutsu **then he turn his attention to Kage-Suno.

"This makes it a little easier on taking him down," remarked Naruto who went in a fighting position.

The puppet ninja didn't say a word but kept his guard up while looking at the dark-nin.

"His true powers are about to begin...Uzumaki," exclaimed Nouhatsu who did some hand seals then three puppets appeared behind him with a nodded the three puppets he summon disappeared and reappeared in a triangular postion about 10 feet away from the dark-nin.

"I wonder what Nouhatsu is up too," whispered Naruto who was trying to think up a plan.

"Kage-Suno...prepare..." he began then did some hand seals once again at the same time the three puppets did the same thing but each doing different hand seals.

Naruto was clueless on what's happening , he turn to the far right to see one of the puppets hand symbols. , "That sequence is the Thunder dragon blast no Jutsu." He whispered to himself.

Kage-Suno turn both his head to the left and to the right , "Hmmmnnnn....a kaiten and a suiton..." he thought "...But I can't recognize that seal behind me..." he question himself as the hand seals where completed.

"Puppets perform...**T****oraianguru formation...WATER , FIRE, THUNDER DRAGON BLAST NO JUTSU"** yelled the puppet master.

"WHAT...**Thunder Dragon blast**..." remarked the Shadow Ninja.

All the puppets fire the techniques all aiming for the Shadow Ninja.

Then a smirk appeared across Kage-suno's face. ,"You think you had me...I guess its time for me to be serious as well..." he exclaimed and stuck out both his hands and yelled ," **Kage Reflection No Jutsu"**

Then a wall of shadow came up and surrounded the ninja as the technique hit the shadow wall it went inside.

"What the..." whispered Naruto who look concerned.

"Nouhatsu stayed quiet and thought to himself , "So this is his blood line limit in action"

Then out of no where the techniques that went to the shadow ninja came back out with full power at the doll's and disintegrating them all at once.

As the shadow slowly sunk back down he put his hand forward together and said , "As I suspected of The Puppet Master...you limit is as strong as ever...I didn't recall you using the **Thunder Dragon No Jutsu** before..."

"Things have change..." he replied and did some hand seals and summon more Puppets.

Kage-suno was getting ready to use his technique when all of a sudden a voice spoke up , "I'm still here you know..."

As the shadow-ninja turn a kick was delivered to his face sending him soaring to the ground.

There stood Naruto who was grinning to himself. , "Hey old man...you take things too likely...that kick should have waken you up ...cause I am"

The dark shadow-nin stood up while whipping off a trickle of blood on his lip. , "How did you get there you where right behind Nouhatsu."

Naruto grin and tilted his head to the direction and said , "Look behind you"

The dark-nin turn his back to face Nouhatsu what caught his attention was there were now 8 puppets and right behind him was Naruto then it turn to a puff of smoke.

"What..." he exclaimed and cock his head to Naruto.

"Remember ...Old-man Suno...I'm also the master of the Kage-Bunshin," as Naruto said that he took out a shuriken with a grin he threw it and quickly did hand seals.

This shock Kage-Suno "He can use that level of jutsu..." he whispered to himself then as he bent down and said , "I got to make this quick..." and place his hand on the ground but before he did, two figures grab his arms. As he look to his sides they where puppets.

"You kept your guard low..." replied the silent Puppeteer.

As naruto was done doing the hand seals he yelled out , **"Shiruken Kage-Bunshin No Jutsu" **with that there was thousands of Shiruken's heading straight for Kage-Suno.

The shiruken's Impaled the shadow ninja then spoke in a historical voice , "Your speed of your Kage-Bunshin is fast isn't that right ...Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Why are you laughing you just got impaled..." remarked Naruto who was acting a bit cocky.

Then all of a sudden Naruto spat out blood...there stood Kage-Suno who stab the blonde on the back with his kunai. Then the other Kage-Suno with the Shiruken's turn into a puff of smoke.

"Can you keep it up..." he smiled and stuck the kunai more into Naruto's back until it turn into a puff of smoke. Then narrowed his eyes to the right and threw his Kunai at that direction then hitting someone out of no where... "Heh...not bad Uzumaki..."

There stood Naruto with a Kunai on his forehead then finally turning into a puff of smoke.

"Naruto...are you done yet," spoke the remorse Puppet Ninja who was getting ready to send his puppets.

"Yeah go ahead..." Naruto replied who was standing behind the Nouhatsu. Nouhatsu glace down at Naruto's left arm.

"Hmmm..he was able to gash you a little without you knowing..." he exclaimed and send down his arsenal of puppets.

The blonde turn his shoulder and saw the small cut on his arm , 'I didn't even know he cut me...' he whispered then frown 'He maybe an old man but he's real good...'

"Puppets 4 and 8 perform decoy formation...Puppets 1 and 3 begin Attack Formation...**Kaiten, Karyuu Edan ,** then 2 and 7 begin capture formation." He yelled.

The puppets quickly did what they where told and split into groups of two. The first puppet's 4 and 8 dash and forward and attack the Shadow Ninja.

"I don't know what your up too..." he began and took out two kunai's in each hand and slice the puppets in half , "but I'll destroy your damn Puppets..." he finish with a grin then the puppets exploded.

As the smoke cleared a fire attack went through it and heading straight for Kage-Suno's back. , "Shit...that was just a diversion" he said and sunk back in the shadows and the attack miss him.

After seeing this Nouhatsu nobbed his head and the remaining two puppets disappeared.

Then he reappeared behind the two puppets and punching a hole in each of them but the puppets quickly grab his arm , "Eh? What is this heh...this is futile" he laugh but he was cut short when the puppets 2 and 7 appeared and grab a hold of the shadow ninja.

Nouhatsu quickly did some hand seals and said , "**Sacrifice Puppet no Jutsu**" as he said that the puppet began to glow then exploded with tremendous power.

Naruto was smiling and said , "That was nice...Nouhatsu I think you did it..."

"No..." he began "He survived..." he spoke up while looking at the explosion , 'His level is out standing...then I have no choice but to use 'HIM'' Nouhatsu spoke to himself.

Naruto was getting annoyed , "Out of all the people I face he was the longest to ever be taking down."

Then a voice spoke up from the wreckage , "Cause I trained with the most elite Uchiha members of my group." Then the smoke cleared from the chakra that was emitting from the shadow ninja , he put his hands together and a made a symbol."

"The Ox symbol..." replied Naruto who was wondering.

"I'll show you one of my greatest techniques that not even light can escape it..." he exclaimed and made a smile. , "Feel the darkness engulfed you...feel fear of loneliness" he quickly spoke up.

"Oblivian of the dark art's , **ETERNAL HADES NO JUTSU," **he yelled and shot his eyes open.

All the shadows enlarged and combined each other , spreading itself and attaching everything together. It kept growing until there is no longer anymore light just pure darkness.

"What the hell...I can't move" yelled Naruto who was trying to move his body. Nouhatsu remained quiet and tried to think of a plan cause he two was trap.

"This technique cannot be broken in the inside...it is a genjutsu and a ninjutsu technique put together." Kage- Suno began , "Can you feel the loneliness ... Uzumaki...I shall make you remember the pain." He finish.

There stood Naruto sweeting , "I must stay focus don't let my emotion's bring me down" he whispered to himself then all of a sudden he was hit on the gut the a couple of shirukens cut his body.

"See this is what I mean Uzumaki...Let me have some fun with you..." replied the shadow ninja.

"I must not give in...to this..." whispered Naruto.

"Stay calm ... Naruto..." Nouhatsu's voice spoke up.

Then all of a sudden a howling voice was heard then a spinning sound was being heard.

"What's going on here..." question the Shadow –nin then he was cut off by something striking him in the gut and ripping his shirt.

The technique was broken the shadow was broken and all Nouhatsu and Naruto could see was something spinning so fast like a drill that hit the Kage-Suno and sending him soaring high in the sky which he landed hard on the ground.

"That technique...can't be..." replied Naruto who was astound.

"Do you know him...Uzumaki..." asked the puppet ninja.

"Heh...know him...he's back to deal some damage..." grinned the blonde only to see Kage-Suno standing up while spitting out blood.

"What the hell...my technique was broken by who" he said while ripping of his shirt and throwing it behind him.

Then there the spinning stop and what landed on the grounded and turn out to be non other than Kiba and Akumaru.

"Hey Kiba welcome back... and isn't that your **Garouga technique." **Asked the blonde.

"Heh... Naruto...I forgot you never saw it" he replied then turn to face Kage-Suno.

"So the hunter-nin is back..." with a smile he said this can get interesting then does the **Kage-bunshin no jutsu. ** "Well how about this ... three on three to the death.

Kiba smiled and said , "Heh...I'll be loving this right Akumaru" his dogged bark with determination.

Nouhatsu quickly made a few hand seals and stop at the dragon symbol and said , "So be it...if it means stopping you...I will use him..." then a disturbing chakra was felt then a dark figure appeared behind the puppet master but you couldn't see it since it was really dark.

"Kanibal" he yelled out loud.

Naruto grin and went into a fight stance.

**Meanwhile...**

There sat man sitting down in his chair while taking a sip of his red whine.

"So tell me...Kuro Kendo-sensei...will Kage-Suno win against Naruto-kun and his allies." Asked the silver haired man.

There stood a ninja his clothes was practically all black he was wearing a ninja mask but his eyes where cold blue.

"Hmmnn...He will lose..." he began and turn his back , "Mizuki...he is part of the Brothers of Shadows...but he doesn't have the power to face the demon fox..." he replied and walk away.

Then quickly stopped to look at the man sitting behind him. "I have sent Hisui and Enkou Rain to give a message to Saikyou after Kage-Suno is defeated." he said.

"I wonder what your up too...Kuro Kendo-sensei" question the the man while sipping the whine once again.

To Be Continued:

Hey Hey !! I finally finish chapter 18 YAY...and the conclusion is next. Nouhatsu summons a puppet but was even afraid to use him, Kiba is back and ready so is Naruto as they go 3 on 3 to the death. Next time on Chapter 19: The Defeat, Brothers of Shadow?


	20. Ch19: The Defeat, Brothers of Shadow?

Hey guys chapter 19 is now finish. Oh yeah to give you guys a note that I refix chapters 1 -9 and damn there where a lot of misspelled words and such so I decided to fix it before I ccompleted chapter 19. So yeah here is it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kenshin.

**Chapter 19:** **The Defeat, Brothers of Shadow?**

Nouhatsu quickly made a few hand seals and stop at the dragon symbol and said , "So be it...if it means stopping you...I will use him..." then a disturbing chakra was felt then a dark figure appeared behind the puppet master but you couldn't see it since it was really dark.

"Kanibal" he yelled out loud.

Naruto grin and went into a fight stance

"Kanibal...?" question the shadow-nin who was staring at the puppeteer, "I've heard of that puppet but I thought that was just a legend." He whispered to himself and spoke to Nouhatsu. "Heh...Kanibal is just a myth...no one can control it..." exclaimed the shadow ninja who was glancing at the hunter-nin and the blonde then back to Nouhatsu.

"That is true...but I was the only one that was able to control him..." replied the puppeteer.

Both Kiba and Naruto where clueless about what the other two ninja's are talking about then Naruto spoke up , "Hey Nouhatsu what is this Kanibal?"

"Kanibal is the legendary puppet...that many puppeteers tried to use but was destroyed by there attemps to seize it's power" he began and perform one final seal. , "But I was the first and last to ever control this awesome puppet...KANIBAL" he finish.

Then a disturbing chakra was again felt by the surrounding area. Chain's could be heard like something was dragging it. Out of the shadow's stood a puppet next to Nouhatsu.

It was about 6 feet tall , on each arm and leg where 3 inch thick chains attach to it. The color of the puppets body was pure redish brown. It's long arm's touching the ground like an ape. The eyes glowed a deep blue then it screamed and open its mouth with terror.

"So...that's the Kanibal a demon sealed inside a puppets body." Smiled the dark-nin. Then quckly spoke up, "Heh...shall we begin the 3 on 3 and please note that the other 2 are my real self divided by power..."

'What disturbing chakra...' Kiba question himself then took out a solder pill and pop it into Akumaru's mouth.

'Nouhatsu is having a hard time controlling that puppet...he's use huge amount...' Naruto spoke to himself In a worried tone then turn to the Shadow-nin in front of him.

"Hey lets begin the battle..." yelled Naruto who dashed with tremendous speed then quickly disappearing.

"Hey Naruto slow down a bit...Akumaru lets go" , yelled Kiba as he said that he too disappeared with tremendous speed.

The real Kage-Suno was surprise by their speed. "Hmmnnn...there faster than I though...My other selves should take care of them...I'll handle this Kanibal". He mentally spoke to himself.

"Kanibal...your target is him...ANNILATE!!" yelled the puppet ninja. At that the puppet roared with power and threw its chain at the shadow ninja.

As the chain hit the shadow ninja he sunk down into the shadows then thousands of shurikens came right under the puppet but it didn't even harm him. Kage-sun pop out from the other side then wondered to himself.

'Hey...where did it go..." he took a glace to the sky and found the puppet right above him and quickly dodge it. As the puppet came down it created a huge creator from the impact.

**Kiba's battle**

Kiba reappeared behind the shadow-ninja and tried to lay a punch on him but the kage-Suno block it with his own arm. Then Akumaru appeared in the form of Kiba and tackled the kage-suno sending him a few feet away but as he landed he quickly send a full force dragon fire blast at the Hunter-nin.

"You think that technique can work on me...AKUMARU" yelled Kiba as he crouch down Akumaru in Kiba's form appeared on top of his master. **"DOUBLE SLASH" yelled **the Hunter-Nin

Kiba's attack was so fierce that it rip through the fire attack and slashing Kage-Suno on the chest.

"Damn how the hell did you get strong..." spoke the Kage-Suno who was holding his chest which was bleeding.

Kiba smiled and spoke up , "Cause I didn't know what you where capable of..." then his face turn from a grin to a fierce look , "But I shall...Show you why I was called the great Hunter-nin of the leaf" as he said that he cross his arms together.

"Show me..." yelled a voice behind Kiba , he was shocked but was punch hard on the back from the Shadow ninja.

**Naruto's battle**

Naruto appeared next to the Kage-Suno only to find out he was trap in his **Kagemane No Jutsu. **

"So you waited for me to go next to you while you spread out your shadow to capture me," replied Naruto.

The Shadow-nin smirked and said , "You won't catch me off guard that easily ...Uzumaki" with that he quickly jump away from Naruto then the blonde glowed then exploded with tremendous power.

Landed on the other side Kage-Suno smiled "Heh...you thought ahead by taking me down like that your..." the ninja began then swung his arm behind him with full force and yelled , "WRONG".

But the blonde block it with his own arm then something caught his attention. , "There was a symbol on the shadow ninja's arm. It was a symbol of a swirl with fire surrounding it.

'This symbol can it be..." he whispered to himself then back away from Kage-Suno and began collecting chakra from his right arm.

"That jutsu...I've heard of that the famous Rasengan," he smirk and said , "How can you defeated me with that..."

"Easy" as Naruto said that someone grab Kage-Suno while compression chakra all around the ninja from letting him escape to the shadow.

"Now I got you" , yelled Naruto as he dash forward once again with all his might as he was getting ready to strike him in the gut with his famous Rasengan. The shadow-ninja smirk and created a mini black hole around his stomach. As Naruto hit it,his arm went through it and something surprisingly happen , a min black whole appeared right behind him but it was the blonde's arm with the Rasengan. It damage Naruto on the back with enourmous power.

"Ahh...Shit..." yelled Naruto as he grimace by the pain by the way his own technique gave him, his back was soar with a kind of bruise behind him.

"Uzumaki...this is my true..Blood line limit...the ability to use space and time within a shadow...haha" he laugh.

**Nouhatsu's battle**

"I shall not let you escape..." yelled the puppet ninja who send his puppet to destroy the Shadow Ninja.

"Kagemane No jutsu" yelled Kage-Suno as the shadow technique held the puppet in place, something strange happen it kept moving.

"What's going on here..." he question himself.

"With that skill your using...It can't hold Kanibal...his shadow can never be controlled" exclaimed Nouhatsu with a look of determination on his face.

The puppet broke the shadow hold with its own chakra and appeared right behind the shadow ninja. Kage-Suno felt the disturbing chakra coming from behind him. "And its fast..." he said and tried to sunk down but couldn't , 'Damn I'm running out of chakra already...' he whispered to himself with that the Puppet slam it's fist on the shadow ninja's face sending him flying across.

**Meanwhile...**

Kiba was getting angrier from the attack displayed by the shadow Ninja. Kage-Suno cornered him into a wall and started punching and kicking like there was no tomorrow.

Kiba was coughing off blood while trying to open his right eye to watch Kage-Suno lay a hard one on him. The shadow ninja took a step back and said , "It was fun playing with you Kiba..." he began then crouch down and stuck his left arm out , "This end's now" he finish and aim for kiba heart.

As Kage-Suno was getting ready to kill Kiba something happen , Kiba grab the shadow-nins wrist which was two inches from his heart. With a smirk Kiba smiled , "You won't defeat me...this easily..." exclaimed Kiba who was coughing up blood.

"Don't be foolish..." yelled the shadow ninja as he tried to stab kiba with a kunai on his right arm but Kiba also grabbed it.

'Why can't I...escape...his grip is toughening...where did he get this power' he mentally spoke to himself.

Kiba open his eyes and brought his face near the shadow ninja's clone face. , "You damn.,..bastard ...don't fuk around with me" yelled Kiba who started powering up his chakra as he did this his grip tighten even harder cracking the shadow ninja's wrist.

"This end's here...Akumaru...Finish it "**Taijustu style, Beast Clone Attack" **yelled Kiba.

Akumaru barked and turn himself to his master once again and charge head on with tremendous speed aiming for the back of Nouhatsu , the clones arm went through the shadow ninja right through the center.

Coughing off blood he look down to see an arm sticking out , "I couldn't even escape...his chakra even deflected mine with that his body collapsed and turn to a pile of smoke.

There stood Naruto who's back was bleeding hard and his right arm was bleeding badly with four kunai's stuck on it.

"**Kagemane no Justu"** whispered the shadow ninja as Naruto couldn't move. 'I got to kill him now...I'm running low on chakra" he whispered to himself as he took out a kunai and dash forward he heard Naruto speak to himself about Protecting the one's he cares then seeing red chakra forming around him.

"This is chakra..." he whispered.

"I shall not lose to you...Kage-Suno...I must protect the one's who will inherit my will..." spoke Naruto in a calm voice then chakra came out of Naruto with tremendous power. His whole body was healing ,cuts and bruises gone, the kunai's flying out from his arm and his back was completely healed.

"Then there stood Naruto with determination on his voice , "I shall protect Konoha..." with that the Kagemane no jutsu was canceled out and Naruto dash with extreme speed.

Kage-Suno tried to sunk back down the shadow's he didn't make it , as Naruto grab his throat. , "Your ambition end's here..." the blonde's arm started collection chakra while holding the shadow ninja by the neck.

'So this is the power of the nine-tales that...Mizuki-san told me about..." he mentally spoke.

With that the blonde yelled "**RASENGAN" **and then there was a huge explosion coming from Naruto as the smoke cleared Naruto was holding no one but there stood a small crater that once stood to be kage-Suno's other clone.

**Back to Nouhatsu and Kage-Suno's fight**

There stood the real Kage-Suno while holding his chest who was breathing rather hard.

'My clones...gone...half of my chakra is depleted I have lost...' he mentally spoke to himself while glancing at Naruto as he help Kiba stand up.

As he turn around to face the puppet called Kanibal he created two more Kage-Bunshins and perform **Kaiten: Karyuu endan.**

The attack hit the puppet head on but it didn't do no harm to it all. Nohatsu was also losing chakra . "I can't keep this up any longer...I'm going to lose control over him..." he exclaimed.

"Kanibal attack with **Raging Inferno No Jutsu," **as it did it open his mouth and sent out a huge fire blast that Kage-Suno couldn't escape it engulfed him complete and destroying 1/3 of the forest.

"I can't control...him any longer..." with that Nouhatsu cast another spell with all his chakra to put the puppet in an eternal sleep.

"A spell of binding..." replied Naruto who was carrying Kiba on his shoulder. "Nohutsu nobbed and sat down.

As the smoke cleared there stood Kage-Suno with a sad look on his face. "I am the last of my blood line limit...you three should deserve respect, for ending this terrible blood that flows thought me ...that change my life..." with that he coughed up more blood and fell on the ground.

"Gurazshi...Commander Zensho...Nina...I am sorry" he whispered as he was closing his eyes the last thing he saw was an image of his ghostly partner's smiling at him "Welcome back...Nara-san" the girl spoke with a smile. With that his eyes complete close and his body became lifeless.

"A true shinobi ..." replied Naruto with a sad look on his face.

Then clapping was heard, everyone turn there attention to someone who was sitting on top of a branch. She has fair skin with brown hair, she was wearing a ninja outfit that is some kind of Jade color it showed her body while showing a little of her cleavage,

"Well done...Uzumaki-san and Nouhatsu-san" replied the girl.

"Hisui...why are you here..." hiss the puppet master.

"Hisui-chan..." exclaimed Naruto who was in shocked then he yelled , "So the Brother of Shadow's in this..." he yelled.

"Well I suppose ..." spoke the girl in an innocent voice.

Then a white mist seem to appeared right under the female ninja, then someone came out he was lean , and well built he was wearing an ninja outfit that look to be grayest with stripes of purple around his outfit. He has the same symbol on his arm's as Kage-Suno.

"Kuro Kendo-sensei , told us that he will leave you alone for a while...that is all..." he replied in an mono tone voice.

"Endou Rein..." remarked Nouhatsu who was breathing uneasly cause of the thick smoke which was spreading throught the air.

'Smoke seem's to come out of his body...who is he" the blonde question himself and Kiba though the same thing.

"What is the leader of the Brothers of Shadow's want with us..." yelled Naruto who was breathing a little heavy.

Kiba covered his nose and thought to himself , 'Its like a real smoke...but how...'

"Well...Kuro Kendo-sensei taught Mizuki-san the darks arts...hehehe" giggled the young girl and spoke up once more , "Oh yeah and if your wondering...Hyouketsu-kun is doing fine..." she did a blow kiss at Naruto.

"By sweetie..." wink the girl with that the two ninja's disappeared without a trace.

"Hyouketsu..." with that name running on his mine Naruto receives a flash back that he tends not to remember and a tear rolled down his cheek. 'He's still alive...' he whispered while gripping his hand tightly.

To be continued:

Next Chapter: Ch.20 Unfolding of the Shadows

Hey guys I know this chapter seems pretty long than my previous chapters ... well I got so into it so yeah...hehe...I hope you all enjoyed the story. More secrets come up as Naruto's past resurface soon.


	21. Ch20: Unfolding of the Shadows

Hey guys! I'm finally done with chapter 20 I hope you all enjoy and please review :P hehe. And for the disclamer as usual I don't own Naruto or either kenshin related or any other related stuff. Lol. Now on with the chappy

Chapter: 20 Unfolding of the Shadows

"Hyouketsu..." with that name running on his mine Naruto receives a flash back that he tends not to remember and a tear rolled down his cheek. 'He's still alive...' he whispered with anger in his voice while gripping his hand tightly.

Naruto sat down while holding his head with his left hand, flashback's occurring on his mind

"Hey Naruto you alright" ask kiba who was lying on the ground who was breathing softly while Akumaru barked.

Nouhatsu stood up and turn to the blonde "Uzumaki...so tell me , you've met the Brothers of Shadow's before..." ask the puppet master.

Naruto open his eyes with a flashback there stood a ninja with a blue outfit with the same symbols on his arm standing in front of a young Naruto there stood someone in front of him frozen

"Yes...I have...and I thought I killed Hyouketsu..." spoke the blonde then close his eyes once again and thought , '...Yoshi died protecting me...'

Kiba stood up and turn his head to Naruto , "The brother's of Shadows...huh? ...I've heard of them and..." then Kiba look at the man that was standing on the other side. "You're...Nouhatsu the puppet master...I'm I right..." smirked the hunter-nin.

Nouhatsu stayed silent and look up and said, "Uzumaki...you have fought Hyouketsu in the past..."

Naruto look sad and said , "Yes I have...he used to be part of the Shinsenkai...he was in the 2nd division group and I was in the lst division group..." he began then stared at the ground. "He was a good friend...but one day the brother's of shadow's came and took him away...my good friend Oliver died in the process in protecting me from being killed..." he finish.

**Flashback**

"_Sorry Naruto" spoke a calm voice it was man wearing an ninja outfit which was blue._

_Then he cup his hand's and charge up his chakra "I shall put you to sleep forever"_

_There stood a young Naruto who look to be 17 who was on the ground while holding his arm which was frozen._

"_Hyouketsu-san...why..." Naruto question the ice ninja._

"_Good-bye young one..." with that the blue ninja send a huge amount of chakra at Naruto but as it hit Naruto something happen and a voice spoke up , "Hey Naruto you dumb-shit...you could have taken him down..."_

_As Naruto open his eyes it was his partner Yoshi... He had fair skin and was wearing a black vest while wearing hand guards , his pants are white and his hair was messy with a scar across his face. But something was wrong his leg's and arm's are turning into ice._

"_Yoshi why...did you do it..." ask Naruto who stood up while holding his frozen arm._

"_Cause...stupid...Hyouketsu we know is gone...and soon...I will..." he choke out while his body was turning into ice. "But Naruto...live on for me...and take this shitty bastard down while your at..." with a smile his body turn completely into ice._

"_YOSHI..." yelled Naruto who was in tears_

_The ice ninja look emotionless except for his eyes which showed sadness but he was ordered to kill Naruto._

"_I will not forgive you...Hyouketsu-san...I don't respect you any longer...I will kill you" yelled Naruto who exploded with the nine-tales chakra._

**Flashback over**

A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek then he punch the ground, 'I was stupid in believing that I can bring him back...' he thought to himself.

**Meanwhile**

There were two ninja's walking along side in a trail of a forest.

"Hisui-chan...how does this Saikyou know about him" asked a grayish ninja who spoke in a mono-tone voice while looking at the cheerful girl.

The girl quickly turn around and started walking backwards. "Well you see...Hyouketsu and Naruto-san use to be friends until Kuro-Kendo sensei took him away..." she began while putting her hands behind her as she stopped walking and said , "Well I guess where here..."

Enkou Rein nobbed and walked inside the cave where stood the true base of Mizuki's hideout.

"Let me ask something...Hisui...how do you also know him." the grayish ninja asked once again.

The girl giggle and said, "Well Naruto-san was my crush, his determination made me like him and plus he's such a cutie" who put her hands on her face blushing at the same time thinking about the blonde.

The grayish ninja didn't understand this so he shrugged and walk away.

"Hisui...your still in love with him...", a snake like voice hiss from the background.

The jade colored ninja look up to see a dark green ninja who was climbing on the ceiling like a lizard.

"Hachuu-san..." she spoke then stuck her tongue out at the lizard-like ninja "It's none of your business..." she remarked and walked away gracefully.

"Heh...same as always..." replied the reptile like-ninja who only jumped down and got up slowly. "I wonder how much stronger you have become..." he smiled then crawled away into the darkness.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" she quickly said and snap her hand's in the air and continued to walk away , "Sorry Naruto-san...I dispel the spell of binding...Show me how much you've grown...sweetie." With that she giggled.

**Later...**

"Hey Naruto...the ninja you fought...what ability does he posses" asked Kiba who sitting next to Naruto at the same time petting Akumaru.

"Well...he's a ninja that uses ice...that's his ability to freeze everything..." he explaimed and look at Kiba with a smile and said "Well...it's like where going to see him soon."

Kiba smirked and began looking at the surrounding area , "Heh...I wonder what the 5th would do to us since we destroyed half of this part..." he turn to Naruto and quickly yelled , "What are we going to do ... I might get suspended or they might take half of my paycheck away to pay this up."

Naruto laugh and put his hand on his back , "I dunno Kiba...I'll try to explain to the 5th and tell her about this..." he usher Kiba.

"Hey Nouhatsu" yelled Naruto who waved to him. "Where pretty out of chakra and I think its better you should go and rest up...Me and Kiba well wait here for back up" the blonde finish with his goofy grin.

The puppet Kanibal stood there but something strange is happening its eye's started to gleam.

There stood Nouhatsu who nearly fell on the ground but was able to stand.

"Hey Nouhatsu...what's wrong ", question the blonde.

"I don't have enough chakra to keep a hold..." he replied while breathing heavily

Kiba sense something and look down at Akumaru then to the blonde, "Hey Naruto did you feel that..." ask the hunter-nin followed by a bark from Akumaru.

Naruto narrowed his eye's "Yeah I can feel it...its coming from..." as he was but to finish his sentence he was cut off by Nouhatsu.

"My spell of binding wasn't strong enough...since I've lost a lot of chakra...and Kanibal is awaken..." replied the puppet master who glared at the puppet which was trying to break the Genjutsu that was case on it.

It's eyes glowed a bright white then it roared in the air swinging its chain's everywhere.

Naruto quickly stood up and said , "The spell of binding that you cast should be enough unless she couldn't have done it..." exclaimed the blonde.

Nouhatsu was shocked and said, "That witch cast a time dispel on him..." then turning back to look at his puppet which was gone.

The puppet master tried to stand but couldn't, 'Almost all my chakra is depleted' he mentally spoke to himself while looking for his puppet then he quickly yelled out , "Leaf ninja's watch yourselves..."

Naruto stood up and quickly scan the area , "Damn...I can feel its chakra but it's everywhere...when it move's a huge amount can be felt." He said while glancing from left to right.

Kiba also stood up and pop a solder pill in his mouth once again then he began sniffing the air then turn to the corner left of him , "There..." as he said that he dash forward with tremendous speed but all of a sudden a huge chain hit his gut and sending him flying. The blonde saw Kiba flew next to him and crashing on the rock with explosion.

Naruto turn his head and said , "Hey Kiba...you alright?"

Kiba was holding his head and said , "Damn that thing still got lots of power..." then stood up and walk next to Naruto with a nobbed the two dash forward at the Puppet then they went in the opposite direction.

The puppet took a kick from Naruto on the face but it didn't seem to work then the blonde tried to punch its stomach but nothing happen. The puppet seem annoyed and grab Naruto's blonde hair and punch on the stomach as Kiba appeared behind the Kanibal it turn around and threw Naruto to Kiba which send's them crashing on the ground once again.

"Damn it ... Naruto your heavy..." yelled Kiba who was trying to push Naruto off him. The blonde rolled to the side and cough up a few blood then said , "Damn we don't got enough chakra."

"We got to take him down with one hit enough to render it's body..." spoke Kiba who was sitting up straight.

"I can power-up a super charge Rassengan but it's going to take some time." Replied Naruto who stood up and tried to gather chakra , 'Damn...I've lost a lot of Chakra...' he spoke to himself.

As kiba was thinking of a plan he heard Akumaru bark at him this got his attention and turn to Nouhatsu , "Hey you , puppet master guy...its going after you..." the hunter-nin tried to stand but was having a few problems.

Nouhatsu's couldn't move as he saw the puppet tower over him. 'Damn...my body won't respond it's too weak...' he whispered to himself.

The puppet yelled and put up its huge arm's in the air to destroy the one that ever controlled him. 'Is this the end...' the puppet master thought to himself while looking at the ground . With a quick look which felt like an eternity the puppet smashed down with all his might.

'Strange...' he thought as he open his eye's there stood someone who was very wide and his strength was amazing he was kind of chubby with his hair flying everywhere. He was holding the arm's of the puppet which was pushing everything it had on the man. The ground under them seem to crack with within there power. Then with a smirk the man yelled out , "Lee now!!"

Then with a blur Nouhatsu was gone in an blink of an eye.

Naruto glancing on at the scene before him he was shocked. , "How did you..." he began.

The person with Nouhatsu reappeared across from Naruto. "Who are you..." ask the Puppet Ninja who was chocking out the words. With a smile "I am the prideful beast of Konoha..." he said while winking at the man while showing a thumbs up.

Kiba smiled , "Heh...you guys finally came...Chouji..." who only wiped the blood of his face.

"And Lee..." smirked Naruto who thought to himself , "He's still the same goofy guy I know'

Lee still has the same bowl shape hairstyle with his green vast open up like his sensei Gai and is still wearing the same outfit when he was still a kid. As for Chouji he's practically whereing the same clothes except for the vest that he was wearing.

Lee grinned and Chouji rolled his eye to see the young blonde and Kiba who look mess up with a smirked , "Hey Naruto...long time no see" he began and said , "...Kiba sorry we were late Shikamaru offered me free barbeque."

Naruto and Kiba both sweat drop. "Well Chouji...Naruto has a plan stop this puppet..." remarked the yelling hunter-nin.

The Chubby Ninja nobbed and started yelling and pulled the puppet closer then with his all might he threw the puppet in a good 10 yards away from where it was use to be at. It was a good display of power.

"Damn...Chouji...still has his strength..." Naruto thought to himself then continued to look down as his right arm which was still slowly gathering chakra. 'Damn still a long time'.

Then a young voice spoke up , "Lee-kun and Chouji-kun....try to stop it while I tend the wound on this man..." who was taking out a medical kit.

"SAKURA" yelled Naruto who was dumbfounded from seeing her in this kind of situation.

There the pink hair female ninja was wearing a chunnin clothes with a medical sign on her chest. She looks up and said , "Kakashi-Sensei told me about this...so I quickly came" and continued to tend Nouhatsu then she look back at Naruto with an angry expression. "Naruto where going to have a little talk after this..." she scolded the blonde man.

The blonde was still shocked on the way Sakura dressed then he grin and started scratching his cheek with his index finger. Kiba look at Naruto and just laugh

"Heh...you never saw Sakura in action...she's a medical ninja that uses genjutsu" he finish with a smirk then Kiba looks back at Chouji who was cracking his fist together and said , "You'll be surprise over the years we were missing you..."

To be Contined:

Chapter 21 , Stop the raging puppet

WOAH!! This chappy was fun. Now I have introduce two more character's coming in Chouji and Rock Lee, these guys are gonna be Naruto's back up for his plan and Sakura helps the weaken Nouhatsu hehe...this story is going to be a long one and this is chapter 20 ï. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter well I did.


	22. Ch21: Stop the Raging Puppet

Hey thanks for the reviews and as for the Naruto / Hinata pairing...well you'll never know what will happen :P as for the romance it's going to be coming soon and the girl 'Hisui' well she's in Naruto's past and let's just say you'll never know what's going to happen

**Chapter 21 , Stop the raging puppet**

The blonde was still shocked on the way Sakura dressed then he grin and started scratching his cheek with his index finger. Kiba look at Naruto and just laugh

"Heh...you never saw Sakura in action...she's a medical ninja that uses genjutsu" he finish with a smirk then Kiba looks back at Chouji who was cracking his fist together and said , "You'll be surprise over the years we were missing you..."

"Haha...sure..." that was Naruto's only response then turn to Lee and Chouji.

"Hey you guys..." he shouted out loud. "I need you stall for time so I can give it a big bang..." the blonde finish with a smirk.

Lee crouches down and spoke out loud, "Okay Naruto-Kun..." then his eyes shifted to Chouji who nobbed in response with a smile, "Let's go Chouji-Kun..." finish Lee who disappeared in blinding speed. The chubby ninja took out a pill and put it in his mouth and began eating it. Lee appeared out of no where to land a kick on the Puppet's back but it didn't flinch which shock Lee then disappeared once again but this time reappearing in from of the puppet.

"**KONOHA VIOLENT LEAF SPIN" **yelled the young man who spins fast and kicking the puppets face real hard which it took a step back as he got to the ground and dash up to do his lotus the puppet recovered and caught Lee's right leg but with his free leg he tried kick himself free. Then all of a sudden a fist connected on the back of the puppets head while releasing Lee and sending it soaring to a near by rock

"Lee-san this is going to be tough..." replied the chubby ninja who saw the puppet jump in the air. "Yeah I know..." as he Lee said that both he and Chouji quickly move away from there spot to find the puppet landing on top where they use to be standing crushing the ground with its weight. It turns its head to a certain young pink haired girl who was helping its master. It got up and dash at the two.

"Young girl...It's coming after us..." Nouhotsu manage to tell the pink haired girl who wasn't even watching the battle. "Don't worry those two won't let it hurt us", she smiled.

As the puppet tower before them a kick once again send it crashing on the ground. There stood Lee in front of Sakura who was treating the puppet master. "Damn...only that far...It's body... its real heavy" as he said that he disappeared once again.

"Tssh...I can't do anything but just watch from the sidelines..." remarked the angry hunter-nin who was sitting on a rock with Naruto next to him he then look up , "How long..." he asked.

Naruto sighed and said, "Not long..." then look down at Kiba who look bored but tired at the sametime. "Hey don't feel down...you're not the only one watching on the sidelines..."

Kiba spitted at the ground and turn his head to the opposite direction "Cha...this sucks like shit...right Akumaru." His companion only barks.

Nouhatsu stood up straight and spoke up, "I must cast a spell on binding on it..." Sakura was holding him up so he won't fall. "So...by looking at the puppet it seems someone cast a time dispel and insanity spell on it..." she narrowed her eyes. 'That's a great level of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu put together'

Nouhatsu was shocked and turned to look at the girl, "How did you know...and a Insanity spell..." he asked.

"Yes...insanity spell is ninjutsu and genjutsu base technique that brings out an anger emotion other wise causing the opponent to lose it self" she explained to the puppet master.

'Not good...only if I knew this spell was cast I should have brought Hinata with me...' she thought to herself as she continued to look at the battle in front of her.

'This child...such talent she possessed...her eyes and noticing the jutsu ...' he mentally thought to himself.

Then turning back to the Puppet ninja, "I have a plan..." she exclaimed.

**Meanwhile**

"Watch your back Lee..." yelled Chouji as he was whipped with a chain on his chest which sends the taijutsu master soaring into the Chubby Ninja's arm. "Hey you alright" asked Chouji.

Lee was rubbing his head and said , "Yeah I'll be find with that he disappeared once again.

Chouji smash his fist together and dash towards the puppet and quickly tackled it to a nearby tree. The puppet smash its fist on chouji's back. "Nartuo...anytime now..." he manage to yell while the puppet bombard him with its fist then releasing the puppet by grabbing its arms and head butting it on the forehead which knock the puppet back breaking the tree behind it. A small drop of blood rolled down Chouji's forehead.

"Almost done..." replied the young blonde who was looking at his right arm which was gathering lots of chakra. 'I can do this without relying on the nine tail's chakra...' he thought to himself.

Then a voice yelled out , "Naruto...I've got a plan..." it was Sakura's voice.

Naruto turn to see Nouhatsu being helped by Sakura who was walking towards him and Kiba.

"What's your plan?" ask the blonde who saw Kiba help Sakura put Nouhatsu down.

"I want you to hit that puppet with everything you have...then I will help Nouhatsu cast the spell of binding on it..." she finish with a smile.

"Uzumaki...are you up to it..." he asked the blonde.

Naruto grinned and said, "I've been charging up my Rassengan the whole time so I can nail one on it..." then turn to the two that kept fighting the Monster puppet. "Lee...Chouji...hit it with everything you have caused after that I'm coming in..." he yelled.

Lee did a few back flips as the puppet was swinging its chains around until finally landing on the ground. "I understand..." that was Lee's only reply that started removing his bandages that was around his arm.

The puppet punches Chouji on the left cheek but connected his own by also hitting the puppets face. Each punch was felt with extreme power. Chouji move back a bit as the puppet tried to grab his throat. The puppet once again threw it's chains at the chubby ninja but this time Chouji caught it .

They where playing tag for awhile there strength seem equal until the chain finally broke.

Sending each other flying with that Lee saw an opening that dash forward and kick up the puppet but it didn't go high enough. 'Damn...it's real heavy...' he mentally spoke to himself and continued kicking the puppet up until he was high enough. He appeared behind the puppet and started wrapping his bandages around it.

"NOW **INITIAL LOTUS**", yelled Lee as they both came down crashing on the ground with tremendous power. As Lee move away from the rubble his left arm felt numb. "This isn't enough..." he whispered to himself to only find the puppet standing up but its legs where injured.

Chouji saw his chance and said, "**Multi Size no Jutsu**" then became like ball with that he quickly said, "**TAIJUSTU: MEAT TANK**". He rolled with extreme speed leaving a broken trail of rubble behind him. As it was getting ready to hit the puppet it's eyes glow a bright red and open its mouth.

Nouhatsu was shocked , "That's the Raging Inferno No Jutsu..." he whispered to himself. Sakura turn him and said "It's time..." the puppet master nobbed and did the same hand seals together as they stop at the boar symbol.

As Chouji was it with the immensely powerful attack it send him crashing to the ground hard his left arm was burn.

Naruto lifted up his right arm and charge the chakra around his hand. Everyone was surprise how much Naruto gathered when he was in a weaken state. "This feel's better..." with that he charge with tremendous speed, Kiba was covering his eyes as the speed of the blonde send a few dirt on his eyes. "

Piece of Shit...Naruto..." growled the hunter-nin.

The puppet saw Naruto coming at him with tremendous speed he was also going to charge at the blonde but its legs won't respone.

"Full Power...**RASSENGAN**" yelled Naruto as he charged his signature technique at the chest of the puppet. The power displayed from the blonde was so strong it pierce the puppet's armor gashing it open.

At seeing this Sakura nobbed at Nouhatsu who cast the spell of binding on it, which immobilize the puppets attempt's and was able to calm it down and casting it to fall asleep.

Naruto took a step back then falling on the ground with his arm's spread a part. "Damn what a day..." he said as the sun was nearly coming up.

Sakura stood up and walked to the blonde and bend down. "Hey Naruto...you have a lot of explaining to do" she smiled at the blonde.

"he he...yeah and you too..." he said and went to sleep.

Kiba walked over to Chouji followed by Lee. "Hey Chouji...you alright..." ask the hunter-nin.

"Ne...Just a burn...: Chouji replied then look at the sky. "Hey the sun's coming up..." he remarked.

Lee nobbed and said , "Good work today Chouji-san how bout we eat breakfast my treat" he took out a thumb's sign and smiled. "YAHOOOOOO..." shouted the happy chubby ninja. "He he...thanks Lee ...I'm starving you too Akumaru..." he asked his dog who only bark with agreement.

Sakura smiled at the sleeping blonde then turn her attention to the puppet master but he was gone. "Odd..." she began then shifted her eyes to the site where Naruto hit the puppet with his technique. "The puppet's also gone..." she questions herself.

She stood up and turn to the others, "Let's take Naruto to the hospital again..." she said while putting her hips on her sides. 'Why does every battle end up's Naruto on the hospital' she scolded to herself with a sigh.

Lee went over to help the blonde then something caught his attention. "Very strange...I thought I saw a bird...made up of bones?" he questions himself then carried Naruto on his back.

**Meanwhile...**

40 minutes later....

There stood a man sitting on a roof while watching the clear bright sky then he turn his attention to the left to see an object flying straight at him. He stuck out his arm slowly in the air; there it landed on his arm. It was a bird a dead bird to be exacted you can see it very clearly it was made out of bones.

"Guueo...what news to do you bring." The man asked in a cheerful smile he has brown hair and was wearing a big coat with a scarf around his neck he has bags under his eyes which showed lack of sleep.

The bird began chirping and spreading his wings, the man nobbed and understood everything it said. "I see..." he began then smiled at the bird "Thank you Guueo...time to go sleep." As he said that the bird just decomposes itself till it turn into dust.

"Yakuza-Sensei...what did Guueo say..." a young voice yelled out.

The man turn to see a young girl standing up in front of him she has orange hair tied in pig-tails she look to be 15 years old. She was smiling while holding a ten feet stick behind her.

"Well Naruto-kun defeated Kage-Suno and the Great Puppet Kanibal..." he began while chuckling to himself. "And the brother's of shadows is taking part of this..." he finished.

"Sensei...what are you going to do..." she asked. "Is that Mizuki guy still there" she once again asked.

"Mizuki...heh...he's a joke now he's relying on the Brothers of Shadows to do his work..." he began then started looking at the sky "In ability...they can never defeat me" he smiled.

'I'm the last surviving member of that clan that disappeared 30 year's ago...but there's one more she's the prodigy of that clan...my neice...' he smiled at that thought.

"Hey sensei what's so funny!" ask the orange haired girl.

"Well I'll pay them a little visit..." he made a sinister smirked while quickly standing up, he walk to the girl and shuffled her hair. "I'll be back...tell Benzo to hold the fort while I'm gone." She nobbed

'I wonder what there up too..." he thought to himself.

Her sensei started dissolving until he was a pile of ashes with that the wind blew him in the air and disappeared.

The girl put her arms together and started stretching. "I hate it when Sensei does that..." she pouted at the scene as she watches the wind take him away.

To be continued:

Chapter 22: Passing days

Hey guys I hope you like the chapter. Finally this side of the stories is finish. Now for those that's wondering who's Tenchi , Yoshi , Ido Sagara and that Yakusa guy well there all in Naruto's past. And if you still remember most of them are all mention on his flashbacks. Hehe...cause soon his past is coming back to haunt him. Well that's all I can say so far.


	23. Ch22: Passing Days

Yeah I know the last chapter had a super Cliffhanger at the end. This chapter was real fun to make I had to remember what I planned...LOL but any ways here's the Chapter Enjoyed. Well I don't own Naruto or other various copyrighted stuff...so o well on to the fic.

Chapter 22: Passing Days

The sky was clear blue with a couple of clouds passing here and there. Deep down the forest there stood a cave that's 5 feet wide and 8 feet tall, inside the cave was pitch black then all of a sudden a whistling sound was heard. In the front of the cave there a gust of wind was blowing then ashes or dust seems to circulate from the entrance until it started forming into a person. At that he opens his eyes and checks his watch.

"Well...well...it took me an hour to get here from the stone country to the fire country" the man spoke to himself and put his hand back in his pocket. He had brown hair with bags under his eyes and was wearing a large coat with a white scarf around his neck and he was wearing black baggy pants.

"It's getting hot...I might as well make my self comfortable..." as he said that he took out his scarf then open up his jacket which reveals a huge scar across his chest and his right arm looks to be a old cut with stitches. He put his scarf in the pocket of his coat with a smile he walks right in the cave.

There a sat a man in his chair while looking at his red whine then it trickled a bit then the man narrowed his eyes. "So...I have a visitor..." he thought to himself.

"Shall I see who it is..." hissed a voice that walks out of the shadowy corner standing right behind the grayish-silver haired man. He was a green ninja but had eyes like a snake. "Go ahead...Hachuu do as you please..." spoke the man in calm voice.

"As you wish Master Mizuki ..." bowed the ninja who crawled on to the wall and to the ceiling and made its way out.

The man stared at his red whine then drank it with a smile, "I wonder who it could be..." he mentally though to himself and continued taking another sip.

"Hmmnnn...there's so much tunnel's here..." whispered the man then a thought occurred to him he smirked and started doing hand seals then stuck out his hand in the air and pointed at the ground. "**The Art of Raising the Dead: Bone's Walker**" he whispered in a calm voice.

Something strange happen the ground that he pointed at started moving then what came out was a dogged which is decayed over the years. Half of its face was you could see its bones and the rest of his body as well which should a few skin and flesh marks. As soon it came out from the ground it barked.

The man smiled, "Hello there Kaman..." he began then bent down until it was at the dog's height. "Can you help me find where Mizuki-kun is hiding." He asked cheerfully.

The dog replied with a bark, the man once again smiled and stood up, "Lead the way Kaman..." as he said that he followed where the dog was taking him.

After 10 minutes of searching around the dogged barked once again "Are you sure this is the way Kaman?" Asked the man who seems to be bored?

"Well that dog of yours is right..." a voice spoke up.

The man turns his head to see a young cute girl with brown hair, she had fair skin who was wearing a jade like color ninja suit which was showing a lot of cleavage.

"Long time no see Hisui-chan" spoke the man.

The girl smiled and said , "Hi there Yakuza-kun...and master Mizuki is down two halls with that she hugged the man and took a step back with her hand's behind her. "Oh yeah and give my regards too Naruto-kun" she giggled and walk away.

The man smiled at seeing the girl disappeared into the darkness then his dogged bark at the ceiling. "What' wrong..." he question then stared up the ceiling.

There stood a green ninja stuck on the ceiling then quickly landing in front of the man. "So it's you what does a former Shinsenkani doing here..." asked the reptile like ninja who only hissed.

"Kukuku...I came to ask Mizuki-kun a few question's regarding about Naruto-kun" replied the man with cheerful smile.

"Well unlucky for you...this ends here..." remarked the green ninja who leaped with tremendous speed.

The man saw this and smirked to himself 'Do you think you can touch me...' he mentally spoke to himself.

Then with a blur the green ninja found himself in front of the man who was twisting the reptile ninja's right wrist while his left wrist was hold in a lock by the man's death grip.

"Your very strong..." replied the reptile like ninja who only hissed and got out of the lock and turn itself invisible. "This is my ability to make myself unseen by the naked eye..." the green ninja hissed.

"The man smiled and continued walking ahead, "Come on now ... Kaman don't be afraid let's go pay a visit" he ushered his half dead dogged.

"There's no way your visiting him..." hissed the voice once again who was unseen.

The man seem impatient and narrowed his eyes and turn his head to the left and stuck out his hand which grab someone and he lifted his arm higher in the air to reveal a particular green ninja who was being choked.

"I have not come here for games..." he remarked and threw the ninja behind him and continued walking followed by his dogged.

The ninja stood up and spoke to himself, "He is the last survivor of that horrible clan."

After a few walks down the last two hall's he managed to find the room and entered it with a welcome gesture. "May I come in...Mizuki-kun" the man smiled to himself.

There stood Mizuki sitting on a chair with a long table in front of him then there seems to be a girl sitting at the corner of the table. She has the same clothes as Hisui but color blue but showed more cleavage. She had black hair that has soft clean white skin. She took a metal fan in front of her and opens it up.

"Ah...it's you Yakuza Shichiro former Shinsenkani I presumed" grimace the Grayish-silver haired Ninja.

The girl then spoke up, "Hmmmm...you were able to come here unharmed, what is Hachuu-san doing." She questions herself and closed the fan and placing it on the table.

The man smiled and said, "The one you call Hachuu, the ninja with lizard like powers with an ability to turn himself invisible..." he began then took a glance at the girl.

"He's one of the best of the brothers of shadows but back there...I could have just kill him if I wanted too..." he smirked to himself which shocked the girl.

'Who is he...' she whispered to herself.

Upon hearing this a voice spoke up , "Well if it isn't Shichiro of the Yakuza clan...a fierce clan that thought to no longer exist of this world."

Yakuza turn his head to the left to see a man come out of the shadow who was wearing all black, his eyes showed clear blue.

"Kero-Kendo..." replied the man then turn to look at Mizuki ,he then step forward and said, "I have come here to ask you why... you involved the brothers of shadows..." he asked.

Mizuki smiled and said, "Because he was able to stop my best and noblest of my men...Nouhatsu and Kage-Suno."

The man closed his eyes and said "You will not kill Naruto-kun yet..."

The girl asked, "Why not" who only open up her fan once again.

He open his eyes, "Because I have to see him first before you can touch him..." he remarked at the girl.

"What if we touch him...what would you do..." asked the girl who was waiting for his reply.

"Then I will kill you..." as he said that he simply turns his back to the people who was in front of him.

"Mizuki...you can do as you wish to him...that's if he survives my test..." he began then walks away and simply exiting through the door. "Kaman...thank you now rest in piece..." that was the very last thing the man said. With that the dogged barked and started decaying and sunk back under the ground like nothing happen.

"What a weird ability...Mizuki-chan why did you let him escaped? "asked the girl

"Yuri-chan...you may not know who he is..." spoke the dark ninja who stared at the girl. "He is completely out of our league...no one in this place can fight him equally...he is even more powerful than the fierce kaguya-clan and even more powerful than the Uchiha Clan which possessed the sharingan." He finished.

"He is part of that horrible clan..." whispered Mizuki who closed his eyes then with a thought he said, "We'll let him do what he wants for now..."

The dark ninja disappeared and the blue female ninja just remained silent after what her sensei told her.

As the browned hair man finally walks out of that cave something caught his attention there sat a yellow-ninja who was resting his back against the caves wall.

"Hmm...Sasori...is that you..." question the man.

The ninja showed eyes of fire and look at the man then glance at the sky then stuck out his hand to see a small white bird land on his finger.

"Same as always..." replied the man who turn himself to ashes and disappeared once again.

The man watches the scene but didn't say anything. "Ya...ku...za....clan..." he only spoke up and continued playing with the bird that was on his hand.

**Later...**

One month has past after the incident with the Shadow ninja, Kage-Suno there stood a certain blonde training two particular kids in the training fields.

"Kage-Bunshin..." yelled a certain boy who only created only two clones.

"Good job Jeero you did it better than last time" exclaimed the blonde who was watching him do it again.

"Man this Kage-Bunshin stuff is real hard sensei..." remarked the brown haired boy who once again created two more clones.

"Well...it's good training for you guys...since it's going to get harder and harder" he said while scratching his head then taking a glance of his other student. "Your turn Kohona..." he asked.

The girl stood up and put her hands together "Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu..." she yelled then there where like 6 clones of her altogether.

Naruto smiled and sat down "Well...it's time for you guys to take a break."

Jeero felled on the ground who was out of breathe while Kohana sat down in indian style relaxing herself. "It uses so much chakra" remarked Jeero who was looking at his sensei.

Naruto just grinned.

"Hey sensei after we master this technique what other techniques are you going to teach us..." asked the pinked hair girl who spoke in a cute tone.

Naruto thought for a minute then he spoke up, "After you all master the Kage-Bunshin I'm going to show you a taijustu technique with it." He began while taking glances at his student.

"But here's a preview on what you'll be learning sometime..." he finish and stuck out his hand in front of them. Jeero quickly stood up and crawled where Kohona sat. Then chakra started coming out of Naruto's hand and started swirling until it form a ball.

"This technique is the Rasengan ... my signature and my most powerful technique..." he said while bragging about it.

Kohona was wide eyed on the technique while Jeero was amaze. "Hey hey sensei...when can we do that..." ask the boy.

The blonde stop the rasengan and said this is an A-Rank first class Jutsu level...which is way above any levels of technique...but I will teach you when you're all ready" he said with a smirk.

Kohana nobbed while Jeero fold his arms together then something caught his attention, "Hey sensei...What's that around your neck...it looks like a pendant" ask the young boy who pointed at it.

"Yeah Sensei whats that...I've always seen you where it but it never occurred to me", replied the Pink haired Girl.

Naruto chuckled to himself and took out the pendant that was around his neck and open it up. "Well, you see this thing brings back memories during the war..." he began and open the pendant revealing a picture at that he showed it too his two students.

There was a picture with five people on it there stood Naruto who look to be 17 years old with a grinning face, which was being head lock by a man with wild hair who was wearing a black vest and had a scar across his face. Then next to the left of Naruto was another man who was wearing a purplish-gi with a white head band and his hair was so spiky. He had his hand over the blonde's hair and mess it up.

There in the background there was a girl who was behind Naruto who showed a piece sign and at the same time sticking her tongue out in a cheerful way. She had long orange hair tied in a knot. She was wearing a head protector around her neck with the symbol of the stone country. She was wearing blue-white clothes.

In front of the group was someone sitting on the ground Indian style with a sword over his shoulder that was looking serious? He has wearing a white outfit, his hair was black and his eyes where sharingan.

"Hey Sensei...there's my brother" she spoke up in a cute tone. Jeero 'hmpt' himself and said, "Tsh big deal..."

"Yup...these guys's where like family..." he thought to himself and put away the pendant.

"Naruto-Kun" a shy voice spoke up; there stood Hinata walking towards the group.

"Hey Hinata-chan..."smiled the blonde.

Kohana got up and ran towards the young Hyuga. "Hi! Ms. Hinata...where's Sakura..." asked the pinked haired girl.

Hinata return the hugged and said, "Well she's in a mission with Kiba and Chouji" then she turn to face the blonde. "Naruto-Kun...5th Hokage wishes to see you in her office"

Naruto stood up and said, "Well I wonder what's up.

**Meanwhile...**

"Damn...I have to stop at the lighting country..." scolded a man. He was wearing a purplish color – gi with a white head band around his head with hair spiking up.

He was in a bar drinking some saki. "The stone country..." he said then places the bill on the table and stood up and pick up his back pack, "Time for me to get a move on" he whispered to himself and walk out the door.

To Be Contined:

Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hehe I even gave a couple of hints to the story. If you remember all the other chapters it will come around soon. Next Chapter Naruto will be send on a mission and he gets to bring two people along with his students. Next time on Chapter 23: The Mission.


	24. Ch23:The Mission

I finish Chapter 23 a day ago but I forgot to pose it because I was watching Naruto episodes 94 to 100 and the Special Episode so yeah. LOL. And thanks for the Reviews and I really appreciate and yeah I know that I have some tenses use in the wrong way. And I keep making chapters cause I have a lot of time when Im done doing my work , chores , errands. That's the time I write the story is when im done with everything so yeah. Well enough with this talking and let the story begin. And yes I don't own Naruto or other related copyright stuff.

Chapter 23: The Mission

"Naruto-Kun" a shy voice spoke up; there stood Hinata walking towards the group.

"Hey Hinata-chan…"smiled the blonde.

Kohana got up and ran towards the young Hyuga. "Hi! Ms. Hinata…where's Sakura…" asked the pinked haired girl.

Hinata return the hugged and said, "Well she's in a mission with Kiba and Chouji" then she turn to face the blonde. "Naruto-Kun…5th Hokage wishes to see you in her office"

Naruto stood up and said, "Well I wonder what's up.

**Later…**

There sat a certain light blonde haired woman who was reading some notes in front of her until a knock was heard.

"Come in…" she spoke up without turning her eyes away from the paper she was looking at.

"You wanted to see me…" It was Naruto who came in with Hinata followed by his two students.

The Fifth Hokage looked up and smiled "That was rather quick…" she began then threw the papers she was holding on top of the desk. "Here's a report on what's happening…" she finish.

Naruto walk up and pick up the paper and began reading it, "What the…you can't be serious…" he said and look at the Fifth.

The Fifth Hokage close her eyes, "The Feudal Lord of the Stone Country is in Grave Danger…" she began and open her eyes to look at the blonde. "They said…the dead is coming back to life and they said a foreigner dropped by a few months ago." She finish.

Naruto frowned, "But why did the Feudal Lord of the Stone Country request for us…" asked the blonde.

"Well…the other countries…think it's a hoax, a prank so they didn't believe it…" she replied then lean back on their chair. "Naruto what do you think about this…" she asked.

"It's not a hoax…it's the real thing…" he began.

Kohana and Jeero where just listening to the conversation but they looked bored. The boy then whispered to Kohana's ear. "I don't get it…there just doing some grown up talk"

Kohana yawned and said, "Yeah it's boring" she whispered back.

Upon looking at the kids faces Hinata Chuckled to herself and walk over to the kids and shuffled their hairs and whispered to them, "You two are bit young to be interested in this kind of conversation." The pink haired girl just giggled while the boy just folded his arms and look to the opposite direction.

"So Naruto…it isn't a hoax…" she wondered while narrowing her eyes.

The blonde glance at the papers once again before placing it on top of the desk, "Judging what the report said…is really ture…" he began and put his hands on his pockets and said, "There's one explanation for this…and he's the last remaining ninja of the Yakuza clan" he finish.

Upon hearing this, the Fifth was shocked and gripped her hands tightly. "The Yakuza clan…you say" she remarked while closing her eyes, Naruto only nobbed.

"What is this Yakuza clan…" a shy voice spoke up, it was Hinata.

"The Yakuza clan is one of the most feared clan's that ever existed during the first Ninja wars." He began while shifting his eyes, "What makes them so dangerous…is that they can bring the dead back to life and used them to do there own bidding." He finishes.

"That's true…" spoke the Fifth then sighed, "They are Ninja's of the Stone Country that uses Necromancy 'The Art of Raising the dead"" she finish.

"But what happen to them…" asked Hinata.

"Well…I was there when it happen…" replied the fifth. "It was when I was still around maybe 18 years old…" she thought to herself while blushing at the time.

Naruto sweat drop "And…" he waited impatiently.

"Oh yes…well…I was in a mission with Sarutobi-sensei" she began she turn her chair around to see the pictures on the wall. "The day, the Yakuza clan was annihilated, it was a horribly sight…no one knew what happen and how they died" she explain while facing the blonde once again.

'This is the work of Yakuza-sensei…what the hell is he up too and why?" Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto I'm sending you to this mission..." she snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh" he wondered.

"I want you to take four people with you…" she began while looking a list of people to pair him off with, "Shizune" yelled the fifth.

The girl with a black hair who was wearing a black gi while holding a pig in her arms. "Yes…" she replied.

"I want you to help me find these people that would help Naruto on his mission…" she began.

The blonde grinned "I'm already taking these two with me…" he said while pointing at his two students.

The Fifth's mouth drop and said, "Naruto this is a Super-A rank mission are you sure?" she asked him again.

"There just children…Naruto-kun" question Shizune.

The blonde smiled and said, "I'm sure…" and looked at his two pupils "So how bout it…"

Kohana and Jeero where happy and ran around Hinata with Excitement shouting out "Our first Mission as a Team"

Naruto chucked at the site while the fifth sighed, "Well Naruto who are the other two" she asked.

The blonde thought for a moment then spoke up in a calm voice "Hehe…I want…."

**Somewhere…**

There a man seems to be reading a book on Necromancy on his desk who simple turn the page "**Reanimation of the Forgotten**…" he said while reading the passage on the book.

"…bringing back a lost soul into a new form body by reanimating the skeletal frame…very interesting…" smirked the man "I should be able to finally complete this technique which is even more forbidden than '**Edo**** Tensei'" **he thought to himself.

Then there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" he exclaimed who continued reading the next passage.

"Master Shichori…the Hidden Leaf Village has accepted the Feudal Lords plead." Spoke the man. His hair was braided and around his neck where three human skulls that he use as a neck list, he was also wearing an eye scope on his left eye; he was wearing hand guards with spikes on it.

"Benzo…I already know…" exclaimed the man who simple turns the page reading another passage. "**Dawn of the Dead**…I know this technique it was one of my first forbidden justu's that was taught to me when I was only a genin…" he chuckled about the past times he had.

"Sorry…Master Shichori…" stammered the man who simply looks down at the book. "Your Ancestor's book…the Great Yakuza Seji…" exclaimed the ninja.

"Yes…He was the one who combined Neromancy and Ninjutsu together…thus creating a clan that was soon feared throughout the nation." He replied lazily while turning the page once again.

"Master Shichori…what do you have on mind…" the ninja asked while putting his hands on his pocket.

The man look up and said, "I've send Hitomi-chan to welcome them…" smirked the man. "I hope she goes easy on them…" he spoke in calm voice.

"The child…eh?" exclaimed the ninja who only laugh and walk out the door.

"Hmmnn…I hate it when he laugh's like that" he whispered to himself to find the ninja disappear outside the door.

He flipped the page once again and chuckled to himself "Ninpou: **Decaying Soil**…kuku one of my favorite techniques…" he smiled cheerfully and turn the page once again.

(Note: This is the technique he uses when he decays then completely turns himself into ashes)

**Meanwhile…**

**At the Water Country**

There was a group of people five at the most walking in the forest of the Fire Country. Two kids one was a pink haired girl and the other was cocky boy. There stood next to them was a blonde ninja with something like whiskers on his cheeks followed by two behind them. One was wearing an Uchiha symbol with hands on his pockets while he was walking with his eyes close and the other was wearing a green tight suit with an open up vest with a bowl cut hair style that seems to keep smiling. Each of them is wearing back packs.

"HEY, HEY NARUTO-KUN THIS IS A SUPER A-RANK MISSION" asked the certain man.

The blonde seem's to be annoyed, "Yes! Lee! I've told you that for the 50th time already" Naruto yelled back.

Lee simply put his hands in the air with a thumbs up "Just making sure Naruto-Kun" replied the cheerful Taijutsu Master.

"Yea, yea…" that was Naruto's only reply.

Then a voice spoke up, "Naruto why did you request for us…"

The blonde turn to face the man next to him "Well…Sasuke...this mission well be good for all of us…" he began while doing his goofy grin "After this is over…you will wonder how you would survive this…" laugh the blonde.

'I recruited these two for a reason' Naruto thought to himself after taking a couple of glances at Lee and Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted then turn to see the two kids that were closed to the blonde. "Hey Naruto…why did you bring them along…" wondered the Uchiha.

"Oh…it'll be good for there training." That was the only thing Naruto said

The Uchiha continued to watch the two students of the blonde. "The young girl has the Sharingan and the young one there…I don't know why he chose him…" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Naruto-kun…" ask a certain ninja.

Naruto yelled back, "Yes! Lee! It's a Super A-Rank Mission" growled the annoyed ninja.

"Ummm…Naruto-kun I didn't finish…" replied the Taijutsu Master

"Oh" exclaimed Naruto who seems to be embarrassed.

"Well…I was meaning to ask what kind of person we are going to face." Lee asks.

"Someone very strong and very haunting…a ninja that you will never forget after you met him once." Naruto explained in a calm voice.

"Well what kind of techniques does he use?" ask the Uchiha.

Naruto was about to explain until one of his students spoke up, "Hey, yo sensei is this the place where we ride on the boat…"

The blonde turn around and said, "Yes Jeero this is the place…" he turn his head to Sasuke "I'll explain as we move on" he finish at that Sasuke nobbed.

**40 minutes later while still riding in the boat.**

"So Naruto…he's a ninja that uses Necromancy…" Sasuke Spat out.

"Well yeah…he's from the Yakuza-clan." He grin.

There was Lee and Naruto's two students playing go fish. "Hey…Mr. Lee…how long is this boat ride?" asked the tired pink haired girl Jeero gave the King of diamonds to Lee and said "Yeah…this is boring" he stammered.

Lee chuckled and said, "Remember to become a great Ninja you got to have patients…it will help you think and act better in the toughest situations." He spoke up while doing a good guy pose with thumbs up.

Naruto saw this and said, "Kohana, Jeero…we have about 10 more minutes before we reach the stone country. This lightens up his two pupils.

"So Naruto…have you met this man before?" ask the Uchiha who was eating an apple.

"Well yeah I have…" he said while frowning.

**Flashback:**

_"Yakuza-sensei…where are you going tomorrows the last day of the revolution everything ends…" yelled a certain young blonde._

_The man turn around and said , "Naruto-kun…you are a great ninja…stay alive to the end cause someday we will meet not simply hugs but a battle to greet a welcome…" smile the man who simply disappeared in the darkness._

**Flashback ends.**

"And that was the last time I ever saw him…" Naruto thought to himself then a voice broke his thoughts.

"Mr. Uzumaki we have reach the stone country…" replied the man as he parked his boat on the dock and tied a rope to it. As everyone got down Naruto paid the man an continued their way.

"Well…it'll be half an hour to reach the first village…" exclaimed Lee who was looking at his map and watch.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets "Well let's get moving…" he said only to find a young girl a few yards in front of him.

This shocked Naruto and Lee since they didn't see the girl there earlier. "Hey little Kid, will you please move…" remarked the annoyed Uchiha.

The young girl had orange hair which was tied in a pig-tail she was wearing a blue-black outfit. She then took out a ten feet stick that was behind her and held it up with two hands.

"She's putting chakra into that stick." Wondered Sasuke then spoke up once again "Why are you in the way."

"That technique is only use for the Yakuza-clan and I haven't seen her before…" he whispered to himself he then look down at his two students. "Kohana , Jeero…Keep your guard up."

"Well, Yakuza-Sensei told me to welcome all of you to Stone Country…" she smiled cheerfully then at the front end of the stick there seems to be a cup but it started glowing until chakra was form.

"This is my Weapon…the 'Ichorid'" she smirked, her weapon became a scythe and the blade was made of pure chakra.

"Who are you…" replied Lee was looking at the girl.

"My name is Yakuza Hitomi…" she replied.

To Be Continued:

Hey guys I hope this chapter is alright and I kind of rush the stuff where they reach the stone country but I hope it's alright. And next chapter is going to be fun. Naruto freak's out and wonder's that there is no longer a Yakuza exit for the man he fought with during the war. HEHE…this is going to be fun. Next Chapter:

Ch24: The name's Yakuza Hitomi


	25. Ch:24 The Names Yakuza Hitomi

Well here's chapter 24 and it took me quite a while to finish. I seem to making chapter after chapter with this fic. Well I wanted to finish this arc cause it's been on my mind for a long time so yeah. Well into the story enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto never will do and some other copyrighted stuff.

Chapter 24: The name's Yakuza Hitomi

"Who are you…" replied Lee who was looking at the girl.

"My name is Yakuza Hitomi…" she replied.

This shocked Naruto, "Impossible there wasn't any remaining Yakuza's left except for him" he thought to himself and step forward.

"Yakuza… eh?, I thought that there wasn't anymore Yakuza's but him…" question Naruto.

The girl stood up straight and started flipping her weapon around until she was holding it behind her. "Well…I'm Sensei's niece" she replied.

"Sasuke…you handle the girl!" exclaimed Naruto who was in front of his students. 'By judging her level…she's as strong has a Jounin.' He thought to himself then look down at his students, "These two are not ready to face her…" he whispered.

Lee walk up to Naruto and stood beside him "Naruto-kun…she's as strong as a Jounin…yet she is at a lower level" Lee began while watching Sasuke who seems to be calm with the situation turning his head to the blonde. "She's strong for her age…" the Taijutsu master chuckled by putting his hands on his waste.

"So you also notice…" replied Naruto

Lee smiled and showed a thumbs up. The blonde sweet drop "Kohana, Jeero pay close attention to the fight" he told them.

"Yes Sensei" cooed the little girl while Jeero agreed with his cocky attitude.

The girl brought her weapon in front of her and crouches down into a fighting position then charges at the calm Uchiha then flipping over him then slash at the Uchiha.

"Hey you're being too hasty…" replied a voice.

The girl was shocked Sasuke was behind her with his hand in his pockets and his eyes close.

'How did he…I thought I had him…" she thought to herself as she brought her weapon around her and once again slash at the Uchiha but only finding out a replacement. She flips her weapon around and gripped it tighter. "A mud replacement…that means he's at a Jounin level…" the girl whispered to herself she narrowed her eyes and stood up straight. "So you're also a Jounin?" she asks while glancing to the left to find Sasuke still with his hands in his pockets and eyes close.

Sasuke simple open his eyes and said, "I didn't attack you back cause you where underestimating me…"

The girl smiled at him and lifted her scythe over her "Yes your right I did…" she began then she appeared behind the Uchiha. "…underestimated you…" she yelled while wielding her scythe.

'What the…She's behind me…' he scolded to himself while quickly ducking down missing the slash from the girl then quickly doing a sweep kick which knock the girl off balance but quickly regain.

Sasuke stood up, "That's much better…Now I can fight you…" he said while smirking to himself.

The girl stayed silent and struck her scythe on the ground then started doing some hand symbols. This caught Naruto's attention "That technique is not use for Yakuza's what's going on here…" he whispered. Lee looked at Naruto then back to the battle.

"Ninpou: Flying Rocks No Jutsu" she yelled.

The ground started shaking for awhile then small rocks the size has a light bulb started coming up from the ground like a thousand of them which flew straight to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and got ready to take out his anbu sword, "This is a good chance to test my…" he whispered then slash his sword out, "Katon: Karyuu Endan Sword Slash" yelled the Uchiha.

As he slashes his sword out with tremendous force it created a fire shaped like a dragon that was swirling in the air incinerating the rocks. The technique tried to hit the girl but she dodges it with her speed.

"What kind of technique was that…" she asks then out of no where her right long sleeve was cut. As she saw this she was shocked to see a smirking Sasuke.

"What the hell…Sasuke what did you do" yelled the amaze Naruto who was only scratching his head.

Kohana was also amaze but during the whole fight sequence she was using her sharingan without knowing it. Jeero was grinning "Damn…that was cool" he spoke in enthusiasm.

"Sasuke-kun you finally did it…" yelled Lee was doing some cheers.

"I combined a ninja sword slash with my Katon: Karyuu Endan to make the attack a double threat…it took me a while to do it and it seems it's completed." He spoke put loud.

The girl became angry "YOU BASTARD…" she yelled and her eyes where full of hatred "This was my favorite outfit!!" she spat out.

Lee and Naruto sweat drop while Kohana giggled at the thought.

Sasuke just frowned, "Strange …I felt her chakra exploded…but only for amount…" he thought to himself and simply put the sword back.

The girl went into a stance and put her scythe far back "Ninpou: **Scythe of Destruction"** she yelled and quickly jump in the air and threw her weapon so fast at high speed.

"Shit…that's fast" the Uchiha Exclaimed who sides steps away from the attack later Sasuke found a small cut on his shirt. "So it has a lot of chakra holding it together…" he thought to himself then smirked.

There stood Kohana who was tugging on Naruto's pants, "Sensei…" asked the girl

Naruto look down at the young girl "Hmmmnn…what is it Kohana…" he wondered what the little girl was thinking.

"The spinning thingy is coming this way" she remarked with a smile.

After hearing this they see the weapon coming there way. "Holy Crap…everyone get down" yelled the blonde who quickly grab his students and duck down with them.

Lee saw the attack coming but he disappeared as it touches him and reappeared on the same spot with his hands on his waist. "Very Interesting technique…" he spoke out loud.

Naruto got up followed by his two students. 'That Lee what a show off…" he mentally thought to himself while staring at the man. Lee saw Naruto look at him with that he smiled and showed a thumbs up.

The girl stuck out her arm and caught her scythe once again. She was about to throw it once again to find Sasuke holding her arm that was getting ready to throw the weapon.

"I don't think so…" replied the calm Sasuke.

The girl frowned "You're a Jounin like me…what makes us so different" she asked in a harsh tone.

"Well…I'm not just a Jounin…" he began; this wondered the orange haired girl even more. Sasuke smirked and said, "I'm part of the Kohana's special forces…Leader of the 8th divisions Anbu Squad…The leaf's Uchiha Sasuke."

"No wonder why…you're an Anbu Leader…" she replied then she uses her free hand to some hand seals.

This caught Sasuke's Attention. 'So she can also perform a one handed justu' he thought to himself.

"Ninpou**: Human Combustion no Jutsu**" she whispered then all of a sudden she started smoking. "Your hand…why does it feel like its burning" questions the Uchiha. The girl smiled and said "You're in for a surprise." With that her body ignited.

"What the hell…" as Sasuke said that the girl exploded into flames, with tremendous power.

"Sensei...is Mr. Sasuke okay?" asked the pinked hair girl.

Naruto look down, "He'll be fine" then he stared into Kohana's eyes. "Strange…I though she was using her Sharingan…just my imagination" he whispered then look back at the gravel.

There stood Sasuke coughing, "I didn't expect that…and I'm growing quite impatient with this…" he spoke up while staring at the ground, his hair covering his eyes.

The girl reappeared a good ten yards away from Sasuke. "Well…you should give up…it's over…" she remarked as she was watching the situation.

Sasuke stood up from where he was sitting but his eyes were closed. "What the… he seems unscathed…impossible…" she whispered to herself "And this time he seems kind of different." She thought

"Give up now" Sasuke spoke up in his calm voice and this snapped the girl's thoughts.

Sasuke slowly open his eyes which turn out to be sharingan. "Give up …cause you will lose here and now…" he told the girl once again.

Kohana's eyes became sharingan as well after she saw Sasuke's eyes. At seeing this the blonde put his hand over his pupils pink haired. "You must be wondering…he is a full blooded Uchiha of Kohana…" Naruto whispered to his student who only shocked her head while Jeero continued to watch the battle with excitement.

"Heh…you should be one who's surrendering" yelled the girl who simply dash forward and grab her scythe that was on the ground as she was about to slash him she quickly step back and side steps to the left and quickly landing about another 10 feet.

"What's going on here…I thought… I saw him move but he didn't…he feels like a different person…" she question herself who was quite nervous.

Sasuke was still looking straight ahead then slowly turn his head to see the girl standing there lost on thought. "Why did you not attack…" he asked her in a calm voice.

She dash once again to the Uchiha but she move to the right and dash around him keeping her distance from the man, "Something's strange…" she once again ask herself. "His eyes…" she stammered while looking straight into it.

"Are strange…" he finished for her.

"What… how did you…" she was cut by a voice behind her. "…Know!"

She quickly turns around to see the man tower over her. "I didn't even see him move at all…" she thought but she seems nervous. Sasuke quickly punch her on the stomach which sends her crashing to the ground. She got up slowly then voice yelled out.

"Hitomi-chan that's enough for today…" a cheerful voice spoke up.

She turns to the direction of the voice she smiled, "Yes! Sensei and she disappeared and reappeared next to her sensei while holding her stomach.

Sasuke's eyes became normal once again and stared at the man, "Who are you…" he asked.

"Yakuza-Sensei…" yelled a particular blonde who walk up next to Sasuke followed by his two pupils and Rock Lee.

"Hi! Naruto-Kun long time no see" remarked the man who turn his attention to the man that was next to Naruto. "I see…No wonder Hitomi didn't stand a chance…an Uchiha…the last of the greatest clans that ever lived." Smirk the man then turn to face the blonde. "You must have been doing Homework.

Sasuke just grunted after hearing that, "The last you say…I will reestablish my clan." He whispered then turn look at Naruto, "What did he say about doing your Homework" he thought to himself.

"Yakuza-Sensei…tell me why are you doing this? And I thought you were the last member." The blonde ask in a harsh tone.

"Now…Now..Naruto-Kun is that the best thing you can do in greeting an old friend." He cheerfully spoke out loud. "If you really want to know then go to Yoshimo Village and you'll find your answer…" smiled the man who threw Naruto a scroll who just caught it with ease. "I'll see you there in one week…" finish the man.

"You didn't answer my other question." Remarked the Blonde

"Oh yes…well I am the last member to die but…she is the prodigy of the Clan." He said while looking at his student. "My Niece is a half breed…just like Ido's little sister …" exclaimed the man.

"What…how did you know about her…and what is your niece is other bloodline." Question the blonde. Kohana hid behind Naruto's leg.

"My niece was born here in the Hidden Stone Village" he began then simply looked at the blonde. "My younger brother Seji the 2nd married a young girl in the Hidden Village of the Stone to the noblest clan a member of the Hayabusa Clan…" finish the man.

"Hayabusa…" replied Lee then spoke up, "The most noblest and wisest of the Hidden Stone that took part of the Revolution defend there country…" Lee spoke up.

"Yes…young man that is true." Smiled the man "But both of her parents died during the revolution and it was there last wish for me to take care of her…"

"Forget about that…" remarked the man "You wanted to know how I know Ido's sister…well you see I was the one who killed Ido…" the man narrowed his eyes which shows Murderous intention.

"Tsh…it was you all along…Yakuza-sensei…" yelled Naruto who was grinding his teeth.

"Yes…it was I…" he began then turns his back to the blonde. "And you manage to kill Takuyomo and The Wolf of the Mist…you've impress me to the greatest Naruto-kun." smirk the man who cock his head.

"So you where the one that send them to kill me…why?" ask the blonde who was showing eyes of anger.

"Well you see…I wanted to test your capacity…as you grow and every fight you participate your strength increases…that's why I was so fond of you…" the man turn his head "…I want to see how far your potential rises…"

The man walk away from the group, "Come on now Hitomi-chan…time to go…" he said while simply turning into ashes and disappeared.

The young girl nobbed and look at the group. "Well it was fun…I'll see all of you soon." She smiled and performed some hand seals. "Ninpou: **Decaying Soil**" with that she decayed and turns to ashes like her sensei and disappeared without a trace.

"Naruto that girl…she's living in a murderous life…" Sasuke spoke up.

"Yeah I know…her heart is so pure…and yet being with that man will ruin her life…" the blonde replied then open the scroll he was holding.

"Hey Sensei…it's a map isn't it…" replied Jeero who was folding his arms.

"Hey sensei…something feel's weird the winds blowing pretty funny." The pink hair girl question

Lee looks at the surrounding area and said, "Well we better keep moving." Then turn to face the other two Jounins who only nobbed and continued walking once again.

To Be Continued:

Hey guys I finally finish chapter 24 YAY and this chapter should answer a few questions about the first chapter and the other chapters with the Wolf of the Mist. Hehe…Yakuza Shichori was the one who hired them. And I always wanted to put in a clan like the Hayabusa from the dead or alive series and it will not be the same thing its different maybe a few things but yeah. Well next chapter.

Chapter 25: The Noblest Clan of the Stone


	26. Ch:25 The Noblest Clan of the Stone

I read some of the reviews and for those that's reading the first few chapters from I think chapter 1 to 9 are somewhat RK related and I know there are a lot of misspelled words cause I kind of rush of them long time ago. And yes thanks for telling me. I will try to correct the mistakes on the first chapters of this story. :P. As for Yakuza and Hitomi...hehe if you wanna find out what happens you gotta keep reading.

Disclamer: I Don't own Naruto and other related stuff.

Chapter 25: The Noblest Clan of the Stone

"Naruto...this village its empty" remarked Sasuke as he looks at the surrounding area who took a few steps into a small stand with his hands in his pockets. 'Strange...no ones here at all." He thought.

Naruto walked in the village gate and walk around to find Sasuke searching for clues, he put his hand on his chin and thought for a minute. "Very odd..." he said.

Lee came in followed by Jeero and Kohana. "Naruto-kun...it says here in the map that this is the first village of the Stone Country and it's says here is a tourist attraction." The taijutsu master pointed it out while reading the Travelers guide.

Sasuke walked up to the group and said, "No sign of anyone here..." with a bored look on his face.

"Okay" the blonde began and look at both of his students "This will be a search and find mission..." he began and pointed to the east. "Kohana and Jeero...I want you two to find any clues and report back...remembers who ever have the most information wins." He finish while smirking to himself.

The girl jump with joy "This will be fun..." she giggled.

"Hell yeah..." the boy began and turn to face his teammate. "Sorry Kohana...it looks like I'm gonna..." as he said that he dashes off.

"Hey no fare...Jeero you cheater!" she yelled at the boy with that she quickly took off chasing after the boy.

Naruto was grinning at this only to find a smack on his head, "Owe" screeched the blonde to find Sasuke behind him. "What did you do that for..." ask the blonde.

Sasuke walk up "Naruto this isn't a game...this is A-Class mission and don't forget that..." remarked the man who turn to face Lee. "Lee and I will search this side of the Village" he began then faces the blonde. "While you searched with your students..." he finished in a calm tone.

Lee was nobbing his head with excitement, "Yes! Naruto-kun, Sasuke- kun is right." Then quickly putting his traveling guide in his pocket

Naruto walked away with his hands behind his back "Yeah, yeah..." he began then stopped. "Hey you two...something's strange with this village...be careful..." with that the blonde dash away from the group and went after his two students.

The Uchiha smirked to himself and started walking in the opposite direction, "Let's go Lee...let's find some clues." Lee stayed silent while watching the surrounding area which bothers him 'I wonder what's up...' he thought then quickly walking behind the Uchiha.

**Meanwhile:**

There stood a pink haired little girl with her hands on her waist standing outside a shop while tapping her foot on the ground. "Jeero...hurry up..." cried the impatient girl.

There a young boy push the door open and came out with a bag of chips "MmmMuahGuahMua..." he replied back while munching on the food he found.

"Yeah...what ever..." remarked the girl who scolded at the boy.

"MuahGuaMuahfuumu..." asked the boy who stuff more of the chips on his mouth.

"Jeero...stop talking with your mouthful" she said while looking at the pots in front of her and walks towards it and began looking in it. "Nope...no clues so far" she exclaimed.

"There you two are..." a familiar voice spoke up.

Kohana got down from looking at the pots and turns to the direction of the voice. "Oh...Hi Sensei..." she spoke up loud with a disappointed look.

Jeero stood next to her and began eating more of the chips. "MuahGuafumuJa..." he stammered out while stuffing his mouth with food.

Naruto walked up to them and scolded at the boy. "Jeero don't talk with your mouth open its bad manners..." he told the young boy.

The boy gulp down his last remaining food, "Well...Sensei this section has been thoroughly check..." he pointed out to his sensei and went back to munching on his snack.

"Already!!" the blonde spoke in a surprise tone and scratch his head 'Dang that was fast' he thought to himself.

"Sensei, sensei...and this place is weird there's no one here but us..." exclaimed the girl who was tugging on Naruto's shirt and pulled the blonde out of his thoughts.

Naruto looked around, "Hey let's go check the Ramen Restaurant ... since there's no one around to charge us." he asked his pupils while licking his lips.

Jeero burped and said, "Yeah...let's go check it out sensei..." and throws the bag chips behind him. "These chips are kind of stale..." he remarked.

Kohana's stomach growled for a while "Yeah...I'm starving..." she spoke up in a cute tone who simply looks at her sensei.

"Well it's decided lets go" he yelled with excitement and began looking around.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey Lee...there's no one here at all..." yelled a man who simply kicked a door down and walked in an empty bar.

Lee watched as Sasuke entered the bar then slowly squatting down and touches the ground surface. "Strange...It's soft and It feel's odd...Chakra seems to be coming out of the ground" he whispered to himself and continued surveying the area.

"Hey Lee!" shouted the Uchiha who came out the bar while holding two bottle of drinks. "You thirsty...it's a bit warm..." remarked Sasuke who threw the drink at the Taijutsu Master.

Lee caught it without looking; "Thanks Sasuke-kun" then he open it and took a little sip while Sasuke took big gulps finishing half the bottle already. "So find anything..." asked the Uchiha who walked up to Lee.

"Well...the ground has chakra coming out of it..." replied Lee who stood up straight and look at the black haired Uchiha.

At seeing the expression on Lee's face, Sasuke took one finally drink after downing it and threw it at the Taijustu Master

Lee duck down as the bottle miss him hitting a particular person on the head with that he threw his own water bottle in the air then spins in the air doing two kicks at the unknown stalker that was behind him sending it soaring in the sky. As he landed he caught his bottle with his left hand then tosses it behind him catching it with his right hand.

Then two hands tried to grab Sasuke's legs but avoided it by landing behind Lee. "Hey! Lee... Look at there bodies..." remarked Sasuke who simply narrowed his eyes.

"There Zombies..." Lee manages to choke out the words but as he said that the person he knocked down stood up slowly and began fixing its head.

Then more started to emerge from the ground and surrounding the two Jounins "Tsh...fifty to two..." exclaimed the Uchiha who pointed out the obvious.

Lee smirked and went into fighting position, "Well I'll take half of them..." as he said that he disappeared leaving Sasuke all alone in the Middle. "Sharingan" he whispered and his eyes quickly change from black to red then he takes out his Anbu Sword. "Shall we begin..." spoke the Uchiha as he embrace himself of the assault of the Zombies.

**Later...**

Someone flew out the Ramen restaurant window and it lay helplessly. "Hey you bastard...no one bothers me when I'm eating my ramen..." yelled a voice he came jumping out the window followed by two kids.

But things became from bad to worse as zombies emerge from the ground surrounding them leaving no room to escape as more came out from the Ramen Restaurant. While surveying the area he thought to himself. "This is the work of Yakuza-sensei...It's that **Dawn of the Dead technique **of his..." he smirked and turn to his students. "Jeero...Kohana...Uzumaki Formation..." he told them.

"Ummm...Sensei...we didn't cover that one yet..." replied the pink haired girl who looked innocent.

"Yeah! We didn't do that yet cause you kept stopping for snack breaks..." Jeero pointed it out who was acting a bit cocky.

Naruto sweet drop and frowned to himself. "Well...let's go to Plan B..." he exclaimed to them.

"What's Plan B" Kohana asked once again who kick a zombie from grabbing her legs.

The blonde smirked and said in a cool tone "Heh...anything goes..." with that Naruto disappeared.

Jeero crack his knuckles "Finally some action..." he yelled with excitement and dashes off to the zombies and kicks one of them in the chest then lands down and sweep kicks the undead warriors who simply destroyed there legs. Jeero continued to block all there moves and tears a zombies head and another's torso "Haha..." laugh the dark haired boy.

Watching this Kohana giggled then slowly open her eyes which became Sharingan then dodges an attack from one of the zombies that tried to eat her but she leaps away and throws dozens of kunai's at the upcoming zombies which most of them got impaled on the chest areas.

"Kai..." she whispered at that the kunai's exploded

There stood Naruto head locking two zombies under his arms and kicking a few back who sends four flying. He then smashes the zombies heads together "Hey you two...don't get cocky...there's more!" the blonde yelled as he tears a zombies arms off and does a flying sweep kick ripping two zombies torso's off.

Meanwhile:

"Hey Lee did you here that..." exclaimed Sasuke who simply slashes four zombies with one sword stroke then leaps back looking at the opposite direction to see smoke soaring in the air. "I guess Naruto encountered them..." he remarked. He quickly dashes off at the Zombies then impales one in the chest twist his blade and rip's through it, "No blood at all...what kind of technique is this..." he whispered then tilts his head as a zombie tried to hit him but then he slashes upward cutting the zombie in half.

"YAHOOOOOOO..." screamed Lee as he punches a zombies head off with his fist then disappears, seconds later the bar that use to be there was destroyed there stood Lee in the middle holding a zombie with his left leg then quickly takes a short leap and whirl winds the zombie around which knocks down a couple more.

"Sasuke...there's more..." he began and crouches down into another fighting position. "Let's finish this..." he smirks and once again disappears.

Sasuke quickly took two zombies down and leaps backwards while doing some back flips. "I llike the sound of that..." he began and stabs his sword to the ground while the hilt was in front of him. "...I guess it's time to test another new move of mine..." he smirked and started doing some hand seals then places his hands on the hilt.

"**KATON: GURANDO MIKON KAJI**" yelled the Uchiha then ground erupted with flames then straight lines of fire came out from under the sword into all directions as it disintegrated any zombie who was ever in its way. Sasuke concentrated more and yelled,

"**KATON: MIKON KAJI BAKUHA". **Then the fire exploded with tremendous power annihilating all the zombies that was in his way.

It was Lee's turn as he kicks one zombie in the air then he smirked and everything became quiet, all of sudden all the last remaining zombies where in the air. Lee went even faster than before you couldn't even see him at all. "It's time to end this..." he yelled as he was 40 feet in the air while the zombies where flying up to him by his kicks earlier.

He takes back his arm and tightens his fist, "Now Taijutsu style: **Blooming Catastrophe**!!" he yelled as he punches the first zombie at that a great sound wave of explosion was seen with chakra at that all the zombies at once flew down like missles crashing down into buildings, bar stands, restaurants etc.

Meanwhile:  
  
"Sensei...how come there's a lot more!" exclaimed the yelling pink haired girl who was behind her teammate.

"Yea...Sensei...even if we did the Kage-Bunshin you taught us didn't help..." remarked the screaming Jeero.

"Now calm down you two..." replied the blonde from the other side while scanning the area which was covered with zombies in all directions. 'I could use this technique...but I might end up hurting those two...' he thought to himself while kicking a zombie off him.

Then all of a sudden a pink leaf landed on top of his head he then looks up "What the...a cheery blossom...where did that come from." He said while blowing it off. As he did that more of it seems to appear out of no where.

"Hey...sensei...why is there Cheery blossoms?" as the girl who stuck out her hand and caught a few she then giggled at the pink leaves.

Jeero became annoyed, "This is too weird...Zombies and now this..." he spoke in an angry tone.

The zombies quickly stop there assault and began looking up at the pink leaves then eventually the entire place was flowing with cherry blossoms. As some of the pink leaves landed on one of the zombies it fell on the ground and started disappearing and soon followed by the others.

Kohana was amazed at the sight she saw, "The zombies...there disappearing." Jeero nobbed back at the girl

"This technique...is her's..." Naruto thought to himself then quickly taking out his pendant that was on top of the necklace jewel that the 5th gave him when he was a kid.

He opens it up to see a picture as he did he stares at the girl who was doing a piece sign behind him while sticking her tongue out with a cheerful smile with a head protector around her neck with a stone symbol on it. She has orange hair while wearing a blue-white outfit.

"She's here..." he smiled to himself then looks up at the area to find Kohana and Jeero running up to him.

"Sensei the zombies are gone..." she said in a casual tone.

With that the cherry blossoms started swirling together and out came a person who looks to be 28 with orange hair tied in a knot with a yellow ribbon holding it together with bright blue eyes she has soft white skin and was wearing a blue white outfit with a skirt, she was also wearing a high ninja boots that some female ninja's wear.

"Hi! There Naruto-kun...you've grown" she greeted the young blonde by shuffling his hair.

Naruto quickly shooed her hand and said, "I'm not a kid anymore..." he yelled back.

The girl smiled "Well in my eyes your always be that charming kid I've always known" she spoke in a calm voice as her eyes soften.

Naruto grinned and began scratching his head. "Haha...How you been...Nanami-chan"

Meanwhile:

There stood Lee with his hands on his head like he was searching for something. "The green beast of Kohana has done it again." He yelled and gripped his hand and threw a fist in the air.

As the smoke cleared there stood Sasuke unscathed and simply takes out his sword from the ground. "I over did it..." he smirked and walks down the one feet crater which reaches 30 feet wide in all directions, he created with his attack and started walking to Lee and coming out from the greater.

"Well...well...Naruto-kuns teammates are very impressive!" exclaimed a voice.

Lee and Sasuke turns to the direction of the voice to find a girl sitting on top of a restaurant which was still standing from the two's destructive display of power.

She had purple hair which is up to her neck with green-ivory eyes she was crossing her legs and was wearing a black, tight combat uniform.

"Shall we visit Naruto-kun now..." she replied as cheery blossoms surrounded her then later she was in front of them.

"Cheery blossoms..." Sasuke thought then he simply flips his anbu kitana around and puts places it back with its holder. As he did that the building collapsed behind the girl.

'The last restaurant standing is gone...' the girl thought to herself she then folds her arms together "My name is Kimiko of the Hayabusa Clan..." she finish.

To Be Contiuned:

Hey guys I finally finish this chapter which introduces another character from Naruto's past and let's see what happens in the next chapter find out next time.

Oh yeah the Sasuke's new techniques mean Fire Element: Grand Wild Fire( that's the first one) and the other is Fire Element: Wild Fire Explosion ( his second attack) hehe.

Chapter 26: Greetings from the Hayabusa Sisters.


	27. Ch:26 Greeting from the Hayabusa Sisters

Hey guys here's Chapter 26 and I hope you all enjoyed.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto , the Hayabusa is copyrighted by Koonami ( I think) DOA...lol and any other related stuff that I didn't mention. Enjoy.

Chapter 26: Greetings from the Hayabusa Sisters.

"Shall we visit Naruto-kun now..." she replied as cheery blossoms surrounded her then later she was in front of them.

"Cheery blossoms..." Sasuke thought then he simply flips his anbu kitana around and places it back with its holder. As he did that the building collapsed behind the girl.

'The last restaurant standing is gone...' the girl thought to herself she then folds her arms together "My name is Kimiko of the Hayabusa Clan..." she finish.

"Kimiko...eh?" Sasuke question the purple haired female ninja. "Well then...Lead the way" he spoke in a calm voice.

The girl nobbed and began walking the other way as Sasuke was about to move he shifted his eyes to Lee to find the taijutsu master looking at the bodies. "What's wrong Lee..." asked the Uchiha.

Lee stood up with a sadden face he quickly turn around and started walking behind the girl. At this Sasuke followed Lee and caught up with the thick-eye browed ninja.

"Sasuke-Kun" he spoke in a low voice "Those zombies we fought were sacrifices of people that use to live in this village" he said while staring at the ground.

Sasuke frowned, "Who ever did this is a monster..." he thought to himself.

The girl saw the sad look on there faces her eyes soften and sighed, "Now come on you two...we can't waste anymore time." She said and dashes off.

"Let's go Lee..." exclaimed Sasuke who took off after the girl.

Lee looks at his fist and griped it even tighter then a smile form across his face with determination. "I will avenge these people" with that he followed after the two.

**Meanwhile**

"I'm doing fine Naruto-kun..." she replied back and simply narrowed her eyes. "When Kimiko arrives with your two friends we will leave here as soon as possible..." she told the young blonde.

Naruto had a question look on his face. At seeing this the orange haired female ninja spoke up, "These zombies will come back soon enough...Shichiro has become even greater since the days of the revolution." She finishes.

Naruto simply nobbed until someone tugged on his shirt, "Sensei who's that pretty lady..." asked a certain pink haired girl.

This caught the female ninja's attention. "Sensei..." she whispered then though for a minute. "NARUTO YOU'RE A SENESI" yelled the girl who pointed at the blonde after she figure it out.

"Yup!" Naruto replied in his cocky attitude then places his hands on top of his pupils heads and began shuffling there hairs. Kohana giggled while Jeero 'hmpt' to himself.

'The girls cute and the boy over there has Naruto's cockiness and attitude...I wonder why he pick him..." she smiled to herself.

"Nanami!" yelled a voice behind them. It was Kimiko followed by the other two jounins.

Nanami smiled and turn her head to face Naruto. "Shall we go..."

**Back in Kohana Village**

There stood two female ninjas, one had pink hair with blue eyes and the other had black hair with white-clear eyes standing in front of the desk that seems to be talking to a lighted blonde person who was reading the papers.

"Hokage-sama..." yelled the girl who slammed her hands on the desk. "Hinata told me about the Mission you gave Naruto he also took Sasuke-kun and Lee-Kun with him..." she finish.

Hinata put a hand on Sakura's arm to calm her down.

"Now...now Sakura-chan...those three will be fine" Hinata ushered the pink haired ninja

"Naruto was the one that took the job and plus he's level is higher than a Jounin..." she began and took put some papers. "...he's also with some of Leaf's most powerful ninjas." She finish with a look with determination then handed a paper to her.

"What's this..." question Sakura.

"It's your mission along with Hinata" she replied

Sakura read the lines, "To check the Feudal lord's son who is sick..." she exclaimed then looked at the hokage "Why us..."

"Remember I was the one that taught you two in medical fields..." she began and lay back on her chair "Besides...you two are my favorite medical ninjas" she smiled.

Sakura pouted and left while Hinata quickly bowed at the Hokage then quickly following Sakura.

"Those two works well together..." she whispered to herself then she looks back at the wall behind her which shows a display of pictures then staring at a certain picture frame. "Yondaime...Naruto looks so much a lot like you..."

**Back in the stone Country**

There sat seven people inside a room sitting in Indian style. The room was big enough to fit all of them in. It was very cozy with a fireplace.

"Welome Naruto..." replied an orange haired ninja who simply smiled at the blonde.

Naruto just grinned then a voice spoke up, "Why not you introduce us first..."

It was Sasuke who was waiting for a response. The purple haired girl bowed down and quickly sits up straight. "Sorry for our rudeness.

This shocked the Uchiha who didn't seem to find these two female ninjas to be very well mannered and discipline.

Lee also saw this, "The Noble family..." he thought to himself while continued to stare at the purple haired girl.

"My name is Hayabusa Nanami..." she exclaimed then turn to face the girl that was next to her. "And this is Hayabusa Kimiko...my sister" she finished.

"The names Uchiha Sasuke" he replied in a cool tone.

"And my name is Rock Lee" spoke the taijutsu master while doing a thumbs up.

"And these two are Yumiko Jeero and Kohana Sagara" he replied the blonde who was proud of his students

"Sagara?" question the orange haired girl. Everyone turn to face her with a wondering expression on there faces.

"Ido's little sister..." she exclaimed staring at the girl who look clueless.

"That's right" replied the blonde with enthusiasm but his smile quickly fade away as he saw the expression from the female ninja

"I miss him...so much..." she whispered softly so that no one can here her. But her sister eavesdrops and quickly changes the topic.

"Naruto-kun, you may be wondering why we are not in the Hidden Stone Village" exclaimed the girl in a well mannered tone who brought the orange haired ninja back to reality.

"Yeah I can see that...why are we in this cabin...isn't your village about a mile away from this..." asked the blonde who was looking around the cabin. Sasuke close his eyes and lean back on the wall while Lee sits up straight and paid close attention to this.

"Yes because this cabin is the safest place right now." She said and looks at everyone in the room and sigh. "The Village of Stone was hit in a night raid by the one you called Yakuza Shichori...he was a monster..." she spoke out loud while clenching her fist a small tear rolled down her cheek.

"What happen?" asked the thick eyed browed ninja who was looking at the girl his arms on his lap.

She closed her eyes "The Strongest in the Village fell victim to his power...he annihilated half the village by himself without being hurt." She finishes

This shocked Lee who simply smiled at the thought, "Here that Sasuke-kun...without being hurt." he shifted his eyes to the Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked and open his eyes slowly which turn out to be sharingan. "This is getting exciting..." he replied back at the taijutsu master.

"This isn't a game...you guys are overconfident!" remarked the purple headed girl who look very worried then she turn to face the blonde. "Naruto-kun...don't underestimate them!" she spoke up.

Naruto scratch his head while doing his goofy smile, "Kimiko-chan...those two can take care of themselves and plus..." he began.

This wondered the girl who was eyeing Naruto waiting to finish his sentence as Lee and Sasuke waited as well.

"We are the Ninja's of the hidden Leaf!" he finish with smile then grins at his two students who simply smiled back. Sasuke smirked on what Naruto said while Lee became fired up.

Kimiko sighed while her sister Nanami stared at the man's eyes which was no longer red "The same eyes as Ido..." she thought to herself.

"So what happen to the other ninja's of the stone" asked Naruto who broke Nanami's thoughts.

"Well... we are scattered around the country most of the ninja's were badly injured and escape...but our raikage perished in the night..." she replied in a sad tone then she look up to meet Naruto's eyes. "He...protected us so that we can get allies from any neighboring country...that's when we asked the feudal lord to ask for the leaf since I knew you would return home." She finishes with slight smile.

"Well...I have a business with Yakuza myself" exclaimed the blonde who turn to the other two jounins to see Lee sitting with enthusiasm while Sasuke was quiet.

"Naruto you should rest since coming to the Stone Country was a long journey for the all of you." Exclaimed the Nanami and turn to her younger sister. "Kimiko helped them prepare." She said.

The purple haired Ninja got up and look at the group. "Follow me..." at that she walked away slowly in the back. Sasuke stood up and followed behind the girl with his eyes close. Lee got up as well and walked behind the Uchiha.

"Kohana, Jeero go followed Ms. Kimiko she'll help you." Spoke the blonde. Jeero got up while putting his hands on head while Kohana did some streches.

"Night Sensei..." the boy walked away with his laziness. "NIGHT SENSEI!" yelled the pinked haired girl who followed her teammate.

"Night you two..." he replied back.

"Naruto aren't you going to bed as well?" asked the orange haired ninja who stood up.

"Well...not yet...I have a lot in my mine lately..." he told her with a smile on his face he then stretches in the air. "Care to join me...I'm going outside to see the night sky." He asked. Nanami smiled and they both walked out the door.

**Meanwhile:**

There stood a man who was in a balcony looking down at the forest the breezy wind was cold as it is already late night it was Yakuza Shichori.

"What a day...seeing Naruto-kun here already..." he smiled to himself as he thought about today's incident "He manages to bring an Uchiha and a Taijutsu Specialist to combat me." He began while putting a hand on his chin. "This will be very troublesome...." With a thought he shivered with excitement on what will happen if he encounters the group

"But those Hayabusa Sisters are the one's that will ruin everything...too bad I've got there Leader under my control." He whispered while he continued to stare at the sky. He snaps his fingers then shifts his eyes to the right to see a ninja standing on top of a tree.

Then he narrowed his eyes "Go annihilate your family..."

The ninja was covered by the shadow walls so you couldn't see his face but he simply replied by nobbing his head then he stuck out his arm in the air there you see four ninja's jumping from tree to tree then running on the ground with astonishing speed and disappearing once again. The mysterious ninja fell back then vanish as well.

"So there already off..." he whispered then turns around "What a surprise their in for...haha." He laughed out loud and continued laughing more.

**Meanwhile:**

There outside the cabin stood a particular blonde who was looking at the sky. There was another person a girl with orange hair sitting on the ground while hugging her knees.

"So that's what happen to Ido..." she replied with a look of sadness.

Naruto didn't show any emotion but smiled at the girl "Remember Ido's words when he save me and you from going into a reckless mission." The blonde continued staring at the sky.

"Yeah...he said "You two are such fools but I gotta do what I must do to protect the ones in my life." She whispered as a smile creep on her face.

Naruto laugh and said, "After that he didn't cook for a week" Nanami giggled at the thought then looked at the blonde. "Naruto why did you choose those four to accompany you?" she asked.

"Well...Jeero and Kohana are my students after all where ever I go they that training." He began then turns to look at the female ninja. "The other two are elite Jounins of the leaf." He finished with a grin.

She then looks up at the sky, "Are you afraid of losing those two Jounins as your friends." She asked once again.

"I'm not worried...because those two guys are determined and proud..." he said while scratching his head.

The female ninja giggled. 'Reminds of me you' then she asked another question. "Why do you trust them so much?"

The blonde grinned, "The one you call Rock Lee...he's a ninja that can only use Taijutsu his even faster than me..." he began.

"Faster than Naruto" she thought with surprise expression on her face.

"Then the other one is Uchiha Sasuke...the prodigy of the Uchiha Clan." He smirked.

"I see...no wonder he puts his trust on them." She whispered to herself.

**In the cabin:**

"Thank you...Kimiko-chan" remarked Lee who simply bowed at the girl.

"Well you don't need to do that...Lee-kun" she giggled while folding her arms. Lee seems to blush at the same time.

Sasuke didn't care as long he gets to sleep near the window. He then narrowed his eyes then looks at the window behind him with a smirked. 'That was quick only one day and there already after us...' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and spoke up, "Hey Lee...it's going to be a long night."

Lee's blush went away then he frowned. "Yes I know..."

**Outside the Cabin:**

"Well let's head back inside..." Naruto exclaimed while yawing in the air and started walking slowly into the house.

Nanami followed while holding her arm close to her then she heard a food step behind her. This stops her from walking any further.

Naruto stopped as well and turns around facing the enemy in front of him. He stood to be 6'6 he had orange hair with strands of purple he was wearing a white outfit with a head protector with a stone symbol. He also had a kitana strap around his back like Sasuke. His eyes where ivory green but seems weird it was like he was zombie with no life in it.

Nanami slowly turn around to see someone that she never thought she ever see again after he sacrificed his life to save them.

Tears flowed down her cheeked, as the blonde ran up to her and asked, "Who is he?"

"That's Hayabusa Takeshi...the leader of the clan and my older brother..." she whispered at that Naruto became shocked.

"I must annihilate the sisters of the Hayabusan Clan" he spoke in a clam voice and took out his sword. "Starting with the heir..." he exclaimed.

To be continued:

I'm finally done with Chapter 26. It gave me a bit of trouble but I manage to complete it. YAY!! Well I hope this chappy is alright. I enjoyed it and showed a bit of Naruto's past coming back. Next Chapter:

Chapter 27: Lost Memories


	28. Ch:27 Lost Memories

Hey this is Anime-freak and I finally completed chapter 27 and I hope you all enjoy. I thank for all your reviews. And yes this is my first Naruto fic and I will finish this. It's going to be a long story. which I will intend to do. Now enjoy the story :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and other related stuff u see here that isn't mine :P

Chapter 27: Lost Memories

"That's Hayabusa Takeshi...the leader of the clan and my older brother..." she whispered at that Naruto became shocked.

"I must annihilate the sisters of the Hayabusan Clan" he spoke in a clam voice and took out his sword. "Starting with the heir..." he exclaimed.

"Why...brother...why are you doing this?" she asked in a sad tone while continuing to stare at her brother.

He took a step forward without saying anything "Answer me!" yelled the girl who's eyes became blurry. The only response was him taking another step with his right leg.

'Strange...He has a strong will to live...a kind heart...yet his eyes seem lifeless like..." Naruto thought to himself while staring at the man. "I got to see for myself" he whispered to himself and kept his guard up.

Takeshi took another step with his left foot with that he dashes forward with tremendous speed. Nanami was to shocked to move her legs. Then the man towered over her with his sword above her head and quickly slashes down to find a young blonde holding the sword with his palms.

"Naruto-kun..." she manages to choke out. 'I didn't see Naruto move in front of me' she thought.

As Naruto was holding the sword together a drip of blood came out of his palms. "I see..." he exclaimed then pushes the sword up and sweep kicks the Hayabusa who simply avoided it by doing a backflip.

"Naruto your hands are bleeding..." question the worried female ninja.

Nartuo smirked, "These cuts are nothing!" as he said that his hands started healing. "Nanami-chan...your brother is under control by Yakuza's ninjutsu, genjutsu technique."

He told the girl and went into fighting position. "The only way to dispel this jutsu is to fight him till he can't fight no more." The blonde finishes.

**Back in the room:**

There stood Lee who was shifting his eyes from left to right around the bright room. At seeing the expression on Lee's face she wondered and went up to asked him. "Lee-kun...what's wrong?

"Someone's here...Kimiko-chan take Naruto's students this place is too compact..." he whispered to the girl.

"Hey kids...go to that Hayabusa girl over there...stay close to her..." a voice spoke up in a calm voice. It was Sasuke who was lying on the bed with his hands on his head and his left knee up then he turns to see the kids ran next to the female ninja.

Kimiko wrap her arms around them, Jeero was excited about the situation while Kohana stayed quiet while looking around the room. "There here..." she whispered. This shocked the purple haired ninja to find the pink haired little girls eyes to be red.

"Heh...that kid is worthy of being an Uchiha" he smirked and his eyes became Sharingan out of no where he see's someone who appeared behind the female Hayabusa ninja with a kunai in his hands. 'Hmmm...no sound at all...Lee got that covered..." he thought to himself. 'While I got those guys hiding on the ceiling' he whispered while staring at the ceiling.

Kimiko sense something as she turn she saw a ninja with a kunai getting ready to slice her throat but at that instant she disappeared and the unknown ninja was surprise to slice nothing but air.

Sasuke smirked "Good... Lee got them out to safety" he whispered and sat up with his arms on his lap.

**Outside the cabin**

There sat the two kids and Kimiko who was clueless on what just happen she then scan the area to find they are outside then faces Lee. "Lee-kun...where outside..." she spoke out.

Lee nodded then says, "Don't worry Kimiko-chan...I will protect you with my life..." whiled doing a thumb up. With that Kimiko giggled which cause Lee to blush more. But giggling stop as she saw the blonde and her sister facing someone that she though they would never see again. "Brother Takeshi..." she whispered in a sad tone.

As Naruto was getting ready to attack he heard an explosion that was made in the corner of the cabin near the window. Everyone turn to see three ninja's jumping out of smoke keeping a good distance. Out of the smoke out came Sasuke who was holding a one of the ninjas under his arm.

The ninja's were wearing battle black battle outfits with black masks while wearing head protectors with a stone symbol on their heads. But there expression on there faces were emotionless.

"Lee...takes a look at this" yelled the Uchiha who threw the body in front of the group. Lee walked over and bended down to turn the body over. "There Stone Ninjas but their mummified..." replied the taijutsu master. 'Where not facing a human but a monster...' Lee thought.

Sasuke looked at the expression on Lee's face then turn's his attention to the three ninja's who was in front of him. 'Two jounin's and a chunnin..." he thought to himself then he began doing some hand seals. "**Katon: Grand Fireball No Justu**"

A huge fireball was sent soaring to the three ninja's which hit them head one with a huge impact.

"Naruto-kun be careful...he's the only one that ever mastered the full teachings of our clan...both the Mugen-Tenshin and the Hayabusa style." She quickly told Naruto before engaging the Leader of the Hayabusa clan.

Takeshi put away his sword and went into fighting position his left right arm up front and right arm next to his waist and legs spread apart. Naruto quickly punch him with his right arm but the Takeshi makes his left arm parallel to the ground this places it under Naruto's arm then pushes it up at that moment he leads with his right foot up front followed by a punch to the gut. But as he hit Naruto he turns to a puff of smoke.

"Kage-bunshin..." replied the girl who was watching the battle.

Takeshi wondered about the technique that the blonde use but it didn't bother him, still in the same position. He swings his right arm behind him and hit's Naruto on the face without even looking at the man.

The blonde quickly side step and kept a far distance from the ninja. "Damn...what power, he's pretty slow but his reaction time is perfect..." he whispered and wiped the blood of his lip.

Lee was about to help Naruto but someone grab his arms to find two particular little kids holding him back. "No Mr.Lee...let sensei handle this" ushered the pink haired little girl.

"Yeah and you should be here in case trouble starts..." remarked the boy who grinned at the boy. Lee turns to meet eyes with the purple haired ninja. "Well their right..." she replied. Lee sighed and watches the battle up ahead.

Takeshi turns around and quickly dashes at Naruto. The blonde blocks an upcoming punch then blocks with a kick with his right arm the uses his leg to knee the man in the jaw. But something strange happens, Takeshi swiftly brings his right arm and places it on Naruto's knee then uses his chakra so turn the blonde slightly to the right then counters with a quick sweep kick that knocks Naruto off balance.

Naruto hit's the ground hard but before he knew it he got jabbed in the gut by Takeshi with tremendous power that pushes Naruto so hard the surrounding area seem to crack. The Hayabusa Leader stood up and quickly leaps back. Then once again went into fighting position.

Naruto got up while spitting out blood. "What was that...I can't believe he counter me like that..." he whispered while quickly getting up and once again assume fighting position.

"Naruto" yelled Nanami who brought the blondes attention to her. "Takeshi is known as the counter-ninja...he mastered all forms of counters with Mugen-Tenshen..." she yelled from across the battlefield.

"Tsh...so if I do a regular move he would simply counter it...I should have known..." Naruto's face became sour as he wasn't taking the fight seriously.

**Back to Sasuke's battle:**

As the smoke cleared from the attack he just use there was nothing but a small crater. All of a sudden he sees two people coming to his left and right side who were taking out there swords. 'So there planning to attack me from both sides." He stated as he saw the movements of the ninja's in slow motion as it appears in his Sharingan. 'So the other one will slash from the top while the other will slash through my torso' he spoke up as he saw extra images appear right in front of his eyes.

Sasuke quickly took out a kunai with his right hand and places it in front of him while he takes a large shuriken out his backpack which was still folded on top of him. At that moment he blocked the two ninja's assault. "Not bad for Dead guys..." the Uchiha whispered and quickly redirects the attack of the ninja that tried to slash through his torso with his kunai to the ground and kicks the mummified ninja in the head

At that same moment he twisted his large shuriken to the left and opens it up and slashes the ninja's arms off.

The two dead stone ninja's quickly back up while the other was fixing its head and the other was holding its arm that Sasuke cut off. "Where's the other one..." he thought to himself to find a two arms grab his legs.

"What..." he shouted in surprise 'I didn't know one of them use an Earth Element technique that quickly he mentally scolded to himself? Thanks to his Sharingan he saw the ninja that just fix his head dash forward and quickly pick up his sword and puts the sword vertically down while the right hand was on top of the bottom hilt while the left hand was holding it as regular position.

"What technique is that..." he said while trying to predict the movements of his opponent. 'There he's going to slash upward' he practically shouted to himself. As he folded his large shuriken and places it in front of him but to his surprise the sword curved outward to the left at that moment it was so quick it stab the Uchiha through his gut. But to the ninja's surprise Sasuke turn into mud.

"I'm going to end this with my signature technique" a voice called out. The dead stone ninja quickly turn around to see Sasuke doing some hand symbols. Then he places his right hand on the ground the while his left hand was holding his wrist which started glowing blue. 'Heh...a right handed Chidori always gives me problems...' he thought to himself then takes his left hand and started doing a one hand symbol in a fast pace sequence.

Then a large amount of Chakra was felt. Kimiko and the kids look away from Naruto's battle to see Sasuke who glow a bright blue. "Lee-kun...both of his hands is covered with chakra?" question the girl.

"That's Sasuke's double chidori...he was the first and last person to ever use it both in his left and right hands at the same time." He said then turns to face Kimiko. "His sensei taught him the technique but he somehow manage to use it both in his hands." He finishes.

'The hell...I thought Sasuke can only use it with his left hand...I guess everyone is full of surprises when I left the village..." smirked the blonde as he watch the Uchiha.

Kimiko and the kids kept quiet to see what Sasuke will do. **"Double Chidori" **he yelled then dashes with tremendous speed and gained even more speed as he struck his right arm deep in the ground which started to shatter by his attack. Then struck his left arm forward "This is the end" he remarked.

With his right arm still on the ground exploded with tremendous power but we see him impaling a ninja that held him on the ground and with his left hand he struck the chest of the other stone ninja who couldn't react in time. It was all a blur.

There stood Sasuke who was lifting up two bodies then throwing them in opposite directions. His eyes became normal then he took a heavy sigh then sat on the ground.

"I can't believe that took a lot of my chakra...what a waste of time..." he began then watched the battle that was taking place with Naruto. "I wondered what happen to the other one..." he whispered to himself.

"Everyone is full of surprises" the blonde thought then focus his eyes at the upcoming man who tried to punch him in the chest but he avoided it. Then Naruto block another punch with his left arm then grabs the man's wrist and twist it and pull him towards him then sidesteps so he's behind the Hayabusa Leader then puts his arms under the man's arm pits and locks him in a hold.

"You can't use arms" Naruto whispered to the man's ears as he couldn't move his arms.

Lee was hyped up with a thumbs up. "Yahoo! Naruto-Kun" he yelled. The Hayabusa Sisters were watching the match with intensity.

Takeshi smirked knowing he had no expression on his face and head butts Naruto right in the face which loosens the grip on the ninja. Then turns around then leaps in the air while doing a black flip and places his palms on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sister!" yelled the purple haired girl.

"I know...that's the technique he created using both Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa-style...the **Raimei-Kyaku"** she remarked who clenched her fist. 'I will kill Yakuza for what he has done to you.' She thought to herself.

The Hayabusa then grab Naruto shoulders with his palms and flips with him in the air, doing a semi-circle twisted then removes his hands from the blonde then grab his head. As Takeshi landed on the ground with his knee forward he smashed the blonde's top head with his knee with tremendous power as it can be felt.

"**Raimei-Kyaku**" whispered the man and let's goes of Naruto and leaps back. Naruto screamed from the blow he receives to his head. He was clenching it tightly with blood dripping from his mouth. "Damn it...now I'm pissed..." remarked the blonde who was still holding his head.

"Sensei..." whispered the little girl who was watching her teacher get a hard blow then quickly getting up and taking something in his hoser.

Naruto grinned and threw a Shuriken at Takeshi then began doing hand seals. "**Shuriken Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu**" the shruiken's then multiplied to thousands then at that the blonde disappeared.

Takeshi took his fist in the air and punches the ground, "**Doton: Bed rock Barrier**" he yelled as the ground crack and a 12' inch thick, ten feet rock wall came up from the ground and shielded the man from the upcoming attack.

But as he did that a kick was delivered through the back of his head which sends the hayabusa leader to the ground real hard.

"Now, Kage-bunshin no jutsu" yelled Naruto as he quickly created 4 clones of himself then quickly surrounds the fallen ninja who was getting up slowly while shaking his head.

"**Naruto Rendan" **yelled the blonde who kicked up Takeshi in the air and knock him on the ground with a huge kick on the back of his head which sends me once again crashing to the ground face first.

As the clones disappeared Naruto was slightly breathing heavily "Tsh...he's still getting up...I got to end this quickly..." he whispered and stuck out his hands and started gathering chakra.

Takeshi quickly got up with a small drip of blooded on his mouth and went into a different fighting formation. His left arm forward while his palms are open while his right arm is a little higher his face with his right palm open as well.

"He switches to his own style..." Nanami whispered she then yelled out "BROTHER DON"T DO IT!!" screamed the girl.

At that moment the Hayabusa's left hand twitch "Na...Na...Nana....Nanami..." he manages to choke out.

"So not all his memories are lost" Naruto thought and gathered enough chakra around his hand, its power was tremendous.

"Rasengan" Lee spoke up calmly while Sasuke continued to watch the match quietly who was still sitting on the ground.

"Brother" Nanami yelled once again with tears rolling down her cheeks.

At that, the word brother echoed in his head with flashbacks flowing through his head he screamed and grab his head. "Nanami..." he whispered.

"Now's my chance" the blonde yelled and quickly dashes with everything he has. 'The only way to bring him back is to take him to the blink of him near death..." Naruto listened to his words as he told Nanami a while ago with that he places the ball of chakra under the man's gut with a yelled.

"**RASENGAN**"

To be continued:

Hey guys I hope this chapter is okay took me a while to do this had a lot of stuff to do. But now it's complete YAY! I wonder what will happen next hehe. Next Chapter:

Chapter 28: Spare time


	29. Ch:28 Spare time

Well here's chapter 28 took me a while to think this up thoroughly. Well enough of me talking enjoy the chapter. Disclamer I don't own any of Naruto or other related stuff.

Chapter 28: Spare time

"Now's my chance" the blonde yelled and quickly dashes with everything he has. 'The only way to bring him back is to take him to the blink of him near death..." Naruto listened to his words as he told Nanami a while ago with that he places the ball of chakra under the man's gut with a yelled.

"**RASENGAN**"

As the Rasengan hit the Hayabusa Leader with tremendous power which sends him soaring by the ball of chakra that engulf him like a typhoon. While trap by Naruto's Rasengan Takeshi couldn't move at all as he went straight to the forest which created a path by the unleashing power of Naruto's technique. The technique kept pushing until it hit a boulder with a big explosion which sends a shockwave about 400 meters.

Lee was holding on to the two kids as they couldn't stand the charka force. Sasuke's couldn't open his eyes cause of the mass force of the wind blowing on his face.

The sisters where hanging on with all they've got "What's going on here...how can Naruto create that much power on just a small ball of chakra on his hand." Whispered Kimiko who was having trouble standing up straight cause of the force of the attack

As the technique was completed Naruto stood up straight while looking at the rubble about 300 meters ahead of him.

"That should be enough to bring him back..." the blonde thought as Naruto's right hand twitch a bit, looking down at his palm. "I held back 50 percent of my power..." he whispered.

"Naruto-kun!" yelled a voice.

It was Nanami running up to the blonde. "Did it work..." she asked. Naruto stayed silent and went back to stare at the damage he has done who was waiting patiently to see what happens.

15 minutes later the smoke cleared to find a man holding on to the boulder for support with his left hand while his right arm was useless with blood dripping down through his finger tips. His stomach has a deep wound but not sever but still quite a lot of blood.

"BROTHER TAKESHI!" Nanami yelled as she was about to see if her brother was okay but someone stop her by grabbing her wrist. "Don't be so hasty...Nanami-chan...look" exclaimed the blonde.

There you see Takeshi getting up slowly and started walking while pulling his sword out but he suddenly drop it and fell on knees while his left arm was holding his wound. He tried to get up once more. As he took another step he fell on the ground

"I don't believe it he doesn't have his memories back..." she whispered with a sad tone.

Naruto wondered, "Damn... I can't believe it wasn't enough to bring him near the blink of death..." he spoke put loud and went into fighting position. "A blow to the back of his head will bring him back" Yelled the blonde who ran to the man who was getting up slowly once again.

"Naruto hold on..." remarked the girl but he was already gone.

The blonde appeared behind Takeshi who was getting ready to strike him until out of nowhere, Naruto was kick on the side and crash to a near by tree.

As Naruto got up while holding up his head to find someone he hadn't seen for a long time. "Benzo..." Naruto whispered.

There stood a man while wearing a black out fit with three skulls around his neck that he's using for as a necklace. His hair was braided and his eyes are that of mass murderer. But his left eye is covered by scope of some sort. He also had hand guards with spikes on it.

"Hey, Hey...Saikyou...how you been?" the man greeted Naruto while waving in the air.

"Don't call me that...traitor..." remarked the blonde who was harsh.

"Now, now...I didn't come here to play with you..." he replied back to the blonde.

Sasuke stood up straight and wondered who the guy was talking to Naruto. While Lee seeing this he quickly vanishes, so fast that Kohana, Jeero and Kimiko didn't notice.

"Benzo" thought the orange hair female ninja who was racing to meet them.

The man snaps his finger to find a ninja with only one arm. It was the same ninja that tried to attack Sasuke and has managed to escape without any more harm. The dead stone ninja wrapped its arm around the fallen Hayabusa leader.

"Well...I guess the Hayabusa sisters still live...the assassination went wrong..." he said shrugging while he wave in the air like the whole plan was a big waste of time.

"Benzo..." exclaimed the blonde who was clenching his fist.

The man stared at Naruto then shifted his eyes at the dead ninja behind him who was holding Takeshi. "We won't attack you any further...we'll just wait for your arrival" he said then vanish before the blondes eyes.

"Lee-kun..." the blonde question to find the man in front of the dead ninja holding someone's leg it was Lee. "You manage to catch my kick..." Lee praised the man.

The man smiled, "So...a taijutsu user" he replied back then quickly releasing Lee's leg and punch Lee with his fist but was blocked by Lee's arm then tried to kick up but was countered by the man. Then they quickly landed and block blow for blow to each other without hurting themselves. The man leaps back and stood up straight "What's your name?" question Yakuza's lackey.

Lee also stood up straight and stuck out a thumbs up "Hidden Leaf Village Green Beast...Rock Lee" he replied back with enthusiasm.

"Rock Lee..." whispered the man he then smirked and turn around, "I like you kid...The names Benzo, Ragekoro Benzo." He said and disappeared along with the stone ninja and Takeshi.

"Ragekoro Benzo..." whispered Lee

Naruto walked up to the thick-eye browed ninja and place his hand his shoulder. "When we go there...I don't want you facing Benzo I want you to reviving Takeshi" Naruto stated with a grin while Lee nodded "Yes! Naruto-kun for the sake of Kimiko and her sister."

Finally reaching the two men Nanami yelled, "Naruto...my brother"

The blonde turn to face her and said, "He's very well alive but I guess Yakuza has more plans in store for him.

****

**Meanwhile:**

There stood two kids and a man with black hair staring at the damage corner of the Cabin.

"Hey Mr.Sasuke how are you going to fix that big hole on the house" Asked a certain little girl

Sasuke's eyebrow twitch, "It's now a house it's a cabin..." he replied calmly.

"Same smell...but how are you going to fix it..." asked Jeero who stretching and placing his hands on the back of his head.

Sasuke eyebrow twitch once again. 'These kids are the same as Naruto' he practically yelled to himself. "Well...I don't know how to fix it..." he once again explained to the kid with brown hair.

There stood Kimiko who was sitting on the bench outside the cabin and giggled at Naruto's students who seem to annoy the Uchiha with ridiculous questions.

"Mr. Sasuke...what if we cut down those trees with your sword and use it to repair the house..." asked the pinked haired girl one again

"Yea, Yea Good thinking Kohana..." yelled Jeero.

Sasuke looked pissed 'That's why I declined to be a teacher' he thought to himself. "It's a cabin not house I just told you that...and NO! We will not cut down the trees with my sword and use the wood to repair to fix the damages...it will not work" he explained again but a little bit harsher.

The two kids complained once again bombarding Sasuke with more questions. "Naruto where are you...' he whispered.

****

**Somewhere:**

"Sensei...why are you fond of that Naruto you always talk about" asked a orange haired girl with pony tails who looked to be 15 while she was wearing white-blue pajamas with a bed sheet covering her lower body.

"Well...you see there's something special about him" he began and stood up from the bed he was sitting on. "...I'm not sure what...it's already late...now why won't you go sleep." He ushered the orange haired girl.

"But..." she began.

"Hitomi..." exclaimed the man.

Hitomi pouted and lean back on her pillow "Fine, Fine..." she replied

"At a girl" he spoke up with a smile and open the door, step out and close the door behind him.

At seeing this, the girl stood up quickly and turns to face the window which showed a full moon. "I must know what Sensei want's with that Naruto" she whispered and quickly got out her bed and change. Opening her window slowly without making any noises she lean her head over with her stick outside the window. "I must know" she thought and jumps down her window which was as high as the balcony.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey Naruto let's head back..." asked Lee who was started walking away. Nanami followed behind before stopping to face the blonde. "How bout you Naruto-kun" asked the girl.

Naruto smiled "Well, I'll stay here for awhile...I have something to think over."

"Naruto-kun it's not your fault that you didn't save my brother..." she replied with a fake smile. "But I'm glad you are able to help at all cost" this time she manage to put up a real smile.

Knowing this the blondes face lit up with a bright smile, "For now taking out Yakuza is my main objective" he assured her.

She nodded and turn around, "Naruto-Kun don't stay up too late" she finish and followed behind Lee.

Naruto sighed, "What a day today...this brings back a lot of memories..."whispered the blonde who walk the opposite direction until he found a good stone to sit on. He sat comfortably a cold breeze past his face flashing his blonde hair in the air. He then looks up in the clear dark sky to see a full moon. "What a beautiful sight..." he whispered then shifted his eyes to the ground. "The day we departed..." he thought to himself.

**Flashback**

_There stood a young Naruto in a middle of a forest with a group of four people surrounding him. "Hey! Naruto! You take care" replied a man with a white headband with black hair that's defying gravity who was wearing a purple-blackish outfit. Who was holding a back pack on his left arm and one on his back? _

"_Hehe...I will Tenchi!" the blonde replied while fixing his head protector._

"_Uzumaki..." yelled a man who threw him a map which the blonde caught it with ease. He had a white gi his hair was black and spike up a bit._

"_I will no longer fight from this day forth as me and Mamoru swear to live a peaceful life" exclaimed the man who stuck his sword in front of him and places it near his waist. "Uzumaki! I have a request if I ever die...I want you to take Mamoru by your side to find it follow the map I gave you" he told the blonde._

_Naruto grin even more "Thanks! Ido I will!" he replied with enthusiasm._

"_Hey Naruto-kun...stay strong and have a good life..." replied a girl with orange hair which was tied in a knot she was smiling while wearing a blue shinobi outfit with a mini skirt._

"_Yeah I will Nanami chan" as Naruto said that he lifted his bag and place the map in his pocket and headed in the opposite direction. "Well everyone, take care" yelled Naruto who simply smiled._

_Tenchi waved goodbye to the blonde while Ido nodded his head with a smirked while Nanami was waving franticly in the air yelling "Bye Naruto-kun" and at that moment each of them departed to their own separate way._

**Flashback over**

A smiled creep up Naruto's face "That was five years ago" he whispered once again.

There seems to be someone watching the blonde and came out of the bushes. She quietly walked behind him until she heard him speak up which startled her.

"Hi! There Hitomi...what brings you at this hour?" asked the blonde without even bother to even look at her.

"How did he know it was me..." she thought to herself while she continued to stare at his back. She then quickly took out her stick and gathered enough to chakra to activate her weapon which became a scythe. She put her weapon above her and slashes down at the blonde. Naruto didn't even bother to dodge it instead he took out a kunai and lean back slightly and blocks the attack, using only his right hand with the kunai.

"He...block it and avoided the slash while moving a bit back." She said while looking at the chakra bladed that was over Naruto by two inches.

"That was a nice swing you got their...Hitomi-chan" remarked the blonde, this shocked the girl and at that she lifted her weapon and the chakra blade disappeared. "You are a true shinobi..." Naruto exclaimed.

Hitomi shifted her eyes on the blonde with a wondered look, "Is he this strong..." she wondered.

"So tell me...why you are here..." asked the blonde as he turn his head to meet eyes with the orange haired girl with blue-ivory eyes. 'Her eyes are as pure, she is fragile in the inside..." Naruto thought to himself as he looks at the girl.

"Ummnn...Mr.Naruto I would ask why Sensei is so fond with you" she began while placing a seat next to the blonde and hugged her legs and place her chin on her knees.

"Well to tell you truth...I don't know as well..." he replied to the girl.

Hitomi looked up and asked, "How come you didn't fight me back or anything..." she once again asked.

Naruto had questions face then smiled, "Heh...I've sense you have a pure heart but live you in a murderous life." He exclaimed and places his hand on the girls head and shuffled her head. She smiled at that. "So what are you going to do if you face sensei" she asked once again.

Naruto thought for a bit, "Well...I'm going to ask him what's going on? Why does it involve me and other innocent lives..." he remarked then continued to stare at the open forest and looked at the moon once again.

"He's such a different person on what sensei told me..." she pouted and hugged her knees. "Mr. Naruto...why are you strong?" she once again asked.

Naruto grinned and face the young girl, "Hitomi" he began "Why I'm I strong is not by training alone...it's by protecting the ones you truly cherished..." he finished.

With that Hitomi got up and dusted herself. "Well...I have to go...it's getting late..." she said and quickly dash off. At seeing this Naruto frowned, "So she's confused about this whole situation...what are you up too Yakuza-sensei" the blonde whispered in a soft tone.

"When I was close to him...it feels strange like I felt safe" wondered Hitomi ask she picked up her pace.

Naruto stood up then shifted his head to the left. "What was that I felt...I thought that was Ten...chi...No! Couldn't be..." he shocked his head and walked back to the cabin.

To Be Contiuned:

YAY! I'm finally done with Chapter 28 and the battle between Naruto and Yakuza will started soon in a few more chapters. After I've reach chapter 30 I will try to recheck all my grammer and spelling errors I did in all of my previous chapters.

Next Chapter: The day draws nearer.


	30. Ch:29 The day draws nearer

Hey guys thank you for the reviews. I don't know about the pairings :P you'll never know. And here's chapter 29 and enjoyed.

Reminder after I've completed the Yakuza arc I would try to check all the grammer and tenses. I got to finish this while it's still fresh on my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other related stuff. 

Chapter 29: The day draws nearer.

There stood a man while walking around the forest. He had a white head band with black hair that stood up straight in the air with a strand of hair sticking out. He was also wearing a purple-blue outfit while wearing a big bag pack on his back. Suddenly he stops and looks at the right. "Strange..." he whispered.

He thought for a moment 't be Naruto..." he began and continued walking on the opposite direction. "He's at the Leaf Village...I think" he finish and shook the thought out of his head. 'Naruto here...Nah whatever..." he thought and pick up his pace since it was already late.

-

**Meanwhile:**

"Hi! Guys sorry for being late..." grinned the blonde who walked up to a specific person in front of the cabin.

"NARUTO" yelled Sasuke who brought up his fist in front of the blonde. "WHAT TOOK YOU...THOSE STUDENTS OF YOURS ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY" shouted Sasuke who couldn't take it any longer.

Naruto looked clueless and scratch his head, "Well there my students after all..." he told the Uchiha and patted him on the back. "Don't worry there asleep" he assured Sasuke once more.

At that Sasuke grunted and calmly walk to the hole he created and sat down with his arms close.

Naruto turn his direction to see Jeero and Kohana sound asleep in the arms of Kimiko who was also sleeping in the porch and across them was Lee sitting on the ground meditating.

"Naruto-kun...you're here...why won't you help me fix up the kids rooms" she yelled in the cabin out lout but in a soft tone.

The blonde sigh and walk in the cabin to help the Hayabusa Nanami. Before he entered the house he looked up in the clear sky to see a falling star. "I wonder..." he whispered and proceeded inside.

-

**One more day before the meeting with Yakuza:**

Nanami and Kimiko woke up from noises outside the cabin they both came out of opposite rooms fully dress in their own uniforms. "It's 7 in the morning" she yawns. While her sister remained silent and walked out the door, at this the orange haired girl followed behind to find Naruto and his two students sparring.

Then to Kimiko's surprise she saw Lee doing a handstand walking with his arms.

"390....391..." Lee counted while using his hands to walk while his legs are in the air.

"Lee-kun....what are you doing?" she asked

Nanami was also interested to know as well and walked beside her sister.

"Well...I challenge Sasuke-kun and I told him if I lose I will walk in a handstand 400 times." He replied and continued counting.

"What you guys fought!" exclaimed the girl who simply turn her attention to Sasuke with an angry expression.

There sat Sasuke on the porch looking bored. "Who said we fought...he challenges me to Rock, Paper, and Scissors..."he began then closes his eyes with a sigh. "It was his crazy Idea saying if he loses we will do this..." he finishes and looks up at the purple haired girl. "That's how Lee is" he smirked.

"400!" yelled Lee who simply did a front flip with ease. "Sasuke-kun that's 30 wins and 31 loses" Lee exclaimed and pointed at the Uchiha who grinned.

Sasuke didn't care and sigh, "This feels like a repeat of Kakashi-sensei and Gai-Sensi" he whispered then close his eyes. "Why does Kakashi have to open his mouth." thought the Uchiha.

Kimiko sweatdrop while Nanami giggled at the two leaf ninjas. "When there doing nothing there so kind and caring..." Nanami thought and turn her attention to the other group.

Kohana dash at Narutos left side while Jeero dash on the opposite side. Kohana was punching and kicking while the blonde block each of her attacks with his left arm as the same goes for Jeero.

Naruto kicked Kohana who simply back flip while Jeero fell on the ground by the blondes punch but rolled away and did a Chinese get up.

Sasuke open his eyes and look at the kids, "Interesting...Naruto's giving them a teaching game..." remarked the Uchiha.

Kimiko wondered what that means and asked, "What is this Teaching game...they look like they're just sparring."

"A teaching game may look like sparring but..." Le began which brought Kimiko to his attention and brought up his left arm and stuck out a finger. "A teaching game is the master will fight his students at the same time they learn to fight...the more they fight the more their reaction, speed , and quick thinking comes in..." he explained.

"I see..." she only replied.

"Sharingan" whispered Kohana who did some hand seals '**Katon: Grand Fireball No Jutsu**' she spoke to herself and unleashed a fireball at her sensei thought not as big and destructive as Sasuke's own.

"So...she must of seen Sasuke did it a while back" Naruto spoke up and dodge the attack but created a small creator in front of him.

'She only saw me did it once and she can do it already..." Sasuke whispered while watching the battle.

As Naruto landed on the other side he found himself surrounded by four clones of his other student. Who dash forward at the blonde at all sides and kicked him up. 'Good there learning...' thought the blonde who was soaring in the air as he was kick on the back of the head.

"**Naruto Rendan**" yelled the Jeero who sends his sensei crashing on the ground but to his disappointment it was replacement of a tree trunk.

All of a sudden Jeero got kicked as he landed which sends him crashing in front of Kohana. She quickly put her hands together. "**Kage-Bunshin**" she yelled and created 5 clones of herself. At that she dash forward to her sensei.

Naruto went back into fighting position and defended himself against all the clones Kohana created. 'Good she's reacting faster..." Naruto grinned and block a punch and a kick.

"Those kids are amazing..."remarked Nanami who stared with excitement.

"Well...there only 8 and their this good...this is what you get for getting a great master.", replied Lee who was thinking of getting his own students.

"Only eight years old" Nanami thought.

"My turn" whispered Jeero as he dashes off with tremendous speed. At seeing this Lee was shocked 'He use body activation at that distance'

As the boy dash at the blonde he flipped in the air and was about kick his sensei then vanishes. Seeing this Kohana's other clones quickly held Naruto so he couldn't move.

'This is** Uzumaki formation 1**" as he see's Jeero disappeared in front of him and reappeared by doing a kick hitting Naruto's gut which sends the blonde once again soaring through the air. Kohana quickly let go and kept a medium distance with her clones.

Jeero leaps in the air and does a massive kick on Naruto's back whick sends him falling.

Seeing this Kohana's clones disappeared except for one then they dash forward in opposite directions with a flying kick hitting the blonde's chest and back at the same time.

But to there disappoint it was replacement once again. "SENSEI...stop doing those that's cheating..." yelled the girl who was waving her hands in the air franticly screaming. Jeero folded his arms and yelled "Man we that for nothing"

Naruto appeared in front of them, "Now, now our training is already over" he said while placing his hands on their heads. "I'm proud of both of you..." he said while walking away. "So you guys did it...you mastered the Uzumaki Formation 1" remarked the blonde.

This cheered up both his students who ran up next to Naruto. "Sensei, sensei...when are we going to do **Uzumaki Formation 2** you promise us?" asked Jeero who has his hands on his back.

"Yea sensei...when are we going to do that?" asked the excited girl who's eyes return to normal.

Naruto put his hand on his chinned and though for a minute "Hmmmnnn...when we return home..." he said while scratching his head with a grin.

The two students moan and started complaining while Naruto just chuckled as they are walking back to the cabin.

"What was that..." wondered Lee who never saw suck a technique like that before. Kimiko was astounded on how the kids perform.

Nanami walked up to them and ask, "Why won't we have breakfast?"

Jeero and Kohana jumped in the air and followed the orange haired ninja inside.

"Naruto those kids have your stamina..." remarked Sasuke who looks annoyed.

Naruto thought for a bit. "You think so..." he wondered.

"Naruto-kun what was that technique your students demonstrated" ask a certain man who brought the blondes thoughts into reality.

"Well it's a tag-team technique called Uzmaki Formation 1" exclaimed Naruto who seems to be doing his goofy smile. This fired up Lee, "A tag-team technique...that's so cool!" yelled Lee.

"Uzumaki Formaton 1...TSH...just name it after himself" thought the Uchiha who had a sweet drop.

-

**Somewhere:**

"So how is he Benzo..." question a man who walked in the door.

In the room there stood two people while another was resting in a bed sound asleep. The man with his hair's braided while wearing a black outfit. "Master Yakuza...he's recovered already but he's resting" replied the man.

Yakuza walked in by just wearing a coat without a shirt while his hands are in the pockets. "That's good...Hayabusa Takeshi took a blow from '**The Rasengan**'" he remarked while looking at the sleeping body.

"He could have died from it...knowing Sakiyou" Benzo spoke up until he was cut off by another person who was leaning near the window while whipping his sword. "Unless He held back...to recovered this Hayabusa." He stated while continuing cleaning his sword.

"That was a good guessed Saruchi" smiled the man and his eyes became evil, "Yet...he failed...tomorrow's the day we will finally meet each other face, face." Exclaimed the Yakuza who was smiling

The man with the sword was wearing a ninja mask but his hair was blonde which sticks outwards he was wearing a red-black outfit while wearing a grey vest with two sword holders behind him.

"Excited are we not..." remarked Benzo who stared at the man. Saruchi grinned, "Maybe..." he replied.

"So who will be the one to assist me tomorrow?" question Yakuza with bags under his eyes.

"I will..." replied the man who simply put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay it's been decided...Benzo will assist me." Exclaimed Yakuza who turn to his direction to the man near the window "Does it bother you Saruchi..." he question

"Not at all Shichori-sama..." replied the man who simply took out his other side behind his back and places it together with the other sword he was wiping earlier. There showed two swords together with just one hilt. "I don't mind...at least I get to welcome them..." he hissed with excitement and stick his sword in front of him. "...with my twin sword...Scion of the dark blades."

Meanwhile:

There stood a particular person reading a sign. "Yoshimo village..." and enters the gate and looks around for while. Wondering around "Hmmmnnn...there's quite a lot of ninja's here guarding the place" he thought until he found the place he was looking for. 'Hugo Inn" he entered and went up to the person who was in charge.

"Yes! May I help you" asked the Owner.

"Yes! May I rent a room for tonight and tomorrow" he replied with a cheerful smile.

"Well! Hello there...yes you may rent room, first can you tell us your name" asked the Lady who took out her book with a list of names and also took out a pen. The man grinned, "The names Tenchi... Haruko Tenchi" he replied.

"Haruko Tenchi..." whispered the Lady who wrote his name in the book. "Here's your keys to your room, floor 2 Room 32F and that will be 700 yen" she exclaimed.

The man paid the lady and walk up the stairs. "I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow...I got to regroup and think where Yakuza is hiding" he thought out loud.

**The day:**

There stood the group outside the cabin. The blonde open his scrolled that Yakuza gave him and read the map. "Yohismo Village" and started walking away in the east with his two students who continued to read the map while Nanami followed behind them

"Hey Lee..." excited stated Sasuke who smirked as he passes the nervous Lee. Lee gulps and follows behind his comrade.

Kimiko saw this and smiled and walked beside Lee who started talking. "So...Lee why do you prefer taijutsu over Ninjutsu or Genjutsu." She asked.

Lee smiled, "When I was a kid I had no talent in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu" he began "But then to survived in this world...I train hard in taijutsu...that would kept me alive and live a strong life." He finishes with a determination in his voice.

Kimiko eyes soften with a smile, "I see..." then a thought occurred to her.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto-sama" exclaimed a certain purple haired female Ninja. There lay Naruto laying on the grass he then stood up, "Oh it's you...Kimiko-chan" question the blonde._

"_May I ask you something" she said while kneeling down on the grass with a straight back._

"_Sure" he said while scratching his head, 'Wow she's really discipline...I can't kept my back straight like that" he thought the blonde._

"_Well...it's about Lee-kun...why does he only use Taijutsu" she question._

_Naruto smiled "Well...you see he has no talent neither for Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu...but he relies in Taijutsu." He explained._

"_But how can he survive the world with Taijutsu alone..." she asked once again in a sad look on her face._

"_That's what makes him strong...he's proud and determine but he doesn't get true strength by those alone...by protecting those he cares in his life." Naruto replied._

_Those words shocked her. 'Protect those he truly cares.' Naruto lay back on the grass "That's why he never gives up when the going gets tough...he never takes back his word." At that Naruto close his eyes and felt the breeze._

"_Thank you Naruto-sama" Kimiko bowed then quickly getting up _

"_You don't need me that..." he said while opening his right eye. "So what do you think of Lee" he asked._

_This question allowed her to blush; she remained silent and left the blonde. "I was just asking..." he remarked and went to sleep._

**Flashback over**

"What do I think of him..." she whispered to herself.

"Okay we are near the river and it saying to follow the stream going north...well let's go" exclaimed Naruto. While everyone nodded

"Hey Sensei can I see the map?" asked Kohana in a cute tone.

Naruto gave her the map "Now don't do anything to the map..." he ushered her.

She giggled "Sensei your funny what I'm I Going to do with the map" she question the blonde until she trip on a rock which cause her to release it which sends it flying to the river at that moment the map suddenly disappeared so fast it was never seen again.

Naruto's jaw open while Nanami patted him on the back "She has your clumsiness" she told him.

Kohana got up with a sweat drop, "Sorry Sensei..." she said giggling.

"I can't believe that just happen..." Naruto yelled with tears flowing down his cheek from the incident that happen.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I know where Yoshimo Village is..." she said which relieved Naruto. "What then how come you didn't tell me the first place" yelled the blonde.

"Umm...you never asked..." she laughs

So now the group followed the river heading to the direction where Yakuza waiting for Naruto.

To be continued:

I've finally completed Chapter 29 and whoa I'm already near Chapter 30 that's pretty face. . I added couple of flashbacks here to make the story flow. Just me I guess. And what is this what does Kimiko think about Lee...hehe :P I dunno you gotta keep reading. Next chapter:

Chapter 30: Welcome to Yoshimo Village


	31. Ch: 30 Welcome to Yoshimo Village

Hey guys thank you for the reviews once again. Haha! I notice that some of my chapters have big cliffhangers...lol. Well here's Chapter 30 and enjoyed :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor other related copyright stuff.

-

Chapter 30: Welcome to Yoshimo Village

There seven people walking down the forest following the river stream. As they reach the end to their amusement they reach a beautiful lake.

"Okay we continued walking forward until we encounter a bridge" Nanami spoke up while pointing ahead.

"Well let's move on" replied Naruto as he ushered his two students ahead. Sasuke remained silent and walked behind them followed by Lee, Kimiko and Nanami.

"Hey Naruto...your pupils are something" whispered Sasuke who was walking calmy up to the blonde.

"Well...they never give me a hard time" he replied with a grin while scratching his head.

Sasuke smirked, "So how did that talk go along with that Yakuza girl" remarked the Uchiha who was keeping his voice low enough that only Naruto can hear.

"So...you notice" replied the blonde, Sasuke remain silent. "Well! She's confused about something..." that was the only response Naruto gave to the Uchiha.

Then turn his attention to the kids in front of him that was engaged in a conversation.

"I bet where going to fight some zombies" yelled Jeero with excitement who punches in the air.

"Yeah...but there icky" she replied while making a sour face. Jeero laugh and started making another conversation.

-

"Lee-kun how do you know Naruto-kun" she asked the taijutsu master. Lee smiled at the question. "I've known Naruto since I was 13" he replied. While thinking of all the battles he fought against Sasuke, Garaa, the sound ninjas and Kimimaro.

"Really" she asked.

Lee nodded at the girl with a smile.

"How was it when we was young" a voice but in. It was Nanami who was eaves dropping. "I always wonder how he was when he was kid..." she asked.

Lee smirked, "He was a person that would never give up...he's still the same till now" he replied while glancing at Sasuke who looks annoyed by Naruto's questions.

"But did you know he's the most surprising ninja in the whole village..." Lee finish while putting his hands on his waist.

Kimiko was interested how the blonde became so strong. "Hey Lee-kun...how did he become so strong even at that age." She asked.

Lee looked at them with sincere smile, "He believes in himself and the will to protect his closes friends..." he began 'And with the help of Kyubi inside him..." he thought.

As Lee finish they came to a complete stop to face a 25 feet long bridge nothing fancy but it was made out of wood.

"Well this is it" she began after we cross this we would see Yoshimo Village instantly" she finish.

"Who's crossing first..." asked the blonde to look at the group. Sasuke didn't say anything and became the first one to cross.

"Hey Naruto...the bridge looks unstabled..." question the taijutsu master.

"Yeah I guess...we could go one by one..." replied the blonde who followed behind Sasuke while putting his hands on his back.

At this everyone sweat drop except for his two students. Lee went next by holding on to the ropes that kept the bridge from falling a part. "Safety is the key..." he said while moving slowly. All of sudden the bridge was shaking uncontrollably to see two kids giggling running past him to get to the other side.

Nanami and Kimiko shrug with a sweat drop once again. 'These guys are nuts" whispered Nanami.

Sasuke was annoyed as two kids pass him arguing who won the race while Naruto reached the end of the bridge without trouble at all grinning to himself while Lee finally reach the end taking baby steps followed by the Hayabusa sisters.

"So where do we go..." the blonde asked once again.

"We just walk until we see a huge gate..." she replied as they once again continued walking to the Village.

"So Naruto what are you going to do when we get there?" asked the Uchiha who took a glance at the blonde.

"Well...I don't know...we'll see what happens" replied Naruto who was thinking a lot lately then he stopped and shifted his eyes in front of him to see a gate with a sign saying 'Welomce to Yoshimo Village'

"Where finally here..." grinned the blonde while the others stayed silent except for two kids who were shouting.

"Yay! Sensei can we go sight seeing!" yelled the pinked hair girl.

"Yeah Sensei can we go play some games!" yelled Jeero who was excited.

Naruto place his hand on their head and said, "Nope where in a mission...maybe after"

"Aww" replied both Kohana and Jeero who put up sad faces. "Now, Now lets go" he said and push his students forward.

As they entered the village there was quite a lot of people roaming around. Sasuke narrowed his eyes sensing the tension in the air. "What's going here..." he thought to himself.

Lee was also upset from the disturbing chakra as he scans the area with his eyes.

Nanami looked at the expression on their faces and kept there guard up. 'They looked uneasy..." she thought.

Kimiko looked both the Jounins surprise by their abilities. "There skills are extraordinary" she whispered.

"What's wrong sensei" asked Kohana who was wondering why Naruto suddenly tense up. "So there here already" the blonde thought to himself "What was that..." he yelled to himself as he hugged both his students then there was an explosion where they stood.

Sasuke step forward, "Naruto they were expecting us" spoke the Uchiha. Naruto landed next to the Sasuke while placing his students on the ground. "I know" he replied.

Kimiko went into fighting position. While Lee tightens his fist to and shifted his eyes to the left to see two people on top of the roof. One was sitting down with a mask while his hair stuck out in one direction he had blonde hair with a black-red outfit who was wearing a grey vast. But the other one was standing up it was no other than Takeshi himself.

"Who are you" declared Lee who never saw the other person.

Sasuke turn his attention to the man sitting on edge of a rooftop as Naruto did the same thing.

The man smiled under his masked, "The names Saruchi" he exclaimed who then eyed the blonde. "Well, well...Sakiyou it's good to see you again." He remarked.

"..." Naruto remained silent.

"Do you know him Naruto-kun?" asked Lee who was wondering while Sasuke remain silent as well.

"He's Saruchi one of Yakuza's team mates in the kami wars 10 years ago..." Nanami spoke up.

"I see..." Lee replied.

"Be careful everyone..." whispered Naruto who stared at the man. 'I can't believe Yakuza brought back Benzo and Saruchi with him' he thought.

**Flashback**

_There sat eight people in groups of 4 sitting in the opposite sides of the room._

_There stood a man holding a piece of paper. "Tenchi commander of the 1st division" reported the man._

_Tenshi stood up he had a white head band with black hair spike up. "Sir" he responded in a loud tone._

_The man turn to the other group and said, "Shichori commander of the 3rd division"_

_Yakuza stood up as he was wearing a white coat button up he had short brown hair as he had bags under his eyes. "Sir" he responded calmly._

_The man turn the paper around and said, "Tenchi take your team mates, "Naruto , Ido and Nanami to the northern outpost... scan the surrounding area for anymore threats."_

_Tenchi Nodded followed by the group._

_Next up the man turn to the opposite direction "Shichori take your team mates, "Benzo, Saruchi and Yoshi to the eastern outpost to scan any threats as well." He exclaimed _

"_Hey Naruto...stay safe" replied a man who had wild black hair with a scar across his face he was wearing black baggy pants while wearing a white shirt with a vest over._

"_Yup...I will Yoshi-san" replied the blonde as Yoshi shuffled his hair with that they departed and executed there mission._

**Flashback over**

"Heh...Saikyou...Having a flashback about Yoshi..." remarked the other blonde haired ninja who was still sitting on the roof top.

"None of your business" he snapped at the ninja.

Saruchi smirked, "Still having that guilt that you Yoshi died because you didn't do what you're supposed to do." He exclaimed.

Naruto was getting pissed until someone calms him down. "Naruto-kun it wasn't your fault that he died" a soft determine voice exclaimed.

"Nanami-chan..." whispered Naruto as he was calming himself down.

"Ah...I forgot about you Nanami-chan...your still as beautiful as ever." Remarked the man who sifted his eyes to the female ninja with orange hair which was tied in a knot who was wearing a skirt

"Nice to see you too Saruchi..." replied Nanami in a harsh tone.

Then a sound of a bird was heard, Saruchi looks up to see a half dead bird flying around he smirks and stood up. "I guess the fun begins now" as he said that the people in the village that was laughing and walking collapsed on the ground then out came from the clothes where zombie ninja's disguised.

"What's going on here...?" Kimiko wondered as she went into fighting position. The same thing goes for Kohana and Jeero.

As the zombie ninja's dash at the group but Naruto seem irritated he charge up chakra on his right hand and yelled, "I don't have to time to play around" and appeared in front of the first zombie ninja and places the ball of chakra under its gut. "**RASENGAN**" yelled Naruto who seemed to be pissed.

As the attack hit the first zombie ninja it manage to engulfed the all the zombie ninja's at once as the attack grew big it disintegrated everything in its path as the Rasengan crashes to a hotel restaurant annihilating it. The shock waves could be felt again.

"He's even stronger than before..." whispered Saruchi as he disappears from his spot and reappeared right next to the blonde with a kunai but all of sudden the man was kick into a bar crashing through the window.

It was Sasuke who was next to Naruto who had his hands in his pockets. "Naruto...Let me handle him...since you're a bit hasty" smirk the Ninja who shifted his eyes to see the blonde smile.

"Be careful Sasuke" yelled the blonde as he dashes ahead. "Hey Sensei wait up" yelled both of his students and dashes after the blonde.

Nanami tried to stop them but Sasuke put his arms in front of her "Let them be...they can take care of themselves since their teacher is that dim-witted Naruto after all" he said in a calm tone.

"Your right" replied Nanami

The bar that Saruchi was exploded and Out came from the walls was Saruchi himself unscratched.

"Heh...Shichori told me about an Uchiha was here and I assume it must be you" question the blonde haired man who's eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Sasuke put his hand in his pocket once again, "Well...it's your lucky day to die from a true Uchiha." He remarked at the man.

'He's a true Uchiha...' Kimiko thought while sweating a bit. 'No wonder...he's a genius' she whispered to herself.

"Sasuke were here to fight that man together" she remarked and went into fighting position. "He's dangerous and strong..." she barked.

Sasuke remained silent and step forwared "It's an honor to face the most feared clan of the hidden Village...the arch enemies of the Yakuza-clan" the man snickered while putting his hands on his waist.

"Not interested in your story telling" remarked Sasuke who seems bored.

"Sasuke didn't you here me..." yelled Nanami who was cut off by a voice.

"Nanami-chan no disrespects but Sasuke-kun wants to fight the man alone." Exclaimed Lee who was scratching his cheek

"And there's one other thing...your facing your brother." stated the Uchiha as Takeshi jumped on the air and punches down at the Hayabusa Sisters and Lee. The ground seems exploded with his power and destroyed the ground and lifted up his fist from the gravel.

Lee landed on the left sided as both Nanami and Kimiko landed safely in the opposite direction of the taijutsu master.

"Hey...it's getting crowed" Sasuke suddenly spoke up while staring down at the man with a smirk.

"Yes! Well let's go..." with that Saruchi disappeared, Sasuke closed his eyes and sticks out his hands out from his pockets and disappears as well.

"So they already started" whispered Lee then turns his attention to the girls. "Well let's try to bring back your brother." He yelled and dashed at Takeshi and does a spin a kick which the Hayabusa blocked. Lee then vanish and appeared behind the man who did a sweep kick which knocks the man to the ground.

"Lee-kun" whispered the shocked Kimiko she then smiled on his determination. "Lee's go Sis" she told her sister and dashes at the fallen Hayabusa. She then front flips on the air

"**Mugen-Tenshin: Hyomo-Sho**" she yelled as she stomps down at Takeshi hitting his gut, the impact was strong enough to push Takeshi hard on the ground until it crack after that she leap back. As she sees him getting up slightly hurt.

She then dashes at her elder brother once again doing a punch then a kick which was all block. There she sees an open stop and does a high kick aiming for his throat. But something happen he grab her leg with his left arm then he does a sweep kick knocking her on the ground

"This is a counter technique: Maro-shuii" she said as she stared at the ground as Takeshi was done yet. He places her leg between his legs and sits on her butt and stretches her leg and until it snap. "**Maro-Shuii**" whispered the man but all of sudden she turn in to cherry blossoms. He quickly got up and leaps back

There stood Kimiko who was breathing slightly. "I'm impress Kimiko you manage to escape that attack." replied Nanami.

Kimiko frowned, "Your not even helping" yelled the girl. Nanami giggled and said, "Let's show brother our tag-team techniques."

"**Konoha Violent Whirlwind**" yelled Lee as he does a super spin kick to Takeshi. But he did it again he quickly grab Lee's kick and twist in the air landing a forward kick to Lee's face then switching to a right round house kick then back to a forward kick which sends Lee crashing to a building wall. "**Raigin-Kayuu**" whispered the man who went into a fighting position.

"Damn..." Lee said as he got up and vanishes

**-**

**Meanwhile:**

There stood Naruto and his two students looking lost. "Hey Sensei which way to we go" asked Kohana who was looking at the tall buildings. Jeero was standing next to her amaze by the height of the building. "WHOA" he said in awe.

Naruto turn around to here an explosion from a distance, "That Sasuke..." remarked the blonde who just scratch his head.

Then someone tap the ground with a metal stick they where holding. This caught Naruto's attention except for the two Kids who are still amaze at the height of the building (probably has 20 floors)

"Hitomi?" question the blonde who was smiling.

"Naruto-kun I'm here to fight you...It you win you may pass to the central area." She began while pointing to the right. "There you will see a two story building with a balcony on the roof top...Sensei will be there waiting for you" she finish and gathered chakra into her stick as she did that it became a scythe.

"Hmmnnn...the tone of her voice is unsure on what to do." He said with a smile and crotches down. "Sorry Hitomi...I don't wish to fight you."

She frowned, "What do you mean by...." Before she can finish her sentence Naruto landed a hard punch to her gut. Her eyes went wide as everything became a blur and she collapsed into Naruto's arms. "Good now she's sound asleep" he said and turns his attention to his students. "Kohana, Jeero I have a mission."

Jeero and Kohana quickly ran to their sensei with excitement. "I want you to protect her at all cost." As he said that skeletons started coming out of the ground. Naruto shifted his eyes from left to right then back to his students. "This is an A rank mission" he told them.

"Don't worry Sensei we will protect her at all cost." replied the determine Jeero who sounded way too cocky.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the excited pink haired little girl. Naruto bent down to her height and whispered to her ears. "Kohana...watch Jeero's actions because he can be overconfident."

Kohana giggled what her sensei just told her, "Pinky promise Sensei..." replied the girl in a cute tone. With that Naruto dash to the direction where Hitomi pointed at and the same time he took down the Skeletion Ninja's coming out from the ground. "I'm coming for you Yakuza-Sensei."

**-**

**Somewhere:**

There stood Saruchi coming out from the rubble of a building, "You're good Uchiha..." remarked the man as he takes out two swords from his back.

There stood Sasuke on a roof top with a small cut on his cheek, "Your not bad yourself." He remarked.

"I guess warm up is over" he began and places his two swords together and hold's it up front. "Not holding back anymore...meet my twin swords the Scion of Dark Blades" exclaimed the man who snickered under his mask.

Sasuke close his eyes and went into fighting position while taking out his anbu sword. "As I will do the same" he replied by opening his eyes "Sharingan" he thought as his eyes became from black to red.

-

"Come... Naruto-kun" whispered the man who was sitting in chair on top of a roof. With two crosses behind him but they are skeletons tied on to it but they seem to be glowing green.

He then shifted his eyes to see the skeletons glow bright once more that were tied in a cross, "30 more minutes...I'm giving you a big surprise" he chuckled to himself.

-

Hey I've finally completed Chapter 30 cool. I can't believe I'm on a roll. I just finish Chapter 29 the other day and now this. LOL. Next chapter. What will happen between the confrontation with Sasuke , Lee and the Hayabusa sisters. What is Yakuza up too.

Next Chapter: Let the battle begin.


	32. Ch: 31 Let the battle again

Well here's chapter 31. It took me a while to finish because I wanted a real long battle between the fights. And I wanted the story to flow in a good pace. It was fun making this one. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or other copyright marterials.

Chapter 31: Let the battle Begin

Sasuke's eyes went sharingan. He was in fighting position with his anbu sword while standing on top of the roof. He was staring at the man waiting for his move. Same thing goes for the mask ninja himself as he lifts up his twin blades; he was holding it up horizontally pointing straight at the Uchiha.

"The Sharingan" whispered Saruchi as he narrowed his eyes and slants his arms a little lower and moves up his right leg slightly.

"Scion of the dark blades" thought Sasuke as he heard of those swords before. "So he's the one that controls those indestructible blades." He whispered while crouching a little lower and gripping his sword tightly.

As Sasuke was staring at the man he disappeared when he blinked. He shifted his eyes behind him and swung his sword to block a slash from behind. The blades of the blonde ninja and Sasuke's anbu sword created sparks from that block he just did.

"You got quick reflexes" exclaimed the man who was excited about the battle while pushing more power into his sword. Sasuke released his sword and duck and hit the man with a high kick that aim for his gut which sends him soaring above. Sasuke quickly disappeared when he leap and was behind the man.

"What…**Shadow Leaf dance**" whispered Saruchi as he turns his head to see Sasuke behind him?

"Now" whispered the Uchiha as he turns the man over with a single touch and starts punching and kicking him until they were about to fall Sasuke flips over and lands a hard kick to the gut as they crash to the ground. "**LION RENDAN" **he yelled

Saruchi's eyes bulge as he felt the pain. "Heh…how's that" Sasuke exclaimed while his leg was still on top of the man. To the Uchiha's surprise the man lifed his right arm and grab Sasuke's ankle. Then slowly turn his head to the raven black haired ninja.

"It's good if it only hurts" he exclaimed with a smirk under his mask.

"What" yelled Sasuke as the man quickly stood up and threw Sasuke to a near by balcony.

**Meanwhile:**

"Go sis" yelled a specific purple haired girl who dash to the left while her sister Nanami dash to the opposite direction. They where circling the Hayabusa leader, Takeshi. Who looks dumbfounded as he couldn't tell what will happen.

Nanami then disappears and grabs Takeshi's left arm followed by Kimiko as she grabs his right arm as well and spins him then both of them quickly jumps up and puts their legs together and pulls his arm then both of them aim for their brothers neck which cause him to lose his balance and quickly falls to the ground while holding his neck. The hayabusa sisters quickly leap to the opposite directions from each other.

"**Mugen-Tenshin Combo: Rogaku-Shu**" both of them said at the same time.

But to their disappointment he recovered in no time, shaking his head quite a bit then he once again went into fighting style.

"He took that technique head on but yet he shook it off like it was nothing." grimaced Kimiko who didn't like this at all.

"Kimiko…Brother Takeshi would be hurt this badly by our technique but yet he's fine…" stated Nanami who narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Because…someone gave him an extra boost in his chakra…" whispered a man who was right behind Nanami.

"Lee-san" she whispered to look at the man behind him.

Lee step forward, "Can't you feel…his chakra isn't ordinary…" he stated then looks down at the orange haired girl. "Remember what Naruto-kun said, to bring back your brother we got to put him near death…" he finish with a sad look on his face which quickly change to an expression of determination. "I will do just that to fulfill Naruto-kun's promise" with that he dashes at the man and circles around him with blinding speed.

Takeshi covered his eyes a bit cause of the dust being form because of Lee's insane speed but at the same time he couldn't react to Lee's speed which dazzled him.

Out of no where Lee kicked him up into the air. "What…he only went up 1 yard" he exclaimed and pushes up with his arms to land another kick to the man which sends him another yard. "He's heavy" question Lee. As he once again kicks Takeshi up four more yards then vanishing behind the man so he quickly removes the bandages on his arm.

Before the technique can be pull off the orange haired man smirked then changes his body momentum in the air and faces Lee. Then he grab's the bandages that tried to wrap him and pull's it towards him which also pull's Lee which was kneed to the gut.

**"Hayabusa style: So-getsurin**" whispered the man

"Impossible he countered my lotus" thought Lee as he sees the man let go of the bandages and grab's Lee's shoulders then leans back horizontally as they where falling at high-speed. Takeshi lets go of Lee then grabs his left arm and swings Lee under his back while his arm was lock. With his free arm he takes a hold of Lee's right leg. With that Lee was smash unto the ground with full force which causes Lee to yell with so much pain.

**"Hayabusa style: So-getsurin**" whispered the man as he got up unharmed and walks out of the creator he just made with his counter technique.

"That technique" whispered the purple haired female ninja as she sees Lee who was unconscious. "Lee-kun" she whispered then turns her attention to Takeshi. 'His battle outfit weights over 600 pounds…still…' she thought.

"Brother…I will stop you as well" she yelled and she leaps forward.

**Somewhere:**

"This is the place" exclaimed a blonde ninja who was looking up at the balcony roof top. "I don't feel like taking the stairs" he said and squats down with his arms extended. "This is the fastest way up" he grinned to himself while he gathered charka under his legs. After gathering a fair amount he quickly leaps with all his might then front flips in the air until he lands on the roof top. "That was pretty far…" he whispered while kneeling on the ground until he heard clapping in front of him.

"Well what an entrance you did…Naruto-kun" replied a man who was sitting on a stone chair with his legs cross.

Naruto stood up slowly with his fist tighten "Yakuza-Sensei" remarked the blonde who was glaring at the man.

Yakuza stop his clapping and stood up as well. He was wearing a white coat which was open up with a white scarf around his neck. He showed deep bag under his eyes. He had a huge scar across his chest which was stitched.

"Don't be like that Naruto-kun how bout a simple greeting likes a "Hello" for instance." exclaimed the man who was cheerful with his brown hair waving across his face from the breeze that just past by.

"Spare me the lectures" remarked the blonde who continued to stare at the man.

Yakuza smiled then narrowed his eyes, "Naruto-kun I have a surprise for you" he spoke up.

"What surprise" replied Naruto who wasn't sure what he was talking about until he saw two skeletons tied to a cross which was glowing bright green.

"Ah…you must have notice by now…we will wait for 30 minutes for my technique to finish or you can fight if you want" he finish with a smile across his face.

"I don't care if your technique finishes…I came here to stop you" yelled Naruto who was pointing at the smirking man.

"Well, well…your hasty as ever" he finish and struck out his right arm to see a skeleton dogged walk towards him while holding a silver spear in its mouth. The dogged then tosses it up to Yakuza's hand that simply caught it with ease. At that moment the dogged decayed away like it was nothing.

'That spear…' Naruto thought as he recognizes the weapon.

At seeing the expression on the blonde's face Yakuza chuckled to himself. "So you remember this spear…the spear that I used to slaughter the whole Tagayoki army" he exclaimed proudly.

"Yes I remember…you wiped out the whole army from attacking the Royal house of the Stone Country." remarked Naruto who simply took out a kunai.

"Yes as you can see…I may be a ruthless killer but my honor is in the Royalty of the house." he spoke out in a happy tone.

"One thing before we fight…call off your Skeleton hordes" replied the blonde who went into fighting position.

"As you wish Naruto-kun…I'll stop the hordes from coming out but I can't stop the ones that's already out" he finish by tapping his spear on the roof tiles.

"Alright then" whispered the blonde who vanish and reappeared behind Yakuza. "That's more like it" the necromancer ninja thought.

-

**Sasuke's battle:**

Sasuke went through the building after Saruchi through him. The blonde ninja quickly picked up his sword and dash into the building to hear a voice yelled out.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan**"

Out of the hole that was in the roof top of a building a huge fire blast came out with a shape of a dragon that was heading straight for the ninja.

"Shit…" whispered Saruchi as he got engulfed by the fire technique.

Sasuke reappeared on top of a another building scanning the area until he turn around to face the blonde spiked haired ninja about 10 feet away from him who was holding up his sword horizontally.

Sasuke brought up his sword in front of him waiting for him make the next move. As his sharingan predicted, seeing Saruchi dashing forward then after images appeared in Sasukes sharingan once again. "So he's going go right and ducks to slash me upwards." The Uchiha thought.

Sasuke was right as he turns to his right and by the timing he saw when the blonde ninja was going to strike. "Side step back then counter by knocking the back of his head" he once again thought to himself.

There Saruchi duck and slash upwards to find Sasuke next to him which he lands a hard blow on the back of his head sending Yakuza's teammate to the ground.

'Damn…how did he know I was going to strike there…wait" he whispered as he remembered the Uchiha's eyes. "I almost forgot the Sharingan" he thought and quickly getting up.

"Heh…it's time to get serious" Saruchi narrowed his eyes and crouches lower than before then quickly dashes leaving a small trail of dust.

"He's fast" whispered the Uchiha who sees the man charging at him. "Why is he charging at me like that…" remarked Sasuke as his sharingan predicted the opponent's movement as a forward trust.

As the man does a forward thrust Sasuke easily avoided it "Heh…you rely too much on your Sharingan" he smirked and his twin swords separated into two swords.

"What…" yelled Sasuke as the swords tried to slice his throat but quickly dodge it and leaps back. Sasuke use his left hand and place it on the left side of his neck which has a small cut nothing to sever.

"You…weren't aiming my neck." Remarked Sasuke as he stood up while his left hand was still on his neck.

The man flipped his swords the other way and held it back. "Yes…I was aiming for your Jugular Vein …you were lucky enough to escape that narrow margin between you and my sword."

After Saruchi was finish talking, he quickly dash at Sasuke seeing this he quickly takes out a kunai with his left hand then block each attack from the blonde haired ninja.

"I'm almost done memorizing his moves" Sasuke thought as he blocks another sword swing but he was kick on the gut. Saruchi places his sword together and rushes at the fallen Uchiha.

** "Doton: Rock Avalanche Slash**" yelled the man as he slash down but Sasuke quickly recovered by slashing his sword upward

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan Sword Slash**" yelled Sasuke

The Sasuke sword was engulfed by flames of fire while Saruchi's technique was putting gravity down. Beneath the Uchiha's feet the roof top began to crack. "Your technique is powerful…Uchiha" remarked Saruchi who was push hard with his sword.

"Darn…" Sasuke choke out as he felt the gravity of Saruchi's technique pushing him down. His fire technique wasn't going anywhere except staying around the sword. "Not even my own attack can't move." He whispered.

"This is the end" yelled the masked blonde ninja who struck down with full force which sends Sasuke flying to another building crashing through the roof top.

There laid Sasuke out of breathe he sat up while opening his right eye which was no longer Sharingan "Damn that attack…" he stated wearily as he was getting ready to pick up his anbu sword that was next to him but to his disappointment it was cut in half. Staring at the anbu sword he had for two years.

Sasuke jerk up and turn his head slightly to the right to find Saruchi once again holding his sword in a horizontal position.

"What a disappointment" exclaimed the masked ninja was unimpressed of Sasuke's performance.

The raven haired ninja stood up while his left eye was still close and held up his broken anbu sword in front of him.

"So you're going to fight me with that broken sword." hissed the man who was thinking that Sasuke lost it.

"Well…you'll never know" he said smirking and gripped his sword in front of him then he's right eye became Sharingan.

"I will finish you" yelled the man and dashes forward then leaps in the air to perform the same attack that he uses earlier. "**Doton: Rock Avalanche Slash**" thought the man as he was going to strike down.

At that moment Sasuke blocked it with his broken sword. This shocked the masked ninja as he was being pushed by gravity as well. "This is my technique" Saruchi question as he sees the Uchiha smirking. After for a few moments the attack canceled each other out.,which sends them soaring in the air but both recovered at the same time.

"So you where able to…" but before the masked ninja could finish his sentence he was cut off by a voice.

"…Copy my jutsu?" Sasuke finish for the man

'How did he know I was going to say that…' he thought but he doesn't care and remain calm by closing his eyes and shifts his right foot forward and crouches down until the tip of his sword was nearly touching the ground.

"What he close his eyes" question Sasuke who quickly went into a defensive stance. While taking out a Kunai with his left arm while the other hand is holding the broken anbu sword.

Saruchi dashes forward with extreme speed he then concentrated his hearing into the Sasuke to see what move he will do.

Sasuke blocked a forward upward slash then blocked a right swing. Saruchi tried aiming Sasukes upper shoulder near the neck. "What he's trying to aim for my Subclavian Artery" Sasuke yelled in his head as he blocks the attack with the kunai.

Saruchi knowing he would block it then disengage his twin swords using the left arm to try to aim for the same target.

Sasuke quickly blocks the sword with his broken sword. But notices it was just a decoy and with Saruchi's right arm being free he aim's for Sasuke's heart.

"Oh no you don't" whispered the Uchiha as he shifted his body at the moment the sword went through Sasuke.

"Heh…you were able to avoid that fatal wound…" stated the masked blonde as he sees Sasuke cough out blood. "I missed your heart but I got your Shoulder so it's useless in this battle" finished the man who was smirking to himself.

Sasuke smirked and with his right arm free he knocks away the sword from the man's arm and flip's the sword around and stabs the man's right arm which was holding the sword that was imbedded to Sasuke's shoulder.

"You bastard…" yelled the furious Ninja as he see's Sasuke push the sword deeper into his extended arm which a lot of blood flowed down his arm.

"Now you can't use your right arm" whispered Sasuke as he stuck out his free arm and began doing hand symbols. "

"What are you doing" yelled the man who was in pain as he closes his eyes as he sees a bright blue Aura forming around the Uchiha's hand.

"This is the end for you" exclaimed Sasuke as brought back his fist and struck Saruchi throught the gut with tremendous power.

"**CHIDIORI**" yelled the Uchiha

Saruchi's eyes bulged as blood sip down his through his masked. He then looks down to see a hand through him. "I…I…am…defeated…for the…" the man choked out. Then turn his head to meet eyes with the Uchiha.

"…First time of your life…" Sasuke finished for him as his eyes went from Sharingan to normal.

Saruchi was slowly closing his eyes but he couldn't stay awake any longer as he knows his life ends here. "…You're a strong one…it was an honor to face someone of your caliber…" he choked out the words uneasily.

"…" Sasuke remain quiet and let the man finish.

"My swords won't have a master to weild…heh…this is my atonement…" he began and close his eyes. "…I want you take care of my twin swords…since you no longer have a sword…" chuckled the man until his left arm stop moving.

Sasuke stared at the man's face and pull out his right arm from the masked ninja's gut. His hand was covered with blood. The Uchiha then close his eyes and whispered, "This man is already dead."

He quickly use his free hand to help remove the man's arm along with the sword as he did that he felt a sharp pain through his shoulder as he remove it. "Gah…I wonder how Naruto is doing…" he whispered to himself who was breathing uneasily.

Then turns his head to the man who was lying on the ground lifeless with a hole in his stomach "The twin blades…" that were what Sasuke only said then shifted his head where he can feel a dark aura of Chakra coming from the west.

"Be careful Naruto" Sasuke stated calmly with that Sasuke fell on the ground while holding his left arm.

To be continued:

Hey guys Chapter 31 is finish. Yay! Sasuke's battle is finally over next up his Lee and the Hayabusa sisters. Oh yeah please note that the battles are all taking place at the same time.

Chapter 32: Let the battle begin part 2


	33. Ch: 32 Let the battle again part 2

Here's chapter 32. Man I didn't know I made Sasuke do that big gamble he just did to take down Saruchi. Well enjoyed the chapter. and once again thank your for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor other related stuff

Chapter 32: Let the battle Begin Part 2

"Brother...I will stop you as well" yelled Kimiko as she quickly dashes are her brother.

Takeshi went into defensive position as he blocks all of her punches and kicks. Kimiko jumps in the air to do a spin kick which he blocks easily she then flips around and landing behind him. Takeshi quickly spun and lands a power punch to her gut but she turns in to cherry blossoms. But at that moment his right hand twitch as a cherry blossom touches him.

Nanami was watching at the side lines and sees this. 'His hand twitch...what is going on his mind" she thought and went into fighting position.

Takeshi eyes went wide open as a flashback occurred.

**Flashback**

_There stood a young man who looks to be 18 years old who was sparring a little girl who look to be 10. She had purple haired tied in a bun. She was punching and kicking him but he seems to block all of her attacks._

"_Very Nice...Kimiko-chan you're doing very well..." exclaimed the man who was laughing as he block another kick._

_Kimiko did a back flip and landed not too far. "Brother...you're still too good I can't even hit you once..." yelled the little purple haired girl who just pouted._

"_Haha..." laugh the man as he walked over to her sister and hugged her. "Someday you will defeat no question about that." He remarked and releases his hugged and touches her nose with his index finger. "Remember on what I taught you...and become a respectable ninja." He exclaimed _

_The girl nodded and hug her brother once more, "I will...I promise to be a respectable Ninja"_

**Flashback over**

As his thoughts went rampaging a kick was delivered to his face which sends the man falling to the ground. He quickly stood up and shook his head as he blocks Kimiko's incoming jab followed by a left swing.

"Brother...I will defeat you...and bring back the respectable ninja you once were." She yelled and kicks him on the gut but he blocks it and grabs her leg. "What he's going to use that counter move, **the Guren**" she yelled to herself.

As Takeshi was getting ready to begin his attack, his legs froze and Kimiko's words where ringing in his head. '...bring back the respectable ninja you once were...' he grimaces at the pain in his head.

"Now's my chance..." she whispered she spins and kicks up with her free leg slashing upward while doing a back flip. "**Mugen-Tenshin: Shorin**" she yelled.

Takeshi was hit hard under his jaw but as he landed on the ground he quickly catches the ground with his arm and leaps backwards, he then begins shaking his head.

"Kimiko..." whispered someone from behind. It was her sister Nanami. "Brother Takeshi seems to be having flashbacks out of nowhere..." she replied.

The purple haired girl was clueless and ask, "What do you mean having flashbacks"

The orange haired female ninja responded, "Have you notice that he's been hesitating to fight you."

"Why..." she asked and turn back to see Takeshi shaking his head and went into fighting position.

"Remember he was the one that train you as a child...you're the one closest to him." She began and went into fighting position. "And now it's up too you and me to bring him back." She finish as she disappears.

"Brother..." whispered Kimiko who also vanishes.

Nanami reappeared behind him at seeing this Takeshi turns around and quickly kicks her but she turns into cherry blossoms. And reappeared in front of Takeshi and grab his arms and spins around and hitting his back while Kimiko drill kicks the orange haired man in the chest which he spat out a few blood.

"**Mugen Tenshin Combo: Gankotsu" **the hayabusa sister yelled at the same as they perform another tag combo.

Takeshi fell on knees while holding his chest who was breathing uneasily.

"Kimiko...lets do this now...I have little chakra from doing that full force attack we just did..." Nanami yelled and quickly dashes at the fallen Hayabusa. Then front flips and does a drill kick. Swirls of Cherry blossoms form around her.

"**Hayabusa style: Oniba**" she yelled and kicks Takeshi on the back which sends him flying through a near by building. At that she flips backwards and lands softly on the ground and continues her assault. As she went through the building she finds him getting up. She grabs his arms and wraps her leg around his neck and locks him.

"**Mugen Tenshin: Kobo**" she yelled but something strange happens he easily releases the girls grip and throws her off him. She lands safely on the ground. "What how did he escape the hold" she question as she sees him recovering quickly and went into a fighting position she never thought she would see.

"Ten-gen-bu-shin" she stated flatly and went into a defensive position. 'He is definitely a true leader of the clan..." she thought but before she knew it a punch was delivered to her stomach which sends her flying out the building at high speeds.

"Ten-gen-bu-shin style: **Tsubauchi**" he said calmly and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

She got up slowly as she shakes her head. "Kimiko be careful he's serious now he switch to his own fighting style." Before she knew it Takeshi was right behind her. "He's speed increase at the same time..." she chocked out with a sweat of drop dripping down her cheek. "I must defeat him" she yells and quickly spun around performing a high kick.

The Hayabusa leader quickly grabs her leg and pushes it back he punches her in the gut which stun her for a bit, he then lifts her up in the air and tosses Nanami up. Takeshi flips and does a hand stand and pushes himself up and grabs the orange haired girls head with his feet and changes his momentum in the air and sends the Nanami crashing on the ground head first.

Blood came out of her mouth as she yells in pain and the ribbon that was holding her orange hair snapped in half. She was no unconscious from the fierce technique of power Takeshi just performed.

"Ten-gen-bu-shin style: **Tsurate-Basami**" he said calmly and turn to face his youngest sister.

At seeing this Kimiko was shock at what happen to her older sister who took one of Takeshi's strongest techniques head on?

"Nanami-chan..." she said while a tear rolled down her cheek and she lost her balance and kneed on the ground. She continued to stare at the ground until a shadow towered over her. As she look up at her older brother with tears flowing.

The hayabusa leader quickly lifted up his arm and made a fist. As he was getting ready to smash down at Kimiko he stopped as he heard whispers of plea coming from the purple haired ninja.

"Big brother...no...Nanami...Brother Takeshi..." she choked out and stared at the ground.

Takeshi's fist twitches once more as he continued to stare at the purple haired female ninja. Kimiko's image change from her older self to the younger version of herself with hair tied as a bun.

"Little...Ki....Ki....Kimiko..." he spoke out hesitating, the expression on his face change as he looks clueless. Then all of a sudden Takeshi was sent crashing to the ground as he skirted across the other side.

As Kimiko looked up to see who it was it was no other than Lee. "Lee-kun you're alright..." she said while her expressions on her face change from sad to happy.

"Lee how did you recovered that quickly" she asked while whipping the tears away from her.

"Well...I open the second gate to heal me" he said calmly with a smile.

"You mean you can use the Celestial Gates" she said dumbfounded

Lee smiled, "Yeah I can since I was a child...I use the Life gate to heal me a bit" he replied with a smirked and thumbs up.

And turn his attention to the man who was getting up while he shifted his eyes to the right to see Nanami unconscious on the ground. 'I promise Naruto not to use the Gates' he thought to himself then turn to face the purple haired ninja.

"Kimiko-chan...we got to end this with everything we have..." he exclaimed at her with a looked of determination.

At seeing his expression, Kimiko's eyes soften and grinned, "Lee-kun...I don't know what the outcome will be but...if we worked together...we might pull a miracle" she replied and went into a fighting position.

Lee smiled and turns to stare at the man. "Naruto-kun...I promise...I won't go over the 4th gate." He whispered to himself. And dashes at the man then begin circling him at high speed.

It was like a small typhoon being created by Lee. Takeshi was mobilized by the speed Lee was putting up as he couldn't see what's happening. Then all of sudden cherry blossoms seem to appear out of nowhere. Until Kimiko appeared and jab at Takeshi's gut and Lee appeared as well hitting the same spot.

They where hitting Takeshi in a combo of sequence with each punch and kick from the both of them Cherry blossoms seem to cover the area. As they kicked once more Lee vanished.

Kimiko lifts up her brother with all her strength. Takeshi tried to grab her leg; "Oh! No you don't" she yelled and kicks up releasing her brother as she grabs the ground then she spins up and hits her brother's chest.

"Special Move" yelled a specific purple haired girl

Takeshi spits out blood then out of no where, Lee appeared upside down and grabs the man with all his strength. 'Open the 3rd gate' Lee yelled to himself as his gain a massive amount of chakra that Takeshi wasn't able to do anything but watch.

"Now..." yelled Lee as he begins to spin with tremendous speed, accelerating but at the same time he spun, Cherry Blossoms circle around him.

"**Heavenly Diving Lotus**" they both yelled at the same time as they crash to the ground. The whole area was destroyed by the tremendous power of the spin that caught Takeshi off guard.

The surrounding buildings were sent crashing to the ground as the power of the attack decimated the area they were in.

Moments later everything went silent. There a specific orange haired girl open her eyes and stood up slowly as she was holding her left arm scanning the surrounding area. "What happen while I was out..." she question as she saw the smoke cleared and what caught her attention was someone on the ground his shirt torn apart his left arm bleeding but not fatally. There stood someone kneeling in front of him it was Kimiko who was staring at the man.

"Brother..." she whispered and cups his chin with her hands and tears rolled down her cheek.

At seeing this, the man opens his eyes slowly and shifted his attention to the girl in front of him. His eyes were different this time. It was kind and sincere.

"Little Kimiko" he whispered with a smile then turn his head the opposite way. "You should thank that man, both you and he rescued me from the darkness..." he exclaimed calmly he was breathing uneasily.

Kimiko nodded and quickly stood up and walk to where Lee was who was leaning on a wall.

Nanami slowly crawl her way to the man her hair reaching down her shoulders as she reaches him. She scanned his body that was beat up pretty badly. Takeshi was watching Kimiko make her way to see the Taijutsu User and calmly slowy turn his head to face the heir of the clan.

"Nanami-chan...I'm sorry" he said while choking at the same time.

Nanami placed her hand on her brothers and brought it up to her face while feeling his soft hands. "It's ok..." she replied with a smile while her eyes were soft. "Tell me...what happen" she asked.

Takeshi made a faint smile, "Those two, there bond was the one that rescued me and gave birth to a new technique..." he whispered and slowly fell asleep as his body was out of chakra.

"I see..." she whispered and watch her brother fall into a deep sleep. "Kimiko...what technique..." she wondered as she saw Kimiko reach Lee.

There sat Lee leaning on a wall while he continued to stare at the ground. The purple haired girl kneels down in front of Lee. "Lee-kun...we did" she told him with a smile.

Lee slowly spoke, "Yes, Kimiko-chan we did..." he said softly.

The purple haired girl was startled by Lee's soft voice as she look closer she was shocked to see Lee unable to move his body. His eyes were soft and weak at the same time. "Lee-kun" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheek. 'He gave everything to bring back my brother back' she cried to herself.

"Oh Lee-kun" she yelled and hug the taijutsu master. As she sobbed in Lee's shoulders, as he soon became unconscious as he used up everything to fulfill promise.

'Naruto-kun...I did my part...now it's up to you' those were his last thoughts.

**Somewhere:**

There stood a pink haired girl while holding kunai's on both of her hands. She blocks a swing from a skeleton with a sword. She blocks it and destroys it with ease.

"C'mon...Kohana why do I have to stay with the girl..." Jeero yelled who was folding his arms while glancing at the orange haired girl boring Lee. "This sucks" he remarked.

Kohana quickly takes down two more skeleton hordes. "Wasn't it you who said, 'I will protect this girl with my life'" she replied with a giggled which cause Jeero to be even angrier.

Kohana then leaps back and went in front of the boy. "Whats up Kohana..." question Jeero who look clueless.

"I want to try something she said" and a held up a kunai with two hands since she has small hands. 'Sensei showed me this a while back on our first training" she thought to herself.

Her kunai started to glow with Chakra she then went into a defensive stance. "Now! Kunai Kuzu ryu Sen" she yelled as nine flashes where created and she destroyed nine skeleton's at once.

"WHOA! That was cool" yelled Jeero who was amaze by the technique perform by the little pink haired girl.

"Hehe...Hey it work" she yelled but she was cut off by a voice next to them.

"That was Kunai Kuzu Ryu sen Variation 2..." remarked the man who was staring at the little kids.

He had a white head band with a black hair that seems to stay up, he was wearing a purplish-blue outfit with white gloves on each of his hand.

"Who are you" asked the girl in a cute tone. Jeero was wondering the same thing.

"Oh...I'm an old friend of your Sensei..." he answered in a cheerful tone. 'So these are the pupils of Naruto...and the girl she can already use that technique but it's still not strong yet...' he thought.

"Oh! Cool" yelled the girl who was some what happy.

All of a sudden the last remaining Skeletons appeared and surrounded the whole group. "Hey Kid...were did Naruto went" he asked one of them.

"Oh he went that way with the two story building with a balcony for a roof..." remarked Jeero who was bored.

The man turns to the little pink haired girl. "May I have one of your Kunai's" he asked nicely. Kohana nodded and toss one to him.

"Thanks kid...in return I'll take care of these guys for you." He said and crouches down and helds up the kunai in a weird way.

"The End" he said then all of a sudden thousand of strikes went on the opposite direction from where he stood. Then all of a sudden the last remaining skeleton horde's where annihilated in a blink of an eye.

"Hey, Hey mister...that's sensei's technique but why is yours different." ask Kohana who was a bit curious.

"Hehe...I was the one who taught your Sensei the technique..." as he said that the man disappeared without a trace.

"What..." she yelled to find the man no where to be seen.

"Wow...he's already gone...no way I didn't even see him run" yelled Jeero who was surprised.

Meanwhile:

"Come on Naruto-kun...hit me once" smirked a man who was standing with a spear on one hand while the other was in his coat.

There stood Naruto with two Kunai's "Damn that spear of his is troublesome" he thought and went into fighting position.

Yakuza glance behind him while watching the Skeletons glow brighter than ever. "Well...10 more minutes..." he whispered then turns his attention to Naruto who was in a fighting position with two Kunai's.

"Well, well...that technique..." he remarked and took out his hand from his pocket and made a fist.

Naruto dashed forward with extreme speed, "**Kunai, Kuzu Ryu Sen**" he yelled as nine flashes went straight to Yakuza. But for some reason the attack was ineffective. Which sends Naruto landing the opposite way "What...it didn't work." He thought.

"Naruto-kun wasn't that second variation" remarked the man who closes his eyes. "Can't you see it's useless...I have armor guards that protect all my body parts from that specific attack...that hits the nine outer parts of the body..." explained the man.

Naruto frowned, "How bout this" and went into a different position and cross his hands and held the kunai in the opposite way. "**Kunai Kuzu Ryu Sen**" yelled Naruto as he vanishes in front of Yakuza's eyes and the attack came from behind him.

Yakuza smirked as he blocked the nine attacks that the blonde perform which sends Naruto crashing to the ground behind him. "What...how can it fail..." Naruto yelled as he was kneeling on the ground.

Yakuza turn around with a smile, "That was Kunai Kuzu Ryu sen variation 3...the alternative attack which you strike the back of the opponents which mobilizes their reaction time..." smiled the man. "It's useless...against me" smirk the man.

"Kunai, Kuzu Ryu Sen" yelled a voice which nine strikes appeared out of nowhere which aim from above Yakuza.

There stood a man who was in front of the blonde with purplish-blue gi with a hair that would defy gravity while wearing a white headband.

Yakuza was on the ground faintly hurt to find out all of his armor guards where destroyed as he got up with the help of his spear it was slice in half. "Only one person would have this ability to this to me." He stated calmly and threw his broken spear aside. "And it's you the great..."

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes the person he has been searching for the last 5 years is now in front of him. "Tenchi" he whispered. "Is that you..." remarked the blonde

Tenchi turn around to face the blonde, "Yes it's me Naruto...and I'm here to help you..." he said in cocky tone. He turns around and face Yakuza, "You didn't count on the 4th variation of the Kunai Kuzu Ryu Sen that attacks Randomly at high speed." Smirk the man.

"Yes how could I have known...Since you where the founder of the technique..." replied Yakuza who smiled and turn to look at the Skeletons who glowed even more.

"Ah...yes...it's time" replied the necromancer ninja.

To be continued:

Hey guys Lee and the hayabusa's sister fight is now over. And the first appearance of Tenchi has appeared and the founder of theKunai Kuzu ryu sen. And what's this technique is finially finish what will happen. You got to read next time.

Chapter 33: Reincarnation of the Forgotten


	34. Ch 33: Reincarnation of the Forgotten

Yay chapter 33 is finally finished. And it was real fun creating the chapter. And yes thanks for the reviews. Well I'll stop talking and let all of you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor other related stuff

-

Chapter 33: Reincarnation of the Forgotten

"Yes how could I have known...Since you where the founder of the technique..." replied Yakuza who smiled and turn to look at the Skeletons who glowed even more. He narrowed his eyes as there was a gleam of excitement.

"Ah...yes...it's about time" replied the necromancer ninja who turns to face the two former teammates.

He walks backwards for a few seconds and came to a complete stop. "Naruto-kun...I have master a forbidden technique even greater than Edo Tensei itself." He exclaimed with a hint of ecstasy in his voice.

"More forbidden than Edo-tensei" Naruto thought out loud wondering what can be greater than it.

"So...you really did it Shichiro" remarked Tenchi who gripped his hand together and form a fist.

"Kukuku...Yes it is what you have suspected...Tenchi-sama" replied the man in a cheerful voice but his eyes tell a whole different story as it was showing an intention to kill.

Yakuza extended both of his arms in the air and the glows of the skeleton grew even more and the chains that tied them up came off. The two skeletons landed on the ground with ease and began walking up slowly.

"So that's 'The Reincarnation of the Forbidden'" stated Tenchi in a calm voice.

"Tenchi-san...how is it different than Edo-tensei" question the blonde.

Tenchi turn to face the blonde, "Remember in the wars where Yakuza uses Edo-Tensei to bring back someone from the dead...but in order for it do that, sacrifices must be made..." he began. Then turn to glare at the skeletons walking up towards Yakuza.

"This technique summons souls anywhere from the dead and cast it on the skeleton by using the casters blood to hold them together giving them life once more...call it like a rebirth...but the green glow that surrounds the skeletons are the bodys that will take shape of the souls previous life." He finishes with a look of concerned on his face.

Naruto was dumbfounded, "What a terrible way to bring someone back" he whispered.

"Naruto we must act quickly if the technique is fully complete we will have a little trouble" he told the blonde, 'and out of the all the people he has to summon those two...he doesn't deserved respect.' He mentally spoke to himself.

With that Tenchi dash at Yakuza with tremendous speed "Tenshi-san" yelled Naruto as he quickly got up.

As Tenchi was about to take down one of the skeletons behind Yakuza he was kick on his left rib which sends him crashing to a building but all of sudden he went right through the building and he went crashing to four more buildings.

"What...how did Tenchi get kicked all the way there..." whispered the blonde who was getting a bit nervous as he was watching Tenchi crash through all the buildings.

"So that was Tenchi" remarked a voice who was in front of Yakuza.

"Benzo...what took you this long..." asked the brown haired man who was smiling.

"Benzo..." yelled Naruto as he gripped his fist.

The man had braided hair as he was wearing a black outfit with gauntlets on his arm with spikes. His left eye was had a scope.

"Tenchi I didn't know it was you with that spiky hair of yours" he stated in a amusing tone as he shifted his eyes to the right to see the man unarmed.

"Benzo...still cracking your jokes I suppose" he said replied flatly.

"Your kind of rusty..." smirk the braided haired man and turns to face the blacked haired ninja with a white headband. "And I'm here to help Yakuza accomplished his goal" he said.

"When was the last time you were stronger than me" Tenchi cock his head back and smirked.

"Heh...you still think you're stronger than me" as Benzo said that he disappeared with blinding speed.

Tenchi crouch down, "Naruto stop Yakuza with everything you have...because I got this guy" smiled the spiky haired man who disappeared as well.

Yakuza shifted his eyes to the left to see a building get destroyed then he shifted his eyes to the right to see a whole roof top get demolished from the other side of the building.

"Tenchi-sama, is still great even though I gave Benzo a 50 percent chakra boost." He narrowed his eyes and whispered a bit. Then turn his attention to the blonde.

"Well, well Naruto-kun it's you and me..." he exclaimed at the blonde and stuck out his left arm. As he did that the two skeletons walk in front of him.

"It's finally complete..." yelled Yakuza who was shouting in the air and his eyes seem to thirst for blood. "**Kinjutsu: Reincarnation of the Forgotten**" yelled the browned haired man.

The two skeletons's glow a super bright green then the color change into blue as chakra was being form around it. Moments later the two skeletons took a form of two specific people.

The first skeleton on the right side of Yakuza was taking its first appearance as skin was forming around it the features became more detail as clothes where shown. The same thing goes for the second skeleton on the left side of the evil browned haired ninja. Then they glowed a fierce bright of blue. Which Naruto covered his eyes from the bright glow then moments later it died out?

There stood Naruto speechless as he sees who are the two people that were summon by the forbidden technique of Yakuza.

The blonde turn to the first one he was wearing a white gi with stripes of black and by his waist he had a sword, his hair was black with a split hair style as strands of hair was covering his right eye.

"Can it be..." whispered the blonde as he turns to look at the other. He had wild black hair; he was wearing a white sweater with a silver vest and was wearing black baggy pants with a scar across his face.

Tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks as he steps forward a bit his hands were shaking from the two people who work with and became friends with 10 years ago.

"Long time no see... Uzumaki..." replied the man with the split hair style as he gripped his sword.

"Naruto...you cry baby..." remarked the other man who had a scar across his face.

"Ido, Yoshi...it's really you" whispered the blonde who was speechless for the first time.

Yakuza was clapping, "Well, well...I didn't summon you two for a reunion now for my finish touches..."he said and took out two pendants with a skull mark on each side and places it inside the two. "Now it is complete..." he finishes.

"Shichori...it is you who use that forbidden technique on us..." remarked Ido who seem to be annoyed.

"Tsh...Shichori you dumb shit..." he remarked at the brown haired man who seems to be smiling.

"Yoshi...You haven't change still running your bad mouth..." he looked at the man with the scar. Then turn to the blonde "Naruto-kun you have to fight them...and I have killed their egos to disobey me while the pendants are inside them...they are nothing but my killing machines" he exclaimed.

Naruto notice that their eyes change from pure to evil as Yakuza put the two pendants inside them moments ago.

"NARUTO" yelled a voice that seems to bring him back to reality. It was Tenchi on the other side of the building. "In order to release those two from that technique you got to kill the one who summoned them" he said and went back to fighting Benzo.

"I know..." he stated and went into fighting position. 'But it's going to be really hard to fend off these two...' he thought while whipping the tears off his face.

Ido crouches down and holds up his sword holder and places his right arm on the hilt. "Uzumaki...sorry but we must fight you" Ido spoke up and crouches lower. Then he took two steps forward then he disappeared.

Naruto took out Kunai and block a slash behind him at that Ido flipped over him and lands in front of the blonde. Naruto blocks the slash from Ido but it went through him. "An After Image...tsh" whispered the blonde who got knock down off balance with a sweep kick from Ido who simple steps back and begins running around.

"Damn...Ido's still great..." thought the blonde as he got up slowly and block a slash from Ido which Naruto pushed back the man with his strength. Then he once again dashes forward.

"He got fast" whispered the blonde as he dodges the forward thrust from the man. He lands backwards to find a small cut under his chin.

Ido held up his sword and places it back in the sheath and simply closes his eyes. "Uzumaki...you got a bit rusty..." as he said that his eyes became Sharingan.

"Your finally serious...Ido" replied the blonde as he was getting ready to use his kage-bunshin someone held Naruto's arms back.

"You forgot me...kid" exclaimed the man who was behind Naruto. "Yoshi..." he stated and flips up and kicks Yoshi on the head which sends him soaring to the ground but he got up like nothing happen.

"Here I come...Naruto" spoke the man with the scar as he was doing some hand symbols. "**Thunder dragon blast no Justu**" yelled Yoshi as he struck his hands forward a thunder attack appeared in a shape of a dragon heading straight for the blonde with a tremendous Impact.

As the smoke cleared there was nothing but rubble. Yoshi narrowed his eyes then shifted his eyes to the northeast direction to see Ido dash and kicks the air which sends the blonde crashing to the ground once again.

Naruto quickly gets up and holds up a kunai. "Ido knew where I was going even thought I didn't even look into his eyes." He said and disappeared with blinding speed.

"**Kunai, Kuzu ryu sen**" yelled the blonde as nine strikes came out of nowhere heading straight for Ido's back. "This should nullify his reaction" he mentally thought to himself.

As the attack hit Ido it went right through him. "This is one pattern" yelled the blonde to find a sword slash his back which Naruto easily felled to the ground dropping his kunai.

There stood Ido in a distance while putting back his sword in its own sheath once again. "Your Kunai, Kuzu ryu sen is very powerful...but don't forget I was the only one that can cancel it and over take it in speed." He remarked at the blonde.

"Damn..." whispered the blonde as he got up with a cut across his back.

"**Thunderwave** no Jutsu" yelled man from a distance which Naruto quickly turn his head to see Yoshi place his palm at the ground with a wave of electricity heading straight at him at 100 mph.

Naruto couldn't escape as he couldn't react to Yoshi's technique as the got it with and explosion.

Yoshi stood up and turn to face the other direction to see the blonde holding his right arm with static electricity going around his arm.

"So...I was only able to his your arm..." stated the man with wild black hair as he begins doing some more hand seals.

"I forgot that Yoshi can use electricity since he's a thunder ninja...but that attack hit my arm and sends a volt of electricity through my arms which causes it not to move as the nerves are being distorted by his techniques." Thought the blonde

"Hey kid...your lucky that attack only hit your arm...since you already know that you arm is paralyze for a full 10 minutes." remarked Yoshi.

Naruto closed his eyes with a grin and lifted his left arm. "Yoshi...don't forget I know your techniques since you were the one who taught me." Exclaimed the blonde as he gathered chakra into his left hand which created Static Electricity. At that Naruto struck his left arm over his useless arm. Naruto felt a sharp pain as his eyes became tougher with determination.

Yoshi stared at awe amazed by the blonde then closes his eyes as well, "Heh...so you remember how to undo the technique..." he began.

Yakuza was amuse as he watch the blonde, 'So he can do that as well...I'm amaze that he could do Yoshi's Jutsus' thought the man.

Naruto grinned once again and lifted up his right arm in the air and made a fist. "Shall we begin?" question the blonde.

Yoshi smirked and immediately stop doing his hand seals and dash forward. And punches Naruto which a few sparks went in the air. But the blonde blocked it while holding his ground. "Hey Naruto...you got to do better than that" as Yoshi said that he push his punch more and the blonde couldn't hold it any longer and was send crashing through the ground.

Naruto got up and found his shirt sparking with electricity then he stares at Yoshi's right arm that send him flying which as well full of voltage.

"Tsh...He's as strong 10 years ago." whispered the blonde as he senses something above him. It was Ido diving straight down while holding the hilt in front of him. Naruto quickly dodge to the side but as Ido's attack hits the ground it exploded.

"I didn't see Ido move..." Naruto smirked at how good Ido was 10 years ago as well. As the smoke cleared there was no sign of him.

"What already..." yelled Naruto as he quickly took out kunai and turns around to block a slash from the man. Ido quickly leaps back and hold's his sword high in the air. Then quickly rushes at the blonde with full speed then jumps in the air to deliver a slash.

Naruto looks up then shifts his eyes to the left and blocks a slash from Ido. "Hey Ido...don't forget I was your teammate I know your moves" exclaimed the smiling blonde.

"You are right Uzumaki" remarked the man as Naruto block his attack but all a sudden a sword went through the blonde's chest as blood seep through his clothes. "And I am not easily fooled" replied a voice behind Naruto it was Ido who struck the sword once more slowly leaning to the blonde.

"Your Jutsu speed increase dramatically..." exclaimed Ido who's eyes where sharingan.

"Hehe..." smirked the blonde at that Naruto's body started to glow. The man narrowed his eyes, "**Explosion Kage-bunshin no Jutsu**" he whispered then Naruto's clone exploded with tremendous power which sends a small shockwave on the roof.

There stood Naruto in a good distance "That should keep Ido down for awhile" he said and turns to Yoshi.

Yakuza was surprise as how fast Naruto can do his kage-bunshin. "He is the one" whispered Yakuza who was watching the battle with much amusement.

"Here I come...Naruto" yelled Yoshi as he dashes at highspeed.

Naruto went into a fighting stance and stuck out his right arm and held it in front of him and started gathering chakra.

"The **Rasengan ...**no it's not...it's different" thought Yoshi as he was speeding up towards the blonde.

As Naruto gathered a tremendous amount of Chakra into his palm there stood a floating ball of chakra compress in a size of volleyball.

"Here I go" yelled Naruto as he threw the ball of Chakra at Yoshi. "Now **SOU KI DAN**" yelled the blonde as he controlled the ball of chakra with his thoughts to aim directly at the man with a scar across his face.

The ball was sent flying destroying what ever touches straight for the man. At seeing this Yoshi smirked and stop his pacing and started gathering chakra mix in with electricity into his palm and catches the ball of chakra which pushes him back about six yards. At that moment Yoshi threw it behind him.

This stuns the blonde who was speechless. "This can't be...my second strongest technique failed" whispered the blonde who was wide eye.

As Yoshi threw the ball of chakra it landed about 60 feet from where their standing as it hits a building it exploded with tremendous power like a mini nuclear bomb. 1/3 of the village was annihilated.

**Somewhere:**

There stood Sasuke patching his right arm with a tore up shirt as he turns to the direction of an enormous power. He was sent soaring to the air until he was able to regain his balance. "What...a...tremendous explosion" yelled Sasuke as he couldn't here nothing but an explosive wave as small buildings on the bottom where destroyed leaving only the tall ones which the Uchiha was on.

"What's that" whispered a man who was lying on the ground being treated by an orange haired girl. Nanami turn her head to see a mass wave of energy coming by. "Oh NO!" she yelled then turn to Kimiko who was treating Lee. "Kimiko...brace Lee-kun...quickly" as she said that she hugged her brother and started gathering chakra as a small shield around them.

As the wave past them it was massive enough to shatter all the windows and sending roofs flying. 'That's Naruto-kun's jutsu' she whispered.

"Impossible...Yoshi deflected it..." stated Tenchi as he saw the destruction on what the small ball of chakra did. Who was far away from where Yakuza and Naruto was?

**Back to the battle:**

"That was your **Sou ki dan** aka you're flying **Rasengan**" exclaimed the man who was grinning at the blonde.

"Naruto gathered that much chakra in matter of seconds..." question Yakuza who remain silent.

As the smoke cleared behind the blonde it was Ido unscratched by the explosion of the clone. He steps forward while putting his sword into its holder. "Uzumak's Sou Ki Dan failed..." he remarked flatly.

The blonde gripped his hand. "How...can this be...its flawless...my second best..." Naruto whispered to himself as he was furious as he sees a smirking Yoshi walking slowly towards him.

"No more games..."yelled the blonde as he started gathering Chakra "I will fight with everything I have" he remarked.

Yoshi grinned, "Let's go" with that he gathered Chakra with tremendous power that some of the roof plates started cracking from Yoshi's energy.

"Show me Naruto-kun...show me your capacity" Whispered Yakuza who was excited. "Show me" he yelled to himself.

To Be Continued:

Hey guys how is the chapter. And do you remember the Sou Ki Dan technique that Naruto use against Nouhatsu the puppet master. It failed against Yoshi. And Ido is still warming up. As Naruto is getting ready to fight with the best of his abilities next chapter ï

Chapter 34: Fighting to Protect


	35. Ch 34: Fighting to Protect

Hey guys for the long delayed chapter. My internet was down so I have no where to post it. I've finally finish the chapter. I hope you all enjoy and once again thanks for the Chapter Reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and other related stuff

Chapter 34: Fighting to Protect

"No more games..."yelled the blonde as he started gathering Chakra "I will fight with everything I have" he remarked.

Yoshi grinned, "Let's go" with that he gathered Chakra with tremendous power that some of the roof plates started cracking from Yoshi's energy.

"Show me Naruto-kun...show me your capacity" Whispered Yakuza who was excited. "Show me" he yelled to himself with a gleam of excitement in his eyes.

Naruto dash forward then quickly disappearing, Yoshi went into a defensive position and lifts up his right arm which blocks the blondes kick. But he was quickly sweep off his feet by another blonde which knocks down the scar face ninja but quickly recovered by doing a back flip.

"**Kage-bunshin**" whispered the wild haired man who sees two Naruto's in front of him

The both Naruto's dash in the opposite direction 'What the...he's faster than before...' thought the man as he was scanning the two blondes who were circling him. "Naruto...I've grown impatient..." yelled the man until we was cut off by a punch to the face which sends the man soaring once again. "What the hell..." he whispered while trying to open his right eye until he was kicked up by three Naruto's.

'That was too fast...first their where two now he created more...' thought the man as he finally open his eyes to see Naruto on the air. **"NARUTO RENDAN**" yelled the blonde as he kicks Yoshi with everything he had. 'He wasn't this strong earlier' Yoshi choked out while he crash to the ground creating a huge explosion which shook the whole building.

Their stood Naruto who was breathing slowly and he crouch down once more. 'Naruto-kun's abilities increase dramatically...what is this aura I feel..." thought Yakuza who was wondering what it could be.

Out of know where a slash came down at the blonde but this time things were different as Naruto caught the sword between his fingers. "What..." exclaimed Ido who was surprise.

The blonde glared at Ido while he clenches his right hand. 'I...cannot push...my sword...' whispered Ido who was grunting as he tried to push the sword.

Naruto continued to stare at the blacked haired man and brought back his fist. "Ido...I will stop you and remove this curse technique that brought you back to this place..." remarked the blonde as he punches Ido in the face head on.

As Naruto punch the Ido you could feel the power behind the blondes punch. As the Ido flew back Naruto grab his legs with his right hand and pull him back to deliver another hard hitting punch with his left hand which sends Ido crashing to a wall. The man spat out blood as he slid down.

Naruto stood up and slowly turn his head to Yakuza with anger in his eyes. "Your next Yakuza-sensei" remarked the blonde and charged up a Rasengan and dashes at the brown haired necromancer.

"kuku...Naruto-kun...your not done fighting yet" replied the man as he smiled at the blonde.

At that moment before Naruto could reach Yakuza a thunderbolt struck him which sends him crashing to the ground. The blonde quickly got up to see Yoshi coming out from the rubble dusting his vest. "Naruto...where not through yet..." he stated calmly with eyes ready to kill.

'Yoshi's expression...he's become truly evil...' whispered the blonde as he sees the Wild hair man doing some hand symbols.

"Hahaha...**Thunder Storm No Jutsu**" yelled the man as electricity flowed around his body which sparks went flying in the air. Yoshi's eyes went wide open and struck out his arms in the air to form dark clouds with bolt of energy sparking in the air.

"This jutsu..." stated Naruto as his temper cooled down a bit. "This isn't good..." he whispered and looks up in the sky as the whole sky was covered by dark clothes.

"Now!" yelled Yoshi once more and put down his arms and a lighting stuck down at the blonde. Naruto dodge it with ease but it sizzle a bit of his blonde hair. At that moment more lighting stuck down in a blink of an eye. Naruto began dodging.

"Naruto...these lighting bolts are over 10,000 watts of electricity." As he said that other places around the village seem to be demolished as bits of lighting hit whatever it wants.

Naruto remain silent and dodge a lighting bolt. "Naruto...you may dodge the lighting bolts but can you dodge me..." exclaimed the man. In a blink of an eye Naruto was punch to the gut.

"Heh...you thought you had me with that **Naruto Rendan** of yours" smirked the wild haired man with the scar across his face. "You took that attack head on...and your barely hurt." replied the blonde who simply look at the smirking man. Yoshi simply lifted him up "Now it's my turn to show you..." exclaimed the man calmly as electricity seems to flow around his arm. The man's fist was still holding up Naruto in the air. "**Thunderbomb no Jutsu**" whispered the blonde as he notice the technique.

"Ah...so you remember the technique...but do you remember what it does." As Yoshi said that the chakra began glow bright blue in his fist "**Thunderbomb no Jutsu**" yelled the wild haired man which blasts the blonde with everything he has. There was a ball of chakra with bits of electricity surrounding it. It pushes Naruto high up in the air. 'This technique...I have to get rid of it before it explodes..." thought the blonde as the ball of charka was pushing him high in the air in high speeds. 'It's hard...the pressure's too great' he scolded to himself

Yakuza was staring at the sky to see a ball of chakra pushing Naruto in the air. 'What will you do Naruto-kun.' He smiled to himself thinking of all the possibilities about the blonde's capacity.

**Somewhere:**

There stood Sasuke watching a blinking object in the air. "What's going on...is that Naruto" wondered the Uchiha who continued to stare.

"Hey Jeero...whats that blinking thingy in the sky." Asked a certain pinked haired girl who was pointing up.

Jeero placed the orange haired girl carefully on a small bench and walk up to his teammate. "What thingy" he asked

"That one, that one" she replied while continuing to point at the air. Jeero frown and narrowed his eyes. "Sensei..." he whispered.

"What..." question Kohana.

"That's Sensei...and he's up there." He stated while watching the ball of chakra push his teacher higher in the air.

Kohana frowned and narrowed her eyes a bit, "That's sensei alright...but how did you know right away he's so far in the air like a dot." Question Kohana.

The boy just shrugged and turns around to place his hands on his head, "I was born with a vision of farsighted" he spoke to himself in a low voice which it was low enough for Kohana not to hear.

Kimiko the purple haired Ninja clean Lee's face with a soft napkin. "He's asleep" she whispered and slowly stood up with a smile then turn to see her sister. "Hey Nanami-chan how is brother?" she asked then something caught her attention.

"He's doing fine he's sound asleep as well..." the orange haired girl replied and turns around to find her sister staring at the sky.

She wondered and looks up as well to the direction she was looking at. "A blinking light...but someone's up there..."

-

"I have to do this..." yelled the blonde as the ball of chakra continued to push him up. He slowly brought up his hands and places his palms at the ball of chakra as he did that his whole body surge with electricity. "Damn..." Naruto scolded to himself.

"_**Hey kid...you don't look so well..." a harsh sinister voice spoke up with a hint of annoyance.**_

"I can do this by myself..." Naruto yelled back as he became shocked by the surge of electricity.

"**_Heh...stubborn as always...do as you wish...you're going to be calling me sooner or later..."hissed the demon fox as he whispered calmly at the blonde._**

"AHHH..." yelled the blonde as he grabs the ball of chakra with all his might even he was being shocked by over 10000 volts of energy. Naruto quickly push himself of the ball of chakra with everything he has at that moment the ball went straight in the air.

Without anything keeping him up in the air he slowly began falling back to the building. As he continued to watch the ball disappeared into the dark mystic clouds then the ball of chakra exploded with tremendous power it was so bright you couldn't see anything at all. By the immense energy of the ball send Naruto soaring back to the ground crashing with a bang.

"So he manages to dodge Yoshi's jutsu" remarked Yakuza who simply smiled to himself as he continued to watch the battle.

Naruto got up slowly while wiping a drop of blood from his lip. "Hey! Naruto what took you long to get away from my jutsu" remarked the man in a serious tone. He seems disappointed yet surprise how slow Naruto reacted to it.

"_**That man is right...what's wrong with you...you never have this much trouble..." remarked the annoyed Fox wondered but at the same time seems pissed.**_

The blonde remained silent who only glared at the wild haired man he then clench his fist and got up slowly and began breathing lightly.

"**_Or is it that you hesitating to kill those dear to you...I'm I right?" hiss the fox._**

Naruto closed his eyes and smirked, "Yeah It's something like that...but I'm trying to aim for the pendants inside them." He began then once again slowly opens his eyes then the smile on his face went away. "Yet...it's real hard..." he finish.

"**_Heh...you're still lucky you got me...kid..." with that the demon fox is voice faded away._**

"Hey Naruto...your still holding back..." yelled the man who simply dash once again at Naruto and began charging another attack.

Naruto quickly dodge it but Yoshi caught his leg and smirked with that a volt of electricity shock the blonde which cause him to land on the ground. Seeing this Yoshi grabs Naruto face then smashes his head on the ground. He continued to push until his head when through the ground. Then with a bright energy seem to blow all over his hand.

"**Thunderbomb no Jutsu" **yelled Yoshi as he blasted the ground with his most powerful techqniue which sends Naruto across the roof until he hits a nearby wall which exploded.

"Heh...you can still stand after that...I almost forgot you don't give up that easily" smirked the wild haired man.

Naruto walked out of the rubble his shirt was mess up and he was breathing heavily. "Uhh...heh..heh...That's right Yoshi...I don't give up that easily." As the blonde said that he walks up slowly as he took another step he fell to the ground. 'What the hell...my left leg is numb.' He thought to himself as he tried to regain his balance.

"So it's already taking affect..." remarked the wild haired man who simply put his hands on his pockets then shifted his eyes to see Ido get up.

"What do you mean!?" question the blonde who was having trouble keeping his balance.

"Will you see as you got hit by my thunderbomb no jutsu it hit some of your nervous system...I was hoping to paralyze your body..." he began while shrugging to himself and continued to stare at the blonde. "But I guess I only got your legs..." he exclaimed in a disappointed tone.

"Damn..." whispered Naruto who scolded himself then shifted his eyes to his left leg. 'When I try to move it...it won't listen...like theirs no signal at all...' he thought but quickly ended as he senses a murderous intention in the air. "Can't be Yoshi" he thought then his eyes went wide to stare at the other direction. "Shit...Ido" he whispered.

There stood Ido holding the sword in front of him. "Uzumaki...you've taken this fight too likely and now it's your down fall." He stated flatly and dash at the blonde with all his might.

Naruto quickly took out a kunai but he couldn't move his legs. "This is going to hurt" whispered the blonde.

Ido dash forward and struck Naruto with a forward thrust but Naruto blocked it with his kunai. "What...I see...I see...not this technique..." thought Naruto as he sees Ido recovered in slow motion then slowly sides steps and aim his sword at Naruto's chest then disappeared.

Moments later a slash was delivered to Naruto's chest then two more slashes to his arms then four more slashes to his legs then eight more slashes to his whole body then all of a sudden one thousand slashes was delivered to the blonde.

Naruto cried out in pain as he couldn't open his eyes as the slashes were nonstop and he couldn't do anything about it. There you see Ido attacking Naruto like a blur that you all you see were a million Idos.

Naruto was yelling in agony as he was getting cut so much that the pain was so great that he quickly fell to the ground. At that moment Ido disappeared and reappeared next to Yoshi.

Ido close his eyes and flips his sword around and places it back in its holder. "**Ryu-bokura-Infinte Slash**" he stated coldy.

Their laid Naruto slowly pulling himself up while spitting out few blood as he got up he quickly fell kneeling on the ground. He was severely cut all over his body. His eyes were sad and he was breathing pretty hard.

Naruto look drowsy but was able to stay awake he saw someone walk over to him as the man's shadow towered before the blonde. He slowly looked up to meet eyes with the man with brown hair.

"Naruto-kun...you took Ido's attack head on...why didn't you dodge it..." smirked the man who was wondering.

"_**Hey kid...what the hell is wrong with you...you could have dodge that attack...even if your legs were paralysis" exclaimed the angry fox.**_

'I did it on purpose...' replied Naruto to the fox which surprise the demon itself.

Yakuza raised up an eyebrow to see Naruto smirking to himself. "Naruto-kun what is so funny..." question the man who walk closer a bit and bent down to face the blonde.

"Heh...heh...heh..." that's what Naruto only said.

The necromancer became annoyed by this and grabs Naruto by the shirt. "Your laughing...have you lost your mind!?" remarked Yakuza who stared into Naruto's grinning smile.

Naruto slowly brought up his left arm and grab Yakuza's right arm. "What is the meaning of this..." asked the man who was surprise to see the blonde tightly grip his wrist.

"Yakuza-sensei...I no longer know you as a comrade..." stated the blonde as the tone of his voice became harsh.

Then a burst of red chakra exploded from Naruto. Yakuza quickly stood up and tried to free himself from Naruto's death grip. "What...I can't release myself." He whispered then notices the surround area as he sees red chakra coming out from the blonde with tremendous power.

"So this was all a set up..." smirk the necromancer ninja.

"**_Hah...so you took those hits deliberately...you got guts kids..." laugh the sinister Demon fox_**

Naruto grunted at the demon fox and his eyes change from blue to red as the energy surge out from the blonde's body. "Yakuza-sensei...I will stop you here and now." yelled the blonde as he stuck out his right arm and began gathering chakra.

"He's using the demon fox is chakra to give him a power up rasengan" thought the man as he tried releasing himself from the blonde but it was useless. Yakuza turn to see the ball form around Naruto's palm as he finally completed it.

"**Rasengan**" yelled the blonde as he aim his attack at the man's chest but at that moment Yakuza smirked and takes his free arm and pushes Narutos wrist down hitting his left pelvis. The attack connected with a huge amount of energy. The ball of chakra sends Yakuza flying across the roof top with massive destruction until it reach the two crosses with a loud explosion.

Their stood Naruto breathing slightly his eyes were still red but yet curious, "What just happen...I though I got him through the chest" he whispered slightly to shift his eyes from right to left to see his once comrades still standing.'"...So I didn't get him yet..."' thought the blonde as his cuts from Ido were healing up.

The blonde simply narrowed his eyes as the smoke clears up from the debris his technique created. Their sat Yakuza leaning back on a half broken stone as a piece of metal was sticking out from his gut but his legs where spread out. His leg look to take the most hit.

"Kukuku...very impressive Naruto-kun" laugh the man who was licking up the trickle of blood on his lip.

"You took that attack head on..." question the blonde who clenches his fist.

Yakuza look down to see a piece of metal sticking out of his gut. "Tsh...I can't believe this happen..." he said boringly like it was nothing then glace at the blonde with a smile. "The moment you were aiming for my chest I quickly redirect it with my free hand aiming for my left pelvis." remarked the man as he just cheerfully smiled.

"You're dying and your laughing at the same time..." yelled the angry blonde as he a surge of energy surge out of him.

"Calm down...Naruto-kun...who said I'm dying" he shrugged then closes his eyes and waves his hands in the air. "Not me...I'm still here..." he finishes and slowly opens his eyes to smirk at the blonde.

This shocked the blonde as he sees Yakuza practically calm as blood seep down through his wound. "How are you...Can't you feel any pain..." stated the blonde who was sweating a bit.

"I feel no pain" he began then stuck out his left arm and gather a huge amount of chakra into his palm and places it on his pelvis which started healing. "Why! You may ask?...because my entire body is anesthetized with morphine." He finishes.

"What!" question the blonde as his face turn red with anger "You...you are sick..." yelled Naruto who was clenching his teeth.

"Kukuku...and I'll be fighting you maybe in about 3 minutes since your attack cause me a lot of damage." He replied to the blonde as he continued to heal himself. "But before we fight you must stop those two from attack you.

Naruto close his eyes as he hears the Summon ninjas dashing at him at both sides. "I will do what I must do to stop you...Yakuza Sensei" exclaimed Naruto who wasn't going to hold back any longer.

"2 more minutes..." whispered the brown haired Necromancer Ninja.

-

I hope you guys enjoy the story. It was fun as for me since I was the one writing it or should I say typing it. LOL...Yakuza even took that full force Rasengan yet he didn't even flinch from the attack. What will happen next time?

Chapter: The Summoning


	36. Ch 35: The Summoning

Hey guys I've finally finish Chapter 35. Sorry for the waiting. I was so busy these past weeks. I had a ton of projects and exam. And what really disappointed me is that my hard drive crash cause I recall my cousin wanted to use the command prompt which he some how deleted my whole hard drive. And I don't even have a back up. And again I am very sorry for the long awaited chapter. Cheer up Chapter 35 is here, ï 


	37. Ch 36: Defense shatter,Naruto Vs Yakuza

Hey everyone how are you all doing! Well, here's chapter 36 and I hope you all enjoy it. After I wanted to created Chapter 35 for a summon battle. Now its time Naruto Vs. Yakuza the final match. Let's see who wins. :P And once again thank you for all your reviews and keep bringing them up. I better stop talking and let you guys enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto neither other related stuff.

-

Chapter 36: Defense shatter,Naruto Vs. Yakuza

"This can't be happening..." remarked Yakuza as his absolute defense was shattered at that moment everything went white as the power of Naruto's attack send a shockwave which created a small after shock.

Their stood Naruto on top of Gamabuntas giant blade as he sees Yakuza coming out from the smoke as his head was bleeding but the rest if his body was fine like nothing happen. Behind Yakuza was his Giant skeleton crashing down. Shattering into a million pieces then a huge bone smash beside the ninja necromancer "So you were able to defeat my summoned..." he spoke in a harsh tone as his eyes narrowed at the blonde.

Naruto remained silent as Gamabunta landed behind him. "**_Naruto...ga this is very troublesome for me to continue like this..." spoke the Frog boss. _**

The blonde smirked to himself and close his eyes, "Heh...bunta...you can go since this time it'll be a one on one match from now on..." he replied.

The frog boss smiled to himself '**_You've grown so much Naruto...you're just like the fourth' _**he thought "**_Naruto...you still owe me a drink" _**with that the frog boss disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Naruto crouch down then all of a sudden the knife he was standing on disappeared as well.

Yakuza seeing this quickly place his right hand on the huge bone next to him. As the smoke cleared Naruto was gone.

"You're a bit hasty Naruto-kun" remarked the man as the huge bone disappeared and turn into a staff with a blade on the tip. He then struck the staff behind him hitting someone on the gut which turns out to be Naruto. The blonde leaps back as he sees Yakuza turn around slowly with a smile across his face.

"Heh...I was just warming up..." replied the blonde as he shuck off the pain.

"Yes, well I figure you'd say that..." exclaimed the man as he shrugged to himself. "My, my Naruto-kun I'm very impressed...you've managed to defeat Ido and Yoshi, able to stop Casket..." he began

The blonde close his eyes and relax his body "I've waited this long...to have a chance to battle you...Yakuza-Sensei" exclaimed Naruto as he open his eyes to see a will of determination.

Yakuza smiled to see a grinning Naruto, "Yes, well I've also waited this chance to test your capacity...Naruto-kun" then the brown haired necromancer took a step forward while his left hand was on his waist while the other was holding a staff.

"kukuku..." giggled Yakuza as he began to laugh. "What's so funny" ask the blonde in a harsh tone.

"Kuku...well...as you can see the place where going to battle to practically destroyed...look at your surroundings" exclaimed Yakuza.

Naruto look around to see buildings destroyed, everything was in ruins. Narutp clenched his fist as the part of the village they were in was practically gone. "Yakuza...no more stalling...I will stop you right here, right now." yelled the blonde as he went into fighting position.

"You stop me...ha ha ha..." he began then he narrowed his eyes "I would like to see you try..." finish the brown haired ninja as his voice showed a hint of amusement yet killer intention.

"Shall we begin" yelled the blonde as his dash at Yakuza with blinding speed. The brown haired necromancer smiled to himself as Naruto punch him hard on the gut. The blondes grin disappeared to see perfectly fine. 'He didn't feel my punch...' he thought as he sees Yakuza take his left hand and place it over Naruto's arm. "I still got morphine in my body" he stated calmly then threw the blonde to a nearby building.

Naruto hit the building wall hard then fell back down. 'Heh...this is going to be hard' he spoke to himself as he slowly got up to see Yakuza dash forward with tremendous speed then quickly flip his staff and stuck forward the bottom of it onto the blonde's gut which pushes him back against the wall. Naruto spat out blood as he sees Yakuza smirking to himself. The smile from the necromancer ninja went away and pushes Naruto even deeper into the wall as it began to crack. Then with a huge push the blonde went through the wall and into the other side of the building. With an explosion Naruto came out crashing on the ground.

"Damn it..." moan the blonde ninja as he was being shoved around by Yakuza. He quickly sat up slowly breathing.

There stood Yakuza staring at the giant hole as Naruto went inside the building as he looks inside their seems to be another hole from the other side of the building then a couple of yards away he sees a certain blonde sitting down.

"Come on Naruto-kun...you're tired already..." yelled Yakuza as he slowly walked inside the building.

Naruto place his right hand in the air and started gathering charka then out pop a floating ball made of pure energy. "Heh...I told you I don't give up that easily..." he began.

Yakuza quickly stop to see Naruto holding a ball of charka he narrowed his eyes to glare at the blonde. "**Sou ki dan**" whispered the necromancer ninja.

"Here you go" yelled the blonde as he quickly stood up and leap backwards to throw the ball of chakra at Yakaza which enter the building with a huge explosion at that moment the whole building cave in as well.

Naruto kept his guard up as he scans the area 'that was too easy...where did he go' he thought to himself then a voice brought him back to reality.

"**Ninpou: Swarm of the clashing bones"**

Then all of a sudden bones of spikes came right under the blonde but Naruto quickly dodge it with a back flip. As he landed on the ground he sees two skeletons helping Yakuza up from the debris. "So you still let your pitiful skeletons do all your work, Yakuza sensei!?" smirked the blonde.

Yakuza chuckled to himself, "Yes, well Naruto-kun...you should be more careful" exclaimed the man.

"What are you saying!?" question the blonde as he doesn't know what Yakuza was talking about.

Yakuza stood up straight as his two skeleton warriors help him up. "Your right cheek...it's bleeding" remarked the man.

This shocked Naruto as he quickly places his right hand over his cheek to feel blood. 'How did this happen...I didn't even know.' thought the blonde.

"Naruto-kun" began the man as his two skeleton warriors crumble before the man who took a small step forward and stabs his staff on the ground and places his hands together.

Seeing this Naruto does the same thing, "So you're just going to use your Kage-bunshin on me" remarked the browned hair ninja as he recognizes the blondes hand symbol.

"Heh...who said I'm going to use kage-bunshin..." at that moment Naruto began doing dozens of hand seals in a matter of seconds.

"What" yelled Yakuza as he was shocked to see Naruto using a different technique one that he didn't know he can use. "That's the..." before he can finish he was cut off by the blonde. "**KATON**"

'I got to act fast...**Doton**' remarked the brown haired necromancer as he quickly did some hand seals.

"**Katon: Karyuu Uzu Arashi**" yelled the blonde as he sends out a huge swirls of fire which was surrounding the whole area which started covering the brown haired man.

"**Doton: Douketsu iya Tonsou**" Yakuza stated calmly as boulders form and covered around him like a turtle hiding in its shell, it covered him completely leaving nothing.

As Naruto's attack covered and annihilated the surrounds from where Yakuza stood. Then the fire engulfed him like a tornado then in a matter of moments the attack exploded with tremendous power.

As the explosion cleared their stood Yakuza holding his staff as he blocks, Naruto's kunai "You...surprise...me...Naruto-kun...the Karyuu Uzu Arashi aka The Swirl Firestorm No Jutsu" remarked the brown haired ninja as he was holding his ground as the blonde pushes back with his kunai.

"Heh...and I didn't expect you to use the Earth technique: Cave of No Escape..." stated the blonde with amusement.

**Meanwhile:**

There sat Nanami in a near by bench as she stares off into space, her older brother Takeshi sleeps peacefully on her lap. "Sis...I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing..." Kimiko suddenly spoke up who was leaning on a wall, turning her head to look at her older sister.

Before Nanami can respond a voice cut her off. "Naruto will be fine" It was no other than Sasuke. He walks slowly to the group while holding his left arm. "Naruto...can take care of himself..." he stated calmly.

Kimiko smiled at the raven haired Uchiha but before Nanami can welcome him something caught her attention. "Sasuke...why...isn't those...the dark blades!?" question the orange haired girl as she was surprise to see it behind the Uchiha's back.

The Uchiha nodded, "Yes...it is...the man you know as Saruchi told me to take them as his last request before his dying breath." exclaimed Sasuke with a hint of sadness yet in an honored tone.

'I don't believe it...this man actually defeated Saruchi' she thought and narrowed her eyes 'There levels are greater than a Jounin."

"Sasuke-sama...your arm is bleeding!?" yelled Kimiko who quickly treated it. Sasuke remain quiet then turn to look at the purple haired girl. "Where is Lee?" he question.

The girl looked up to and smiled at the Uchiha, "Lee-kun went to look for the kids..." she replied. Sasuke closed his eyes, "Naruto's pupils eh?" he question. "There you go Sasuke-sama...I'm done" she exclaimed as she finish treating Sasuke arm.

The Uchiha nodded then turn to look at the horizon. "Lee...still has enough energy to move around..." he began then turn to the girls. "Why didn't you stop him?" he question.

"Well you see...before we can tell him not to go he simply vanish" Kimiko stated nervously while scratching her cheek. Nanami giggled at this.

"I'm going to go after him" he remarked but before he dash off he stopped then a sting of pain surge up from his left arm. "Gah...So the pain's coming up already..." he whispered to himself and slowly walk over to the building wall and began to lean on it.

"Well...I guess I can't go..." he remarked flatly.

Seeing this Kimiko narrowed her eyes, "Sasuke-sama...I'll go and look for Lee-kun" she exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded then quickly spoke up, "Stay away from the battle...you'll never know what will happen..."

Kimiko nodded and disappeared as cherry blossoms appeared out of no where. The Uchiha turn to face Nanami, "I guess we have to wait..." he spoke up calmly.

Nanami nodded then a faint smiled appeared across her face, 'Is Naruto's companions that strong...'she thought then look up in the sky. "Sasuke...how did you guys get this strong..." she asked.

Sasuke smiled and closes his eyes, "Well you see..."

**Somewhere:**

There sat two kids sitting on the ground and one was standing up. "So your names Kohana" stated the orange haired girl as she was sitting in Indian style. "Yup" replied the pink haired girl who was hugging her knees. "And you are Jeero..." she asked the boy who was standing up with his hands behind his back.

The boy grinned to himself, "Yeah! And your Hotomi..." smirked Jeero who was a bit cocky. Hotomi smiled and nodded at them.

"Don't mind him Hitomi...he tends to get cocky" Kohana stated flatly. "What did you say!" yelled the brown haired boy who seems to be glaring at the pink haired girl. Kohana just smiled at Jeero, "Hehe...I said your cocky".

"I am not cocky" he stated angrily.

"Yes you are..." she yelled back at him in a cute tone.

Seeing this Hitomi giggled to herself which cause the two of them to stop arguing. "Are you guys always argue like this..." she question.

"Sometimes" replied the pink haired girl who was giggling as well. Jeero just grunted at her.

Hitomi smiled and thought 'I've been alone for a long time and I have no one to share my dreams with...' she turns to see Kohana smile and Jeero frowning. 'I wish I can have friends like these two, a family to stay with' she thought to herself.

Then a voice came up, "So this is where you guys have been staying..." it was Rock Lee with his infamous grin and his thumbs up.

"Hi! Hi! Mr.Lee" Kohana spoke up. Then he turns his attention away from the active pink haired girl to an orange haired girl who attack them earlier. 'So that's the child' he thought.

**Back to the battle:**

There we see Naruto crashing on the ground landing in a pile of rubble. As he slowly got up the area he was sitting on was destroyed. As the smoke cleared their stood Yakuza scanning the area looking for the blonde 'Where did he go..." thought the man. Then all of a sudden two hands came out from under him and grab his legs.

"What!?" question the brown haired Nercomancer as he was caught off guard. Then out of nowhere Naruto appeared a couple of yards behind Yakuza. Then he quickly turn to face his left side to find another Naruto then to the right another one. "Kage-bunshin" he whispered.

Then all three Naruto's began doing hand symbols. "**Katon: Karyuu Endan**" yelled all the blondes as they send a massive attack straight at Yakuza. As the smoke cleared their stood Yakuza holding on to his staff for his balance as his coat was disintegrated. Revealing scars and cuts and stitches all over his body. "Naruto-kun...I can't believe I was caught of guard..." he exclaimed in a sinister tone. All of sudden he lifted up his staff and stab it onto the ground as the staff went through the ground. The two hands that seem to be holding the Yakuza let go then turn into a puff of smoke.

"Now it's my turn...**Ninpou: Wall of Spears**" stated the necromancer ninja. In a matter of moments thousands of spears came up the ground, impaling the three blondes in seconds. The all of them turn into a puff of smoke. 'What...Naruto-kun...isn't here...he's improving more than I have imagine' smiled the man as the spears shrunk down into the ground. As he stood up he spat out of blood.

"Naruto-kun...you've become very good..." stated Yakuza as he shifted his eyes to see the blonde behind him. "Enough of your small talk Yakuza" barked the blonde as he pushed the kunai deeper into the blonde. "You think this little charade can win you this battle...don't forget ..." then Naruto's eyes widen "...I'm a Master of Necromancy" remarked a voice behind him. At that moment Yakuza impaled both the blonde and his clone with his staff.

"What will you do Naruto-kun?" asked the smirking brown haired man as his clone started smoking. But his smile fades away as he discovered that it was another clone. Then in a matter of moments Yakuza's clone ignited with a huge explosion. Yakuza was send soaring to the ground crashing into a pile of rubble. Quickly standing up removing the debris around him

"That was very clever Naruto-kun" remarked Yakuza as he began scanning the area for the blonde. "But not good enough" as he said that the necromancer ninja disappeared then out of no where Naruto appeared and was send crashing into a building.

Naruto quickly got up and dash forward to block an upcoming swing from Yakuza but he simply dodges it then he took out another kunai to block Yakuza's second attack. Naruto quickly hit him on the jaw but the man didn't flinch. "What...that should have send him flying" he thought then he once again did a round his kick which was easily block. As the blonde flipped over Yakuza he tried to sweep kick him as he reach the ground but something strange happen before the kick can connect a skeleton hand was holding his leg.

Seeing this Naruto quickly spun in the air causing the hand to release his leg then doing a cartwheel kick in the air but Yakuza simply kicked the blonde in the gut which sends him crashing to the ground once again.

Yakuza walked over to the blonde and grabbed his shirt and lifted him up in the air. "Kuku...is this the extent of you're ability" laugh the man as he was very entertained by the blonde efforts to stop him.

"Heh...heh...not at all Yakuza-sensei" replied the blonde in a soft tone. Naruto quickly grab Yakuza's arm with his left hand. Then brought up his right arm and place his palm near Yakuza's right shoulder.

"What are you doing..." yelled the surprise man as he soon recognizes the technique. "You can't...you can't use that Jutsu..." yelled the brown haired ninja.

Naruto grinned to himself, "Heh...try me..." replied the blonde as began gathering chakra. "You're not the only one." Yelled Yakuza as he quickly threw his staff and place his palm onto Naruto's right shoulder.

"**Ninpou: Hanketsu Keigoku" **yelled the blonde as the surge of energy hit Yakuza dead on but something strange happens Yakuza quickly moved his left palm into Naruto's stomach then with a burst of charka Naruto was send soaring the opposite way.

Yakuza fell to the ground his right arm bleeding heavily, "The morphine in my body...it's wearing off..." as he starts to feel lots of pain all over his body. He quickly stood up. He then took a glance at his arm. "This arm of mine is useless...it'll be hard to repair since I the morphine is fading..." he scolded to himself.

Their stood Naruto trying to get up, "What the hell...what did you do...I feel heavy..." exclaimed the blonde as he stood up he once again falls to his knees.

"Ha ha ha...You thought I was going to use the same technique...well at the last moment you hit me with the **Hanketsu Keigoku **technique I quickly shifted my position of my arm into your belly. That's where I send the 5 sealing method mixed in with my own very technique that causes you to feel heavy." remarked the man who was breathing heavily.

"**Genshuku Saiken**" stated the blonde flatly who tried to get up but quickly fell down once again.

"Yes! And you remember the technique don't you..." exclaimed Yakuza

"The only way to stop this technique is to kill the one that casted it..." replied the blonde who was having a hard time getting up. 'And damn it... I'm low in charka...' Naruto scolded to himself.

"Kuku...what will you do Naruto-kun" smirk the man as he seems to be getting something out from his pocket. It was a blood replenish pill he pop it in his mouth and chewed it. "And...you can mixed your charka correctly with the 5 sealing method" smiled the man. As he began doing some hand symbols

"**Ninpou: Infestation of the dead**" whispered the man as thousands of Zombies came up from the ground with blood thirsty look. "Sorry Naruto-kun...I guess this is the end" remarked Yakuza who sends his slowly moving zombies at the blonde.

Then all of a sudden two figures appeared out of no where and held on to the brown haired necromancer.

"What's the meaning of this." Yelled Yakuza as he was surprise too see the two people he summon holding him tightly. One had wild hair with a scar across his face who was wearing a black outfit but his vest was gone. Then the other was shirtless as he was holding onto Yakuza left arm which was bleeding, his eyes where sharingan and his hair were covering his left eye.

"Hey! Uzumaki...thanks for bringing us back..." yelled the man with wild hair.

"How is it possible..." yelled Yakuza.

"When Uzumaki hit us with his attack...he shattered the stones that you put inside of us which makes us no longer your slave." Remarked Ido flatly then he turn to face the blonde. "Uzumaki...now it's our turn to repay you...destroy Yakuza."

Naruto eyes soften a bit "I can't kill you guys at the same time..." he said in a sad tone.

"Come on...Naruto...don't be a pussy" yelled Yoshi who seems to be irritated.

"Do you think Naruto can kill me at the state he is in...he can't mix his charka correctly." Exclaimed Yakuza as he sends his zombies to the two ninjas that are holding him up.

Naruto stuck out his right hand and in each finger tip glowed a symbol. With his left hand he lifted the bottom of his shirt which showed a seal. "Now..." yelled the blonde as he aim his right arm directly at the seal which traps the demon fox inside the blonde. Naruto felt a sting of pain as he finishes the technique.

"He reversed it..." whispered Yakuza as he smiled to himself 'that a boy...' he thought. But then the zombies came closer and bit Ido and Yoshi. They both screamed in pain. "What the hell...Naruto do it you sissy" yelled Yoshi as he head butts a zombies.

Naruto slowly stood up even though the technique that Yakuza cast on him was still affecting him. "I will..." whispered the blonde as he places his palm in front of him. Then all of a sudden he glow a bright red. The immense red charka came out of the blonde. "With the help of the Demon Fox...I will stop you..." he yelled then started gathering chakra into his palms.

"And release you guys from Yakuza's curse technique"

To be continued:

Hey everyone! I finally finish Chapter 36 and for some reason it took me a while it felt forever, lol. I'm for real. But what will happen next time. Hehe...you gots gotta wait for the next chapter. :P I hope you all enjoy the story as the Yakuza arc is coming into an end.

Next Chapter: Goodbye! The end of the curse

Oh yeah the translation of the attacks that Naruto and Yakuza are here. :P

**Katon: Karyuu Uzu Arashi **means Fire Element: Swirl Fire storm

**Doton: Douketsu iya Tonsou **means Earth Element: Cave of no escape

**Ninpou: Hanketsu Keigoku **means Ninja Technique: Decree of Judgment

**Genshuku Saiken no Jutsu: **means Gravity Bond Technique


	38. Ch 37:Goodbye! The end of the curse

Hey guys I am done with Chapter 37. Dang it took me quite a while to finish cause I gotta remember the flash backs. LOL. But anyways here's the chapter and enjoy the story :P

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto neither other related stuff.

Chapter 37: Goodbye! The end of the curse

Naruto slowly stood up even though the technique that Yakuza cast on him was still affecting him. "I will..." whispered the blonde as he places his palm in front of him. Then all of a sudden he glow a bright red. The immense red charka came out of the blonde. "With the help of the Demon Fox...I will stop you..." he yelled then started gathering chakra into his palms.

"And release you guys from Yakuza's curse technique" remarked the blonde.

**Meanwhile:**

Their stood Lee eyeing the orange head girl while she was nodding every time he asks her a question, while Jeero was staring off into space while Kohana was watching Lee and Hitomi engage in a conversation.

"Lee-kun, there you are" yelled a voice it was Kimiko, as she walked over to the group. Lee just smirked then turns his attention to the orange haired girl once again. "Do you know where Naruto is at right now?"

"Well..." she began then slowly turn her head to the right "He's fighting Sensei at that direction" she exclaimed.

Lee followed her gaze 'At that direction' he thought.

"Hi! Ms. Kimiko" yelled the pink haired girl who was smiling cheerfully. Kimiko smiled back, "Hello to you too Kohana-chan" she replied and walked over to the girl and bent down until she was her height and shuffled her pink hair. 'She's adorable but she's part of an advance bloodline...who would have figure this little girl carries the Sharingan' she thought to herself as she sees Kohana giggled some more.

Their stood Sasuke leaning on a wall "And that's about it" he stated calmly. Nanami was speechless after Sasuke has told her everything that happens when they were younger.

"Who would have figured you and Naruto where teammates...and your Sensei was Hatake Kakashi the copy ninja." she exclaimed then turn her head to look at the raven haired ninja. 'No wonder...' she thought.

"Are there anymore like you guys around your own village?" question the orange haired girl.

The Uchiha smirked at this, "Well you could say that...Since I'm a Anbu Commander in search and destroy missions and Lee's a Taijutsu Specialist in the field of combat." Sasuke began then he opens his eyes then turns to look at the girl next to him.

'Anbu Commander in search and destroy missions, Taijustu Specialist in the field of combat...no wonder these guys are good' she thought.

**Meanwhile:**

Naruto was slowly gathering his chakra into his palm as the surge of energy from the demon fox was great.

"Uzumaki! Hurry up we won't have much time..." yelled Yoshi as a zombie grab his legs and arms.

"Naruto...do you have the heart to finish me off" exclaimed Yakuza who was trying to free himself from Ido and Yoshi's grip.

Naruto close his eyes and gathered all the energy he needed into his hand, "Do I..." the blonde stuttered

"_Naruto-kun...come here I want to show you something" spoke a man who has brown hair and bags under his eyes. The blonde walked over and stared at the man. "What is Yakuza-sensei?"_

_The man quickly open a box, what stood there was a pendant. It was black, green and blue with a skeleton symbol in the middle. "This use to be my ancestor's pendant...it was given to me a long time ago from a special someone..." he said then turns to the blonde. "Do you have someone special in your life, Naruto-kun?" question Yakuza. Naruto nodded then quickly sat next to Yakuza, "I've friends that are dear to me" he said smiling._

Naruto gripped his teeth as he form a small ball in his hands but it wasn't blue but red. "...have the heart..." he whispered softly as he continued to close his eyes.

_There sat Naruto sitting on a rock watching a stream of water flow quietly in the late night. Across him was Ido and their stood Yakuza gazing at the stars._

"_Naruto-kun...your still young drinking Sake" exclaimed Ido as he took another sip of his drink. "When you get a little older you will understand the good taste of Sake"_

_Naruto remain silent as he was in a deep thought then all of a sudden a splash of water hit the blondes face. "AAHHHHH...Yakuza-sensei that's cold" yelled the blonde who was soaking wet_

"_Haha...sorry Naruto-kun you seem to be in a deep thought" remarked Yakuza who seems to be laughing. While Ido grunted at this being a serious person._

"...To finish them off..." he thought to himself.

_There stood Yakuza holding his staff walking away in the darkness. "Yakuza-sensei where are you going tomorrow is the end of the revolution" yelled the blonde. The necromancer stop walking "Naruto...be strong and the next time we meet, we will fight in the battle to the end..." with that the Yakuza disappeared into the darkness._

"_Naruto you dumb shit" yelled Yoshi as he stands in front of the blonde turning into ice. "Yoshi..." whispered Naruto. "It's not your fault Naruto...just take down Hyouketsu" with his last words Yoshi turn into ice in front of the blondes eyes._

"_Here Naruto-kun take this." stated a man calmly. "What's this Ido-san" question the blonde. "This is a map...if you ever need Mamoru my sword of heaven...you would know where to find it." He began then turns around. "After the revolution...I no longer fight as of tomorrow I am retiring for good...and I shall live in a peaceful life"_

"_I understand...Ido-san" whispered the blonde as he sees the black haired man walked away._

Naruto quickly shot his eyes wide open, "For their sake I will end this...and fight for what I believe in this is my ninja way." yelled the blonde as he quickly runs towards the two men who were holding Yakuza in a tight grip.

"He's really going to do it" whispered Yakuza who was shocked and was struggling to release himself but couldn't find the energy to do so.

The blonde was running slowly at them as Yakuza's technique which was still affecting him greatly. "Sorry Ido-san, Yoshi-san" exclaimed the blonde as he continued to make his way towards the trio. "Forgive me..." thought the blonde as he place the ball of charka under Yakuza's gut and at that moment there was a bright light.

"Live on Uzumaki...live on for us" whispered Ido in a proud tone as he smiled at the blonde, yet started fading away then a flashback occurred.

_Their stood Naruto who looked to be 14 shaking hands with Ido as they completed their first mission together, then another image appeared where the blonde first met Ido in a near by village as Naruto got caught in the war. Then the last image is when they depart their separate ways._

"Heh...your still the punk ass kid I know...Naruto" whispered the wild haired man with a scar across his face. He then disappeared in the light "It was good to see you again...Sakiyou the Shinobi" as he said that the man completely faded away

_There and image of Yoshi head locking Naruto while messing his blonde hair as they celebrate their victory over the Koi-senshi, the dark ninjas. Then another image appears showing Yoshi with a short black hair but in this image he doesn't have a scar. And next to him was Naruto grinning to himself. The last image shows up seeing Yoshi dieing in front of Naruto's eyes as the blonde couldn't do anything as he sees one of his closes friend turns into ice._

Naruto eyes widen as a tears rolls down his cheeks, "**RASENGAN**" yelled the blonde as the attack hits Yakuza head on. "AHHHH...this can't be happening" yelled Yakuza as he was engulfed by the typhoon like technique.

The attack was so great it annihilated all the zombies at once and at the moment the two people that was holding on to Yakuza disappeared and the ball of chakra send the necromancer ninja soaring away. As the rasengan hit a near by building it was completely destroy and the attack was so strong it shattered everything it touches.

**Meanwhile:**

Jeero sense something "Umm...did you guys feel that..." exclaimed the brown haired boy. Kohana sat up, "Yeah it feels weird..." replied the pink haired little girl.

Lee jerk then turn his head to the direction where Naruto was, "This is..." before he can finish his sentence a wave of chakra was sent at them. Kohana and Jeero where holding on to the ground. Hitomi quickly use her staff and place it on the ground keep her balance up.

Kimiko was holding on as well covering her eyes as she couldn't see what's happening. "What's going on Lee-kun" yelled the purple haired girl.

"This is Naruto's..." the thick-eyed ninja yelled back soon later everything went quiet. Kimiko turn to look at Lee. "This is Naruto-samas..." question the girl. The taijutsu master only nodded.

Hitomi quickly became worried she quickly took her staff, "Sensei..." yelled the orange haired girl as she quickly took off to the direction of the attack.

"Hitomi...come back..." yelled Lee then he turn to the others behind him. "Everyone...lets go we have to catch up to her..." with that all of them left the scene.

Sasuke slowly turn his head to the direction of an explosive chakra as he sees thick clouds of smoke in the other side of the village. 'Naruto...' he thought.

**Back to the battle:**

Their stood Naruto breathing heavily as the smoke cleared, he slowly walked over to the area that Yakuza was. As he made his way, there he sees the brown haired necromancer lying on the ground a whole on his gut that was bleeding heavily his body was completely wreck.

"Naruto-kun...you did it...you've beaten me..." choke the man as he spat out more blood.

The blonde remain silent and walked over to Yakuza and kneeled next to him. "Yakuza-sensei..." whispered the blonde.

"Kukuku...don't be sorry...my theory was correct...your capacity is limitless..." whispered the man who was breathing heavily. He then turn his head slowly to look at the blonde, "You were always filled with surprises...who taught you how to use the **Hanketsu Keigoku...**" question the man as he cough out more blood.

The blonde smiled, "It was Tenchi who taught me it" he replied.

"That figures...Tenchi...you're as strong as him Naruto-kun...someday you will surpass him and become even greater than what he is today..." remarked the necromancer ninja.

Then all of a sudden a loud clank fell on the ground this caught both the ninjas attention. Their stood an orange haired girl her mouth open her eyes wide open. "Sensei..." yelled the girl who ran up to the two.

"Sensei, don't go" yelled the girl who was in tears.

Yakuza smiled at the girl and place his hand on her cheek, "My Hitomi..." he whispered then a drop of water came down the man's cheek then it began to rain. "Naruto-kun...I have a favor to ask..." exclaimed the man who slowly close his eyes.

"What is it..." ask the blonde as he was prepared to take what ever he requested. "Take care of Hitomi for me..." remarked the man. This shock the blonde, "Are you....are you sure about that....Yakuza-sensei" wondered the blonde.

The necromancer ninja nodded, "She has no one to take care of her...and I want her to live a better life than what she had...take care of her...treat her like your sister..." stated the man calmly as he choked in his last word.

Naruto smiled, "I'll take care of her..." replied the blonde who finally agreed with Yakuza.

The man smiled then turns to face his neice, "Hitomi-chan...you'll be staying with Naruto-kun from now on...you now have a family stay with..." smiled the man.

Hitomi began to cry once more as tears rolled down her cheek, "I understand...Sensei..."

"Naruto....she's now part of your life..." with that Yakuza's eyes closed with a smile.

The blonde slowly stood up his eyes staring at the lifeless body of the man he once admire. 'He's finally gone' he thought then someone place a hand on the blondes shoulder. "Naruto it's finally over..." spoke the man. The blonde remained silent as he continued to stare at the body. 'Yes...It's over Lee'

Meanwhile:

Their stood a man who was standing on top of a building who seems to be unhurt. "Benzo...Yakuza has been defeated..." exclaimed Tenchi whose hair seems to defy gravity.

Benzo appears in front of the, he has cuts and bruises all over his body. "Yes, I know that...your still unrivaled Tenchi..." whispered the man "I can't even scratch you..." exclaimed the man in defeat as he falls on his knees. 'How can he be this strong...' thought the man.

"Benzo..." as Tenchi said that he simply vanishes like nothing happen "Tenchi..." whispered the man as he disappears as well.

**Somewhere:**

Their stood two figures standing on the outside walls of the village, one was a girl with black hair tied in pig tails with earrings a shape of a cross. She was wearing a black outfit with a white ribbon tied around her waist. And next to her was a man with a yellow, golden outfit. His eyes were dark and cold that showed no emotion at all as this mask covered the rest of his face.

"Very interesting isn't it...Sasori-sama" question the girl as she turns around to face the man while her hands are on her hips.

"Yakuza has been defeated..." whispered the man as he continued to stare at the group of people from far away.

The girl walk up to him and poke his chest, "You seem uneasy...Sasori-sama" question the black haired girl.

The man remain silent and turn around, "Their leaving...I must see Yakuza for myself...you may wish to follow me Kiku" stated the man in a soft tone.

Kiku stretch her arms in the air "I'll just stay here..." she exclaimed in a cheerful voice. The man turns around and walked away.

Kiku place her hand on her cheek thinking for a minute, "When will this rain stop" she asked herself then a thought pop in her head. "Where's Hyouketsu" she wondered.

-

Naruto place his hand over Hitomi's head and caress her hair softly, "From this day forth you shall be part of my family...and your sensei promise me one thing to make you live a better life and that I shall give you...hehe" exclaimed the blonde who did his goofy grin. Hitomi's eye softens and hugs the blonde and buries her face on his shirt. "Thank you, Naruto-senpai" she whispered softly.

The blonde turns around to see Kimiko and Lee and his two students, "Well let's go our missions over..." smiled the blonde. "Sensei" yelled the pink haired little girl who quickly jumped into the blondes arms. "Sensei...we did what you told us to" exclaimed the pink haired little girl.

"Good job, Kohana and Jeero" remarked the blonde. At this Jeero grin to himself like he did all the work.

Moments later the whole group walk away leaving the lifeless body of Yakuza by himself. Hitomi quickly stop to and turn her head to take a last glance of her sensei and her uncle, Shichori Yakuza, the greatest of all Yakuza's that ever lived 'Someday I will be strong like you Uncle' with that she turn around with a last roll of tear came down her cheek and landing on the ground. With that the rain slowly stopped as they began to walk away.

"Yakuza-sensei...you have lost" choked a man who was standing in front of the lifeless body of the legendary necromancer ninja. It was Sasori, he slowly bent down and lifted the man's body over his shoulder. "I shall give you respect this is the best thing I can do." As he said that his eyes glow fiery red.

**Meanwhile:**

There stood Benzo slowly walking away from the village holding his right arm, "Yakuza, Saruchi their gone..." thought the man. Then he quickly went into a complete stop as someone stood in front of him with a cold mist swarming the whole area. "What's going on here...you can't be alive" stuttered the man.

In front of Benzo stood a man in a blue uniform his eyes were white. "Hyouketsu" yelled the man as he continued to stare at the blue ninja in front of him. "Benzo...by order of Mizuki I am here to kill you..." with that blue ninja dash forward at Benzo then quickly punch him in the gut.

"How are...you alive..." remarked Benzo who was turning into ice. "With the help of Kuro Kendo" whispered the Hyouketsu. "Not...Kuro-Kendo..." with that the man was fully frozen to death.

"Mission complete" stated the man as he struck Benzo's frozen body with his left arm landing his palm on his chest at that moment the former shisenkani shattered into a million pieces.

The thick fog seems to get thicker and thicker the trees and the leaves all around him turn into ice. "Naruto-kun" with that the man disappeared in the frozen mist

To be continued:

Hey guys! Chapter 37 is done yay! Yeah I know I put a lot of flash backs, so you guys would understand how Naruto feels when he has to kill the people he cares about and fought with during the war. And who is this Kiku and what is Hyouketsu's plan.

Next Chapter: Return Home!


	39. Ch 38: Return Home!

Hey guys I guess the Yakuza arc is finally over and now next is the last arc I'm going to write. The battle against Mizuki will last probably maybe until chapter 50. LOL I know that seem a lot. This has been stuck on my head and I gotta finish it before I can start with some other new fics. Well, thanks for all your support and reviews. I'm gonna miss the Yakuza arc its been really fun not its time to move on to the last saga. Enjoy the story! :P

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto neither other related stuff

Chapter 38: Return Home!

There stood Sasuke leaning on the wall who remain silent waiting for Naruto to return. Next to him sat the orange haired girl staring at her oldest family member who was sound asleep as his head was on her lap as he lay on the bench. She was talking to someone. "So...you saw them return?" question the orange haired girl as her bright blue eyes soften as she turns to the man in front of her. "You really saw Ido and Yoshi" she asked.

Their sat a man sitting on the ground he was wearing a bluish-purple outfit. He had spiky black hair that stood up and he was wearing a white head band he looks to be around 6'6 judging by his height even though he was standing. The man nodded, "Yeah I definitely saw them...Nanami-chan, even the death of Yakuza as I was fighting Benzo" he stated calmly as his eyes wondered to a specific raven haired man. 'So that's the Uchiha...Naruto was talking about' thought the man as he remain silent then a smirk came across his face.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto...I've ask the higher leaders of the Shisenkani to take you as a subordinate of mine...so that makes you in the 1st division" remarked the man._

"_Thanks...Tenchi" grinned the blonde as he couldn't stop smiling then a thought occurred to him. "Tenchi...that man Ido...isn't he an Uchiha" wondered the blonde._

"_So you notice...see well he's a half breed...why you ask?" question the tall man as he stared at the blonde. Naruto frowned then a soft sigh came out from his mouth, "He kinds of remind me of a friend I had a while back..." he replied._

"_What's his name" asked Tenchi who was getting interested. "Well...his name is Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke..." Naruto spoke up with a gleam of determination. "Uchiha...!?" whispered Tenchi as he folded his hands. "The prodigy of the horrible clan that was slaughtered..." the man stated softly then head lock the blonde. "Hey Naruto...don't worry...I bet you guys got some thing to prove to each other I'm I right" exclaimed Tenchi as he did a death grip on the blonde then releasing him._

"_Your right Tenchi" whispered the blonde who smiled. Tenchi push the blonde causing him to lose his balance. "Come on...be strong we got a mission tomorrow...so get ready" exclaimed the man. Naruto's eyes widen then put his hand over his head, "Yes..ss...Yes Sir"_

**Flashback Over**

'That was over 10 years ago when I first met the kid' thought Tenchi as he sees the Uchiha open his eyes to look at the opposite direction. Same thing goes for the former Shisenkani leader as he look at the direction Sasuke was staring off to. There he sees a group of people walking up to them.

The raven haired Uchiha close his eyes then quickly stands up straight, "What took you..." exclaimed Sasuke.

"Sorry about that Sasuke" remarked the blonde as he was scratching his back doing his goofy grin then followed by Kimiko and Lee, Naruto's two students and Hitomi herself followed behind.

Nanami stared at the blonde who's clothes were all torn up but he was practically fine. "Naruto...it's finally over..." she stated softly enough for the blonde to hair. "Yes it is" replied the blonde then something caught his attention as someone got up stretching his back. "Tenchi" exclaimed the blonde as he was surprise to see him here.

The man walks over to the blonde and smacks him on the back which Naruto always lost his balance. "Glad to see you, your still able stand" remarked the man as he was laughing at seeing the blondes face go red with anger.

A question pop in Naruto's head. "Hey Tenchi what happen to Benzo..." question the blonde. Tenchi close his eyes then shrugged to himself while waving his hands in the airs, "I have no idea..." he stated flatly.

At this the blonde sweetdrop followed by Nanami who was eavesdropping their conversation. "You don't know where he went and you where fighting him" yelled the blonde.

Tenchi yawned and poke the blonde's forehead protector which almost cost him to lose his balance once again. "Actually...he gave up...seeing that Yakuza was gone and the fighting became pointless" exclaimed the man while his eyes narrowed, 'But he's chakra vanish completely from this village' he thought.

Sasuke was watching Naruto engage in a deep conversation with the man he doesn't even know. 'Who is it...' he thought then in the back of his eyes he caught someone very familiar. 'The Yakuza kid...what is she doing here' he whispered to himself.

The blonde did a heavy sigh. "Well guys...it's nice seeing you and all but we got to get back to the village..." he exclaimed in his goofy grin.

Tenchi helped Nanami carry Takeshi, "Don't worry Naruto...I'll go visit the feudal lord after I help take Nanami's brother home." he exclaimed in a don't worry tone.

"Thanks Tenchi" smiled the blonde.

Their stood a blushing Kimiko as she sees Lee holding onto her hand while he's crying and placing it over his cheek with tears. "I won't be able to see you again...Kimiko-chan" whimpered Lee who seems to be sad. The purple haired girl smile to herself then embraces Lee with a hug. "Don't worry Lee-kun...I'll send you letters each day that passes." At this Lee's face brighten up with a huge smile then did a thumbs up. "Thank you...Kimiko-chan..."stated the Taijutsu master. "Some day Lee...will be together..." smiled the purple haired girl whose eyes soften.

"Hey Jeero...this is getting kinda mushy" remarked Kohana who was scolding to herself as she sees Kimiko and Lee close to each other. The brown haired boy stuck out his tongue "Good thing I'm still a kid" remarked Jerro who grunted seeing this. Kohana nodded her head with agreement who continued to stare.

"Are you ready to go Hitomi" question the blonde as they were in front of the gate. Their stood Hitomi who was wearing a backpack while she was holding her metallic stick, "Yes, Naruto-senpai...I'm ready" the orange haired girl replied softly and walk up beside the blonde.

"Naruto...she's staying with you..." question Nanami who was holding up her brother with the help with Tenchi. "Yea, she is...it was Yakuza's-sensei's last wish before his dying death." he replied. "So that makes her your student..." question Tenchi who engage in the conversation.

"Maybe...she's at the Jounin level..." he stated calmly 'She'll be a great part of Konoha...plus Kohana and Jeero can touch her...yet' he thought then he turn to Sasuke and his two Students "Well shall we go..." asked the smiling blonde. Sasuke smirked and walk out first followed by Naruto's two pupils who giggled pass him. "Come on Lee...let's go" as he said that Naruto left followed by Hitomi who took one last glance she group up in. "I will remember this place...now I have a new home...a better one" she thought and continued walking beside the blonde.

Lee smiled and walked away with tears following down his cheeks. "Bye...Lee-kun...I'll miss you" she smiled softly then turn to face her sister, "Well let's go Nanami we got to heal brother up and restore order to the hidden sand village." she stated calmly yet her tone was uneasy. Nanami smirked, "After this...tell me all about this thing you have".

Kimiko blush then folder her arms with a hmpt. At seeing this Nanami giggled at this while Tenchi remain silent and at that moment the three of them disappeared.

Somewhere:

Their stood a girl with black hair who looks impatient as she seems to be waiting for someone. She has black hair, with earrings shape as a cross, who was wearing a black outfit. She looks to be 5'2' in height. "Where are they at..." then all of sudden two ninja's appeared in front of her one was wearing a blue outfit while the other was carrying someone over his back, she then stump her foot on the ground. "Where the hell were you, Hyouketsu" yelled the girl who pointed at the blue ninja. "I had some business to attend too..." replied the man. The girl was tapping her foot and her hair was bouncing every where. "Well, we have to report back...so let's go" she exclaimed in harsh tone.

The yellow ninja turned around and started walking in another direction. "Where are you going...Sasori-sama" spoke the girl who was surprise. "I have to do a proper respect" he replied and continued to walk away. The blue ninja walk in front of the girl and place his hand on her shoulder. "Princese Kiku...I will stay behind...Mizuki order me to scan the area" at that moment the puddle appeared under the man creating ice under him then he sunk through them like mirrors.

Kiku frowned, "Man...their always leaving me behind...geez...I guess I might as well leave..." she stated flatly she sighed a bit and walked away.

**Later:**

There stood four ninja's who were all wearing a grey vest with a olive-green outfit as they seem to surveying the area where Yakuza once stood one of them was gazing at a pool of blood then he saw some foot prints that look like someone carried a body. "He's here..." replied the ninja ask he stood up then turn to his teammates.

One of them spoke up he had a beard his eyes where brown and his hair seem to be tied in a pony tail. "I see..." he whispered. Then right next to him one of the ninjas took out a radio, "Squad 3 reporting in...he was here...and we are in pursuit" replied the ninja as he turn off the radio. "Report successful..." respond the man.

The man that was crouching stood up and nodded his head and disappeared followed by the other ninjas.

**Somewhere:**

In a deep forest, in a meadow there a blaze of fire was burning a body while it lay peacefully on top of a stone. A man stood in front of it unfazed by the torching flames. "Shichori..." whispered the man as he stared at the blazing fire as it continued to burn. "Even when you're gone...my soul can never rest..."he thought out loud as his voice seem depress. "Till now I am the last remaining...of that clan as well." He began as he his eyes gleam from the fire. "I fought you and sided by you 30 years ago..." he whispered for a moment. "Even when I was killed, I cannot rest in piece..." he finished as he clench his fist then softly easing it. "You were able to die in piece...maybe he is the one to release me...as well" he thought then all of a sudden he heard something land a few feet away from him.

"What have you done?" yelled a voice. The man turns his head to see four ninjas behind him. "You are grass ninja's..." remarked the man as his eyes seem angry.

"Yes well...I see we are too late...you have already burn the body of Yakuza Shichori" remarked the beard ninja as he steps forward as his pony hair tail whipped around.

"So you're after the secrets of the legendary Yakuza clan...I'm I right" stated the yellow ninja as he turn around to face them.

"Yes, well we were too late...after we heard that the legendary ninja died in the hands of the Kyubi-blonde" one of them spoke up as he his hair was spike up in one direction. The other smirked, "And we are here to hunt you as well Sasori or should I say Sasori the fallen fire"

"After all these years, the hidden Grass Village is still after me..." he exclaimed while glaring at the grass-nins. He slowly turns around and continued to stare at the burning body. "Leave me be...I have no interest...but if you proceed to go after me you will only perish" he finished.

"Don't turn your back on us" yelled oen them who quickly jumps at the man and locks him in a bear hug. Sasori wasn't fazed by this. "Heh...it's over Sasori...I have the ability to crush my opponent like a rock. Then all of a sudden the ninja spat out blood. "What...is going on..." exclaimed the shock grass-nin as he spat out blood. Their were sharp bones sticking out of the grass ninjas back "I guess they didn't tell you abilities" at that moment the bones sunk back down at that the grass ninja fell back as their were ten holes around the grass ninjas chest and stomach as he a pool of blood seem to form.

"Impossible" yelled one of the grass ninjas with a beard as he was shocked the other two wasn't surprise. One of them threw Kunai's at the Sasori's chest which hit him dead on. But the kunai's didn't affect him as he continued to walk like nothing happening. "Tsh" remarked the man as he dashes at the ninja and lands a round house kick, hitting him on the face. But at that moment he simple vanishes.

"You can't beat me" replied a voice behind the grass-nin. The ninja quickly turn around to find a punch in the gut then all of a sudden a long thin-blade made of bones came out of the back of Sasori's hand which impaled the man. He then lifted his left arm and did the same thing as another long-thin-blade made of bones came up, which was as long as four feet. Then slashes the grass-ninja's head off, as blood filled the air his blades of bones shrunk back and the body just fell lifeless on the ground.

"Those abilities...so its true...your from the Kaguya Clan" exclaimed one of the grass ninjas as he was getting a couple of shurikens from his ninja holder.

"The Kaguya Clan no longer exists...even I don't consider myself to be alive...I am a restless soul." exclaimed Sasori as his blades once again summon them. "But as a Kaguya I live for battle..." as he said that he dash at the last remaining grass-ninjas then everything went black.

Meanwhile:

In the main village of the Stone Country, their stand a tall building where all information and businesses are taking care of then out came a man as he steps out of the building. "Well that takes cares of that" the man whispered to himself as he stares at the open city. "Now where will I go..." he spoke to himself as he sighs and walked down the stairs that was in front of him. 'Nanami will be fine' he thought as he continued to walk away. "Naruto stay safe..." he stated calmly.

"Hey don't worry Lee" exclaimed a certain blonde who just patted the taijutsu user on the back. Lee just moaned "Yeah...I guess your right Naruto-kun" that was Lee's only response.

Hitomi remain silent as they continued there way at seeing this Kohana walk over to the tall girl since she's 14 and all and she's only like eight yrs. The orange haired girl felt someone softly held her hand as she turns to look down to find a certain pair of blue eyes meeting with hers. "Don't worry Hitomi...you'll love our village" ushered the little girl who was smiling cheerfully. Jeero grunted at this. Kohana glared at the boy who didn't reply.

Sasuke was walking a bit slow enough for Naruto to reach him. "So Naruto...is she your 3rd student...", question the Uchiha as he took a glance at the blonde who was next to him scratching his cheek. "Well...maybe..." replied the blonde then turn to look at the Uchiha, "First...I have to ask the 5th Hokage about something..." he exclaimed.

'Ask the hokage...' wondered the raven haired uchiha as he didn't really care what the blonde was thinking.

'Oh yeah I almost forgot...I owe Bunta...a drink' the blonde thought to himself as his face became sour.

**Meanwhile:**

"_Squad 3 come in...I repeat squad 3 come in...what is your current status..." _a voice came out of the radio which was laying on the grass. Then someone walk over to it and picks it up. "Squad 3 has been annihilated" remarked the man as crushes the radio like it was nothing.

"They could have a chance to live...but they were just fools wasting their lives...like I did..." whispered the yellow ninja as he walks over the dead bodies of the grass ninjas that he slay. "...Shichori..." whispered the man as he came to a complete stop to stare at the corpse burning to its last. '...This will be the last time...' as he said that he walked away leaving the body of Yakuza to burn to ashes.

**Flashback**

_There stood a man with bones of blades as his weapons. He had silver hair and a scar on his right cheek. He was wearing a yellow uniform he looks to be 6'6'. He seems to be in war then right behind him was a man with short brown hair. He look's too be 22 years old. But this time he doesn't even have any bags under his eyes yet he seems energetic. He was holding a staff with a blade at the tip. As they saw through the battle field unless fights broke out ninjas against ninjas. "Can you hang on...Shichori" yelled the man with the silver hair as he defend himself against two any ninjas that dive right at him. _

"_Of course Sasori...this is a war" the brown haired man yelled back as he stabs someone through the chest._

"_Your right Shichori..." remark Sasori as he was cut off by two more ninjas but he was able to stop their assaults. "This is the war..." he yelled and slashes a ninjas torso._

_--_

_As shichori was fending himself off a dark figure immerge in front of him as the man quickly smacks Shichori to the other side of the battle of field crashing to the ground. As he slowly got up the man started walking forward to him. He was wearing black clock his hair was spiky gray and his head protector was a symbol of stone but It was cross out. _

"_Kaguya Sasori...it'll be an honor to fight you...and taking your life shall be fun" with that the man dash forward with extreme speeds taking out a huge sword which slashes at the yellow ninja. Sasori simple dodge it the man tried once more but Sasori slice ten feet blade in half with his bone-like blade that was using as a weapon. "Your...Tsungo the grass ninja of thorns." Remarked Sasori as he was watching Shichori fighting a couple of ninjas._

"_Yes...I am I will stop you since you annihilated half of forces..." that they continued to fight. Ask Sasori was getting the upper hand something happen. He was stab in the gut by a vine. "What's going on here...you see...this weapon of mine is a vane that can turn as solid as a metal stick and you've seen it" exclaimed the man as the vine came out of Sasori's gut then turing into a solid staff. "This is your demise..." yelled the man as he lunges forward at the yellow ninja_

_  
_**Flashback over**

"The past still haunts me..." replied the mask yellow ninja as he walks away into the deep dark forest.

**Somewhere:**

"I might as well followed Naruto and take a look at him village..." spoke the man with spiky hair who was wearing a bluish-purple outfit. Ass he puts his hands on both of his pockets and walked out of the village. "What a long ass day...It's nothing but drama today..." he thought out loud until his left eye brow twitch a bit, "Something's not right" he whispered came to stop to look around the forest until he starts to see a white mist.

"This temperature...it's freezing" he said then narrowed his eyes to the left to see man step out of the bushes. "So it was really you" he stated flatly.

"Your ability is still great...Tenchi-sama" remarked the blue ninja as he was glaring at the man in front of him.

"Heh...it's the traitor...Hyouketsu" smirked Tenchi as he turn around to face the blue ice ninja. "So tell me were you the one...that killed Benzo" asked the spiky haired man.

Hyouketsu step forward and lifted his hand in the air. "I've killed Benzo the last remaining member of Yakuza's team." he stated flatly then points at the man "And now you're next...I shall defeat the 3rd division leader of the Shinsenkani" exclaimed the blue ninja.

"Benzo...lost to you...or is it you caught him off guard..."hissed Tenchi as he was upset by this.

The ice ninja remain silent and started walking forward then the mist became heavier and heavier until the ice ninja himself couldn't be seen.

Tenchi took out his hands and went into fighting position. "Never underestimate your opponent, Hyouketsu" yelled the man.

To be continued:

Hey guy's chapter 38 is finish and I hope you all enjoy. And I included the flash back with Sasori the yellow ninja. Did you guys remember him when Yakuza visit Mizuki in the early chapters? No bit of his past has been reveal and only Naruto can ease his soul in a fight to a death. I wonder what will happen. What is Naruto planning?

Next Chapter: Tenchi vs Hyouketsu


	40. Ch 39:Tenchi vs Hyouketsu

Hey guys its Anime Freak! Sorry for the long delayed chapter. My sister's been using my comp to do her special project for like a week so I haven't gotten a chance to finish chapter 39 until now ï. Yay I feel happy. Well, here's the chapter and I hope you all enjoy and once again sorry for the awaited chapter. Don't forget to review :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or other related stuff.

Chapter 39: Tenchi vs Hyouketsu

"Hyouketsu..." whispered the man as he was in defensive position his senses in alert. "I don't know all the details on how you are alive..." he stated flatly as the mist became thicker and thicker. Tenchi slowly close his eyes and listen to the surrounding sound. "I did not reveal my true power yet to Benzo...Hyouketsu." remarked the man as he took out two kunai's and block dozens of kunai's from all directions. Thenchi quicklycrouch down as someone tried to kick him then side steps to the side to miss another kick then catching a punch.

"How can you see through this thick mist..." began the ice ninja as he narrowed his icy blue eyes, which he was able to see everything clearly to see the man in front of him closing his eyes "Even at this temperature your breathing should have slowed down a bit I'm I right" finish the man.

The spiky haired man became to breathe heavily but not much but slightly. "Yes your right...this temperature makes it hard to breathe..." at that moment Tenchi appeared behind the blue ninja to deliver a round house kick to Hyouketsu's torso but at that moment the ice ninja shattered into a million pieces.

'Should have known...he's gotten faster the last time I met' thought the man as he lands softly back on his feet. "You've gotten quicker...Hyouketsu" smirked Tenchi as he hears something coming from right and at that moment he tilts his head as kunai's seem to past him. "But I'm getting kind of annoyed of this mist of yours." remarked Tenchi as crouch down while taking out two kunai's, one on each hand.

"...Tenchi..." that was Hyouketsu's only reply as the man went into position by extending both his hands in the air then twisting his wrist in a circular rotation, "Haven't you this for a long time..." he began with a grin.

"**Orenhge Ryu-Horobi**" yelled Tenchi as he simply vanishes into thin air. Then minutes later their was a huge hurricane like force which exploded with tremendous power, the air around was compress, and evaporating the mist into nothing this at that moment everything went blank.

There stood a man sitting standing his arms cross, and his kunai's reverse it was Tenchi still standing on the same spot he use to be. As he open his eyes everything was gone, maybe a radius of 1.5 miles of the forest was annihilated. He shifts his eyes from left to right looking for Hyouketsu as leaves and trees land on the ground.

Then he caught something from the corner of his eye as he see's an Ice mirror pop out from the ground and out came, the ice blue ninja himself as you can see the air around his feet was visible showing how cold it was.

"Tenchi-sama...your skills are still unrivled..." stated the man as he scans the area which is now barren.

"Heh...I don't expect a traitor like you to praise me" he replied in a calm tone as he glared at the ice blue ninja. "You were one of the finest and most talented ninjas in group..." he began while standing up straight while clearing his throat. "Even when your one of those with the advance bloodline from the hidden mist." exclaimed the man.

"One thing is...how you survived, Naruto killed you!?" question the man as he was curious on what happen.

"Even I thought I died...but Kuro-Kendo was there to help..." stated the man as he took another step forward.

"Kuro-Kendo..." whispered Tenchi as he simply narrowed his eyes and thought for a bit 'How could I forget...Kuro Kendo was after him from the very start...and now he's part of the Brothers of Shadows' he then clenches his kunai as he tightens his grip.

"I'm tired of this..." remarked the ice blue ninja as he creates a fist then punches the ground as he did that, he created sharp icicles of blades coming out from the ground aiming for Tenchi as it reach him, he disappeared as 6 feet wall of sharp ice spikes came out from the ground. The ice blue ninja simply turn his head to see the man land a good distance from the attack.

The ice-blue ninja quickly turn around punch the ground once again sending a new wave of icicle blades of spikes at the man. This time Tenchi was ready for the attack as he step forward and slash outward with intense force that separate the ice blue ninja's attack into two opposite direction as spikes of ice went around the man.

This surprises the ice ninja as he slowly stood up while cupping his hands together, "I don't know how you did that but try escaping this..." as he said that chakra form around his palms as you can see the cold air being attracted into the ball that was being form.

Tenchi narrowed his eyes as he went to fighting position once again, "That Justu!?" he thought. "That was the one use on Yoshi", whispered the man as he didn't want to take a chance.

Hyoukesu finally gathered what he need then sent the ball at full force at the man. As the ball of chakra was heading straight for Tenchi, the aura of the attack freeze what ever it touches. 'That attack...its fast' Tenchi yelled to himself until there was a bright light. As the light cleared away, there stood Tenchi frozen solid as well everything around him.

The ice blue ninja slowly walk up to the frozen man, "I have defeated the great Tenchi..." he stated flatly as he scan his the frozen body. 'Something doesn't feel right...' thought the man as he was about to destroy Tenchi something caught his attention as he starts to see cracks all over the frozen body.

"What!?" wonder the man as he was surprise by this then moments later the frozen Shinsenkani broke into a million pieces. Unsure on what just happen the ice ninja was looking in a confuse look as he stared at the broken pieces of ice that was lying on the ground. He slowly close his eyes and turn around, "This wasn't what I expected from him..." he stated flatly as he walk in the opposite direction. As he reopens his eyes for some strange reason a shadow towered over him blocking the sun. "What" he began then looks up to see no other than Tenchi in the air, "What's going on here" yelled Hyouketsu as he sees the man charging down at him at full force.

"Sorry to disappoint you..." began the man as he takes out two kunai's with a smirk he yells, "**Descending, Kunai Kuzu zan shin**" as he said that Tenchi glowed a bright blue millions of strikes came straight down at Hyouketsu as he was being showered by Tenchi's devastated attack. 'This is...getting...interesting...' thought the ice blue ninja as he was getting cuts and slashes, it happen in matter of seconds then with one final strike Tenchi crash down with a powerful attack that created a small crater.

As the dust cleared there stood Tenchi, 'Where did he go...'Thought the man as we scanning the area, then all of a sudden an ice wall appeared behind Tenchi then out came Hyouketsu with a few cuts on his uniform as he held Tenchi in a lock.

"Damn...I should have known..." whispered Tenchi as he was in a tight situation. "Heh...so you use that ice mirror technique..." remarked Tenchi as he was slightly turn his head to see the ice blue ninja with an emotionless look. "Don't forget...I am from the advance bloodline from the mist..." he replied in a calm voice.

"It's my turn..." exclaimed Hyouketsu as he said that a cool breeze was felt that sent shivers down Tenchi's spine.

'What was that...his body temperature...it's going down 10 degrees Celsius?" Tenchi thought to himself. Then all of a sudden his arms started to freeze a bit then his legs went numb and started turning into ice. "There is no escaped Tenchi-sama...your body will be frozen solid this time..." remarked the ice ninja as he holds on to the struggling man.

"It's been along time since I last face a battle like this..." exclaimed Tenchi as he grins to himself as his right arm started getting numb. "But to tell you the truth...Hyouketsu..." began the man as he narrowed his eyes with gleam of determination. "This technique will not stop me..." as he said that Tenchi started glowling blue. "What are you trying to do!" yelled the ice blue ninja as he was surprise to see the ground they were in starting glowing blue with chakra.

'What is this...what enormous Chakra...can this be...' thought the ice ninja who was still holding on to the man.

"Now...**Rising, Kunai Kuzu Zan Shin**" he yelled out loud then all of sudden the ground began to crack then out of no where millions of strikes came out from the ground as it was striking once again at the ice ninja as he was being slash through then with for a moment the ground they were in exploded with tremendous power it was so devastating that the whole ground shook.

The dust was as thick as it consumes part of the forest then out came Hyouketsu as he lands a good distance away from the rubble. "That was close...I didn't expect him to that..." he spoke to himself. The dust then slowly cleared away their stood Tenchi in fighting position with a smirk on his face. "I'm...I'm...I'm finally awake..." exclaimed Tenchi as he glared at the man

"What...that attack wasn't his strongest..." whispered the ice blue ninja as he has a cut on his left shoulder but isn't sever.

"Prepare...traitor" as Tenchi said that he quickly dash at the ice blue ninja at full force.

"He's faster than before..." he whispered then narrowed his eyes as he place his hand on the ground to create a shield of ice in front of him. As Hyouketsu was waiting for Tenchi to attack something was wrong he wasn't in front of him.

"Right behind you..." stated a voice as the ice ninja turned around the ice just shattered behind him. "He's so fast that he created a sonic boom that shattered my ice barrier..." he stated then in a blink of an eye Tenchi quickly kneed him in the gut which sent the ice ninja crashing into a near by Tree. "...Tenchi..." he remarked but was quickly cut short by an upcoming punch that Tenchi gave him.

The spiky haired man was staring at the ice blue ninja as he wasn't keeping up with him. Then all of a sudden two hands slightly push Tenchi's fist back. Hyouketsu slowly look up to meet eyes with the man in front of him. Seeing this, the spiky haired man grinned to himself. "Finally your awake as well...Hyoukesu" exclaimed Tenchi.

And at that moment the ice blue ninja exploded with immense charka as the bright light covered everything. As it all cleared down everything was frozen solid the trees, the rocks, the ground everything. There stood in front of him was Tenchi, frozen to death.

"I shall finish you once and for all..." Hyoukesu stated flatly as he was about to destroy the frozen body of Tenchi he flinch.

"**_Hyouketsu!!!" _**yelled a voice as it was strong yet calm.

"Master...Master Kuro-Kendo..." the ice blue ninja responded with a hint of nervousness as he slowly stood up.

"**_You have clearly disobeyed orders, Why are you fighting Tenchi...it is clearly stated that you are no match for him_**." yelled the man as he was using telepathy to connect to the ice ninja.

"But Master...I've clearly beaten...the infamous Tenchi..." replied the man. **_"I have seen what you have done...he may be frozen...but leave him be and return...I have a mission for you..."_**with that the voice faded away.

"As you wish..." stated the man as he slowly turn around and walk away then an ice mirror appeared in front of him who he went straight into it.

10 minutes later...

"AHH..." yelled a voice as flying chunks of ice flew everywhere and there stood no other than Tenchi unfazed by the Hyoukesu's attack. "Damn...its getting chilly here..." he stated flatly as he looks up in the sky, "It's getting dark soon..." he began then he looks at the surrounding area. "Hyoukestu...heh" with that the man smirked to himself and simply walked away.

Somewhere:

"Well...I guess we should stop here and rest a bit..." remarked the blonde as it was getting pretty late. Kohana and Jeero quickly unpack there sleeping bags. "I'll get some fire wood...let's go Lee" exclaimed Sasuke as he put down his bags so did Lee and so the two quickly left in search for firewood.

The blonde nodded then turn to his two students, "We'll rest here for a bit by tomorrow we will be back in the afternoon." he exclaimed then turning to face Hitomi who was quiet through out the whole trip. "Loosen yourself...Hitomi..." stated the blonde as he grin at the orange haired girl.

"Yes...yes Naruto-senpai" remarked the girl as she place her sleeping bag near Kohana. Shortly after the two Jounins arrive with lots of fire food and place it in the middle. Sasuke perform a simple hand jutsu technique which he slowly created a small camp fire.

"Hey, Sensei tell us a story!" ask the little pink haired girl as he ask with excitement. "Yeah! Tell us one" yelled Jeero who was also excited. "Well...I dunno..." exclaimed the blonde who was scratching his cheek.

Sasuke remained silent as he continued to stare at the camp fire making sure it was burning bright. Lee lean back near a tree and turn to face the blonde, "Come on Naruto...tell them one" stated Lee who ushered the blonde.

Naruto put up his hands in defeat, "Haha...sure why not" he responded with a grin. Seeing this Kohana and Jeero slowly grin to one another then jumping in joy. "YAY" they both yelled. Kohana turned around to and pull Hitomi closer to her, "Come on...Sensei has a bunch of great stories..." she said in a cheerful smile. Hitomi slowly nodded then smiled back at the girl.

Naruto put his hand on his chin then thought for a bit, "What story do you want to hear" he asked.

"What about the time you first summon, the giant frog boss, Gamabunta" yelled Jeero as he was grinning to himself.

"Ummmm...OooO...what about the time when you defeated that Mr. Dog guy with your Naruto Rendan thingy" asked the pink haired girl.

"Oh you mean Kiba...hmmnn...no I don't think so" he thought for a bit. Then an idea pop up in his head, "hehe...I'll tell you a story that you would like..." he grinned to himself. "What's it about..." Jeero asked.

"It's about Teamwork..." he began then turn to look at the Uchiha, "This happen many years ago when I was about four years older than you two...me and Sasuke are comrades in Team 7" he exclaimed then turning back to look at his two pupils then to Hitomi. "We where in trouble...our Sensei, Kakashi of the Sharingan eye was trap in an un escapable water prison technique that traps the opponent inside a water bubble..." he stated in a calm tone.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, the copy ninja" a young voice asked in amazement. Naruto grinned to himself, "Yup...the one and only" he replied then he spoke up once again. "We were facing one of the most powerful foes we ever met and our first A rank mission, We fought Zabuza, the missing-nin."

"_Get out of here" yelled Kakashi as he was trap within' Zabuza's inescapable Justus._

"_Heh...we ain't running away..." remarked a young blonde who look to be 12 years old. He slowly turns to the Uchiha. "Sasuke I got a plan" he stated in cool tone. Seeing this, the raven haired boy smirked to himself. "I gotcha" with that the blonde dash forward with all his might and summon on of his favorites techniques the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

_Now there where multiple clones of the blonde maybe at leash 20 or more, Jump at the clone of Zabuza enough to hold him down. Then moments later the missing-nin broke free from the jumble which send all the clones flying everywhere in all directions. The blonde quickly turn into a giant shuriken at this his clone slowly place him in his back pack with that Naruto quickly threw the Shuriken at the Uchiha who quickly notice it was Naruto himself._

"_Now...Shadow Windwill..." exclaimed Sasuke as he jumps in the air and throws the shurkiken as full force. Aiming for the real Zabuza who kept Kakashi prison, as the shuriken was about to his the missing-nin he quickly caught it like it was nothing. But what surprise him was another shuriken hidden under the shadow of the first one. Zabuza jump over it with missing him. But what he did not notice was that the shuriken was Naruto who turn back to his normal form aiming a Kunai straight at the missing-nin._

"You see...Zabuza the missing-nin, couldn't stop the kunai so he was force to let go of Kakashi-sensei...thus breaking the prison barrier" remarked the blonde as he finish the story.

"What happen after that?" ask Kohana with a look of excitement.

"Haha...Kakashi-Sensei went serious and kick Zabuza around...haha, right Sasuke?" exclaimed the blonde as he turn to see Sasuke smiling at the comment. "You should have seen your sensei...that was the time when he finally uses his brian" stated Sasuke in flat tone.

"I'll take that as a comment..." replied the blonde who turn to face the three that was listening to his story.

"That was a cool plan...can we do that Sensei" wonder Jeero as he was thinking of all the possible ways he can do.

"Man, Sensei...how come you have such an adventure when you were young" smiled the girl as her pink hair flap around.

"Naruto-senpai...When we go to the village...can I meet the Copy-ninja Kakashi..." asked Hitomi who was blushing slightly. "Why?" he question. "He's one of the strongest shinobi's that ever lived...he even copied over 1000 techniques..." before Hitomi can finish she was cut off by seeing the blonde place his hand over her head. "Sure...I'll take you to Kakashi-Sensei" he replied in a soft voice.

"Thank you...Naruto-senpai" replied the girl as she gave him a soft hug as she was buried in his shirt the blonde look down with a smile, 'Senpai?" he question with a smile. 'She has grown on me...a little sister? Who would have guest' thought the blonde with a grin.

Naruto turn to look at his two pupils, "Now you two...go to sleep tomorrows a big day" with that the two nodded and prepared to go to sleep.

Meanwhile:

There stood a dark figure hiding in the shadows of Mizuki's hideout. His eyes glowed a bright blue followed a darkest color of gray. "Shichori has been defeated..." exclaimed the dark figure as he slowly turns around to face a girl who looks to be 5'6 at the most. Her pig tails flapping around as she smiles, she was wearing a black outfit with a white ribbon tied around her waist. Her skin was fairly white as she stares at the man. "Yes, Father...Me and Sasori has seen it" replied the girl.

"So he's finally gone..." whispered the man as he sighs to himself. "Sasori...knowing you, you gave your former friend a proper burial..." stated the man as he stares at the yellow ninja sitting in dark corner starting off into space. "I have..." that was his only reply.

Then out of no where an ice mirror was form next to the black figure, and then out came Hyouketsu the ice ninja. "So you're finally here...Hyoukesu" yelled the girl.

The ice blue ninja slowly turn to face the girl in the pig tails, "Sorry Mistress Kiku" he began then turn his attention to the dark figure, "What is the new mission...Master Kuro-Kendo"

The man step out of the shadows, "since you have defeated Yakuza Shichori's comrades...I want you and Sasori to kill the one they call the puppet master." he began.

At hearing this Kiku look at her father, "The former, Koi-Senshi..." she wondered and frowns a bit, 'Why does father want to kill him' she thought.

"By order of Mizuki you must seek and destroy..."

"Nouhatsu the Ninja of Puppets" remarked the man as he slowly disappeared in the corners of the shadows.

TO BE CONTINUED:

Well, what do you guys think of the chapter. Man I can't believe Nouhatsu is coming back, and why does Mizuki wants to kill the puppet master, maybe because he's a traitor and sided to the forces of good. I dunno. The Hyouketsu and Tenchi battle took me really long to finish because I had to plan everything ahead. LOL, but it was fun I enjoyed. Oh yeah I even included a short side trip of Naruto telling a story. I always wanted to add that. Next Chapter: Puppet Show


	41. Ch 40:The Puppet Show

Hey guys I've finally finish Chapter 40. Woah I can't believe I'm already here. Yeah I know this chapter seems long to post. Once again a lot of stuff is been going on. But enough about that, you guys came to read the story. So let it begin. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto neither other related stuff.

Chapter 40: Puppet Show

A young girl with pig tails seem to be walking hesitantly around the Mizuki's secret hideout. Her hair seems to jiggle as her white ribbon around her waist seems to fly everywhere as she's looking for something or someone. 'Where is he...' she thought as she goes into one of the room to find a certain person sitting on a table. She had black hair as she was wearing a blue ninja outfit which shows a lot of her cleavage as his skin is pale and clean, she seems to be holding a fan near her chin.

"Mistress Kiku..." exclaimed the woman as she smiled and close her fan to see the girl very impatient.

"Hi...Yuri" replied the girl as she quickly walk up to the female blue ninja. "Do you know where, Mr. Mizuki is?" question the young girl.

Yuri simply taps Kiku's head lightly with her hand, "Impatient as always..." she began while placing her hand on her the girl's soft cheeks. "Your still a child...you're only what 19..." she exclaimed while giving a lot of thought.

The girl became irritated and shoved the female's ninjas are away from her cheek. "I'm not in the mood...Yuri-chan" remarked the girl as she quickly storm out of the room.

"Mizuki-kun is in the chamber of scrolls" stated Yuri as she slowly lifted her fan in the air then opening it. "And is about...Nouhatsu-san" asked the girl in a curious tone.

Kiku abruptly stop then slowly turn around, "Somewhat..." she began then quickly left the room.

"Impatient as always..." she began while shifting her eyes to the right to see a dark figure standing next to the table. "...she's not like you...Kuro-Kendo-sama" exclaimed the femal ninja.

The black figure simply looks at the female blue ninja showing eyes of death and fear, "Well...she got it from her mother..." she remarked then simply sinking in the dark shadows.

"What would you do if she was still here..." she asked the black ninja as he was sinking down in the shadows. The man just grunted and disappeared into the total darkness.

"Mizuki-sama" yelled the girl as she storm in the chamber of scrolls. Every where you look is tens and thousands of secret scrolls. Their stood a man with long white grayish hair as he seems to be drinking some white wine. "Ah...Mistress Kiku what brings you here" he asked in a sinister tone.

"Mr. Mikuzi...why are you going after Nouhatsu" she asked in loud tone. The man simple close his eyes and slowly turn around his back facing her. "Well, I don't like a traitor who joins up with the leaf that exiled me" stated the man as he took a sip of his wine.

"But...what if we bring him back..." she said with determination as she stares at the man.

"Bring him back" remarked the man as he took another sip and turn to face the young girl in front of her. "That's nonsense...he is no longer a dark-nin, Thanks to Uzumaki Naruto he is no longer harnessing that pure power..." he stated in harsh tone.

The pig haired female ninja became quiet then slowly walk away. 'Nouhatsu...' she thought.

"You miss him don't you..." remarked the white haired man as he smirks to himself as he took another quick sip of his white wine.

This shock Kiku then slowly turning her ahead to see the man smirking to himself then clearing his throat "I'll give you one chance...since your father was the one that took me in" he began. "Go!" he stated.

The girl's eyes brighten and quickly bowed at the man in front of her, "Yes Sir" she yelled and quickly dash off the door.

"My, my...impatient as always." he remarked and when back to what he was doing.

**Meanwhile:**

There stood a tall blonde as he was standing behind a huge gate as he was doing his goofy simle, "Here we are!" yelled Naruto as he grin to his two students and to Hitomi.

The two students where shouting and yelling as they were excited that they were finally home. Sasuke simply walk inside "Well...I'm going to go report", as he said that he simply walks away like nothing happen.

Lee stretches in the air and shows a thumbs up at the blonde, "Well do Naruto-kun...I'm off to visit Gai-sensei and tell him all about it" with a gleam of excitement he disappears.

Nodding at this the blonde turn to the three kids that were in front of him "Lee's go Hitomi...we have to see the Hokage" with that he smiled.

"See ya sensei...I'm going home..." with that the boy dash home screaming food at the most. The pink haired girl simply yawn and spoke up, "Sensei...I'm going home as well" with that Naruto simply gave her keys to the door and left and watches her student skipping away. He slowly turn back to face the orange haired girl who seems to be quiet.

"Well, let's go...you want to see Kakashi-sensei, right?" exclaimed the blonde as he was grinning to himself. Hitmoi's face brightens up and nodded. "After seeing him...we have visited the Hokage...about some important issues dealing with you..." he stated calmly.

'What does he mean...important issues with me' she thought but was cut off by the blonde placing his hands on her head. "No need to worry" he ushered her and they both quickly entered the village of Konoha.

As they entered Hitomi was quite surprise to see the village so lively and warm. 'This village is so peaceful...and very lively at the same' she thought as she saw people walking around, selling food, and cleaning the stores, etc.

"Naruto-senpai...I thought this village will be rude and merciless..." she asked with a tone of confusion.

"Hehe...nope...not this village...we may not look to be ruthless but we can sure fight...to protect this village" he replied as they pass a couple of stores. As he pass a flower shop something caught his attention, he slowly stop and walk inside the store to find no other than.

"Hey! Shikamaru...It's strange to see you here" he asked in excitement.

There stood Shikamaru as he was leaning on the counter near the cash register. "Yeah...what ever...I'm just helping Ino watch over this place till she returns" he stated lazily with a hint of boredom.

"I see..." he said smiling at the Lazy man. The shadow ninja seems uneasy as Naruto continued to stare at him with his goofy simle. "What's wrong Naruto?" he ask

"Haha...you finally shave Shikamaru" laugh the blonde and continued his way out of the store.

"Tsh..." that was only Shikamaru's response as he starts feeling his chin. At the corner of his eye he sees the blonde with some kid that looks to be 14 years old and had orange hair. "I wonder who's that" he whispered then he shrugged to himself. "Who cares" and closes his eyes.

--

"Mission Complete" replied Sasuke as he told the mission assignment commission on the details on what has happen. "Very good Mr. Uchiha" remarked an employee who was filling out the forms to check that the mission is finish. "Where is Mr. Uzumaki" he wondered while stapling piece s of paper together.

"He has business with the 5th" he stated calmly as the man gave him a piece of paper. He slowly took it and read it. "I see..." began the man as he turns his chair to file a few papers then turning back to the raven haired ninja. "This is your mission starting next week...you and your 8th division team...has to investigate some kidnapping" exclaimed the man as he began writing filling more forms.

"Roger that..." whispered the Uchiha as he slowly left the counter with less interest.

--

There stood two people entering a jounin building as they enter Naruto went up to the counter. "Excuse me...is Hatake Kakshi here" asked the blonde while Hitomi wondered around the room to see a few jounin's walk in and out the doors, then there sat a man in the corner of the building while smoking a cigarette and across him is a female ninja who was wearing entirely different clothes than the others more like a skirt and her hair seems wavy. 'Shes...pretty...' she thought as she turn her attention back to the blonde, she sees Naruto scratching his head, "Ah man...Kakashi sensei is on a mission right now..." frowned the man.

"It's okay...Naruto-senpai" she replied with a smile.

"Haha...don't worry Hitomi...I see him like everyday..." laugh the blonde until he was cut off by a voice. "Naruto you're back from your mission" it was Asuma himself who took a light puff of smoke.

Naruto walked over to the group and took a seat followed by Hitomi who took a seat next to him. "Yeah I just got back half an hour ago..." he began then turn to the girl who was reading a magazine. "Do you guys know when...Kakashi will be back" he asked.

The female ninja slowly close the magazine and place it on her lap. "Maybe an hour" it was Kurenai herself, "Well, why are you looking for him all of sudden" she question then slightly turn her head to meet eyes with the orange haired girl, "And what's your name" ask Kurenai in a soft tone.

"Hitomi" she replied softly.

"My names Kurenai" the female ninja smiled back at the girl.

Asuma took another puff of smoke and slowly stood up, "Well, nice chatting with you Naruto, I have a mission in 3 minutes" with that the man left.

Naruto nodded then turn to face the orange haired girl. "We'll go visit the 5th Hokage" he exclaimed.

"To see the 5th" question Kurenai who was wondering why seeing her at this time.

"Well...it's long a story and it's about her..." he replied calmly. The female ninja smiled at the blonde and slowly got up. "I guess I can tag along...and plus I haven't seen you for awhile..." she remarked. "Sure" exclaimed the blonde as the group left the jounin building.

**Somewhere:**

"The clouds are clear today" exclaimed a man as he was sitting on a rock staring at the clear water of the stream. His hair was long as it almost touches his shoulders but he was wearing a ninja mask that covered his mouth and down. But his eyes were blue. As he was wearing a straw hat, he was wearing a black-bluish outfit.

"Uzumaki...I wonder what you are doing..." he whispered to himself as he sees a fish jump out of the war then back in. "The stream is so peaceful...yet very strong..." he stated calmly. "What if you were still here Sensei what will do" he asked him then he here's a stick snap. He narrows his eyes and shifts to the left then out of the corner came out was a girl who was wearing a black uniform with a with ribbon tied around her waist her hair was in pig-tails and a cross earrings on both ears.

"Long time no see...Nouhatsu" exclaimed the girl as her eyes soften while she takes a couple of steps towards the man.

"Mistress Kiku..." whispered the man as he slowly got up. "Yes! It's a long time...what brings you here..." he asked in concern while meeting eyes with the girl.

The girl look down, "Mr. Mizuki has sent Hyouketsu and Sasori against you..." she began. The man clenches his fist, "Hyouketsu...I understand...but why Sasori...why kill me" he asked once again.

"He said that your traitor and you should...be killed..." Kiku stammered at the sentence as she sees look's Nouhatsu in the eyes then all of sudden she ran and hug him. "Why did you leave us..." she chokes out as she buried her head on his chest. The man's eyes soften and hug her as well, "Because of Uzumaki...I have a more better life than even before...the things I did in the past cannot be forgiving...even the massacre of mount Heir...will always cause me a burden." he whispered softly enough for the young girl to hear.

"And I once...promise my Sensei as I carry his will...to protect those who are in need of help that was his code of honor...and that I have broken" he spoke up while breaking the hug part and placing his arms on her shoulders.

"But..." she began but was caught off his finger. "I will face the brothers of Shadows...and this time the Leaf will have my back" he stated flatly which cause her to sadden knowing that he will never come back. "But..." he began then landed a soft kiss to her lips which causes Kiku to smile. "I understand..." she replied as she brightens up. She walks over to the ninja of puppets and leans towards him almost touching eachother, "You'll always ..." she whispered in his ears then lands a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving.

"Kiku..." he whispered her name as he she disappears from sight, "So Mizuki has sent those two after me..." he exclaimed while narrowing his eyes. He then throws his hat in the air, "I will not be defeated by the likes of them" as he said that he snaps his fingers, to see four puppets appeared by his side. He then shifts his head to the left to look at one of his puppets. "Karasu two...send a message to Uzumaki" he stated flatly, the doll simply wiggle a bit then quickly dashing off.

"The rest of you, secure the area near the house...well be expecting company soon" with that the remaining three puppets dash at different directions. The man clenches his fist, "What will be the outcome..." he whispered as he stared off into the bright blue sky. "Hyouketsu and Sasori..." he began as he became quiet once more with a sigh he simply turns around. "This will be very troublesome..." he stated flatly as he began walking away in the forest.

"Nouhatsu" whispered a soft voice; it was Kiku who seems to be walking off by herself in the forest. She seems to be taking her time 'How are you going to fight off Hyouketsu but the worse one is Sasori...' she thought to herself. Then stares at her hand then quickly creating a fist "What is so important about this Uzumaki Naruto...why everyone is after him...I don't get it" she whispered in confusion. 'I still don't get it' she thought once more.

--

"Hyouketsu and Sasori...you are to eliminate, The puppet master" stated the man with white haired as he sip a glass of cold wine, while his other hand is in his pocket.

There stood a blue ninja who simply nodded, "Freezing him would be a pleasure" remarked the man as he smirked under his mass. Right next to him was the yellow ninja his eyes were as bright as fire. 'To kill...Nouhatsu' the yellow ninja thought, as he flinches at thinking of killing the puppet master.

"Sasori...you seem uneasy...but remember this is your mission and you must not fail" exclaimed Mizuki as he glared at the yellow ninja. Sasori slowly turn around then took a small glance at the man before leaving without saying a word. The ice blue ninja followed as well.

"What do you think" stated the white haired man as he simply turns around to see a girl in a blue dress while showing lots of cleavage, her hair was braided while a blue flower was on her right ear, and she was folding a fan in front of her. "Do you not forget...Hyouketsu is brought up by Kero-Kendo himself...but" she began while putting her fan away and placing it next to her. "You may not know Sasori's history with Nouhatsu..." she exclaimed in a calm sweet voice.

"History between them..." Mizuka wondered as he stared with interest at the woman.

"Sasori and Nouhatsu are very close almost like brothers..." she began while placing her arm over the couch she was sitting on. "They go way back when Nouhatsu has recently became the Puppet Master and the Slaughter of Mount Hiei commences" she stated flatly.

"But have you heard about the slaughter of 1000 men in a single night" she asked Mizuki with ecstasy.

"Yes...I have heard about that...the massacre took place almost 20 years...and it happen at the Great Country of the Fog." he replied with a look of interest as he waited for the female ninja to continued.

"Do you know who was the one that did it...It was Sasori himself...him versus a whole army" she finish with a hint of disgust.

"Sasori...I didn't it was him?" question the man as he was dumbfounded. The girl simply smiled, "The worse thing about it was he wasn't even scratch and hurt...that is his power...you can't kill him by cheap weapons or regular base techniques...and he was the most powerful warrior to ever inherited the bloodline limits of the Kaguya Clan." she finish.

"No wonder..." grimace Mizuki as he was still surprise by the story as he quickly took a sip of his wine. "Oh by the way...Yuri why are you so dress up?" question the white haired man.

Yuri simply smiled and slowly standing up, "I have a meeting with someone at Hitamoshi Village".

"I see..." replied the man.

**Meanwhile:**

"Hey Hokage-sama" yelled a specific blonde as he barged in the office of the 5th hokage. As he entered the room, Hitomi followed him while Kurenai was apologizing to the secretary about Naruto's recklessness.

The 5th sighed as she sees the goofy blonde grin widely. "Well, Naruto...I guess your back from mission...so was it" she asked while piling the papers into a different section.

"Well...it was extremely troublesome..." stated the blonde as he was scratching his head. Before the 5th can respond a girl with orange haired caught her attention. "Who is she?" she asked in interest.

"Oh yes well...I came here to see you about her" he began while placing his hand on her once again. At doing so Hitomi simply smiled and slightly bowing to the woman who was sitting on the desk in front of them.

The 5th smiled then nodded a bit, "I see...but first tell me all about what happen first..." she stated calmly while signaling the secretary to not let anyone enter the room. Kurenai took a seat near the door as she remains quiet.

"Well...here goes" stammered the blonde as he sighs.

**Naruto's house:**

"Man...what's taking Sensei so long" remarked the girl who was pouting as she was looking in the fridge. "Man I'm starving..." she began while she continued to look for food. "Let's see here...hey I didn't know we have ice cream" she stated in a cute voice as she took out the ice cream while closing the door softly with her free hand. "Hey it's Strawberry" she giggled at this, since it was her favorite.

"Hmmm...so good!" she yelled as she took another bite of the ice cream while scooping it with her spoon while she was sitting on the couch staring at the pictures in front of her.

"Hmmm... how come we never had a picture yet?" she wonder out loud while taking another bite of the strawberry ice cream. As she was about to take another bite she heard a sound. "Hey what was that..." she whispered while turning her attention to the window across her "I guess its my imagination..." she began then all of a sudden something came right through the window with a bang, shattering the window glass into a millions of pieces then landed on the ground lifeless.

Seeing this Kohana was speechless as she sees the figure laying on the ground while she pop another bite of her ice cream while before placing it down on the floor. "Hey Mister are you okay" remarked the pink haired girl who seems clueless as she pokes the lifeless figure with her spoon. Then all of sudden the figure grab her hand then lifts its head. At this Kohana scream and punch the man's face which sends him soaring in the kitchen crashing on top of the her sensei's wooden table.

Realizing what she has done she gasp and quickly ran in the kitchen as she enter the room. She was surprise to see a puppet laying on the ground its face torn apart. Then its chest open up revealing a message.

"Oops...hehe" stated the pink haired girl as she was embarrassed that she destroyed the puppet. She walked over to the destruction she has made. "Man...sensei's gonna kill me" she pouted in a cute way. As she lifted the paper and place it on the fridge, "I don't feel like reading it" she while getting a broom and dust pan. "I guess I'll sweep the living room" she sighed and lifts the kitchen.

--

There stood a tall figure his arms cross as he was standing in front of a cabin. His eyes where close as he was wearing a ninja mask he was wearing a black red out fit as his hair was tied in a pony tail. He slowly opens his eyes to see two figures coming his way. "So their here already..." he whispered softly to himself.

As the two figures stood in a fairly good distance, one was wearing a blue ninja outfit while the other was wearing a yellow ninja outfit. "So you're prepared for your demised" stated the ice ninja as a fog of cold air started surrounded his feet.

"Heh...It's just you Hyouketsu" remarked the man as he shifted his eyes to the right to look at the man in the yellow ninja outfit. "Sasori..." stated the man as he narrowed his eyes to stare at the man.

"Sorry...Nouhatsu" exclaimed the man in a sad tone as two swords of blades made of bone came right under his forehand. "But give me a good fight before you died..." he spoke up softly as though he didn't one to fight him but it was an order by Mizuki himself. And he can't disobey orders.

"I'll give you a good fight...but who said I'm going to die" exclaimed the man as he unfolds his arms then out of no where a puppet was standing on top of the cabin while the other appeared next to his master then another one broke right out of the window quickly standing up arms down.

"Be prepared Brothers of Shadows...I will not go down that easy...let the puppet show begin" yelled the puppet master.

To be continued:

Hey guys what do you think of the chapter. I wonder what's Naruto's concern :P, and the assassination of Nouhatsu. Hehe...and some past about Sasori and Kiku seem to unfold a bit. Well, I wonder ï. Next Chapter: The will to fight


End file.
